The Choices We Make
by AnimeCountDown
Summary: When you're a teenager in everyday 2009, things get a little more complicated than necessary...especially where boys are involved. What choice will Sakura make? SasukeXSakura. Warning: Modern.
1. Prep School

**Don't worry. A lot of this story is already done, so my faithful readers won't have to wait **_**too**_** long for more chapters. I've been working on this for a very long time, and a think it plays a very important part in the making of fanfictions… **

**At least for those of us who admire – and choose **_**not**_** to bash on – Sakura Haruno. An amazing character, a lesser heroine, and an amazing person, fictional or not, I absolutely love her. Throughout my reading stories on and the progress I've made in writing my own… I've discovered something rather amusing. **

**Sakura Haruno can be paired with just about **_**any**_** of the men in the show: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru (seen it before), Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Sai, Itachi (personal favorite), Deidara, Gaara, and even the little characters…like Genma or Izumo. It's crazy… So, basically… This is a (modern-time) fanfic dedicated to this little aspect that I have made up for Sakura… **

**A teenager fighting her way through the everyday dramas we all face every now and then with the added addition of the wide variety of men she could possibly choose. **

**What choice will Sakura have made by the end of **_**this**_** story?**

**Read and review, please!! **

* * *

Sakura felt the anticipation rising inside her. She felt that anxious, nervous feeling everyone gets before a date, their birthday, a big game, a school dance, or…

You guessed it.

Their first day at a totally different school.

Sakura Haruno hadn't grown up in the best of places. For the first sixteen years of her life, it was gangs and street fights. It was survival of the fittest at Sakura's old school. She was proud enough to say that she usually lived through these ordeals on the top of the pile. In her life, she had learned to respect and live honestly, but had also learned that not fighting back meant you'd get slapped around more than once or twice.

But, of course, as strong willed and headstrong as she was, her parents had stood their ground and made her transfer to another school. This one – go figure – was what Sakura and her friends called a prep school. It was supposedly filled with snobby, rich people who were made up of superficial airheads who couldn't think for themselves, took looks for granted, and said whatever they wanted, only because they never suffered the consequences of saying something entirely stupid. No, that always fell on the people below their "status".

Hard.

Sakura wasn't about to say that she wasn't wealthy herself. Her parents had plenty of money. Her father was an architect and her mother a doctor – Sakura planned to follow her mom's footsteps. But, then again, Sakura wasn't at all rude, disrespectful, or mean to anyone she didn't know or didn't have a reason to not like. She wasn't a teacher's pet or a kiss up, but she most certainly wasn't about to rebel against something idiotic, like homework. Sakura knew her place, and she wasn't about to try and rise up too soon, only to fall flat on her face. That would only led to failure and humiliation, and who wanted that? Um… No one.

So, Sakura sat up, sighing, that dreaded morning. Her stomach was more than upset, but she knew well that it was only nerves. Her parents would kill her if she skipped school because she was suddenly being shy. God knows what would happen. But who knew what this school was like? She closed her eyes for a moment, counting to ten.

_Look Sakura, get it together. All this is… It's just another school. It's just some bigger, richer, fancier version of your old school. That's all. There is absolutely no reason to be intimidated or scared, let alone nervous. Chill out and get up. Take a shower, get dressed, and be on your way… Just another normal day, right? Right… Now hurry up!_

Obeying her conscious' orders, she swung her legs out of her bed and stood, shaking the dizziness out of her head. Swiftly, she spun around and neatly folded her sheets back up to the head of her bed. She then turned again and made her way to her closet. Thankfully, this stupid prep school didn't require a school uniform! Her parents had assured her that, at least!

Smirking, Sakura pulled out her most confident – just a bit sexy – outfit she had. There was nothing wrong with wanting to make a good impression, she told herself. Nothing wrong with it at all… Still smiling, she walked into her bathroom, stripping the pair of incredibly tight, black short shorts and loose, spaghetti strap shirt - which came up to her belly button – that she slept in.

Soon, she was showered, chin-length pink hair washed and conditioned thoroughly. Her pale skin glowed brightly when she stepped out of her bathroom, wrapped in a small pink towel. Quickly, she dried herself and slipped into her clothes, grinning at how tight they were. They fit perfectly. Of course, she made sure to check herself in the mirror before doing her hair.

Perfect…

Sakura had on a pair of faded jeans that fell over her feet, ripped at the knees with snuggly fit pockets. She had also put on a stylish, studded belt to finish the appeal that was her own. Her top was a dark purple spaghetti strap that showed plenty of what she most certainly _did_ have with black straps of leather crossing over each other in the front, layering over just a bit of her jeans. She hoped the school didn't mind the fact that her black bra straps were showing, visible for the world to see. Sakura couldn't care less.

Winking at her reflection, before laughing at herself, Sakura walked back into her bathroom and looked at the mirror. She wiped away the fog that had gathered on it, making it unusable for the moment, and looked at her hair. She quickly blow dried it and kept it neat, simple, and down. There wasn't much she could really do with it, except she clipped one side of it up with two black hair clips.

Her look complete, she smiled at herself one more time, making sure her teeth were as white as they had always been, before leaving her room. She grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder so that the pouch rested at her waist, stepped into a pair of black Vans, and walked into the kitchen. Her parents, of course, were gone as usual.

Rolling her eyes, ignoring the "sorry note" on the table, Sakura walked straight out the front door.

Her mood didn't brighten when she was reminded that, unlike most sixteen-year-old girls, she didn't have a car to drive. Her parents had said that if she "behaved", she would _earn _her car, like most young ladies should. So, determined to make the best of the day, she set out, walking, down the street.

Sakura had passed Konoha High plenty of times before. Never had she paid any attention to the nice, flattering school, but she still knew where it was. After about eight minutes of walking, she approached the parking lot. Tilting her head at the large, two-story, white building, Sakura stepped up, heading for the stairs.

She almost didn't jump away from the motorcycle that sped past her, nearly flying past the spot where she had been standing just seconds before. Eye twitching uncontrollably, Sakura turned on her heel to glare at the person on the bike.

Not to say she wasn't impressed with the bike – something that looked exactly out of the Matrix, which she had just watched with her best friend the night before – but Sakura wasn't about to let that stop her from being mad. She was furious.

Sakura didn't exactly have a big ego, or anything… She just had a lot of self-pride.

Fuming, she glared as the biker slowed to a stop, parking perfectly. Unfortunately, the guy – obviously he was male – was wearing a helmet, completely covering his head, tinted so she couldn't see his face. Sakura watched as he slowly stood, bike still in between his legs. As if dramatically in slow motion – of course, Sakura blamed her overactive imagination – he raised his leather-gloved hands to the helmet and pulled.

Sakura saw a lock of raven-colored hair escape the hold of the helmet just before a large, pickup truck blocked her view. Now infuriated, Sakura managed to push the whole ordeal from her mind, gathered her cool, and trotted up the steps to the school, intent on not meeting anyone else in such an unexpected way.

Sighing, she pulled out a list of her classes and hastily made her way to first period. It was apparently a math class, the third course of algebra. She was a junior, so she guessed that each course was for every grade started in ninth. That made plenty sense. She sighed again, this time in a sense of relief. Maybe this school wouldn't be as complicated as she thought…

Of course, she hadn't thought much of it anyway, as she believed it was being run by snobby, superficial airheads – read the rant above if you missed it.

Taking a deep breath, she walked inside, quickly shuffled up the stairs and took a seat by the window. Her bag she set at her feet, and then she easily busied herself by staring out the window, where she was surprised to find a perfect view of the lake. The window obviously faced east, as she could see the sun still rising in the early morning, as it was only near eight o' clock. She found the sight intriguing. Quickly, she yanked an empty notebook from her bag, pulling a sharpened pencil from it as well and began to sketch what she saw.

The lake in the front, rippling only slightly due to the soft breeze, took up most of what lay in front of the horizon line. Beyond that were the trees, she drew them delicately. The sun was steadily peeking its way over the tops of these trees. The sky was cloudless, so she didn't have to bother with them. She erased the track she could see to the right, obviously for running in P.E.

Oh, boy, wasn't she looking forward to that?

Again, no.

"Hey, that's pretty good!"

Sakura jumped and glanced over her shoulder. Almost instantly, she was looking into the most gorgeous azure eyes she had ever seen. She blinked, long eyelashes fluttering in front of her own bright green orbs. She slowly moved her face away from the boy's. Now she saw his blonde, spiky hair, whisker-like marks, tan skin, and dazzling smile. She had to grin at the sight of someone so… real.

"Oh… thanks," she said, nodding as she smiled, glancing down at her sketch. "I've been drawing ever since I was a little girl. I guess it just came naturally to me, so I got into the habit of drawing anything with beauty in it. Not really physical beauty, but more of anything that can stir up my emotions, you know?"

The boy laughed and gave her a sly, fox-like grin.

"Yeah, I know," he said, tone suddenly deep and…was that an attempt at sexy? "I'm having those same feelings just looking at you. You're new right?"

Sakura blinked again. Did this kid just try and hit on her? Automatically, her outlook on the guy changed. She raised a slim, pink eyebrow and began to glare at the blonde. He recognized the look, and she suddenly got the feeling he was used to it.

Go figure. Stupid, ignorant prick…

"Yeah," she mumbled. "What's it to you?"

"Woah!" he laughed, holding up his hands in surrender; Sakura was glad to hear that unbearable tone gone from his playful voice. "I was just kidding. Don't get all wound up over it, okay? I'm Naruto, and I really do think you're pretty cute. I mean, not like the other fake girls here who dress themselves up in make-up you know? You have a real natural beauty to you."

"Oh…" Sakura let out in a gasp.

She knew instantly that she was probably blushing. Gathering all the dignity she could muster, Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"That's sweet of you, really," she said, truthfully. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura, by the way."

"Sakura…" Naruto echoed, and then he grinned. "It fits you. It really does…but…I have to ask…"

"Why on Earth did I dye my hair _pink_?"

She giggled when he blushed and looked away for a moment. She could only figure that's what he would ask her. Let's just say, she had gotten the comment many times before. Only a moment later, he glanced back at her with curious eyes. She smiled and tilted her head.

"Well…" he muttered, shifting in the seat above hers. "I was kind of…wondering… It's a bit different, really…"

"I know," Sakura laughed. "You see, the thing is, it's natural. I didn't dye it."

She watched Naruto's mouth drop open, eyebrows furrowing and she laughed again before turning in her seat to shut her notebook. Doing so, she raised her head when something caught her eye. Her gaze moved to the door, where her own mouth dropped so hard it nearly hurt.

There, standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets coolly was the most gorgeous guy she had _ever_ seen in her _life_.

His hair was black, with a tint of blue streaked into it; she couldn't tell if it was natural or not. It was spiky in the back, but long in the front, which was somehow extremely attractive. It was unique, and apparently a very new style. His eyes, also, were a beautiful onyx color, an unmistakable look of strength, security, and self-confidence shining brightly through them. To Sakura, it seemed that some other emotion was trying to push its way through, but this boy definitely had a cold shell of armor, obviously on the defense. His clothes were most certainly "in". He wore baggy jeans, a dark blue t-shirt that fit him well and had a pair of black and red Etneis on.

He was, in the least, hot.

Sakura blinked when she heard Naruto scoff, and looked his way. To her surprise, she saw a look of complete disgust, and a bit of disappointment, on his face. He saw her questioning look and sighed, turning his eyes to the young man below them, who was looking uninterestedly at a girl who was nearly crawling on him, chattering excitedly.

"That's Sasuke," Naruto told her, Sakura continuing to stare at him. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura's head shot back up to Naruto, her eyes widening.

"_That's_ Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto nodded solemnly. Sakura looked back down at the Uchiha, who was still looking bored as anyone could be. The name held quite a big significance, especially to Sakura. Years ago, it was said that their had been a massacre in the upper part of town. A gang had apparently infiltrated a huge estate, killing nearly everyone there. Sasuke had been one of the lone survivors, his older brother being seriously injured, but had hung in there, living in the end. Sakura knew a lot about it.

Itachi, Sasuke's brother, had taken two bullets to the chest and one to the leg. His arms and torso had been scarred with multiple stab wounds and slashes. Something Sakura wasn't too sure about had damaged his eyesight to an increasing extent, and it seemed it was getting worse the more he was put in bright light. Sakura had been told this story three days after it had really happened, which had been eight years ago. Sasuke had apparently been eight, Itachi thirteen when he had protected his little brother. Sakura's mother had been the one to save Itachi's life in the hospital.

So, bringing herself back to reality, Sakura realized that Naruto was talking.

"I'm guessing you've heard of him?" he was asking.

Shaking herself, Sakura nodded blankly.

"Yeah…" she muttered, watching as Sasuke politely – as much as he could – waved the girl away.

"He's like, the king of the school or something," he said. "But of course…I _am_ his best friend!"

Sakura giggled at the boy's positive attitude. There was no way on Earth that a person like Sasuke Uchiha would even look twice at someone like Naruto. But, she watched, eyes slowly widening as the Uchiha walked up the steps and slid into the seat beside Naruto. Blinking, she continued to not move her gaze. She knew she shouldn't stare…but he was so…addicting.

"Yo," he mumbled, sitting.

Sakura stared at him a few more seconds before glancing at Naruto, who shrugged. Sasuke hadn't even looked at her. He just sat, eyes closed, hands clasped in front of his lips. Tilting her head at the odd posture, Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

"Good morning class!"

All three teenagers turned their attention to the front of the classroom. There sat an extremely attractive young man, probably in his early twenties. His silver hair, Sakura could tell, wasn't exactly the grey people got upon their age increasing. She noticed that his eyes were weirdly mismatched, one black and the other red. They both closed as he smiled, raising a hand in simple salutation.

"It's good to see you all here after that long weekend, right?" he joked.

The class erupted in a bunch of moans and "sure, yeah right!"s. The man laughed and Sakura quickly glanced at her paper, reading her teacher's name… She tilted her head, but looked up when she saw him looking at her.

"I believe we have a new student, correct?" he asked, still smiling; Sakura nodded. "If you would, please, miss, tell us a little bit about you."

"About…me…?" she repeated.

"Yes," he said. "The rest of the class did it on their first day, so don't consider yourself special, though I'm sure you are, so no offense."

"None taken, Mr. Hatake," Sakura giggled. "I just don't know exactly what to say."

"Just, basically…" Kakashi thought a moment. "What's your name? Things you like and dislike… Hobbies? Dreams for the future… Stuff like that, and stand up by the way."

"Okay…" Sakura sighed and stood. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like shopping, duh. I enjoy training, like fighting, with my friends or just hanging out with them. I like dumplings, especially when you coat them in this special kind of syrup my mom makes. I love to sing and dance, which I usually do in foreign languages such as Japanese, Korean, French, and German… Well…I don't really like spicy foods, or the dark, all that much. I despise people who think they're better than everyone else, who are officially snobs in my book. I guess I've already told you my hobbies, which are basically singing, training, dancing, hanging out with my friends – who don't go to this school by the way – studying, and drawing. Dreams for the future… I do really want to be a doctor, like my mom… I also plan on marrying the man I fall in love with, make a family, and live peacefully. That's about it."

Kakashi nodded, ignoring a couple of the coughs of laughter randomly cutting the sudden silence. Sakura glanced at her teacher and saw that he was looking at her, as if he wanted to ask her something.

"You do know…Sakura…that we have a strict…rule about applying distracting colors to your…hair…" he said slowly; more laughing erupted.

"Yes, I know. What's your point?"

"Well, you see…"

"He means that you dyed your hair a shade _way_ too pink, honey."

Sakura turned to glare at the source of the voice. Of course, it was a girl. The long, blonde hair and icy blue eyes told her that this girl was Miss Popularity. Her outfit was stylish and revealing, her skin was perfect – especially for someone who didn't seem to be wearing a lot of make-up – and she was giving her the strangest of amused looks.

"Well then he's wrong," Sakura said defiantly, raising an eyebrow, hand landing automatically on her hip. "He said that it's against the rules to _apply_ distracting colors to your hair. I didn't dye my hair, so I'd like everyone to stop giving me so much crap about it, okay?"

The girl tilted her head slightly, before she smiled warmly.

"Hey, no problem!" she laughed. "I was just letting you know. You didn't seem to understand. Chill, girly."

Sakura blinked. Was this…obviously popular girl being…nice? Already, this school had shocked her. She had most certainly not expected _that_. But still, she smiled as well before sitting down, sighing when she saw that Kakashi was staring at her. Glancing around, she noticed similar looks, coming from nearly everyone. There were a couple people, though, who didn't seem to really care. They were either sleeping, looking out the window, whispering to their friends, reading, writing something down – which was probably the homework they didn't do – eating… One of them being Sasuke, who was sitting calmly, eyes focused on something outside. His eyes suddenly narrowed in concern.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze, curiousity getting the best of her. When she looked out the window, however, she found that nothing had changed. It was still the exact same scene she had drawn just minutes before. Confused, she looked back up at Sasuke. Her blush revived itself when she found herself staring directly into a pair of coal back eyes, which just happened to be looking at her. Thankfully, he didn't seem angry or annoyed, just as calm and emotionless as before. To her surprise though, she saw a tiny smile tug hopefully at the corner of his mouth. He wanted to smile, obviously, but he wouldn't let himself. She dismissed it, gave him an apologetic smile, and turned away.

Kakashi was still staring at her.

"_What_?"

"You… That's your natural hair color?"

Sakura sighed, placing her forehead in one of her hands.

"Yes, Mr. Hatake," she said. "This is my natural hair color. My mom has red hair, and my dad's hair is naturally silver, like yours. _My_ hair is just pink, okay? I really don't want to talk about my _hair_ on my first day, so if you don't mind…"

Kakashi suddenly gave that warm smile of his, eyes creasing. He waved his hand to show he understood.

"Of course, Miss Haruno," he laughed, and then turned to the board. "By the way, Sakura, you'll have to come down here and get a couple of things you'll need for my class. We're in Chapter 3…"

* * *

**Remember, read and review. The next chapter will be up shortly. **

**AnimeCountDown.**


	2. Change of Heart

**Okay. This is shorter than the first chapter – but I'm kind of dividing it up in my own way. I want everything to flow together, so sorry if it's too short. I personally like the chapters that you can read fairly quickly. **

**Anyway, read and review please, and thank you for your previous reviews! It makes an author's day to hear from her readers.**

* * *

Plopping down in her seat, Sakura smiled at her meal. The pizza, which this school served every Monday, looked extremely good. They apparently ordered it from Michelangelo's. She marveled at how a school could order _that_ much pizza _every_ week. A slightly larger kid –whose name he told her was Choji – had told her that they had KFC on Tuesdays, Chinese on Wednesday, Italian on Thursdays, and your choosing of the four on Friday.

And then there were all the side dishes. You could choose a numerous variety of fruit, grain, and vegetables, but you could also buy sweets, chips, and there were so many different drinks. You could get a slushy, milk, juice, water, _flavored_ water, soda, coffee,hot chocolate, or tea. It was _amazing_.

Sakura smiled for the thousandth time that day. It had actually been a good one, to her surprise. Already, she had met about a dozen extremely friendly people, a lot of whom she had multiple classes with. Her eyes were already set on the Uchiha – she had learned that no girl had been able to ever break through his barrier; he had _never_ had a girlfriend.

All this, she found surprising, and a bit challenging. She planned to crack that shell of his, chipping little bits and pieces while she could. Her teachers were all wonderful. Mr. Hatake, obviously, was smart, kind, and fun loving. Mr. Guy, her gym teacher, was a little strange, but so full of spirit and energy to be in a place Sakura had thought were full of stuck-up bitches and bastards. Ms. Yuhi, her English teacher, had been extremely kind when Sakura had told her she was new, and paired her with a girl who was supposed to help her catch up on things. She hadn't met her music teacher yet, but Tsunade, the principal, had told her that Shizune was great.

She jumped, shaken from her joyous thoughts, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Surprised, she looked behind her to see whom it was, and gasped lightly. It was the same girl in her first period – and seemed to be in a lot of her other three classes.

"Hey," she nearly sang, beaming down on Sakura with pearly white teeth. "Do you mind if I eat with you, you know, chill? I thought you looked a bit too lonely for someone who's new here. Everyone here can't stand outsiders, so I thought I give a hand."

"Oh," Sakura laughed. "Sure, go ahead. Seems to be your school, anyway."

The girl took a seat, chuckled, and looked at Sakura. She raised an eyebrow, picking up her spoon and eating some applesauce.

"What do you mean 'my school'?" she asked, smile never breaking.

"Oh, I just noticed that people really seem to respect you," Sakura said, leaning down and over her plate to take a quick bite of her pizza, which tasted heavenly. "When you walk by someone in the halls, they nearly bow down and worship you. You just seem like that High School Goddess type, you know? It's a compliment, by the way, so don't take it in a bad sense."

"Oh, I know, and thanks," the blonde laughed. "I'm a bit used to it. I'm one of the cheerleaders here, not too good with grades…so…people kind of just mistake me for some superficial, airhead, blonde slut who doesn't care about anything other then her looks and her popularity."

Sakura almost choked on her food. She had just had those thoughts at the beginning of the day. She felt extraordinarily horrible.

"Right…" she mumbled, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "Anyway, you know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know yours."

"Oh," she laughed, and held out a hand properly. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. My parents run the flower shop in town, I'm sure you've heard of it. Usually, my dad just works with the financial stuff. He's good at working with customers and all that."

Sakura laughed, too, shaking Ino's hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," she admitted, surprising herself. "I have actually heard of that shop. The Yamanaka Flower Shop, right?"

Ino nodded.

"Yeah, my dad gets flowers for my mom there all the time," Sakura told her. "His name is Ryoku Haruno."

Ino gasped and looked at her crazily.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "_That's_ your dad? That guy is so funny! He's awesome!"

"Yeah," Sakura said, nodding. "He's not home a lot, but when he is, he's really cool about stuff. Usually, my parents let me do whatever. As long as I behave and stuff, you know?"

"Oh yeah," Ino said, smirking. "My dad _hardly_ trusts guys. So when I want to go out, I have to give him the 'daddy's little girl' role. I'm pretty good at it, too, after almost seventeen years of practicing."

Sakura smiled and bit her lip, wondering if she should ask… She figured she might as well.

"Um…" she hummed softly, getting Ino's attention. "Do you…well… Do you know a lot about…Sasuke Uchiha?"

Ino's eyes lit up, and Sakura assumed that she most certainly did. The blonde took in a breath and looked at her food, shaking her head. She then looked up at Sakura, who was staring at her hopefully. Ino let out the breath and looked at her fully.

"He's got you, too, huh?" she asked.

"What?"

"Well," Ino said, looking for the right words. "Sasuke has a tendency to just…capture every girl who sees him. You'll have some _extremely_ tough competition with all the drooling fan-girls just waiting to pounce on him."

Sakura giggled at the thought of the noble Uchiha being jumped by a crazed teenage girl.

"Do you like him, too?" Sakura asked, glancing up at Ino.

She really didn't want to fight over anything – especially a boy – with her new friend so soon. But to her surprise, and relief, Ino laughed and shook her head.

"Oh," Ino sighed, smiling brightly. "I used to be _all_ over Sasuke, but I finally took the hint and left him alone. After that, I actually ended up dating one of my best friends. It's funny how that kind of stuff can actually happen, huh?"

"I see…" Sakura murmured. "So, you don't think I'll have any chance with him?"

"Well, well, someone's eager on their first day."

Sakura blushed and looked away, but she gasped when her gaze locked with onyx. She blinked, unable to look away from the entrancing lack of color, the intense stare this man was giving her. He stared at her, almost harshly, but with interest and amusement as well. His black hair slightly framing his face, she noticed him smirk softly at her, almost a gentle smile, before turning away from her, walking out of the room. Sakura, to say in the least, was bewildered.

"Um…well…Ino?" Sakura asked and glanced at the blonde, whose smile faded softly at the concern and confusion on Sakura's face. "Who was that?"

"Who was who?" Ino asked, looking over the pink-haired girl's shoulder. "Oh him? That's Neji. He's really–"

"No, no," she interrupted. "Not him. Yeah, I know. He's a senior here and is a part of the family who owns that big cooperation downtown, right? Yeah, really rich, proper, and arrogant, but he can be extremely kind and sweet when he wants to be. But, I meant–"

"How did you know that?" Ino asked, staring at her. "I thought you said this was your first day here."

"Huh? Oh… One of my best friends got in a fight with him. Neji won, surprisingly, but he helped her out after that. She goes to my old school and they've become pretty good friends, though I don't know him that well… But just a minute ago, didn't you see that man? He had dark eyes and hair, pretty tall, _amazingly_ defined muscles, and… What?"

Sakura had turned to see Ino cracking up. Her cheeks were flushed softly and she was shaking with the laughter she was holding in. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her, and Ino took in a deep breath, obviously trying to get it together. Thankfully, she did, and stopped laughing long enough to answer Sakura.

"Well…I didn't see him, but I think I _might _know who you're talking about. He graduated from here about… Hmm…well…I think four years ago. He's the most _gorgeous_,_ smart_,_ cocky_,little bastard_ ever_! But he gets more attention then _Sasuke_. He graduated with top grades and everything. He knows how to fight, how to flirt, and is…"

"But _who _is he?" Sakura asked, face now in obvious thought. "He just…he looks so familiar."

"Well, duh," Ino laughed and pointed across the cafeteria. "_He's_ in nearly half your classes, so you've basically been looking at him all day."

Sakura looked to where Ino was pointing and her emerald green eyes widened. Ino was pointing to Sasuke Uchiha, who was currently sitting with Naruto, Neji, and a couple of other guys. He noticed Ino's accusing finger and his eyes narrowed at them. Ino waved cheerfully and Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away. Sakura hardly noticed anything.

"No way," she whispered, knowing that Ino indicating to Sasuke had only meant one thing. "That means…"

"That _means_," Ino said, smirking. "That the guy you saw was–"

"Itachi… Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

Sakura fell onto her bed, staring at her ceiling dazedly. That had been, just about, the weirdest "first day of school" ever. But though everything about it was increasingly strange, her thoughts kept returning to the incident in the cafeteria. Of course Itachi would look familiar. It wasn't exactly that the two looked familiar – because if you really looked at them both, anyone would see that they looked _completely _different – but more so that Sakura had seen Itachi when she was eight. She had been visiting her mom on a trip to the hospital and Itachi had apparently been checking up, making sure his injuries hadn't gotten worse.

Sakura remembered hiding behind her mother's leg as the Uchiha talked to the older Haruno woman. With bright, curious emerald eyes, Sakura had looked up at Itachi in awe, with admiration. He had seen her and smiled with the exact same half smile, half smirk he had today, at school. He had leaned down, ruffled her hair, and said something about her being the same age as Sasuke himself. Sakura, of course, hardly remembered a word he had said. Even as an eight-year-old child, Sakura had been entranced by the pure loveliness of Itachi. His posture, demeanor, smile, appearance, bravery, and everything else were so entirely perfect that even naïve little Sakura had noticed it. Her mom hardly ever talked about her patients, especially when she hadn't seen them in so long, but Sakura intended on bring up the subject of "Itachi" whenever she got the chance.

It was then that her cell phone rang, and Sakura leapt for her bag. Eye twitching slightly in a sudden state of paranoia that she had no idea where it came from, Sakura whipped out her pink and black phone, opened it, and put it to her ear, not even checking the caller I.D.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much," was the excited reply, and Sakura felt her smile spread across her face.

For years, Sakura and Tenten had exchanged this little joke. Whenever one saw the other, they would start as Sakura had, the other ending as Tenten did. It had gone on for over six years, and never had they failed to remember their little greeting. It was frankly how they first met. Sakura hadn't checked the caller I.D. just because she had told Tenten to call her when she got home from school.

"God, I have so much to tell you!" Sakura exclaimed, hearing Tenten scoff.

"What?" she laughed. "Was it really horrible?"

"No, actually!" Sakura said, continuing to nearly yell. "It was wonderful. A lot, actually most of the people there are really friendly and nice. And I met – well, I kind of met – Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Sasuke?" Tenten echoed, surprised. "Isn't the Uchiha family that really big one that used to live at the north end of town? The entire estate was wiped out, right? Except his brother… That Sasuke?"

"Yes!" Sakura said. "He's _so_ hot!"

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said, going into an explanation of his looks, personality, and overall cool.

"Sounds like an interesting guy," Tenten admitted, before adding, "He sounds a bit stuck up though."

"Well, he sort of is…" Sakura said, but her tone changed to one of awe. "And I also saw his brother, Itachi!"

"Isn't his brother, like, way older than him?"

"Well… Yeah… He graduated about four years ago. I saw him in the cafeteria and a girl I met there said that he had a big connection to Sasuke, so I only assumed that it was Itachi. God, he's _gorgeous_, though! I swear, you would love him! Black hair, black eyes, and the most irresistible smile ever!"

Tenten laughed, but Sakura cut in before she could say anything.

"Hey! I know I'm usually not the one to want to talk about guys, guys, and guys. But, still, he was beautiful! He had this femininity about him that was not girlish, but more elegant and graceful than gay. But his masculinity also showed extremely well, especially in his arms… He was wearing a t-shirt, and you could see only half his arms, but it was still… Wow… Oh, I saw Neji today."

"Oh really?" Tenten said, sounding more interested than she had the rest of the conversation. "Did you say anything to him?"

"No," Sakura said, giggling. "I found out that he's really good friends with Sasuke and this other guy I met named Naruto."

"Naruto…" Tenten murmured. "Sounds familiar. Anyway, I'll ask Neji sometime about him. I got to go, though. But you should really, like, come over or something."

"I can't today…" Sakura muttered, hating the fact. "But how about I come over there this weekend? We could invite Temari, hm?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool… I'll see ya then, right?"

"Right. Love ya, Ten."

"Peace, Sak."

Sakura smiled and hung up. She sighed and smiled at her ceiling when an odd thought hit and she frowned. If Itachi had graduated, then that meant she couldn't really look forward to seeing him at school. Of course, she began wondering why exactly she _wanted_ to look forward to seeing somebody she didn't even know, just somebody she'd seen in her cafeteria. Biting her lip softly, she settled on blaming her hormones.


	3. So Easily Flattered

**The second and the third chapters – back to back. I've already got a whole bunch of this fanfiction written down, so chapters will be coming quicker. I'm falling in love with this particular story, and I don't have writer's block on it at the moment. Ideas are pouring in, and I have no idea where they're coming from. Fourth and fifth and so-on chapters will be coming shortly.**

Sakura sat up and got dressed quicker than she had even imagined she could. She made her bed as usual, took a shower, got dressed – into a black mini skirt and red blouse –, pushed a red hair band into her pink hair, and shot outside. She had no idea why she was so eager to get to school, but she almost forgot to put on her knee high boots on her way out.

Through her extraordinarily good mood, though, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. About half way to school, she was positive that someone was following her. Shaking a bit with impatience and irritation, she stopped right where she was, abruptly without warning.

Much to her surprise – not – Sakura heard the sound of twigs breaking behind her, someone cursing under their breath.

Sighing, Sakura turned where she was to face the stalker face to face…

… And nearly screamed in horror – or puked.

She could swear that she was looking at a six foot tall, living mushroom. Eye twitching with excitement and fright, Sakura backed away slowly. The boy looked about her age, maybe a year or two older. But, he was extremely tall, had the worst haircut she could ever imagine, had the bushiest eyebrows she had ever seen, and the hugest, bug eyes that seriously scared the shit out of her. Not to mention it was a little weird that he was wearing all green.

And looked _exactly_ like her gym teacher – minus the "good-guy" pose and wrinkles.

"Okay…" Sakura muttered to herself softly before straightening and gathering her composure. "If you don't mind me asking, why in the world were you following me? It _is_ illegal to stalk, and you had better have a good reason. And don't even try the 'I use this way to get to school, too' trick, because I walked this exact route yesterday and I hardly saw, let alone heard, a single sole. Plus, it's kind of hard to miss somebody who's as tall as you. So…?"

The boy blinked, wide eyes slowly closing and then opening. Suddenly his eyes began to water and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

What the fuck?

"Sakura!" he suddenly screamed so loudly that she jumped. "My cherry blossom, you are so full of youth and passion! I could not resist but to watch your beauty and fairness for it surely beats all those out there! I would be honored if you would date me. Please be my girlfriend, Sakura."

"Um. No."

"What?" he screeched, and Sakura winced at his strange, heartbroken expression. "Why, my youthful cherry blossom?"

"Uh… You're weird."

To her shock – or not so at this point – he broke down into tears and fell where he was, sobbing into the ground. Sakura's own emerald green eyes were just about as wide as his own, and she quickly turned on her heel and walked as quickly as she could away from the stranger.

_Okay… He had _better_ not go to my school… Ew!_

So, in silence, Sakura finally got out of hearing and eyeshot. Shaking the all too weird experience from her mind, she got about three-fourths of the way when she got the feeling of being followed again. Growling, Sakura spun on her heel, lifting a clenched fist angrily. She blinked at the empty road she saw. Raising both eyebrows suspiciously, she glanced around, but found no one. Taking a deep breath, and scolding herself for being so paranoid, Sakura turned and walked the rest of the way to school calmly.

She walked into the school's parking lot for the second time that week and smiled. It was strange how different her outlook on the school was, the suddenly happiness she got from looking at the school and being able to say, "I go to _this_ school". It really was a nice school. So, with the mood that had changed in the past twenty-four hours, Sakura began to walk toward the school. Everything here was _actually_, _really_ perfect…

Except for that _damn_ motorcycle.

Sakura yelped and jumped away from the roaring engine, glaring in the direction. But what surprised her was that, this time, the person on the bike stopped just a few feet away from where she now stood. Shocked, and a bit confused, Sakura managed to summon her anger and stomped over to the rider, who was now standing. Yes, she knew that this was exactly the same person as before.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped. "You nearly ran me down! Are you crazy? This is the second time you've come that close to freaking killing me! Try to show a little respect, huh? Dignity, hm? Ever fucking heard of it?"

Sakura mentally scolded herself, knowing that she would be getting a whole load of shit at home if this were a teacher. But then she froze as the man stood just as he had before, and Sakura realized that she had never seen this man before. He was taller than the person who had rode by her, more definitely built, and obviously more courteous. Taking in a deep breath and holding it, she watched as he lifted his hands to the tinted helmet he was wearing. Sakura took the opportunity the glance down at the bike… She was sure it was the same one, but wait… Her eyes grew wide when she noticed something about it was different.

Three red strips were painted down the side of the bike. The one from yesterday had been all black… Either that or extremely dark blue or purple. Sakura winced and glanced over at the parking space… And her eyes grew wide to see that the bike from before was already parked there, perfectly just as it had been.

"Oh…" she whispered and glanced at the rider to apologize for being half incorrect.

Her words were lost in her throat when she realized that yes; she most certainly _had_ seen this man. Everything she had said, she suddenly regretted and she wished that she could take every single word back.

Sakura was staring straight into the beautiful, onyx black eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

And not only was she incredibly embarrassed, but the tiny smile he was giving her was too adorable. She finally got her breathing to a normal level, and she didn't know how long they had been standing there, gazing into each other's eyes, but, for some odd reason, she felt no obligation or want to move or look in another direction. His gaze was captivating, piercing, and oh so God damn sexy. The small smirk he had on his thin, slightly feminine lips was one that could easily be used for seduction and she had the feeling that this Uchiha was no different than his little brother in getting attention from women. But, apparently, the elder brother liked affection a little bit more…

"I apologize," he suddenly said, and Sakura could feel her heart melting at the sound of his velvety soft voice reaching her ears in a melodic tune, sounding almost like a playful whisper to her. "It was rude of me. You are right at that… But I am truly sorry to say that I have never really seen you out here before, though I'm sure the honor would do me too much good. I surely wouldn't deserve such treatment to watch you, even if you are incredibly angry, with me even. Is there any possible way you could find yourself sparing me your forgiveness… I apologize again, but I am unaware of your name."

Sakura's breathing was extremely hard to control by now and she was positive that her face was a deeper shade of pink than her hair, which was pretty weird. Of course, it easily showed up on her pale skin. Itachi tilted his head at her when she didn't answer and Sakura immediately stood straighter, trying to rid her face of the expression she knew showed that she was both flattered, and _extremely_ turned on. Something suddenly coiled in the pit of her lower stomach.

"Sakura," she squeaked. "I-I'm Sakura H-Haruno… And y-yes it's f-fine… I-I just h-hope I-I d-didn't offend y-you."

Itachi laughed lightly and nodded to her in a sense of understanding, and Sakura could swear that she saw a hint of amusement sparkling in his eyes. She blushed again and she wondered how long it would take for her face to look like a tomato.

"Well then," Itachi said. "It is both a pleasure and an honor to met you, let alone be lent your forgiveness, _Sakura_."

Sakura nearly whimpered at the way he purred her name softly, exaggerating it as if _she_ were the most important thing in the world, a valuable treasure. Hoping he hadn't heard her little sound of desperation, she felt her cheeks grow yet hotter when he half hummed half chuckled his amusement. Of course he would hear it. What he did next made her feel as though she were in a really messed up heaven, or a really tolerable version of hell.

His reached out to her and took her soft, now trembling hand in his gloved one. His eyes stayed locked with hers the entire time as he lifted it to his lips, leaning slightly to allow him to gently kiss her knuckles. Her heart was now racing, and she found herself incapable of looking away, even when he didn't move his lips from her skin. She found the move both classy and sophisticated, but strangely… She didn't know if she should think of it as bad or good. Somehow she got the feeling that he was being sexy and seductive on purpose. It was his own, beautiful way of being perverted and suggestive. Her chest hurt so badly from the pumping it was doing, which had increased horribly. She suddenly had an insane desire to just leap on him… To kiss him passionately, even if they were standing in the middle of a parking lot. She didn't care about anything other than the fact that she _wanted_ him. She needed Itachi.

And by looking into the depths of his beautiful, feminine eyes, Sakura had the strangest gut feeling that his thoughts were the same.

* * *

Sakura allowed her hand to move silently across her paper, wrist flicking her pencil every which way, neatly scrawling the answers to each problem she saw quickly without hesitation or mistake. Her mind was basically on autopilot, which wasn't such a bad thing, as her thoughts were on issues much more important than the algebra in front of her.

Such as her weekend planned with Tenten and Temari.

Or her newfound stalker.

Or her previous encounter with a certain, flirty Uchiha.

Or her growing irritation with Naruto as he continued to whisper to either her or Sasuke.

So, Sakura was much less concerned with her textbook than her current situation. Not only was she flattered by Itachi's actions, but she was a bit worried as well. It just so happened that Sakura was sixteen, a minor, while Itachi was a good twenty-one years of age, as she had come to understand. If someone had seen his little display of affection out in the parking lot, someone could have easily mistaken it as something much more than being polite and sophisticated. Sakura certainly took it as more than that. To her, it had felt that he was undressing her with his eyes every time he stared at her. It scared her, but it still made her feel wanted, loved, and incredibly sexy.

She hadn't a clue what she was going to do about the half stalker half poser. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much the boy she had confronted earlier looked like Mr. Guy, her gym teacher. They both dressed in all green, they had their hair cut the same, their eyebrows were equally bushy, and they both had that energetic, wide-eyed expression. Plus, they both seemed to love the idea of youthfulness, which frankly scared the shit out of Sakura.

Her plans weren't exactly clear on what to do that weekend. She thought it would be cool to rent a couple movies, eat popcorn, gossip, and just chat all night… But what to do in between those moments? There were still afternoons and mornings to think about, because when they agreed to spend the night at one of their houses for a weekend, they meant the _entire_ weekend. She decided that she still had the rest of the week to figure it out. If not, than Temari and Tenten would deal with it. They were probably already working on it.

As for the Naruto business….

That _had_ to stop.

Eye twitching as she finished her last problem, Sakura twisted her arm back and pushed her open palm in Naruto's face, successfully causing him to shut up and fall. Smirking to herself, she stood from her seat, stepped around Ino, whom was now giggling, and walked to the front of the room with her paper, where Kakashi sat at his own desk, reading a book…which looking awfully inappropriate.

Still, it was none of Sakura's business, and so she handed her class work to Kakashi, smiled, and went back to her seat, where Naruto was struggling to sit correctly again. Ino, who had taken the seat beside her as soon as Sakura had sat down that morning, grinned at the pink-haired girl, continuing with her work. Sakura noticed her stumbling on quite a few problems and winced as she sat down.

"You need to carry the four."

"Huh?"

Sakura stared at Ino before pointing down at her paper, locating the incorrect answer. Ino watched, and Sakura felt the stares of an Uchiha and Uzumaki watching them with peaked interest.

"You need to carry the four there so that you get a six instead of a two, or else the entire problem is wrong," Sakura explained in a whisper. "And for that one, who should multiply fifty-six with nine, not eight. Oh, and there you need to cross-multiply before adding it to a hundred seventy-seven."

Sakura raised her emerald eyes to Ino's icy blue ones and blinked. The girl looked shocked, but she smiled and muttered her thanks gratefully before going to fix what she had mistakenly done. Smiling herself, Sakura glanced to Kakashi, a flood of relief coming over her when she saw that he hadn't seen or heard a thing, still reading his perverted book. She grinned at Naruto and gave a half blush half smile to Sasuke before turning to stare out the window.

"Hey… Sakura…?"

Said girl turned and looked directly into Naruto's sparkling blue eyes. She saw the small, embarrassed blush on his cheeks and she smiled kindly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you…um…help me on this…?" he asked, almost shyly.

Sakura smiled and glanced at Sasuke. She blinked at the stubborn look on his face and noticed that he had just finished. He looked quite irritated as he stood and went to turn in his paper. Sakura looked back at Naruto, who was giving her the best puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. Her smile brightened and she leaned over his paper.

"Of course, Naruto. What's first?"

* * *

Sakura yawned, resisting the urge to pat her stomach and looked over at Ino, who looked about to do the same. The chicken had been excellent at lunch! She still marveled at how the school could afford to do such things. Smiling nonetheless, Sakura glanced around the classroom trying to remember names.

_Let's see… There's Ino, of course… There's Sasuke, which is really weird for him to be in _music_ class… Oh, that's Hinata, Neji's cousin. There's Kiba, the guy with that _huge_ dog that waits outside everyday… Weirdo… But I guess it's cool… Anyway. That's… God… What's his name? Oh, right! That's Sai… I haven't seen him smile for real the entire two days I've been here… Huh…_

"Good afternoon, class," Shizune nearly sang as she stepped into the room; the class echoed a response. "So, I do hope you're in for a bit of relaxation, because Sakura, our new student, and I have come to an agreement. I wanted her to express herself just a little bit so we can see her interests when it comes to the subject of music. Sakura, if you could set your things up, please?"

"Oh that's not a problem, Ms. Shizune," Sakura said, smiling as she stood and walked to the center of the semi-circle room. "Ino and I put everything up while you were out. Um…"

Sakura now turned to her classmates.

"What I've decided to do is sing a song for you all. Yeah, yeah, I know it's weird. But I really want to do this because it both suggests that I'm not shy, and that I have a pretty good singing voice. I also think that dance is a big part of music, and art, so I'll be doing some of that as well. It's also my way of recommending that you try listening to some of this. If you've heard, I do appreciate listening to songs in foreign languages. This particular song is French. It's called L'envers De La Terre by Leslie. Umm… No one has any questions, right?"

There was a weird silence, and Sakura saw a couple people shake their heads. Glancing in Ino's direction, she smiled at the blonde's thumbs up. She didn't fail to notice Sasuke's critical eyes watching her every moment. She had heard the guy was hard to impress… And that was partially why she had done this whole thing. This _had_ to blow even _his_ mind away.

"Good…" she said, and reached for the c.d. player.

She hesitated a moment, and then took a deep breath, before smiling and pressing play. The c.d. whirred to life before casting a tune into the air, immediately defining it as pop. Sakura let out her breath, the techno music starting out softly, but not slow. It was a beat, but not yet a full stage of music. It was more like background music, and she made her voice come out in a few soft hums of notes at first. Suddenly, the music gave a whir and a real, loud beat came out. Sakura immediately began to twist her hips lightly, nothing to flashy, in order to fit the music, and sang.

"_Dites-moi pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
Quels sont mes choix ?  
Parmis vos raisons  
Me conduirez vous en prison ?  
laissez moi parler  
je n'ai rien à vous cacher"_

Sakura immediately saw the shocked faces, the expressions in awe and amazement. Shizune and Ino were beaming, and even Sai looked like he were about to crack. But when she glanced over at Sasuke, he had merely raised both eyebrows in interest. She inwardly sighed, but smiled on the outside. The chorus was next and the music got faster, livelier.

_  
"Je suis à l'envers de la terre  
et vous me faites perdre la tête  
Je suis dans un autre univers  
réveillez moi que tous s'arrête"_

Sasuke still wasn't showing signs of anything other than interest, and possibly a bit of amusement. Did he think she was funny? Sakura kept her cool and continued, the chorus over and the beat returning to what it had been in the first verse.

_  
"Cessez vos questions  
car sur moi je sens trop de pression  
je me défendrais  
Détachez moi s'il vous plait  
Personne n'a le droit  
de me retenir ici-bas "_

Sakura had to keep from just giving up, though she was getting praised looks from everybody else _but _Sasuke. She continued her smile, and her dance as the chorus came up again.

_"Je suis à l'envers de la terre  
et vous me faites perdre la tête  
Je suis dans un autre univers  
réveillez moi que tous s'arrête_

_  
Je suis à l'envers de la terre  
et vous me faites perdre la tête" _

Sakura smirked, knowing that this one _had_ to get to the impenetrable Sasuke Uchiha. This was her favorite verse, where her voice got high-pitched, and sexy if she dare say so herself, on the third line. It was also very light and softly sung in the repeated section of the song, which was beautiful to her ears.

__

"Je me sens perdue ailleurs  
Je n'est plus la force j'ai peur  
Dites-moi où est la terre  
car j'ai l'impression d'être à l'envers

A l'envers A l'envers A l'envers

_A l'envers A l'envers A l'envers A l'envers"  
_

Sakura was beaming by now. This had affected him in some way, because his entire expression had changed. It was still unreadable, but there was a bit of astonishment in there… Was that… He almost looked scared. Sakura was extremely proud of herself. Now, the entire song whirred to an end, but two seconds later, it blasted back in an exciting, upbeat tempo. Sakura's dancing and singing increased to their fullest potential.

_"Je suis à l'envers de la terre  
et vous me faites perdre la tête  
Je suis dans un autre univers  
réveillez moi que tous s'arrête_

_Je suis à l'envers de la terre  
et vous me faites perdre la tête  
Je suis dans un autre univers  
réveillez moi que tous s'arrête"_

Sakura couldn't help but be proud of herself. Sasuke looked stunned and she couldn't have felt any better about the entire thing. It seemed that today, she would be going home happily. She couldn't wait to tell Tenten… But wait… Ino was giggling? She seemed on the brink of both stopping her, and letting her continue because it was incredibly funny. Confused enough, Sakura continued to sing and dance, though the song was nearly done._  
_

_"Je suis à l'envers, à l'envers  
Je suis à l'envers de la terre  
Je suis à l'envers, à l'envers  
Je suis à l'envers de la terre"_

The song ended in an echo, which Sakura was very good at. Smiling, and doing her hardest not to glare at a still giggling Ino, Sakura glanced at Shizune, who was still beaming. She looked _so_ happy. About something behind Sakura. Wondering what all the commotion was, Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around. Her eyes landed on the last thing she wanted to see.

A pleased, smirking Itachi Uchiha, leaning against the doorframe, looking at her with that same seductive look, though she was sure nobody else would notice it. She felt her eye twitch once as he nodded to her slightly before walked straight past her, obviously needing to speak with Shizune. Her eyes widened even more when his hand brushed past her thigh, lightly tickling her skin. Apparently, no one else noticed the gesture, because no one said a thing. Not even the obnoxious Kiba.

Blinking rapidly, Sakura took her seat by Ino, who grinned at her. Sighing, Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who was glaring at his older brother, almost angrily. _Hoping_ that no one had seen anything, Sakura leaned back in her seat. There was no doubt that her song had proved excellent, but Itachi hadn't helped the ending. Sasuke, obviously, didn't think that it helped at all.

Now that she thought about it, Sakura agreed.

* * *

**All right, I hoped you all liked this and the second chapter. I know. There is much OOC on Itachi's part - but this is a modern fic, and changes must be made. Plus, considering the news I've just received of Itachi's true intentions in the original _Naruto_ I guess Itach is really more normal than most of us have been led to believe. **

**So, review please. I would absolutely love it if I got some reviews on this. **


	4. Swimming

**Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement! Now you have two more chapters to read. I hope you guys like it!**

Sakura smiled when she stepped out of the air-conditioned school, welcoming the sun to warm her skin

Sakura smiled when she stepped out of the air-conditioned school, welcoming the sun to warm her skin. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate or like the cool atmosphere that was indoors, especially since is was still quite warm near the end of September, but going outside meant going home. Today had been confusing enough, and Sakura _really_ needed to relax.

Spotting her stalker in the parking lot didn't brighten her mood. As soon as her green eyes met large, black ones, she knew that humiliation was about to crash into her at full speed.

"_Sakura_!"

_How does _he_ know my name?_

Sakura winced and closed her eyes, hoping he'd be gone when she looked again. Cracking an eyelid open, she squealed and ducked as the human-sized mushroom flung his entire body at her, resulting in him flying over her head. Blinking, Sakura stood, backing away slowly. A small squeak escaped her lips when she stepped into something hard and warm – obviously a some_one_ instead.

Praying to God that it wasn't Itachi – or bushy brow's twin brother for Pete's sake – Sakura tilted her head upward so that she could whoever's face clearly. She sighed in relief when a lavender, nearly white, color met her emerald gaze. The young man gave her a small, confused look, as if to say, _"What are _you_ doing _there_?"_ Giving her best smile, Sakura continued to stare up at him nervously.

"Hi, Neji," she chuckled.

"Hey," he responded, tilting his head at her. "If you don't mind me asking… What on Earth are you doing? Sakura, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded and shrugged, half pointing to the green-clad boy. Neji looked and she saw him roll his eyes. He looked back down at her and almost laughed.

"Stay right here," he told her.

Sakura blinked and watched as Neji walked around her, approaching the boy, who was now getting up. The boy jumped at the sight of the Hyuga, nearly cowering in his presence. Sakura watched, pleased, as she watched Neji say something she couldn't hear. Tilting her head, she saw the boy's jaw drop and Neji smirked at him before turning and walking back towards Sakura. She looked up at him with a questioning look and he just shook his head, smiling. He put a hand on her shoulder, stepping beside her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, realizing that he was about to say something.

"That's Lee," Neji told her. "I'll explain…later…"

"Later?" Sakura laughed. "When's that going to be? You're a senior, I'm a junior… We don't have any classes together except lunch."

Neji hummed softly before smiling at something behind Sakura, or nothing at all. Neji had a tendency, Sakura remembered, to not have to look at people to be heard or listen. He seemed to have the most acute sense of direction and location anyone she knew had. She turned her head to look at him and he finally returned her gaze, that rare smile on his stern features.

"Well…" he said, as if determining whether or not to suggest something; instead he offered. "Need a ride?"

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura allowed herself to sink into the wonderfully soft seats of Neji's car. She hadn't been that surprised hat he owned such a nice car. Looking around her comfortable self, Sakura couldn't help but be pleased that she knew Neji. She was sitting in the convertible, top _down_, while Neji went inside the gas station to pay for the gas he had just gotten. They had decided to just hang out a bit, seeing as how neither of them had anything better to do. And Sakura had insisted Neji explain what had gone on in the school parking lot. Apparently, Lee was now under the false impression that Sakura was taken. By who she was supposedly dating, Neji didn't say, but Sakura was grateful enough to not care. So, now Sakura was sitting in the passenger's seat of a very popular, very hot, senior's Ferrari. Sakura was _very_ happy.

She was humming _'Me Against the World'_ by Superchick to herself when her phone rang, _'Girlfriend'_ by Avril Lavigne suddenly playing in her bag. Jumping, Sakura fell silent and fumbled for the pocket that held her phone. She grasped it, knowing that Girlfriend played when only _one_ person called her. Taking a deep breath, and praying that God was looking down on her today – it looked like he was from where she was sitting, and who would soon be accompanying her – Sakura flipped open the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she managed to say without squeaking.

"Hey, honey, where are you?"

"Nowhere…"

"_Sakura_."

"Really, mom, I'm not anywhere…important."

"Oh sure, and where are you that's not so important, but that you would go to instead of coming home after school? I know you aren't at Tenten's or Temari's, so don't even try it. I know you're not at school. I tried all three of those places, and, knowing you, you'd probably have turned off your phone were you at the library. So, Sakura, where are you?"

Sakura swore silently under her breath. Sighing, she figured that it really wouldn't do any harm in telling her. It wasn't like she didn't know Neji. She just didn't know him well, and Neji was an extremely responsible eighteen-year-old boy…man…person… Sakura's eye twitched and she answered her mother.

"I'm at the gas station down Highway 24, mom…"

"The gas station? _Why_?"

"Well, you see, it's just that–"

"_Sakura_!"

The girl jumped at the loud, harsh voice entered her ear, wincing. She recognized that voice immediately and cringed.

"Hi, daddy," she said, nearly a whisper.

"Sakura, why in the world would you be at a gas station, nonetheless on the highway? You don't have a car, and Tenten and Temari are at home! So why – and how – would you be at a gas station down the highway? What'd you do – walk there in the ten minutes you got out of school? You and I both know it'd take at least half an hour to _walk_ down there with a load of school supplies and books! Explain yourself!"

"Well… I'm kind of with another friend…" Sakura said, quickly forming a small story in her head, but sighed when she remembered how her dad picked apart her lies so easily every time. "His name is–"

"_His_?"

Sakura shuddered and held the phone a little away from her ear as her father roared into it from the other end. Sighing and looking up at the sky, praying to God, she noticed Neji pause at his door, reaching for the handle. He quirked an eyebrow at her, giving her that curious look guys sometimes will. He gave her that _look_, and Sakura nodded, hearing her mom try to calm her father down on the other end.

"Hey! Hey! _Dad_!" Sakura nearly screamed, receiving strange looks from the people filling up their cars with gas, or walking by on the sidewalk; it got silent on the other end. "How about you talk to him? He's just a friend, and I'm sure you'll find him…okay… His name is Neji…"

"All right, fine," her dad scoffed, and Sakura remembered how he had interrogated her last boyfriend until he finally broke up with her. "Put the guy on the phone! Let's talk to him, see how big and bad he thinks he is!"

Sakura heard Neji resist the temptation to laugh, and she realized that half the people there could probably hear the conversation she was having since her dad was talking so loud. Sighing, she gave Neji a glare and handed him the phone, staring coldly at the people giving her odd looks.

"Hello, sir," she heard Neji say, in a surprisingly respectable voice; she waited for a minute and found she couldn't hear her father speaking. "Yes, sir… No. A couple of times, yes… Eighteen… Excuse me?"

Sakura giggled at the horrified look Neji was giving the phone. She laughed again as she heard her father screamed at the top of his lungs, asking again if Neji had recently – or at all – had any sexual relations with a male. Giggling her face pink, as Neji glared at her, Neji answered that no, he most certainly had not.

"Yes, sir," Neji finally said, and Sakura figured that, by the tone of his voice, her father was giving in – and by Neji's smirk, which was adorable. "No… Yes, that's fine. All right. Thank you, sir. Good-bye."

Neji gave her a, _"Oh, what now?"_ look and handed her the phone. She giggled again and took the phone, returning the cocky smirk with a, _"Oh you're just so amazing, Neji!"_ look, which Sakura deliberately made as playful as she could. She knew he got the silent message, because he responded without words, raising both eyebrows and smirking suggestively. Sakura put the phone to her ear, playing the "daddy's little girl" act as Ino had called it, though she was most certainly not acting like a little angel now.

"Hey, daddy."

"Okay," he sighed on the other end. "I talked to him and he seems like an agreeable young man… Decent and honest… Trustworthy and… I guess you could say cautious in his actions."

Sakura glanced at Neji, who was still looking at her patiently. She giggled softly and he raised an eyebrow, giving her a questioning look.

"So…I'm not in trouble?" Sakura asked hopefully, and Neji laughed.

"No, sweetheart," her dad sighed again. "I'll tell you like I told him, you'd better be at this house by eight. Any later than that and you can kiss all privileges away."

"Okay, daddy," Sakura said, rolling her eyes to Neji, though her voice didn't betray the appeal she was sending to her unknowing father. "Eight o' clock. I got it. Love you, bye."

"Love you, too. Bye, honey."

Sakura hung up her phone and sighed. Putting her phone back in her bag, she looked at Neji, who was pretended to stare at something fascinating in the mirror – himself, of course. Sakura laughed and tapped his shoulder. He blinked his pretty lavender eyes at her innocently.

"Yes?"

Sakura giggled and pushed her bag into the back of the small car. She gave him a small, playful glare and laughed again when he tilted his head cutely.

"We can go now," she told him. "Stop primping, gosh Neji. You're so full of it."

He easily caught the sarcasm in her voice and smiled. Putting the car into gear, he skillfully made his way out of the small parking lot and out into the highway. Sakura smiled when he glanced her way.

"Oh really?" he asked. "_I'm _full of it? What about that little dance-off in your music class, hm?"

"_What_?" Sakura nearly screeched, thanking the seat belt for keeping her in the car when she jumped. "How did _you_ find out about that?"

"Hinata," he laughed, and Sakura glared. "Anyway, she said you were good… Maybe you should show me sometime, huh?"

She blushed at the seductive look he was giving her out of the corner of his eye. She had to keep from worrying about him crashing. Tenten had told her thousands of times that it was like Neji had a thousand eyes. He saw everything no matter where he was or who he was looking at. Sakura felt safe with him driving her places…unless they happened to park somewhere unusually dark…

"Maybe," she said, returning the look, wondering how long the game of flirt-back-and-forth would go on. "Give me a place and time, Neji. I'll be there."

"Really?" he said, sounding surprised, and Sakura blinked. "I highly doubt that, with the way your dad has you on lock down. He freaking asked me if I was _gay_. What the hell? Does he do that to _all_ your boyfriends?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and glanced at him, and he seemed to catch his mistake as he blinked a couple of times. But he didn't blush or apologize. He merely smirked and looked back at the road.

"Well?"

"Yes, to answer your question, he does," Sakura said, ignoring what he had implied. "Why, does it bother you?"

"No, actually," he admitted, smirking.

"Why not?" Sakura asked curiously, wondering what that smirk meant.

"All that protectiveness just means that he's got something worth…" Neji glanced at her, making her blush at the intensity of the suggestive look he was giving her _now_. "Hiding? Protecting? Saving? Take your pick on the choice of words, but I think you get it. That just makes you all the more irresistible, Sakura."

Sakura blushed and turned to look the other way for the moment, enjoying the feeling of having cool air rushing past her. She was thankful it was warm out, and especially thankful it was a bright, cloudless day. The smile that formed on her lips was undeniable and it showed nothing but the fact that she loved this, whatever she was doing. Sakura's smile grew when she saw Neji looking at her from the corner of his eye when she looked at the mirror. His reflection showed his soft, gentle smile. It wasn't cocky or playful, but purely satisfied that he could give somebody the joy of doing something. Sakura turned to Neji and neither of their smiles faded.

"So," Sakura hummed. "What do you feel like doing, Neji?"

"Don't know," he replied, shrugging softly, but then a soft smile spread across his lips. "Oh, I think I do. Have you ever been down to the dock?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the strange question. Of course, she had. Practically every teenager had gone down to the dock, which was either to hang out or smoke. Sakura had only been down a couple of times, but only because Tenten and she had their own little place they liked to go when they got bored. But, Sakura nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah… Why?"

"So…your dad's okay with letting you go down there, right?" he asked, looking at her curiously; she nodded, still giving him a confused look. "Oh…did your parents call from your house?"

"Yeah," Sakura mumbled, feeling a bit awkward, as she had no idea what was going on. "But they both left right after. They were invited to a dinner with my dad's boss. Apparently, he's shooting for another promotion… Why?"

"Hmmm…. Do you think it'd be fine if we dropped by there?" he asked, sounding a bit anxious now.

"Neji," Sakura sighed and tilted her head. "Why in the world would you ask me about the dock, and then question me about my parents and stopping by my house. If it were one or the other, I'd be able to figure it out, but both? That makes no sense? How in the world are they connected?"

Neji turned his head to look at her. His little smirk grew and Sakura felt shivers tingle her spin crazily. The look he was giving her was just… amazing. Blushing, she knew, Sakura fidgeted slightly.

"Well?" she said, impatiently, no doubt; and Neji's expression turned suddenly mischievous.

"Want to go for a swim?"

* * *

Sakura knew that she had been pink for the entire ride from her house to the dock. Neji, being raised as a gentleman – if that were believable by anyone who knew him – had been kind enough to let her grab a change of clothes, and a bathing suit, if she preferred it. Which she did.

Now they drove to the softer, quieter side of town, quite a distance from Sakura's old neighborhood, and Neji's. Soon, woods shadowed the convertible, and Sakura smiled softly at the sudden cool atmosphere under the trees' shade. She had always loved this part of town. It was isolated and secluded, peaceful and just far away from the noise, streets, and fights. Sakura was glad she had accepted Neji's little offer.

And then the lake came into few.

Sakura gasped in awe. The only time she had been to the lake was in the summer, but the autumn season had turned everything a beautiful golden color, and the air just seemed a bit crisper. She knew she was grinned by now, gazing at the rippling surface of the lake, bordered by trees of a many different color. The sun, which was now sinking, was being reflected in a thousand different angles, making the clean blue water look like it was glowing itself. It was gorgeous.

"Oh my God," Sakura breathed, and heard Neji chuckle beside her.

He pulled off of the road – which was a dead end – and drove a bit closer to the lake, making sure his car wasn't in the way of anybody else that decided to drop by. He gave Sakura another naughty look and she giggled, blushing, as they both got out of the car. And so, when they did, she couldn't have felt more awkward.

Out of modesty, she had put her clothes back over her suit, but now the shirt and skirt had to come off. Still blushing, she slipped out of her skirt first, which was relatively easy – she knew Neji couldn't see her legs over the car. She giggled when he raised an eyebrow, and she knew he was watching her, even if it was from the corner of his eye. Sakura then hesitated, and Neji, not being at all stupid, smiled softly and stripped his own shirt.

Sakura was out of breath just as quickly as she had when she saw the lake.

Either that or it was worse. Again, the slow-motion effect infiltrated Sakura's brain and each inch of Neji's tan skin was revealed in incredibly long, painful seconds. His beautifully defined muscles clearly showed that he worked out daily, or at least weekly. Sakura was – in the least – impressed by his flat, strong stomach and his abs, which were gorgeous. Sakura had to keep from gaping. But when the last of his shirt was pulled over the top of his head, Sakura felt her jaw drop.

Everything about Neji was absolutely magnificent, a piece of flawless artwork. The background of the lake, glittering, made it look like Neji was just glowing. His hard, determined expression was so undeniably sexy and set. He looked so sure of himself, long hair loosening from the usual ponytail it was in. Sakura closed her mouth when Neji turned to throw his shirt into the car and then he rid himself of his pants, too. Sakura hoped to God that he'd keep on whatever was under that.

Thankfully, he did.

Surprisingly, it seemed Neji was already prepared, as he had on a pair of dark blue swimming trunks on anyway. Sighing softly in relief, Sakura grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over the top of her head, revealing her black bikini top, an elegant swirl of hot pink lines on the right side. Neji raised both eyebrows, and Sakura blushed at his approval, but then tilted her head playfully.

"So, is the water cold this time of year?" Sakura asked, bravely walking around the car, gaining encouragement from Neji's eyes – they immediately glanced down to watch her long, pale legs as they moved Sakura closer to the Hyuga.

"Possibly," Neji teased, looking directly into her eyes now, stepping towards her – Sakura's breath hitched slightly when he stopped a mere few inches away. "September… A good time in the fall… It'll probably be a little chilly, but that's all. After a couple of minutes, you'll get used to it."

"Okay…I trust you," Sakura laughed, though she knew she hardly did – this was Tenten's friend, yes, but the pink-haired girl hardly knew him herself. "But you have to go in first, Neji."

"Okay," he obliged, and walked past her. "You have to come in right after."

Sakura just smiled and followed Neji down to the dock. Their footsteps thumped loudly on the wood as they made their way to the end of the dock. Sakura's smile grew when they got to the end. She looked at Neji, who was looking across the pond in a sort of admiration. She didn't take it as hesitation, just a moment of gratitude, and proceeded to do the same. In a second, Neji was behind her.

Her entire body tensed as his hands landed on her waist softly. She shuddered at his breath on her neck and the way the curve of her hips fit snuggly into his hands. Eyes wide, she opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't. Neji's breath was traveling up her neck and finally warmed her ear. She closed her eyes, still not relaxing, and gasped slightly when his hands tightened on her skin, squeezing her hips firmly.

"_Sakura_," he murmured, and then gave a small chuckle. "I hope you don't mind… Don't take it the wrong way, but I have something to do… And I need you to stay here, hm?"

"Huh?" she blinked, fixing to turn around.

She yelped when her body hit the freezing water. Eyes shut tight, she gasped when her open mouth took in the clear water. She choked, eyes shooting open in shock. Her hand flailed outward and felt for the wood of the dock. Finally, she grabbed the hard surface, hand gripping the space in between a couple of planks of wood and she kicked her legs, pushing upward. She resurfaced, gagging and spitting out water. She shrieked in rage as soon as her throat was clear and flung her body to turn and look at Neji.

He wasn't on the dock.

Glaring, Sakura attempted to pull herself out of the water, but growled when she realized that she couldn't reach the top of the deck. Shivering, she looked around and her eyes twitched when she saw him at his car, opening the door.

_He's going to fucking leave me here?_

But no, she realized that he was looking for something. Finally, curious, she saw him pull out what appeared to be a phone. It wasn't hers, so he couldn't possibly be calling her parents or anyone else she knew. He pressed a couple of buttons and then put it to his ear. She saw his mouth move, but knew she was horrible at reading lips. So, Sakura just watched as he grinned and continued to talk. What was he doing? He soon hung up the phone and hurriedly made his way back to her.

Her eyes never left him, and she saw him wince at her glare. He squatted at the end of the dock and gave her an apologetic smile. Her glare didn't leave. He sighed and she blinked when he slipped into the water himself. Neji seemed used the water himself, but he apparently noticed her shivering and made his way to her. She did her best to move away, but gasped when he pressed his body close to hers. The body warmth was absolutely wonderful, but chills ran through her when their eyes locked. He seemed truly sorry.

"Sorry," he muttered, as if clarifying what she had just been thinking – she still gave him a wary look. "Look, I had to do something, and I really didn't want you to leave… But I guess I just made you mad at me."

"Uh, duh!" she yelled, tempted to smack him. "You freaking pushed me into a lake, Neji! It's freezing! Why wouldn't I be mad at you? If you had to do something, why didn't you just say it?"

"Because," he mumbled, looking ashamed of himself. "You said you wanted me to go in first… If I had told you to go down and wait, I wasn't sure what you would think. Plus, I didn't know if you would like the extra company, so I couldn't have you there when I called them."

Realization suddenly dawned on Sakura and her eyes widened.

"Called _who_?" she questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Oh…nobody," Neji said, looking away, but still keeping her slightly warm – it was getting steadily warmer, though, to Sakura. "Just a couple of friends… Look, I promised I would go with them earlier somewhere… But then you showed up, and they agreed to come down here instead. Don't worry, they'll be a few other girls…"

"Who?" she asked again, fixed on glaring at him again.

"My cousin and Shikamaru's girlfriend," he said hopefully.

"I don't fucking know either of them!" she screamed, flinging out a hand to slap him with.

Surprisingly, he caught it. His eyes were now dangerously narrowed, glaring at her warningly. Sakura blinked, eyes having widened. She stared at his hand, which held her wrist firmly. Water dripped from both hands, their arms soaked. Sakura looked back at Neji, and the threatening look was now half gone with a look of either sympathy or apology.

"Look," Neji sighed. "I know you probably don't know them, but I really need you to calm down. Wouldn't it be good if you got to know some of the people here? At the school, I mean? You're really hot, you're smart, funny, and I'm sure you fit in. But I think I'm doing you a favor here. Just trust me. Not everybody who goes there are self-conceded pricks."

"Oh right, just you!" Sakura yelled, tugging her hand away.

She squeaked when he pushed her against the dock. Eyes wide, she shivered again, though she was plenty warm. His eyes were now full of anger, though not necessarily hate. She stared at him fully, never unlocking their gaze. He had both of her wrists in his hands now, which were painfully gripping them under the water. How he could move so quickly in eight-foot deep water, Sakura had no clue. What she knew now, however, was that she was literally an inch away from an extremely angry Neji Hyuga. She had been told that he had had issues with anger before, and she hadn't wanted to get in the way of his wrath.

Too late.

"Neji," she whispered, cursing herself when the tiny plead came out small and pitiful – but she gasped when his eyes softened incredibly. "I… I'm sorry."

Neji then tilted his head, and Sakura saw the lightly displayed shock on his face. She was incredibly touched by the soft look in his eyes and how unexplainably apologetic his expression was. He seemed so harmless, so caring at the moment.

"Don't be," he said, voice also coming out in a whisper, and Sakura blushed at the sudden intensity of his gaze and the realization at how close they really were. "I should be apologizing."

Sakura sighed and looked away from Neji. He moved away from her, and Sakura was surprised to find her body already used to the chilly liquid. She looked back at the Hyuga, and he smiled weakly.

"Fine," she muttered, but, playfully this time, smacked him in the head; he let her and laughed. "But don't think you're going to get away with pushing me into lakes from now on!"

"Okay, okay!" Neji chuckled and smiled.

It was then that they heard a honk. Jumping slightly, Sakura turned her body and did her best to peek over the dock again. Neji grabbed her waist and hoisted her so that she could lean over it. He did the same, but Sakura was too amazed to even notice his existence. There, right by Neji's car – a beautiful Ferrari – was parked an even better car. It was a sports car, no doubt. It was black, polished, and the engine was still humming. Sakura shivered, always loving the look of such small, lean cars. She had _always_ loved sports cars.

The fact that it was a 2008 Dodge Viper Convertible made it even better.

The top was up, however, windows tinted shiny black, and no one had gotten out of the car yet. Sakura's head tilted in the slightest, showing her curiousity and patience as to find out who exactly would be joining them. The door opened, and, again, the slow motion effect invaded her mind. Silently cursing her overactive imagination, Sakura watched as a black etnei hit the ground. A hand curved around the edge of the door and she saw the slight strain in the muscles surrounding the knuckles. They slowly pulled themselves out of the car.

Sakura's eye twitched.

Go _fucking_ figure_!_

* * *

**Keep reading: I've posted another chapter today!**


	5. Don't Touch Me

**This one is really short, but that's because I've posted two chapters today. It's kind of like the fourth chapter continued. Enjoy this deliciously flirty scene! I worked hard on it... Haha - I think it's my favorite so far.**

Raven hair, onyx eyes, nice body and all, Sasuke Uchiha stood before her. Yeah, it also figured he'd have an awesome car too! And while all these spoiled – though she felt bad for calling _Sasuke_ spoiled – rich kids had their nice flashy sports cars, Sakura had to wait around for one, as she didn't even have a simple PT Cruiser! And those things were by far the ugliest cars Sakura had _ever_ seen. Of course, whining to her subconscious wasn't going to do anything. In the farthest depths of her mind, she knew she'd be drooling had she not had any common decency.

"You okay? You're like…glaring at Sasuke like you wish he'd go jump off a cliff," Neji half whispered half laughed. "You don't have a personal grudge against this guy, do you? If so…then my bad…"

"Yeah," Sakura said, laughing nervously. "Well…I don't have a personal grudge against _Sasuke_… But, oh mother fucking God, please tell me Itachi won't be here."

Sakura immediately saw the shock and confusion on Neji's face.

"Itachi?" he asked. "No way. Sasuke despises his brother… And what would you know about him?"

"It's a long story," Sakura sighed, though a new curiousity had stirred inside her. "But…why would Sasuke hate his brother? I…well…heard that story about him… When he was, what, nine?"

"Eight," Neji corrected, though Sakura knew the story by heart already. "And I'll tell you later… Oh, look, there's Shikamaru and Ino!"

"_Ino_?" Sakura exclaimed, nearly jumping on Neji.

"Umm… Yeah," he said, in a _duh_ type of way. "Shikamaru is Ino's boyfriend… Why? Do you know her or something?"

"Kind of…" Sakura said, beaming and turning her head to the ones who had just arrived. "She's just in a lot of my classes. She's really friendly."

Neji grunted in response. She couldn't tell if he didn't care, or if he was laughing at her.

Sakura then blinked… At the car Neji said Ino was supposedly in. It was just as impressive as the other ones: a metallic silver _Lamborghini_. Gaping, Sakura watched as the doors lifted and Ino, in all her blonde blue-eyed beauty, stepped out, wearing a _very_ revealing purple bikini. She was even more shocked when her boyfriend, Shikamaru apparently, stepped out. He wasn't at all what Sakura would call hot, but he had a simplistic air about him that Sakura found somehow attractive. His hair was up in a ponytail, his skin extremely tan, and his expression an overall lazy, slacker look. To Sakura, he looked like he was possibly Hispanic.

"Hey Ino!" she called, ignoring the flashy car, fact that she had a boyfriend, and the way she was carrying herself – like a playboy model. "Surprised?"

Sakura gave Ino, who was clearly surprised, a grin. Ino suddenly burst into the same smile and ran over to her, ignoring Sasuke and Shikamaru's stares. Sakura saw the two boys glance at each other before following Ino.

"What's up, girl?" Ino yelled, before diving straight into the lake – which gave Sakura a major surprise.

She was washed over by water again when Sasuke and Shikamaru crashed into the lake as well. Spitting out a mouthful of water, Sakura thanked the heavens that it was clean, not to mention fresh water. But still, she smiled as Ino resurfaced, Shikamaru and Sasuke following suit. The two swam near each other.

"I can't believe Neji invited you here, of all people," Sakura laughed, and Ino joined her.

"Oh yeah," the blonde said. "Neji and I are pretty good friends. Of course, it's more that I have a connection to Shikamaru… Who has a connection to Naruto, who has a connection to Neji. Naruto is actually really popular. Sure, Sasuke's the High School God, as you like to say, but Naruto's the guy who brought us all together. He befriended each of us and just… Well… He kind of forced us all to become good friends. I've yet to meet a person who doesn't like Naruto. It seems he's got you, too."

Sakura laughed and nodded. She opened her mouth to agree, but her words were lost when a wet, yet incredibly warm, hand was placed on her shoulder – undeniably close to her neck, of course. Her breath hitched slightly, and she saw Ino smirk.

"Hi Sasuke," she said, grinning as she gave Sakura an '_aren't you just lucky'_ look.

Sakura froze as his breath warmed her ear, his chin practically resting on the shoulder not occupied by his hand. Hoping that _somebody_ had enough sanity to get Sasuke away from her, Sakura glared at Ino.

"Hey," Sasuke mumbled, sounding a bit too casual, since they'd hardly talked in the two days they'd known each other – but Sakura nearly melted into the water at his voice, scolding herself for being so seducible. "Sakura… Right?"

"Yeah," she answered, glancing to her right at him, blushing at the closeness. "And you're Sasuke, obviously. You sit behind me in Algebra… And you're in my music class…"

He grunted in reply, and Sakura could tell he wanted to say something else, but he was stopped when an ear-splitting shriek ruined the quiet air of the lake. Something – or someone, Sakura was guessing – splashed into the lake. Waters flew in waves, crashing over them wildly, rocking them back in forth. Sakura squealed as the force of the newly conjured currents knocked her back into Sasuke, whose arms locked around her waist. It was an understatement to say that Sakura was blushing – she easily felt his hard muscles, both in his torso and arms. The protectiveness he suddenly showed her more certainly turned a part of her on. Another half of her wanted to scream and run away. It was definitely confusing on her part.

"Yo!" Naruto shouted, resurfacing right in front of Sakura. "What's up? Oh… Sasuke… Right…"

Naruto's enthusiasm seemed to just die as soon as he saw Sasuke. The sparkle in his sapphire colored eyes dimmed slightly before he brightened again. Sakura could tell the smile was forced.

"So, you're hanging out with Neji, huh, Sakura?" Naruto asked, seeming to tease her. "And yet…with Sasuke…"

He pretended to scold her, wagging a finger in her face. She raised an eyebrow, and Naruto chuckled – she could tell he had relaxed completely. How was it that everyone here was already used to such freezing water? Sakura was very much enjoying Sasuke's body heat, but it made her a little angry to see that she still stuck out in this new group of people.

"So," she said, trying to ignore the way Sasuke's arms curled around her perfectly. "Neji said Hinata would be here?"

It wasn't really a question, but she made it seem like one, glancing around her casually. It was hard to do anything with Sasuke breathing on her neck, in her ear, but she looked at Naruto expectantly. He still didn't look very happy.

"Yeah, she should be here soon," he answered, nodding and grinning at her. Sakura surprised herself by realizing that she was beginning to love that grin. "In the meantime…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, and then felt Sasuke's hold on her waist tighten, his arms locking tighter around her, almost protectively. Naruto was grinning mischievously, and suddenly Sakura got the feeling that swimming with Naruto would never be safe, or boring, for that matter.

"Oh, Naruto, leave the poor girl alone," Ino scolded, swatting him in the head playfully. Sakura felt the urge to run, feeling suddenly awkward in the middle of this group of close people.

The way Naruto and Ino suddenly began to wrestle in the water, flipping and splashing made her feel that they were used the friendly girl-on-boy competition, physical or no, especially with Shikamaru watching with little interest but a bit of amusement. And the way Neji was now gently helping in his own cousin, hands fitting perfectly around her fragile waist, grinning at her as she blushed made her feel like twitching.

The fact that Sasuke still hadn't let go was unnerving. She didn't even know Sasuke and he was comfortable with just latching onto her like a parasite, settling his chin in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Shivering, she tried to block it all from her mind, tried to fit in and be happy and comfortable, but she found she couldn't. Not with Sasuke right behind her, acting so protectively obsessive about _touching_ her, clinging to her skin…

"Um, could you let go now?" she said, trying to hiss the words through her teeth, but they ended up coming out as a pathetic request. He tensed for just a second, but then relaxed, as they both seemed to realize that no one was paying them any attention anymore.

"If I wanted to," he replied, and she winced when his lips brushed against her ear. He suddenly seemed much more confident and outspoken, more seductive than he did in school. "But I guess you're out of luck."

"Asshole," Sakura muttered glaring at him as much as possible without turning to him. She was thankful, at least, that they weren't face-to-face. That would have sent her over the edge.

"I get that more than you think," he said, a tiny chuckle at the edge of his words. "It doesn't bother me anymore."

"Oh, so I guess you're no more decent than your brother, huh?" she asked sarcastically, purposely hitting the sore spot she knew was there. However, she hadn't considered what reaction he might have to the attack of words.

"You…" he hissed threateningly, as he slipped his arms from around her waist, only to grasp hold of her hips tightly, dangerously. "Will _not_ compare me to my brother."

The words were whispered with menace, with ill intent and a hidden promise of some type of hurt, of pain if she dared to disobey. Baring her teeth together tightly, she recognized the anger welling within her chest, her stomach. It heated her by itself, and suddenly she felt hot, infuriated by the arrogance Sasuke was projecting.

"Oh, but you're allowed to _touch_ me as you please?" she growled hatefully, and his grip tightened even more. She refused to wince or flinch at the feeling, the dull ache that was beginning to seep into her muscles.

"Yes, actually," he whispered, the darkly seductive words whispered into her ear, lips now pressing against her skin fully. She couldn't help but shiver, only half wishing that someone would actually pay attention and notice how intimately obnoxious he was being. He had no right, and she was determined to turn his closeness against him…somehow.

"I guess I was wrong then," she snarled quietly, tensing her muscles, readying herself for anything, for any reaction he might have this time. "You're _worse_ than Itachi, aren't you?"

To her surprise, he only hissed threateningly in her ear, a sharp exhale through tightly clenched teeth. His grip tightened in warning, but she continued.

"Is that why you hate him, Sasuke?" she asked, and his breathing became deeper, harsher, more intense than she could have imagined coming from the cool, calm, and collected Sasuke Uchiha. "Because you can't live up to him? He's so much better than you no matter what? Hm? Are you _jealous_ of him?"

"Shut," he hissed, "Up."

"Let," she replied in the same time, with the same hatred, "Go."

He obliged this time, releasing her and pushing away, his expression hard, set in stone as he moved away from her. She glared as he left her, and she noticed that the heat coming from within her was enough to keep her warm despite the chilling water. Suddenly, she wasn't in the _mood_ to be near anybody. Huffing to herself, she kicked toward the dock, grasped it tightly and hauled herself up, ignoring the small words of surprise coming from behind her.

She was on the dock before she knew it, surprising herself. Apparently, her anger had given her the strength needed to lift herself out of the freezing water. Still paying no attention to Ino and Naruto, to Neji, she quickly hurried down the dock and to Neji's car. She slipped on her skirt and shoes, and then her shirt. In a matter of seconds, she had grabbed her bag and was heading toward the wooded path that led back toward town.

Sasuke was suddenly at her side.

She could only summon the strength and courage to glare at him coldly, wanting nothing more for him to…to jump of a cliff, for God's sake, as Neji had so accurately put it. However, her rage increased by ten when his hand reached for her wrist. She jerked it away, appalled, and stared at him in disgusted repulsion, in disbelief.

"Look," he said, not letting his hand drop. His eyes were hard and unforgiving, but his tone contrasted greatly. She wondered if he were trying to fool her, acting as if he really was getting ready to plead or beg, but she found she didn't care enough to say anything. "Just come back. I really don't want to answer any of their questions, not alone at least. Can't you just forget it and stay, just for a little while?"

"If I wanted," she sneered, and pushed past him.

"Wait…"

His strong hand caught her wrist again, but she easily spun. She twisted her hand from his grasp, and swung.

Silence filled the air, suffocating Sakura as her eyes twitched, almost widening. She didn't let them however, and kept her glare hard and strong. Half aware of Ino's astonished, horrified expression and Naruto's open-mouthed gawk. Even Shikamaru seemed surprised, both Hyuga's equally shocked.

It was Sasuke, though, that made everything so utterly insignificant. More than shock or surprise was written in his expression, the pink tint of his cheek slowly turned red. His eyes were no longer hard, but they were thoughtful, wondering, possibly even curious. It wasn't something Sakura understood, and doubted that even Sasuke could even fathom the emotions inside himself either. Her breathing coming in heaves of irritation and anger, she let her face curl into a disgusted sneer, and she fought the urge to spit in his face.

"_Don't you ever_," she growled angrily, and she felt a little of her anger fade at the helpless, confused look on his face as he looked at her. She summoned it back up, however, with as much hate and fury she could manage. She finished spitefully, "_Touch me_."

He continued to stare at her in disbelief as she turned on her heel and walked away. She knew that it would take forever to get back home, but she realized that walking for an hour or two wasn't nearly as bad as being anywhere near that filthy, arrogant Uchiha any longer. So, she let her legs carry her mechanically, on autopilot, while her mind pivoted around a single thought.

_I just slapped Sasuke Uchiha_.

**Ouch. **

**Well, for all you Gaara-lovers, he's up next! But you have to wait 'til next time! Review please!**


	6. Alone

**Okay, so the sixth chapter is up. I hope you all enjoy. I would appreciate some more reviews, though. Every author needs them, you know. It's what we crave. So read and review. **

She had been walking for twenty minutes when the car drove up, a wonderfully familiar red Corvette that she seemed to have kno

She had been walking for twenty minutes when the car drove up, a wonderfully familiar red Corvette that she seemed to have known for years. As soon as her bright green eyes landed on it, she let out a tiny breath of relief. Most of her angry defiance had left her after she had gotten out of earshot and eyesight. It had all faded when she couldn't glare at Sasuke or had to force the noise of Ino and Naruto's questions out of her head.

When the car stopped right beside her, and she heard it unlock, she didn't think twice about getting in.

"Hey, Gaara."

Smiling thankfully into a pair of misty blue eyes, Sakura smiled softly, not up to giving him a full grin as she normally did. He noticed the change immediately, and leaned over to feel her forehead. At his mockingly kind gesture, she chuckled, his sarcasm a rare thing to behold. It brightened her mood just a little more. Hearing her laugh, he returned the smile and let his hand drop to the stick, pulling it into gear.

"So what are you doing out here, hm?" he question, the husky tone of his voice a comforting reminder to Sakura that he _knew _her, and well, she might add. His voice was deep and rough, but genuinely concerned about her well-being and the condition of her health, mental, physical, or…

"I… I was down by the lake," she admitted, not caring to try and cover up her feelings. She knew that if she could tell anybody about the sorry state she had mixed her life into, it'd be Gaara. They had known each other for as long as Sakura could remember.

"I see," he muttered quietly, almost to himself. Sakura knew he was glancing at the dampness of her clothes, the way her hair still hung down in wet, clumped strands. She sighed and gave him a small smile. "May I ask why?"

"I was with a few…" She stopped, suddenly feeling guilty at the word "friends" around Gaara. If anyone were her friend, it wouldn't be Ino or Naruto, and most certainly not Neji or _Sasuke_. It would be Gaara…Tenten, Temari… The people she had grown up with. Not these random people she had just met. Setting her mouth in a hard, determined line, she felt some anger come back as she said, "A few kids from school. We were swimming and…"

She hesitated again. Should she really be putting all this on Gaara? She highly doubted that her childhood friend wanted to hear about her boy troubles, though the fact that Sasuke was a boy was only half of it. The other half was the way he had used that little fact against her – by trying to use her, manipulate her, by trying to force himself on her. Nearly growling at the reminder, she noticed Gaara glancing at her worriedly, only his calm eyes betrayed the emotionless mask he always wore on his face.

Sakura turned to him, studying the features of his face that she had always known. The smooth, delicate texture of his skin, so pale that he nearly glowed in the sun, even whiter than Sakura herself. The brightness of his rose red hair and the dark rings under his eyes, a side effect from the insomnia he suffered every night. The way his muscles didn't seem to tense at all in the light grip he held the steering wheel and comfortable position of his body, a posture that told her he was more than comfortable having her in his car once again. She smiled, thankful that he was here with her. For such a familiar face in the middle of this nightmare the past two days had been, confusing and horribly warped, she was terribly grateful.

"There was this guy there," she finally said. Gaara's eyes narrowed by a millimeter, but it was enough of a reflex that Sakura was assured that he was listening, that he still cared, that he wanted to know because he wanted to help. She continued, "He wasn't…being very friendly. Or, he was being _too_ friendly, I should say."

She watched in satisfaction as his hands twitched, fingers tightening over the leather steering wheel. She saw the skin of his knuckles turn an even paler white at the added pressure and she smiled softly, looking out the window.

"What did you do?"

"I left."

It was that simple, really. Nothing more had happened than Sasuke getting a little too close before Sakura had rejected him with the coldest words she could think of at the time. And since Itachi had already been on her mind – it had been all too easy. She suddenly realized how grateful she had been that it was Gaara who had found her and not the older Uchiha. She didn't think she could handle both of them in such a short amount of time.

"Would you tell me who it was if I asked?" he said lightly, though Sakura had to study the tone in his voice before answering. Sensing no threat in his voice, only pure curiousity, she nodded.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara's head snapped sideways to stare at her in shock. It took a lot to surprise Gaara, and she had to warn him twice to pay attention to the road before he finally did. His body was now tense, immensely uncomfortable and it was no question that he was speechless.

"Really?" he asked, unbelieving. "That's odd."

"Yeah," she said, brow furrowing as she thought about it. Ino had said that Sasuke's armor was hard to crack…so why had he deliberately flirted with her? Because she didn't flirt with him? No…Hinata didn't do that either… She shrugged. "I guess he was just trying to be an asshole."

"Well he succeeded," Gaara snorted, and Sakura laughed her agreement. They were quiet after that, a few questions here and there about her new school or what was going on back at Suna High…

They pulled into Sakura's driveway much to quickly. Her parents still weren't home, so Gaara parked and shut off the engine, enveloping them in the semi-darkness of the evening. Neither said a word, both staring at their laps in silence, trying to think of something to say that wasn't ultimately depressing.

Finally, Sakura had to say, "I guess I'll see you this weekend, then, hm? Temari and Tenten and I are gonna get together… It may be at your house."

Gaara grunted as a reply, not much, but enough to know that he was listening. He had never been talkative, but Sakura wished he'd say something. She had no idea when she'd see him again… Homework and chores and making new friends… It seemed that this weekend might be the only time in _weeks_ they'd be able to see each other. Sakura suddenly noticed how displeasing this thought was, how the ache it left in her stomach made her want to squirm in her seat.

"See ya," she finally said, and opened the car door. She had only one foot out the door when cold, long fingers wrapped gently around her wrist. An intake of her breath was enough to let him know that she was listening, but she turned anyway, to look at him through pink-colored locks. The expression he wore was heartbreaking.

"We really miss you," he said softly, a whisper. He glowed, she realized suddenly, the random thought entering her head. In the darkness, his skin shone with a brightness that radiated from his skin, his heart, the words he now spoke so quietly so she wouldn't hear his voice crack. "_I_ miss you."

"I know…" Sakura said. She twisted her wrist out of his grasp, just as she had with Sasuke, but now she slipped it back, holding his hand with hers, fingers entwining. She looked up at him and smiling, squeezing slightly. "I miss you, too. All of you."

He returned the smile, the small pressure pushed into the palm of her hand. Suddenly, she felt it all come down on her. The confusion from the Uchiha brothers, the pressure of fitting in, the new school and classes and horribly irritating way her parents still weren't there, still not paying attention through everything she was putting up with just for them, so she was something more they could show off to their friends, a trophy at the top of everything… It all came crashing down at once and she bit her lip, trying hard not to let it out, trying to soak it all up as she usually did.

But when Gaara pulled just slightly on her hand, bringing them closer together, and he was holding her gently to his chest, whispering softly in her ear that it was okay…that things would get better…that he would always be there, that all her old friends would…that she could just let go…

She realized she couldn't hold it in anymore, and she cried.

His arms enveloped her, covering her, taking her into a world of warm darkness. It didn't scare her, the darkness, the black… Because it didn't matter. She couldn't see…but that made the warmth of his body, his arms and hands on her back, holding her tightly, more prominent. She felt the familiar breath of Gaara reaching her ears, his voice whispered silently in quiet reassurance, a comfort she had needed for a long time. It was all so clear to her, and the pain began to subside as quickly as it had welled up inside her. Sobbing, she knew that somehow things would get better…just because Gaara was here. Because everyone was. Maybe not her parents…but her friends, and she was okay with that.

She didn't remember leaving the warmth of Gaara's arms, or getting out of his car. She couldn't recall walking through the door or getting in bed.

But suddenly she was there, and it was morning. Another day at Konoha High.

* * *

There was no encounter with Lee when she walked to school that morning, dressed in simple dark blue jeans and a torn black t-shirt. Her thick steel-toed boots thudded against the pavement of the road dully – she didn't know why she had worn those particular shoes today, but it felt right to her, safe somehow.

When she got to school, neither of the motorcycles were there, parked perfectly as they had been before, side by side. Cautiously, she walked toward the steps, and was pleased when neither the Uchiha nor the mystery motorcyclist rode by, having her run for her life. Satisfied with the way the morning was headed, she directed herself toward first period – algebra.

Things went downhill from there.

Ino didn't sit by her in Mr. Hatake's class again. She sat in the back, where she had been sitting the first day of school. When she sat, she was all alone, and not even Naruto greeted her cheerfully as he had before. Throughout the entire class, she was put in solitude and silence, not speaking to anyone, only talking as an answer to one of Mr. Hatake's questions. She rose her hand as much as possible, not being able to stand sitting still and quiet for so long, not helping Naruto on any of his problems or correcting Ino… When the class ended, Naruto was gone before she could say a word, and Ino was chatting enthusiastically with her other friends, the cheerleaders, acting as if the new girl had never transferred, had never showed up with her bright pink hair and snappy attitude.

Gym wasn't much better. Mr. Guy was all for teaming up and pairing people together, but Ino, who had volunteered the day before, was with someone else before she could turn around. No one was there to help her out, and Mr. Guy agreed to let her sit out and watch. It made her even more miserable, sitting on the sidelines, and she realized that she'd rather be involved in the game than be left out for good.

During English, she exchanged a couple words with her partner; the one Ms. Yuhi had paired her up with to help her catch up. But the girl didn't seem to want to talk at all, and kept her distance, not answering when she didn't have to and replying with the shortest answers as possible when she couldn't avoid the silence.

It was unbearable, especially when it came to go to lunch.

No one sat with her. She was suddenly an outcast, somebody nobody wanted to touch or speak to. Ino sat on the other side of the cafeteria, completely out of view or hearing range. Neji said not a word to her, and Naruto sat silently by the window, ignoring the little things Kiba had to say, who was disconcerted by his friend's odd behavior.

In music class, Ms. Shizune had her demonstrate and she was tested for her vocal skills, which she was praised for by the class only half-heartedly, a dull comparison to Ms. Shizune's excitement. They continued the rest of the class by just singing, doing the scale of notes up and down. Hinata avoided her gaze and Ino didn't even look at her. Sai seemed not to notice her, though that was normal anyway – it seemed more significant now.

The day ended with a dull thrum, nothing like the first two days at Konoha High had been. She walked out of the school, alone and empty. She felt like the day had gone by in a rush, each minute ticking by as no one talked to her but the teachers, no one encouraging her to speak or join in. For the first time in her life, school seemed like a living hell, the same thing she dealt with at home. No one was there. Not anymore.

Sasuke didn't show up for school the entire day.

When she looked over to the parking place, while she was walking out of the lot, ignoring the students that pushed by and honked at her to get out of the way…neither of the bikes were there.

Her heart heavy, she walked home.

The next day passed in the same fashion. Nobody said a word to her, and she sat alone, worked alone, walked alone. Thursday went by as quickly as it came, no matter what she did, no matter how big she forced a smile or a laugh, or tried to help someone with their work. She tried, something she had never had to do, and even that didn't help her fit in.

Friday went by as well. Alone and cold, Sakura felt herself beginning to fall into the darkness, something only a poet could possibly fathom or imagine. The light of her life was dwindling down bit by bit, glowing in faded colors, nothing left to look at or admire. She was slacking and getting dragged down, doing nothing but her homework and then lying in bed. She couldn't draw anymore, or dance or sing, because it didn't hold the same beauty anymore. She wanted to call Tenten or Temari, but they were always busy, probably hanging out with their old friends. _Sakura's_ old friends.

Sasuke didn't come to school the rest of the week.

When she got home Friday afternoon, she went to her room, ignoring the empty driveway and the note on the refrigerator telling her where dinner was. Immediately, she sat on her bed and pulled out her phone. Flipping it open, she dialed Tenten's number and pressed it to her ear.

It rang…and rang…

And rang…

And rang again… Sakura bit her lip, ready to cry.

"Hello?"

"What's up?" Sakura said hopefully, pushing the old tradition through the lines of the phone. She heard a small gasp on the other end, and Sakura hoped it was one of recognition.

"Nothin' much…" came the expected reply, but it was only half-hearted, dull and hesitant.

"What's wrong?" she said immediately, the grip around the phone's edges tightening, curling. She felt her breath quicken in panic. "Tenten?"

"Um…nothing," her friend replied, voice queasy and uncertain.

"That's a lie."

It was a simple fact, not a question or accusation. Tenten sighed on the other end, and Sakura felt her heart break, because she knew what was coming. And she couldn't stand it.

"I have to cancel our plans…" Tenten admitted, and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut for a long time before speaking again, not opening her eyes, lips trembling.

"Why?" she asked, trying to keep calm.

"Well…" the other sighed, and Sakura could picture her sheepishly scratching the back of her neck, building up the courage to say it. To say something. "Um… Neji…kind of… He asked me out, Sak."

Sakura allowed the silence to overcome her. She said nothing as Tenten waited for her reply. She knew it was important to Tenten; she knew she had admired Neji for years, wanting nothing more than to date him… It was her dream, her goal. Sakura didn't want to take that away…but… She couldn't _take_ it anymore.

"It's not like he asked me out on a real date," Tenten continued, pausing slightly between words, waiting for Sakura to say something. "I mean… He just wanted to hang out, and I already told him yes… I know I promised you, but I just forgot, and we can chill another time, right? Is that okay?"

"Of course," Sakura choked, trying not to burst into tears. This was important to Tenten…she didn't want to bring her best friend down with her.

"Hey…um…are you sure?" Tenten asked, sounding concerned. "I mean…I don't have to…"

"No, go ahead," Sakura encouraged, wanting to yell at Tenten for being so selfish, for ditching her. But then she'd be acting clingy… It'd be selfish of her to try and control Tenten's life for her. "I'm fine. I'll find something to do…"

"Sakura? Are you sure?"

"I just answered that, didn't I?" She regretted the snap in her voice immediately, her bitterness overwhelming her.

"Sakura?" The voice on the other end was shocked, unable to understand the anger in her voice. Tenten sounded hurt almost, but Sakura couldn't summon the sympathy to care.

"I'll talk to you later," Sakura said, and then hung up without another word. She thought she had heard Tenten about to say something, but she shoved it away from her mind and threw her phone onto her bed.

Now she was truly alone.

* * *

She knew that her parents would be mad when they got home to find an empty house, call her cell phone only to hear it ringing upstairs in her room, probably call two dozen people before telling the police that their precious trophy of a daughter was missing – she had been kidnapped, had run away, had gotten lost, it didn't matter. She wasn't there, and that was enough for even them to notice.

Her feet trudged along the ground, the soles of her worn-out shoes brushing the ground, the side of her feet grazing the edge of the road just beside her. A car would whiz by every now and then, a driver honking at her ignorance, being so close to the road, so careless. Sakura _didn't_ care. She felt so alone – it didn't feel like it would matter if one particularly drunk teenager wasn't watching where he was going, had forgotten to turn on his headlights to break through the ever-suffocating darkness, didn't see her so vulnerable, so close.

To an edge Sakura had never even believed in.

In all her years, she had scoffed and pitied the pathetic losers who moped about because "no one cared" or "they were alone" when all they really needed to do was call up a friend, ask for a little guidance, give life a try every now and then. But now she realized that it didn't matter if you tried – what mattered was who was there to watch you.

And no one was watching Sakura anymore. Feeling terribly cold and pathetically desperate, she wandered about the streets she had known all her life, pointing out so-and-so's house or that one weird kid from her old school's home. She didn't consider going up and knocking on the door of any of them, asking if they wanted to hang, just chill like they used to. Because she wasn't one of them anymore…

To the kids at her old school, she was a prep now. She was apparently too good for them and had left them behind in the dust and poverty that she had seen. They accused her of getting tired of them, of being rich and popular and now she was finally making that final step. That step that would lead her on a path away from them and to the snobs that ruled the upper part of town, the rich kids. She was a traitor to them.

But to those preps and rich kids and snobs, she was an outsider, a freak. It didn't matter that she had money and looks, but her attitude, the street "gangster" way she had learned to act was foreign and too tough. She didn't act like a girl, but she wasn't a tomboy either. She didn't fit in and she wasn't good enough for them either. She dressed too strangely, her style different day to day, and her friends from her old school were weird also. She was the outcast to them.

So she didn't belong, no matter what, it seemed. She was truly lost, and no map could possibly lead her, with no fingers or friendly words to point her in the right direction, encourage her to try another route. It was hopeless, she now realized, and pitied herself for sinking to the status of those freaky "emo" kids she had always found whiny and annoying.

Was that was she was – emo?

No. Just alone. Always alone.

Even as the car drove up, crawling to a stop beside her and she kept walking, ignoring the quiet voice that whispered her name in a mix of tones, sympathy and surprise registering in her muddled mind…she was still alone.

Hands. They were warm on her cold skin. She realized that the temperature had dropped and she was shivering, her arms wrapped around herself in a huddled posture. The numbness of her limbs began to fade, creeping away into the soil and air as the hands, the arms attached to them, turned her around and gently, carefully as if not to break her, led her back from where she had previously walked.

Maybe going back was a good thing, she thought suddenly. Could she maybe convince her parents to let her transfer back? Back to something familiar and comforting? She could drop her grades on purpose, so a lack of effort around the house, show her depression willingly, and blame it on her new school… That would work. Her parents wanted to keep their prized possession, and a girl walking about like a zombie with failing grades and no chore-related habits wouldn't be much to show off.

Or was it too late, she wondered? Would her old school gladly take her back with welcome arms, as warm as the one curled around her shoulder, helping her keep walking… Or would they shun her, turning their backs on her as everyone seemed to have fun doing?

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she arrived at the open car door, a hand pushed lightly on the small of her back, trying to softly push her in. Immediately, her mind clicked – danger. It was a red flag she knew well, and she mentally scolded herself for being so…vulnerable. Weak.

She was _never_ weak.

Automatically, suddenly, she struggled, pushing away from the car, flailing about as strong arms tried to capture her. Words reached her ears, incoherent and vague, a mumbled mess of panic, annoyance…confusion. Maybe hope. Reassurance. It was all too much, and she gasped, ignoring her instinct to sort it all out in her head before acting. She just did.

She kicked and punched, but it never occurred to her to scream, and she didn't. She didn't want to say anything, because everything she seemed to say was the wrong thing suddenly, all at once. Finally, she managed to throw an elbow back, and a whoosh of breath blew past her ear, her neck, grazing her shoulder. Seizing the moment, she turned to run.

And froze.

And as she looked into his eyes, she realized something rather important, a significance she had never taken the time to be thankful for before.

_She would never be completely alone._

**So, Sakura goes through her own little 'depressed' stage. Was it good? I know, a little moody and emo-drama, but hey, all teenagers get a little lost, right? **

**But who's the one who found her? I guess you'll have to read the seventh chapter to find out, huh?**

**Oh, another thing about the seventh chapter - for those of you who keep messaging me with things like "I hope Itachi and Sakura get together" you'll like the next chapter. Who knows, I might post it tomorrow - maybe later on today. _Please_ review. I'm begging you.**

* * *


	7. Guidance

With a tiny smile, she accepted the mug of hot chocolate handed to her, curling her fingers around it carefully. Sakura still felt unusually cold after being outside for such a long time, and the heat from the warm brown drink was delicious on her skin. Bringing it to her lips, she sipped at it carefully, so as not to burn her tongue.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were walking all alone on the side of the road? Or do you want me to call your parents now?"

"No…" Sakura muttered, feeling childish as he spoke to her. She glanced up at him and gave him another weak smile. "I guess I could tell you…if you don't call my parents yet… I'd really appreciate it…"

"Of course."

He granted her an understanding smile, nodding and settling back in the chair across from hers. They sat in the kitchen of his apartment, at the simple table in the middle of the small area. She settled her gaze on the wooden surface, trying to summon up an explanation of why she was wandering about at night. Thankfully, he allowed her to think as he crossed his legs and folded his hands over each other, placing them on his lap. His mismatched eyes watched her carefully and patiently as she thought.

"I…" she began, but paused. She closed her eyes for three seconds and then opened them, continuing, "I don't really know what I was doing… I was just walking really, but I don't know why… I mean, it seemed like it was the only thing I could do at the time."

"The only thing?" he repeated, and she glanced up at her algebra teacher, who was staring at her with calculating eyes. "I highly doubt that. You're an extremely bright girl, Sakura, and I don't believe that doing what you were doing was the only thing you could come up with on a Friday night."

She didn't answer and turned her gaze at the frothy drink in her hands. Her grip tightened just slightly, and she took a deep breath. She could feel Kakashi's eyes on her still, watching her carefully as he thought. After a few minutes in silence, he shifted and gave her a different look, more worried and kind than curious.

"Sakura, have you been having any trouble lately?" he asked, and she could hear both the professionalism and gentleness in his voice. "At home, maybe? With friends or with your schoolwork?"

"Are you asking 'cause you care or because it's your job?" she scoffed, refusing to look at him.

"It's my job to teach you, Sakura," he reminded her. "It's not, however, my job to care. I do that on my own time."

At that, her gaze shot up, bright green eyes flashing with something indescribable. It was one thing to think it, but another entirely to hear it…the words telling her that someone cared. It was strange though, having it come from an adult. She had never gotten it from such a source before, as her parents had never really said such a thing with actual meaning. They only wanted her perfect and untainted so that no other daughter was good enough to live up to her.

However, as Kakashi confirmed it with his eyes, she felt a strange sensation bubble up in her chest, at the pit of her stomach. It was a weird, cold-on-hot feeling that made her squirm and bite her lip. Taking in a deep breath, she smiled softly. She saw him do the same thing beneath the silkiness of his mask.

"Thank you," she said, cursing the way it came out as a soft whisper rather than in her normal, powerful tone. It seemed she was becoming tinier day by day.

"It's nothing you need to thank me for," he told her, still smiling. "I'm can't help but be human."

"My parents sure can," Sakura mumbled, and his eyebrows rose in interest.

"You parents?" he pressed, and she immediately closed up, biting her lip.

"It's nothing," she said quietly, voice barely audible.

"I don't believe you," he answered, and crossed her arms. He waited before saying, "Unless you want me to call them."

"No," she said, a bit too quickly, she realized, when he gave her an expecting look. Sighing, she gave up, a bit too quickly she believed, and looked down at the table as she began to talk. "My parents are never home. They work too much and are too concerned with looking good for society, for their bosses, for their friends, co-workers, and other parents, anyone who even glances their way.

"They want me to be perfect, and they push more of that on me than anything else. It's like they don't care about me, only the fact that I'm there to be a good daughter instead of an actual person. The person I want to be. They don't care at all it seems. Boyfriends are acceptable but with the worst limitations, good grades and manners are a must, and I can't pick up a single bad habit or they freak. My friends are chosen for me most of the time. They try to control my life…"

"How long have they been doing this?"

"Forever."

"You seemed used to it though," he ventured carefully. "When you first transferred, that is. You seemed happy and outgoing… Did something happen during the week?"

"Maybe," she murmured.

"Are you going to tell me what?"

"No."

He paused before asking, "And why not, may I ask?"

"It's…" She hesitated, before sinking in her seat and pursing her lips. "Embarrassing."

His eyes narrowed at this, and he seemed to study her more carefully this time. She watched as he viewed her expression with a more intense kind of caring, almost protective. She tilted her head slightly, now curious at the reaction.

"Sakura, how embarrassing would you say this event is?" Kakashi asked, and she blinked.

"A lot, in my book," she laughed, trying to sound casual. He seemed pleased with her response and relaxed, though she realized his hands were still tense, the muscles in his fingers twitching every now and then.

"You can tell me," he said.

"That doesn't mean I want to," she shot back, not able to bring herself to glare at him. She had realized that Kakashi probably did care. As soon as he had comfortingly helped her into his tiny car, she had known. "And it doesn't mean I have to either."

"How many times are you going to force me to threaten you?" he asked, chuckling. When she raised an eyebrow he glanced at the phone. She frowned.

"You suck."

He laughed at that, eyes crinkling for a moment in amusement as he smiled at her.

"I guess all teachers do, hm?" he questioned, and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Okay, fine," she said, and then rambled quickly, "It was just a tiny incident with a few kids at school. Somebody kind of hit on me, I rejected them and ended up pissing them off… I think I made the others mad, too, after I left, 'cause no one is talking to me anymore. Plus, my old friends completely blew me off after we had planned to hang out this weekend."

"Let me guess," Kakashi said, and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "This is about Sasuke?"

Sakura glanced up at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously. How did he know? Sitting up a little straighter, she nodded and waited for him to continue. He got the message and nodded before sighing.

"Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, does work at the school sometimes and he's mentioned that Sasuke has been behaving differently," Kakashi explained. "He said he won't come out of his room, completely barricaded himself inside. Plus, as a teacher, I've heard some things…gossip…rumors… You know, the high school usual. Teachers aren't as oblivious to their students' lives as many of you believe."

"Oh," she said bluntly, and her face contorted in a mixture of disgust and confusion. "What exactly have you heard?"

"Hmm…" He seemed to hesitate, thinking carefully about how much he should tell Sakura…and how accurately. She gave him a half-hearted glare, and he sighed. "Well, just a couple girls saying how…selfish you were. A bit of how absurd and stupid… They don't think very highly of you now."

Sakura's brow was furrowed in confusion. Selfish? Absurd? Stupid? How the hell was she any of those things for being upset about being touched by Sasuke? Oh. _Sasuke_. Her eyes widened in realization. Either they thought she was stupid for rejecting Sasuke like any of those girls wouldn't, since they were all stuck-up sluts, or somebody hadn't told the story right.

_Ino._

"That bitch!" she squealed, and then caught Kakashi's amused expression. Giving him a sheepish smile, she apologized for her language before explaining, "I think the reason they all said that was because a certain someone didn't keep her mouth shut after not getting all the details right…"

"Do you mind explaining?" Kakashi asked, smirking. Apparently, he had figured out that he had finally found a weakness in Sakura's shell: her anger. Sighing, she shook her head.

"Um, I went down to the lake with Neji Hyuga," she said, and paused, looking at him.

"I'm familiar with him," Kakashi said, answering her unasked question. "He was in my class last year."

"Okay, well we were supposed to go swimming, and he invited some people without telling me. Well, I was kinda already friends with Ino, and she was there. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata were there, too. Unfortunately, so was Sasuke."

"Now," he interrupted, and she looked at him. "Why don't you like Sasuke? I've come to notice that most teenage girls do."

"Oh, I… Um… That's…because…" Her eyes narrowed in confusion, and she tilted her head. She ignored Kakashi's gaze, and thought about it. Why hadn't she been glad to see Sasuke? She remembered wanting to impress him, trying to win him over in the short amount of time she had been there… "Oh yeah. I guess it was kind of because I had met his brother, and stuff happened that made me realize the contrast between the two… And he's really arrogant. I was…um…offended, I guess."

"Offended?" he repeated, and then paused, giving her a strange look. "Wait, you've met Itachi?"

"Oh, yeah, just briefly though," she explained quickly, not wanted to go over the incident in the parking lot. "He's really…um…"

"Forward?"

"Eh, yeah," she muttered, and then switched the conversation back to the younger Uchiha. "Um, so I was a little irritated at Sasuke, but it was more at Itachi, 'cause of his…um…forwardness. I think the anger rubbed off to Sasuke since they look so much alike…and actually, they act kind of the same…"

No, they didn't, she realized. Itachi's flirting had been more…formal. It had been silently seductive, graceful and classy. It had been teasing and more…hypnotic than Sasuke's advance. Sasuke's had been… Sakura had to blink to settle her heart beat, closing her eyes tightly and opening them wide at the reminder as her body seemed to relive the way he had boldly snaked his arms around her, pulling her closely to his chest. It had been purely…_hot_. He had acted and spoken with what had seemed like lust, like he had been turned on almost as much as she would have been had she not been so annoyed. He had been more forward than Itachi…the way he had whispered seductively in her ear and refused to let go…because he hadn't wanted to. She shivered, and then gave Kakashi a small smile, remembering he was there watching her.

"Anyway," she said, laughing weakly. He raised an eyebrow, but she tried to ignore it. "Um. Well, we were all, like, swimming, and he, Sasuke, was the one to…uh…advance? I guess. And I pissed him off by saying something about his brother, and ended up…eh…slapping him. I don't think any of the others heard anything we said, so that's probably why Ino didn't get the story right when she went and blabbed to everyone in school!"

"Wow, um…okay," Kakashi said, seeming overwhelmed. He shook his head with a tiny, unbelieving smile. "That's…odd."

"What? Sasuke hitting on me?" she questioned, and then nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's what Ino said, but then I guess she's not all that prone to telling the truth, huh?"

"Well, actually," he said. "As far as I know, Sasuke's never had a girlfriend before. He's never shown any interest in any of the girls who have asked him out."

Sakura looked at the hot chocolate, which was already cool in her hands. It didn't matter; she was warm by now, and when she looked back up at Kakashi, he was giving her a strange look again – wary and cautious, almost curious.

"I'm confused," she stated simply, and resisted the urge to look away. When he asked her to continue, with his eyes this time, she took a deep breath, and said, "Since the lake incident, it seems nobody's been there. Even my old friends, and they probably don't care about Sasuke. I miss all of them…and it's hard. I know it sounds silly, but I've never felt so alone in my life."

"Sakura," he said, sighing softly. She watched him get up and move around the table to stand beside her. His knees bent and he comfortingly put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "You aren't alone."

"I know," she whispered, and smiled up at him. Then, the smile turned weak. "I have to fix this myself don't I?"

"Not…by yourself," he said, and she could tell he was thinking. "I guess… You just have to make the choice by yourself. And then, once it's made, your true friends will be there to help you. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of," she admitted, and nodded. "And I know how I can start"

She knew exactly where to start: Sasuke. She knew that she'd be risking a lot by showing up at the Uchiha's house, but she was more than willing to risk everything in order to fix this. Then, she'd make up with Ino and the rest of them – figure out why everyone in Konoha High was treating her like scum. Maybe then, she could call Gaara…and they could hang out like they used to. She'd have to try…and try hard, but she could do it.

However, she'd have to start tomorrow.

"Um, Mr. Hatake?" she said, and looked up at him again. He returned her gaze with the same hidden smile that warmed her insides. "I think I'm ready to go home now."

* * *

Go figure – she was grounded.

It was the most annoying thing ever, since she'd never been grounded in her life, but she could deal with it. Opposed to other kids who had everything taken away from them, Sakura's parent's idea of 'grounding' was one simple little rule: she had to be home by six instead of eight.

She woke up Saturday feeling exhausted, her legs tired and her eyes sore from last night's crying. Her eyes narrowed at the odd feeling, and she got up to take a shower and get dressed. Once this was done, she looked at herself in the mirror, checking herself.

Long, tight dark blue jeans with small copper studs going up the side and on the pocket; a dressy diagonally striped white, grey, and black blouse that draped over her shoulders elegantly, knot at one shoulder with two thick, long threads coming down to her waist; all-black high top converses laced up to her shin; hair was straight and down, parted in the middle and hanging down on the sides of her face; eyeliner was applied carefully and lightly.

No matter how many times she checked for errors or differences, Sakura could see no mistake. Whether she went to Konoha or Suna High, she was still herself. Pursing her lips together, she realized that that small fact still had a chance of changing. Now was the day she would make sure that didn't happen. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she moved away from her reflection and into the hall.

Downstairs, she did a quick look-over to see if her parents were gone – they were. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed an apple and headed out the door. She was going to make things right, though her stomach clenched just at the thought of it.

It took a while to get it right. It felt like she had been walking for hours. By the time she entered the right neighborhood, her legs were aching so horribly she thought she'd collapse out of the pain. Setting a determined expression on her face, she fisted her hands by her sides and kept moving, not making a single complaint. She was Sakura Haruno! She could handle a little agony, just like everyone else. At the moment, she was glad that this was a physical pain; unlike the heartbreak she had suffered from temporarily last night.

She hadn't had a clue what she was thinking, wandering out like that. Childish and stupid, that's what she had been, so nonchalant and carefree. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she blew the worries away for now. In order to do this, she had to keep on a straight face, a clean mind, and a strong heart.

Sasuke's house wasn't hard to find after she got on the right street – though she had to ask for directions once. She stared up at the large, ominous house before making up her mind one last time and moving along the walkway. When she approached the door, she hesitated, but raised a hand and rapped her knuckles against the wood of the door sharply, trying to be loud, but still polite.

She began to silently count in her head as she waited – at four, the door opened.

"Sakura," came the surprised voice – surprised, but pleased.

Shocked, Sakura brought her gaze back up and found herself looking at Itachi's chest. This had _not_ been the plan. In the boldness of her decision, she hadn't thought about the possibility of encountering the _older_ Uchiha brother – and now she was wishing she was back at home, under her covers.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, the corners of his lips turning upward in a seductive smirk. Sakura swore she saw his eyes flash a dangerous red, but she shook her head gently, blaming her imagination again.

"U-um," she began, but closed her eyes and mouth. Why did he have to try and flirt _now_? It wasn't the right time. A second later, she started over, "I'm actually here to see Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Itachi repeated, frowning. He seemed to think for a moment before giving her another beautiful smile – _smirk_ – and moving aside to let her through. "Why don't you come in while I get him?"

"O-okay," she murmured shyly, and bowed her head as she walked past him, body tense. As she predicted, the tips of his finger brushed her leg softly, just as he had done earlier that week in music class.

The doorway opened into a beautiful entrance room, the architecture carved magnificently on the walls and archways that led into other rooms. Suddenly, Itachi was behind her; she shivered when the warmth of his breath hit her exposed shoulder. She could _feel_ him behind her, her back and his chest almost touching. He leaned down and placed his lips next to her ear.

"Go through there," he whispered, as if others could be listening, as if what he was saying was a secret that she wasn't supposed to know. He gestured to one of the archways, the one to her left – it was dark inside. "I'll be right with you, hm?"

"A-all right," she breathed, and scurried into the room. She waited before glancing over her shoulder – Itachi was gone.

Letting out a deep breath of relief, Sakura let her hand trail across the wall for a light switch as she let her nerves calm. It had been half a week since she had last seen Itachi, and she had forgotten how easy it was to fall into his trance, just by looking into his eyes or allowing herrself to fade into the whispers of his voice. He was beautiful and just downright sexy, but she made herself forget those things, scolding her perverted-ness. She was here for Sasuke, and that wasn't going to change.

Frowning, she continued to look for some source of light, but only met along her way shelves or bookcases. Shuddering a bit from the dark, she boldly ventured forward a bit more, attempting to search the other walls. She hated the dark. Outside at night with a full moon and stars and the lights from porches and streetlights – she could handle that. In an almost pitch black, unfamiliar room – um, no. Sighing, she let herself stop after moving a couple feet, the intention to move back to the entrance in mind – her back hit something when she took a step back, and a hot breath trailed across her skin.

Sakura screamed.

A hand covered her mouth almost instantly, and she panicked, mind shouting at her to _move_. She tried to spin, but an arm had snaked its way around her waist and pulled her against the source of warmth she was beginning to fear. Eyes wide, she did the only other thing she could do, arms and legs useless… She bit.

"_Fuck_, Sakura!"

The hand didn't remove itself, even when blood seeped from the forefinger, dribbling down Sakura's chin. But _she_ removed her teeth, immediately feeling like an idiot. They stayed like that for a moment, neither of them daring to move.

After another moment, he asked, "Are you going to scream again?"

She shook her head.

The hand left her mouth, and she felt the body move away from her. A second later, light enveloped the darkness, and Sakura blinked, trying to shed the darkness by the shield of her eyelids. When the light became enough to handle, she looked at the man she had bit, and inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking up from beneath her eyelashes at him. He turned his long-lashed eyes to her and watched her patiently, almost expectantly. "I-I kind of panicked…" she stuttered quickly, looking away. "I-I h-hate the dark, a-and just…um… I didn't m-mean to…sorry."

"It's fine," Itachi sighed, and glanced down at his bleeding hand with a cocked eyebrow. "It doesn't hurt that much, really."

"Oh," she breathed, and looked at the floor again, not sure whether to be glad or disappointed by that fact. When she looked up at him again, he was smirking at her.

"You did startle me, however," he chuckled, and she blushed under his gaze, the heat erupting over her cheeks at once.

"R-right, well, you s-scared me is all," she mumbled, and then glanced at his hand. "I could, um…clean that up for you if you want…if it'd help…"

"I think I'll be fine," he said, and moved toward one of the doorways. He looked over his shoulder at her, one eye staring at her. Her cheeks flushed again. "Come, Sakura."

She didn't know why she felt the compulsive urge to follow him, to do as he commanded, but she did it without a second thought. Obediently, she came to him, not a single hesitation in her movement as she went through the door and into the kitchen. He motioned to one of the chairs as he turned to the sink, but she ignored the wooden object and swept quickly to his side.

He blinked when he noticed her, and she gently took his hand in both her smaller ones, flipping on the cold water and placing the gash under it. As the blood washed away under the current of the running water, she realized how deeply her teeth had sunk past his skin. Wincing, she picked up a cloth from the counter – it appeared clean – and took his hand out from under the water.

When she did, blood began to pool again at the wound, but not so much as to spill over his fingers. She pressed the cloth against it and counted to thirty, pleased that Itachi made no movement, just as still as she was. As embarrassed as she was about the situation, she felt more than obliged to help him in some way.

When she removed the cloth, his hand had ceased bleeding, the wound still there, but probably as much annoyance to the Uchiha as a paper cut would be. Pleased, she set the cloth aside and looked up at him for his approval, but barely got a glimpse of those beautiful onyx eyes before she found herself pushed up against the counter.

Gasping in shock, her eyes went wide as he pressed his body against hers. Forcing her body to breath, she turned her emerald gaze up to his, and realized she no longer had the ability to inhale or exhale.

Those gorgeous orbs, the ones she could swim in their inky darkness, were blacker than ever, intense and sexier than she'd ever seen them. She noticed almost immediately afterward, another thing: they were hungry. His face was inches from her, and she felt her heart beating so erratically it hurt her chest. She swallowed the lump building in her throat, but the action seemed to attract Itachi's attention to her neck, pale milky white skin exposed at the angle she held her neck to look up at him.

Her eyes grew wider than they had been, if possible, when he bent down, leaning forward against her. When she tried to move her hands away from the counter to push him away, his own fingers clasped around her wrists, locking them in place. His breath hit her skin hotly, warming her entire body. He dipped his head out of view, brushing the tip of his nose across her collarbone.

_Oh my God…_

The feeling that soared through her at the sudden simple gesture made her knees buckle, but as soon as they did, he caught her. His hands were on her waist immediately, and she didn't bother trying to move away again, head rolling backward on instinct, the immediate want to give him more room inescapable.

When she did, he made good use of it, trailing his nose up her neck. When he got to her pulse point, he paused. Tauntingly slow in his movements, he opened his mouth to let his tongue flick over the tender spot. Her breath hitched when he did, and her grip on the counter tightened, eyes wide. His tongue circled the rapidly beating point, the air making her shiver when it hit the wetness he left behind. Licking her skin one last time, he began to make his way up her neck again – he paused for the second time.

_Oh…_ she thought in realization. _His…_

His tongue swept out again, this time gathering on it the blood that had fallen onto her lips when she had bitten him – _his blood_. Shuddering, she allowed him to move upward, the slickness of his tongue traveling over her chin. He paused just below her lower lip, and she noticed, as he hesitated – she didn't know if he waited to tease her or to think – that she wasn't breathing. _At all_.

When she finally did take a breath, slow and deep, it seemed to awaken him, for his body tensed and it seemed that now he knew just who he was pleasuring – Sakura was just now realizing it as well, and though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't find it in her heart to push him away, or to even tell him to stop for that matter. This was _Itachi Uchiha._

He apparently didn't want to stop either, because he aligned his shoulders with hers and pressed his lips against the place below her mouth. Her body jerked slightly under his ministrations, as he applied the tiniest of pressure, sucking softly on the spot.

Her body acted before she could think.

Her hands moved to his chest as she righted her head, moving it down by just a fraction – but it was enough to allow their lips to connect, press together for one delightfully precious moment. In that second, she fisted his shirt in her hands and pulled him against her. He responded feverishly, falling against her, almost pushing her backwards. The grip he had on her waist tightened enough to leave bruises.

It was the hottest kiss she had ever had.

At least for one so short – before she could open her mouth to his prodding tongue, a knock on the door erupted from the front of the house.

She jumped away from him, but he followed her, mouth intent on catching hers in another kiss. As much as she wanted to allow it, she turned her head to the side so he kissed the corner of her lips instead. Gasping for breath, she attempted to right her body, standing up straight from having bent backward over the counter. He didn't move, however, determined to have her again and not giving her any room.

She didn't respond in any other way than pressing her forehead against his chest, breathing heavily against his rumpled shirt. Brow creasing, she let her hands uncurl from their fists. The palms of her hands pressed against the hard flat of his stomach, and she felt his muscles tremble under her touch. She moved her hands up and then down, flattening the creases she had made.

He moved to hold her head in his hands and move it upward, so he could see her brightly flushed face, her red lips and hazed eyes. Scared to death, but no longer fearing he'd harm her, she looked straight into his own equally lust-filled eyes. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to speak, but was caught by a shake of his head.

"Don't," he said simply, and reached a hand up to brush a stray hair out of her face, the action surprisingly gentle.

Another knock on the door interrupted him from saying anything else.

A growl erupted from deep within his throat, and she shivered at the sound, turned on all over again. He noticed and chuckled at her reaction. Leaning forward once more, he slowly moved toward her. This time she let him softly press his lips to hers, as if he had to take all he could before she had to leave. Lingering as if he wouldn't see her for a long time – and Sakura assumed he probably wouldn't. She responded slightly, allowing a small amount of pressure to push her lips against his.

When he pulled away, completely this time, she suddenly felt empty, and gasped at the odd sensation. He stopped in the doorway and turned to her, a look of longing in his black eyes. He stared at her for a moment, only speaking when another knock broke the silence.

"Go through the room to your right and there should be a back door for you to take," he told her, and she nodded. "I apologize, Sakura, but you must leave…for now. Feel free to return at any time."

Flattered by his words, but not sure if she should risk doing as he suggested, she did nothing but nod again, not trusting her own voice to speak. She was about to walk out, when she turned back to him, a thought entering her head. He was thankfully still there, watching her.

"I came to apologize to Sasuke," she told him quickly, and a look of surprise, then understanding crossed over his face. "He's not here, is he?"

"No," he answered, and was caught off from saying anything else when they heard the front door swing open with a _bang_. Eyes now alert, he glared past the door, and then glanced at her. "Go. My guess is that he's with them."

With that, he swept from the room. Confused, Sakura hesitated, but left as soon as she heard Itachi's angry voice in the other room. Following his directions, she exited the house, only to be met with a fenced in backyard. Just her luck that it wouldn't be a normal chain-link fence, but a six-and-a-half foot wooden one she couldn't see past. Glancing around hurriedly, she moved to one side of the yard, finding the gate in a second.

It was locked.

Frowning, she ducked past the windows and went to the other side of the yard – no gate. Trapped, she scowled and glared at the top of the fence. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her arms up and stood on her tiptoes, trying to grab the edge. She did, but not before a door opened and shut behind her.

Jumping, Sakura whirled around, ready to hit whomever it was. The breath she was holding was released when Itachi's gaze met her own. She opened her mouth, but he shook his head and motioned for her to turn. Hesitating, she did as he asked and knew what to wait for. His hands held her hips tightly, and then picked her up. She easily caught the fence's top from there and scrambled over it.

She paused at the top and looked at him. He motioned for her to leave, but she shook her head and mouthed the word '_who'_ to him. Confusion flickered across his arms before he whispered something to her, and then pushed her over the edge, just as the back door opened.

Sakura hit the ground running, sprinting in what she knew was the right direction. With that one word she knew exactly where she could find the younger Uchiha, the one she needed so badly to make things right with.

Of course, now she was in a whole different kind of trouble involving dark-haired, black-eyed men.

_I kissed Itachi Uchiha! Oh my God… I _kissed_ him!_

That little fact wasn't the best in the world, and she knew she probably wouldn't be kissing the handsomely seductive Itachi again anytime soon, but it had felt nice at the time. Plus, the adrenaline that had built up from both the kiss and rushing out of the house - though she had no idea why Itachi wanted her gone so quickly - was enough to keep her feet pounding all the way down the street, the pain in her legs fading in the excitement.

She rounded the bend, no stumble in her step. She wasn't even dating Itachi! What was she going to do about that? It wasn't as if she didn't want to date him, but she didn't know him and she had to wonder why he was so quick to advance on her. Was he looking for a relationship, or was he planning to use her?

Shoving the thoughts away, she focused on the task at hand, and made her way toward her destination.

* * *

**So, did my readers like? I hope so, because that was a one-time thing, 'kay? Itachi isn't quite Sakura's choice YET, but he may be. I must please my readers, though, and you all seem to love him the most. **

**Also, when you review, tell me how I did in portraying Kakashi's charater. I worked hard on the scene with him, so I'm looking forward to seeing your approval...or lack thereof. **

**Sorry again, but the next chapter is involving a lot of Sasuke. For some reason, nobody seems to like him anymore. o.O I love both Uchiha brothers, so that hurts. But I'll write my story the way I planned regardless. **

**And good news everybody!! I've recently been encouraged to update "Amongst Hell Are Angels" so I'll be adding a new chapter shortly. :) **

**Review, review.**


	8. His Pain

**All right. I'm kinda stuck on Amongst Hell Are Angels again, so that one may take another week - sorry. And while most of this story was written before I posted it, I'm running out of words to make into chapters, so I'm going to have to start writing even faster. **

**By the way, please don't get mad at me because this chapte revolves around Sasuke and Sakura. I personally love this pairing, and it is a possible choice. And for those who hate Sasuke, please get real. Itachi is the 'evil' one. Not his brother.**

**So read and review please!**

Sakura stepped into the cemetery silently, past the gate. Her feet kicked up dirt with every slow step she took along the path that led to the numerous graves. Subconsciously, her eyes trailed along the names and dates of those who had lived and died for lengths of time that varied so greatly her chest throbbed in sympathy.

To think that these thousands of people had had dreams and goals, some of them who hadn't had the chance to have them. Knowing that they were all gone was heartbreaking. Even more so was the fact that each of them had had families and friends that they had left behind when their lives were taken, either peacefully or brutally.

Itachi had been right – Sakura found him by their graves.

Side by side, the tall stone tombstones rose above Sasuke's kneeling position, polished and clean. Sakura made no sound as she came to stand a few feet away from her classmate. Her eyes read the names engraved on the rocks:

_**Fugaku Uchiha**_

_A Dedicated Father and Husband._

_August 16th 1960 to_

_November 15th 2000_

_**Mikoto Uchiha**_

_A Loving Mother and Wife._

_June 1st 1965 to_

_November 15th 2000_

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura took a few more steps forward, and a tiny twitch of Sasuke's head let her know that he was aware of her presence. He didn't say anything, though, and he didn't move, so she allowed him to stay where he was.

They stayed like that, quietly respecting the resting place of Sasuke's parents. She wondered vaguely how often Sasuke came here, to mourn at their graves. Patiently, she let this thought, along with all the others, drift in and back out of her mind, pushing them gently away in this moment of sorrow.

It must be hard for Sasuke, she knew that much. There were so many tiny things that could be said that probably hurt Sasuke so much, while others didn't even notice. She realized that this was probably why he didn't say much, just stayed away from others that could unintentionally harm his emotional state, making him weak and vulnerable in front of those that could easily wish him pain.

A simple statement about a family vacation, a permission slip that needed to be signed, the thought of dedication, the reminder of guns and knifes, what had murdered his entire family. All of it was probably too much to handle. So Sasuke distanced himself. She knew she understood, but she couldn't let this realization get in the way. He wasn't off the hook, and she needed to know why he'd act so strangely around her at the lake.

She didn't know how long they remained like that, but when Sasuke finally did stand, knees unbending underneath him, Sakura met his gaze with as much strength as she cold muster.

_He's been crying._ The thought hit her with so much force she had to suppress the urge to gasp, to reach out to him. His eyes were bloodshot, tears staining his face. His breathing was calm though, practiced deep breathing that let her know he was okay. He wasn't weak.

Still, seeing him like this made her push away her own problems for the moment, and as he stepped towards her, she reached out a single handle, open for him to take. He stared at it for a moment, eyes showing that he didn't understand, or that he was too shocked to comprehend. Giving him a soft smile, she reached out slowly and gently took his hand in hers.

He didn't jump or push her away like she had feared, but stared at it for a longer moment, and then looked back up at her. She kept her smile in place, trying to let her strength seep into him.

Hesitantly, he moved to her side, and entwined his fingers with hers.

He gave her a soft, unsure smile, and she returned it. Still smiling reassuringly, she led him to the path. He followed her, so much taller than she, but seeming so small in this moment. She had to let him know that she was here, and to do so, she kept her fingers wrapped around his.

As they walked in silence, she noticed how small her hand was compared to his, how snugly they fit together. It would have been somewhat romantic if they hadn't been in a cemetery…actually, now that she thought about it, their location really added to the romantic atmosphere.

Blushing at the thought, she glanced down. In another second, she noticed how they walked perfectly in sync, their legs brushing against each other every now and then. When they finally reached the gate at the entrance, they walked past it and kept going, quietly.

Sasuke was the one to break the silence.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked softly, not looking at her, but not taking his hand away either.

"Itachi," she said simply, and she felt him twitch at her side. "I went to your house to find you," she explained, "And you weren't there. He said you'd probably be here."

"You were in my house…with Itachi?" he asked slowly, eyes narrowing. She nodded and he inhaled sharply. "He'd didn't do anything to you…did he?"

"No," she lied easily, the tiny word coming out of her lips without falter. Still, Sakura could tell he caught her lie, but they both chose to ignore it. "I came to apologize, actually."

"You did?" Sasuke questioned, and looked up at her in surprise, stopping. Sakura stopped too and turned to look at him, neither of them removing their hand from the comforting warmth of the other. "Why?"

"For…hitting you," she said, and gave him a sheepish smile. "I didn't think much of it at the time, but when you didn't come to school for the rest of the week, I didn't know what to think."

"Oh," he breathed, and looked down, avoiding her gaze. When she looked closely, she realized that he was blushing. He glanced up at her, hesitating. "I was… I guess I was embarrassed. I've only been slapped once before, and when you did… It's just that you remind me so much of her."

When he spoke the last sentence, his voice cracked mid-way through, and he looked away. He brought his free hand up and rubbed his eyes with his palm. The situation suddenly reminded her of the night before, with Kakashi quietly comforting her. She decided that it was her turn to help.

Sakura smiled sadly and reached up to gently push the hand away, turning Sasuke's face toward her – his eyes were brimming with tears again. Her heart quivered at the image, though she hadn't a clue who he was comparing her to.

"You can cry you know," she told him, and he stared at her with slightly wide eyes. Sakura took a deep breath, caressing his cheek with the softness of her hand. "You're only human, Sasuke."

Abruptly, he pulled her close to him, and she gasped at the contact. He still hadn't released her hand – in fact, he was squeezing it harder now – but his other arm was wrapped tightly around her, the space above his nose buried into the crook of her neck. It was strange of him to seek the comfort in such an intimately close way, but Sakura wrapped her arm around him, hand resting at the base of his neck. Her fingers rubbed that spot, in small circles as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Her shoulder, she realized, was dampening from his tears, almost silent. A tiny gasp would make his body shudder every few seconds, or a sob would erupt from his lips, making his torso tense for a moment before releasing the pent-up energy.

She did nothing but rub his back and neck, and she said absolutely nothing. There was nothing she could say, but she did squeeze his hand with equal force to let him know that she wasn't going anywhere, that she was staying right there for as long as he needed her.

Sakura gasped when he brought her closer to him still, arm tightening around her waist, face pushing close to her skin. It was as if he was scared she'd disappear, as if he thought she'd vanish forever. And he voiced her thoughts – when he did, she thought she'd cry herself.

"Please don't go," he whispered, voice hoarse and shaken. "I'm so, so sorry. Just don't leave me here. Stay, _please_."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke," she murmured, and felt him tense even more at the statement. "Just let it out, and I'll stay right here."

"Thank you."

* * *

They took their seat on a stone bench in the park, children running amongst themselves, hiding behind trees and their parents' legs. It was cute actually, and the autumn sun was enough to drive away the horrors of the past week for Sakura. As she stared at the field of green grass and the beautiful azure sky, she had to appreciate the beauty. It had been too long since she'd been able to look at nature and see how amazing it was.

Sasuke sat beside her, in a comfortable silence that she had grown used to in the past few minutes. When he had agreed to sit down and talk with her, they had both known that Sasuke's house wasn't the best idea – so they had come here instead. It was a good idea, too, what with the calming atmosphere that came with the gentle breeze.

"You know," Sasuke said suddenly, thumb rubbing circles on the side of her hand – he hadn't let go since she had taken it in the cemetery. "I used to come here all the time with my mom, when I was really little. My dad sometimes came with us, and Itachi, too… But it was mostly me and my mom. I loved those days."

Sakura stared up at Sasuke in shock. Was he…opening up? It seemed like he was trying, so she smiled in encouragement. He took a deep breath and turned his gaze to her.

"That's who I meant…before," he said awkwardly, and she tilted her head to show she was confused. He inhaled again, before meeting her gaze fully. "My mom. You remind me of her…a lot actually."

Stunned, Sakura stared up at him, speechless. She hadn't been expecting that, and she wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or not. But the way he was looking at her like that, so sweetly and admiringly, she assumed it was. Blushing, she nodded.

"Oh," she murmured, "Thank you, then."

"Yeah," he murmured, almost to himself. Sakura continued to watch him as he turned his head to look out at the park in front of them. "She was always so kind, but had a fierce attitude whenever Itachi or I did something wrong…it was mostly me screwing up, of course." He chuckled uncertainly, shaking his head softly, as if remembering something. "I was yelling at her…well, not _at_ her. I was mad at dad and ended up pissing her off, I guess. When she hit me, I guess I was speechless, because she was able to lecture me for a good five minutes. She told me I was being ungrateful and selfish…that dad was a hard worker and loved me just as much as he did Itachi… I didn't believe it then…" His eyes narrowed into hard, onyx slits. "I guess I still don't. But she did. She always did."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," Sakura said, and found that she was smiling. Sasuke gave the same smile and turned to her.

"She was."

They sat in silence a couple more moments, before Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke, squeezing his hand gently to capture his attention. He turned to her casually, as if this were normal – for them to be holding hands, sitting in the park. Blushing at the idea, she swallowed the lump in her throat and wet her lips.

"I really need to apologize," she told him, and when he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off. "Slapping you was extremely rude of me. Plus, insulting you openly like that… I mean, comparing you to your brother… I'm just really sorry. I didn't know what to do, and I was really confused. Ino had told me you didn't like anyone, and when you…in the lake… I just kind of did the first thing that came to my mind I guess. I'm sorry, Sasuke… I shouldn't have –"

His lips cut her off, silencing her abruptly. It wasn't forceful, but it was enough to stun her speechless, and when he pulled away from the brief kiss, he looked away. She couldn't believe it…it was just too…surreal! Trying to blink away the panic, the drama, the nausea building up inside her, she shook her head.

"Sorry," he muttered, and looked down at his lap. "I know you said not to touch you or anything… It's why I didn't come to school. Well, that, and I was thinking and everything else… But, I thought that rule was kind of void now."

He motioned to their hands, and she opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She did it two more times before pressing her lips tightly together. This couldn't be happening. First Itachi…now Sasuke.

"Look," she began, but he shook his head.

"I know," he said, and sighed. "Just like every other girl."

Sakura blinked and stared up at him in confusion. If she were like any other girl, she'd be drooling all over him, begging for more. Were they on the same page?

"You're into my brother, right?" he guessed, glancing at her.

Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak. It felt like her vocals were cut off, like someone was suffocating her. She needed to tell him, but she had no clue what she was supposed to say. Yes, she was interested in Itachi, but the man was five years older than she was, and she wasn't even sure where the elder Uchiha stood. Plus, what with all the other irritating problems flooding into her life right now, she didn't think she'd have time for an older guy – what with having to sort it out with her parents and all. And that was only half of the problem there.

"S-Sasuke," she stuttered, and shook her head. He turned his head to her at the gesture of her hair swinging back and forth. "I admit you're brother is…attractive, and quite flattering, but I don't think getting into a relationship with him is a good idea… I mean…you know."

"But you'd choose him over me, right?" he said, a laugh escaping bitterly from his throat.

"Not necessarily," she said slowly, not wanting to give him the wrong idea. "Look, I'm really confused right now. The new school and new friends issue is really tiring, and I don't think any guy would be right for me at the moment." She watched his unwavering expression carefully. Finally, he gave a tiny laugh, and smirked at her.

"What, not even me?" he laughed, and she knew the question was rhetorical. "I know. I really came on too strong at the lake… It's just that when my brother does something, I always have this compulsive urge to do it…better. No matter what. When it comes to girls, he usually rules, and most of the time, I let him. It's never been my forte."

"Not your forte?" Sakura scoffed. "You could probably have half the girls in school if you wanted."

"But I don't," he replied, and she thought he may have answered a little too quickly. Had he been expecting those words?

"Anyway, what does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"My brother thinks you'd make a nice plaything or something," he mumbled, and Sakura kept her mouth from dropping open at the blunt rudeness of the remark. If Sasuke was telling the truth however…she felt a painful ache in her chest. "He thinks you look good, I guess. I've seen the way he looks at you, and the only girls he ever takes an interest in usually end up out of the picture a few days later."

Sakura stared at him in morbid shock. Was he implying that Itachi was planning to use her? Ready to summon her when he was in need of her, but also willing to toss her aside for the next new thing? Blinking, she took a deep breath and released it. Sasuke continued.

"You just seemed different," he sighed. "Like I said, you seemed sweet and gentle… You're independent and pretty damn quick to fight for yourself. I just didn't want to see the same thing happen to you. That's…_half_ of why I acted the way I did. I suppose I wanted to distract you, get your mind away from Itachi. Help you 'see the light' I guess you could say."

"What was the other half of the reason?" she asked slowly, staring up at him, a wary expression on her face.

"Just…you, I guess," he said, and smiled weakly. "You're just so different from all the other vapid girls in our school. All the ones I've met before treat me like a god just because I'm _Sasuke Uchiha_. You seemed… I don't know. When you told me to get off of you like that, it turned me on even more. I thought you were asking for it…the way you were dancing in class on Tuesday…"

Sakura ducked her head, letting her hair cover her face. That had been exactly what she had been doing. But when she got mad at Itachi…though she was more embarrassed than anything else. It had been everything, the mixture of being irritated at her parents, Itachi, Neji, and when Sasuke had shown no interest in her, it had pissed her off even more.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"No, it's fine," he answered, shaking his head. "It's my fault, really." He looked down at their hands, still connected. "So… I have your apology, and you have mine. Where does that leave _us_?"

"I don't know," Sakura said, sighing. "I think I need more time to think… Plus, everybody at school has been acting all weird." At the reminder, she looked up at Sasuke suspiciously. "After I left, what did you tell Neji and the others?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't," he said, tilting his head in confusion. "When you left, I was kinda shocked, you know? I sat in my car for a while. I think I got Naruto mad at me… Why, what is everybody saying?"

"Well, a lot of the girls are calling me arrogant and selfish," she snorted, and then sneered. "I'm surprised any of them know what 'arrogant' means."

"Sakura…" he said softly, a warning tone in his voice. Immediately, she apologized, but then tensed. Why had she done that…? "I don't know. I guess…we could split up. You go talk to Ino, and I'll head over to Naruto's."

"Yeah," Sakura said, trying to shake away the awkwardness that had consumed her. "I think that's a good idea."

* * *

**Oh, I can just hear the angry reviews coming already. Again, I repeat my distaste for those of you who want to get all mad because I'm not going to bash on Sasuke in this story, or in any of my stories for that matter. I love SasukeXSakura, so get over it. **

**I actually wanted to show how upset Sasuke really is over both the death of his parents and clan plus the added pressure of always being second place to his perfect older brother. I just wanted to portray a little bit more of Sasuke's character as he strives to become worthy of being known as Sasuke Uchiha, not Itachi Uchiha's little brother.**

**So tell me what you think, and remember that Sasuke and Sakura getting together may actually be a bigger possibility than Itachi and Sakura getting together. Enjoy the story for what it is please. Anything may happen. Hell, I don't even know who Sakura is going to pick in the end. That's the beauty of reading. If you can't appreciate that, then I'm sorry. **

**If you can than hooray to you! Review please! Give me inspiration!**


	9. Not My Fault

"Go

"Go. Away."

Before Ino could shut the door, Sakura stuck her foot out. She winced when the wood slammed into her foot, and though Ino seemed surprised, she glared at her from inside.

"Look, I told you I don't want to talk to you," she sneered, continuing to stare at Sakura with narrowed, icy eyes.

"Why not?" Sakura snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "You don't even know what happened, and I'm sure because of you, nobody else does either!"

"What does _that_ mean?" Ino shrieked, opening the door again.

"It means that I know you're the one gossiping about what happened at the lake to every other girl at school," Sakura shot back, returning the glare with her own intense gaze. "I know it wasn't Hinata, so it had to be you. See? You _are_ the shallow airhead type!"

"I am not!" Ino defended, hands curling into fists at her sides. "You don't get it!"

"No, _you_ don't get it," Sakura said, jamming a finger at Ino's chest, pushing her back somewhat. "I was only trying to get Sasuke to leave me alone, and you go to school and turn everyone against me for no reason! Why the hell would you do that? Oh yeah. Because you're the kind of person who gossips about everyone else because they don't have a life themselves!"

Ino flinched, but Sakura managed to keep her fiery anger in tact. She was fuming by now, fingers twitching into fists repeatedly. Taking in a deep breath, the blonde shook her head, still glaring at Sakura.

"How do you know it was me?"

"Who else could it have been?" Sakura questioned, and Ino drew back slightly.

"I only told a couple people what happened," she admitted, quieter than she had been before. "We were swimming, you got pissed for no reason and slapped Sasuke when he asked for you to come back."

"There was so a reason why I got pissed, and a mighty good one," Sakura told her, and Ino raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Excuse me if I'm not like all the other sluts that go to Konoha High, but I'd like a guy to ask permission before he goes and starts touching me."

"Did you just call me a slut?"

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

Ino was silent for a moment, and then she bit her lip. It seemed as though she were studying Sakura, who tried to keep a straight face. She was breathing deeply, regaining her calm with each passing second. Finally, Ino sighed and moved aside, swinging the door open.

"Why don't you come in?" she suggested, shrugging. "We can talk about it inside instead of out here."

"Thanks," Sakura said, nodding, and walked inside.

She wasn't surprised in the least. The two-story house was decorated beautifully with designer furniture and unique art, vases and paintings surrounding her. Colors were everywhere and corresponded perfectly with quantity and location. She wondered who had designed the home, making it look so nice and fashionable, but friendly and fun as well. Taking a seat on one of the white couches, Sakura watched Ino sit down in an armchair.

"Okay, why don't you just tell me what happened," the blonde said, sighing and raising both eyebrows at her.

"All right…"

"Oh…"

Sakura watched as Ino bit her lower lip, looking almost thoughtful for once. A mixture of guilt, regret, and pride fixed into her expression, as if she was deciding which ones to stay loyal to. Finally, she picked a mood and turned her eyes back to Sakura, letting out a long, deep breath.

"I'm really sorry," she said, and shook her head, as if she were attempting to come up with the right words. "It's just that you seemed so interested in Sasuke… I did see the way he was treating you, but I hadn't thought you'd have a problem with it. I wouldn't have…if I weren't dating Shikamaru, of course. I just… I thought you were having a good time. When you walked out on all of us, I guess you came off as a little selfish."

"So what exactly did you tell everyone?" Sakura prodded, fingers trying to twitch in the lock she held them in. "Why is everybody at school being such jerks?"

"Well, I told them what happened, but from my point of view," Ino admitted. "When I was talking to Ami that night, I told her that Sasuke had flirted with you down by the lake." Ino allowed herself to smirk. "I think that's the main reason why all the girls are mad – they're jealous. But I also might have mentioned that you were being a bitch and really upset Sasuke…and ya hit him…so…yeah."

"What about Naruto and the others?" she asked, repressing the urge to burst out laughing at the fact that a bunch of preppy whores were jealous of _her_. "They don't talk to me anymore either."

"Well, Hinata already feels awkward around you, so don't feel too bad about that," Ino said, dismissing it with a wave of her manicured hand. "Neji's offended that you got up and left so early without so much as a warning. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but I think he thinks he did something wrong. Shikamaru honestly doesn't care; he told me himself. And…

"Well, Naruto is Sasuke's best friend. Since they were little, the two have been absolutely inseparable, so they're really close. When you got up and dissed Sasuke like that, Naruto was kind of torn in between the two of you. He's told me that he tries to call Sasuke to find out what really happened, but he never answered. On the other hand, he wanted to ask you, but didn't want to be accidentally betraying his friend either… Plus, he really likes you, so though it hurts him, he doesn't want to go for you even knowing that you don't like Sasuke."

"Naruto likes me?" Sakura blurted, looking stunned. Sure, the kid had flirted with her, but she had seen him do it to plenty of others, too. "Never mind. But _that's_ why everyone is mad at me? 'Cause everybody thinks I'm a selfish bitch? What about the guys? I don't think they would hate me for slapping the most-liked guy in school."

"Well, like I said before," Ino sighed, shrugging. "The people at our school are really touchy. They don't like outsiders, and you just seemed way too…different to fit in. I guess no one likes you because you have such an attitude."

"Thanks," Sakura grumbled, and put her chin in her palm, leaning forward. "Great. Now what I am going to do?"

"Well, you explained it all to me…and I'm probably the dumbest person you'll meet, so I'm sure everyone else can understand." Smiling, Ino and Sakura laughed briefly, before the blonde shrugged. "Plus, I can text at record speed. Everyone listens to what I say, so people will be accepting you in no time."

"Now that my Uchiha troubles are over," Sakura muttered, thinking out loud. "And my school problems are over… Now I just need something to do over the weekend so I'm not bored as hell."

"How about we go swimming?" Ino suggested, shrugging with the most airhead-ed smile Sakura had ever seen. Giving her a look asking if she was serious, Sakura raised an eyebrow at her. Ino giggled, "Don't worry. It'll be in a pool this time."

* * *

By four, Ino's entire house was filled with what seemed to be the entire student body, all of whom seemed friendlier than ever to Sakura now that she was friends with the blonde cheerleader again. Being as nice as she could, ignoring the voice in the back of her head reminding her how vapid and shallow all these people were, she did her best to enjoy the last-minute party and have fun.

Not wanting to go home to get a bathing suit, she had borrowed one of Ino's. Not surprisingly, the girl's closet was probably bigger than her own room, so she had plenty a variety to choose from. Donning a black bikini with red laced into the ties and a veil-type skirt that hung loosely on her hips, Sakura found it remarkably easy to lightly fit in with her classmates.

There was music, of course, of many genres – rap, hip-hop, pop, rock, even an occasional country song played from the huge silver stereo in Ino's backyard. It was accompanied by the rectangular pool, shaded deck area, and five long tables stacked high with all kinds of food. Apparently, Ino kept a well-stocked supply of 'party provisions' just in case 'she got bored'.

It turned out to be an awesome party, Sakura had to admit. Almost everyone from the lake showed up to apologize or just hang out, with the sole exception of Sasuke. His absence concerned her at first, but Naruto reassured her that the raven-haired boy had never been one for parties. Her worries at ease, she let herself enjoy the company.

"So, new girl," Naruto joked, nudging her with his arm gently. "I guess our school isn't that bad, huh?"

"Not at all," she laughed and smiled sadly. "You knew I didn't like Konoha High?"

"Yeah," he said, shrugging as if it weren't a big deal. "Not many people do, especially the kids that go to Suna. It's always that whole money conflict. They think we've got a lot of it and that we think we're better. It's unfair, but I guess by attending, we're kinda asking for it."

"Not if you're forced to go," Sakura laughed, smiling. Naruto thought about it and then joined in her laughter.

"You and me both," he answered, grinning. She paused, and then tilted her head at him.

"You were forced to go to Konoha?" she asked, giving him an unbelieving look. Green eyes narrowing in mild curiousity, she took a sip of the soda she had taken from Ino's outdoor fridge and waited for Naruto's answer. "By who? Your parents?"

"No," Naruto said, shuffling his feet and looking back up at her. "They kind of can't. I'm an orphan."

"Oh," she said, eyes widening. Her smirk vanished immediately. "Naruto, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he said, and sighed. "Why do you think I didn't tell you?"

Sakura blinked, confused. The same reason Sasuke didn't talk about his past? Because it hurt, right? No… Naruto was the exact opposite of Sasuke, and that was probably why they were such good friends – because they knew each other's pain. But while Sasuke couldn't handle that, Naruto could… So why…?

"Oh," she said again, and looked down. Taking in a breath, she glanced up and guessed, "Sympathy?"

"I don't need it," Naruto confirmed, nodding. "I mean, it kinda sucks never having known my parents or anything, but I know that there is nothing that I can do to change what's already happened. It's not my fault, and it's not yours. It's no one's. Plus, I like my life. It's a good one, so I don't need people feeling sorry for me when there are others who have life's worse than mine."

Sakura stared at Naruto, feeling the admiration for the boy rising up within her. Here was a kid who had grown up without parents, knowing that all of his friends had mothers and fathers who loved them, and he could still have fun and accept the inevitable. He was strong, she realized, more than she gave him credit for.

_Maybe that's why he's just a knucklehead…because he wants to enjoy life. I think he knows how much life is taken for granted, so he makes the best of it instead of moping around. He's the reason Sasuke isn't entirely empty. Naruto is _life.

"Okay," Sakura said. "No sympathy. Don't worry about it."

"I'll hold you to it, too," Naruto laughed, and she giggled before blinking.

"But how can you afford to go to Konoha High?" she asked, tilting her head. "If…well, you don't have any parents, than who takes care of you?"

"Iruka," he answered, and she blinked.

"Your guardian?" she guessed, and he nodded.

"He teaches at a private academy in the town next to this one," Naruto explained, smiling softly. "Mr. Umino. I lived in this home for orphans for a really long time before I met him. I was at Ichiraku Ramen 'cause I had found some money in my pocket. He saw me and realized that he didn't recognize me from school since the home I was in couldn't afford it… He ended up adopting me and was able to send me to the more expensive schools. It was a huge change, but he was really supportive, and because of him…I met my best friend."

"Sasuke?"

"Yep."

Sakura realized that she was smiling, and despite the wild party going on around them, she knew that the 'silence' that followed was one of memories. He suddenly looked up at her and grinned.

"You never talk about any of your friends," he told her and she tilted her head. She didn't? "All you've ever said is that you train and dance and just hang out, but never anything else."

"Well, I guess I have friends that don't exactly like you guys," she explained, shrugging and giving him a sheepish smile. "Since they go to Suna and all… They aren't as prejudice, but they're still… Wait, Neji's here…isn't he?"

"Yeah, why?" He gave her an odd look for bringing up the Hyuga.

"Are you guys good friends?" she asked, and Naruto shrugged before nodding briefly. "Did he mention having a date today? Or having plans?"

Naruto tilted his head, gaze turning upward as he thought about it. While he did, Kiba bounded up, skidding to a stop beside them, actually bumping into Naruto. The blonde blinked out of his trance and grinned at his brunette friend, holding out a fist. Kiba bumped his on top of it and allowed Naruto to do the same. Then the dog-lover turned to Sakura.

"What's up, pinky?" he asked, still grinning.

"I have a name," Sakura informed him, but he didn't seem to hear. Naruto had started talking.

"Hey, did Hinata say anything about Neji having plans?" Naruto asked, and Kiba blinked.

"Nah, why?"

"I don't know. Sakura just randomly started talking about Neji."

"Why?" Kiba asked and looked at her.

"It's nothing," Sakura said absentmindedly, shaking her head. If Neji was here, then where was…? "Um, I gotta, uh, go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"'Kay," Naruto said and turned to Kiba. The two began to laugh and chat, so Sakura deemed it safe to leave.

Quickly, the pink-haired girl moved out of the crowd, squeezing into Ino's house. She pushed past people eating and laughing and dancing, making her way to Ino's bedroom upstairs. She knocked and received no answer. Letting herself inside, she locked the door behind her and rushed over to her neatly folded clothes. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, she dialed the number and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"What's up?" she asked, and she heard Tenten's breath catch on the other end.

The line went dead.

Mouth dropping open, Sakura closed her phone slowly, staring at it. What had Neji done? Obviously, Tenten was too upset to even talk about it, so it must have been bad. Growling, Sakura changed into the clothes she had been wearing earlier, slipping into Ino's bathroom to hang the still-damp bathing suit up to dry. She grabbed Ino's brush to detangle her wet hair, removing the clumps that had gathered. Slipping her phone into her pocket, she went downstairs, moving past both wet and dry.

When she finally found Ino again, she tapped the blonde of the shoulder and explained that her parents needed her for an emergency. Understanding, Ino nodded and let her go, offering to tell Naruto where she'd gone.

She was waiting outside for Temari to come pick her up when her phone rang. Jumping, she grabbed it and glanced at the screen. Not recognizing the number, she flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sakura?" came the voice, and Sakura blinked, glancing at the phone, confusion written clearly on her face.

"_Sasuke_?" she guessed and heard him sigh. "Yeah, this is Sakura. How'd you get my number?"

"Naruto," he answered quickly, sounding out of breath, and Sakura raised an eyebrow. _How did_ Naruto_ get my number?_ "Look, I need you to do a favor for me okay?"

"Uh, sure," she replied slowly.

"Don't come to my house," he said, and Sakura tilted her head. "Ever."

"Why not?"

"Look, I –" His voice dimmed for a moment, sounding more distance. She heard him yelling in the background, and wondered if he was fighting with Itachi.

"Sasuke?"

"I can't explain that to you, just don't okay?" he said, and she heard the pleading in his voice.

"Okay," she said, unsure of herself. "But are you all right? You sound kind of…"

"Don't worry about me," he commanded. "Just make sure you never find a reason to come here. Stay away from my house."

"Is this about Itachi?" she wondered out loud and heard Sasuke hesitate, stuttering for words to say.

"Eh, kinda," he finally said. She heard a crash, and blinked, listening to Sasuke curse loudly. "Thanks, just make sure you stay away. I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah…bye," she said, but he had already hung up.

Taking the phone away from her ear, she stared at it for a moment before putting it away and shaking her head. _That was weird_. First off, how the hell had Naruto gotten her phone number? Secondly, why was Sasuke so set on her staying off his property? Was he scared Itachi was going to try something again? Sighing, she set her elbows on her knees and rested her head in between them.

"At least he's coming to school again," she muttered to herself.

"Who?"

Sakura's head snapped back up to look into teal eyes. Temari stared down at her curiously, hands on her hips and head tilted to the side, eyebrow cocked. Grinning, Sakura stood and brushed the dirt of her pants.

"Sasuke," she answered, and shook her head, signaling it wasn't important.

"You said you wanted a ride," Temari said, gesturing to the Corvette behind her. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Kankuro needed to borrow mine."

"Ah," Sakura acknowledged, following her to Gaara's car. Kankuro had just graduated and wasn't doing too well on his own, so he usually ended up asking for things from his siblings. "So where's Gaara?"

"At home," Temari said, sliding into the driver's seat. Sakura got in as well, watching as Temari slid the key into the ignition and shifted the car into gear. "Wanna come over for dinner or something? Haven't seen you in such a long time, chicky."

"Yeah, I was supposed to come over today," Sakura said, eyebrows narrowing as she was reminded of the reason she had had to leave Ino's party. Temari glanced at her in surprise.

"You were?" she asked, and Sakura nodded.

"Didn't Tenten tell you?" Sakura asked her, blinking. Temari tilted her head before shaking it.

"Nuh-uh," she said, and shrugged. "I tried calling her yesterday and she wouldn't pick up…or today, actually."

"Well, she said that the three of us were going to hang out," she said, and Temari's brow furrowed. "But she ditched me to hang out with this guy she likes, Neji remember?"

"That doesn't sound like Tenten," Temari said, and Sakura agreed. "So do you know where they are?"

"Neji is at Ino's house," Sakura explained, and Temari glanced at her again. "That's why I want you to take me to Tenten's. I don't know what's going on, and when I called her, she hung up on me without saying a word."

"All right," Temari sighed. "Tenten's house it is."

* * *

Sakura slumped in her seat in irritation. Temari sighed heavily and glanced at her, raising both eyebrows in defeat.

"Sorry," she said softly, but Sakura shook her head, eyes narrowed.

They were in Tenten's driveway, where her father had informed them she wasn't home. Apparently, she had left with Neji and she had been in a good mood earlier today. Sakura frowned – but Neji had been at the party. And why would Tenten hang up on her and not answer Temari?

"Any idea?" Temari asked, and Sakura held up a finger, signaling for her to wait.

Obviously, Tenten was upset, either by something Neji had said or done. Sakura bared her teeth together and tried to focus on something besides the Hyuga she was going to kill when she got the chance. First, though, she needed to find Tenten, and she wasn't having much luck. Where did Tenten go when she wanted to be alone?

"Of course," Sakura muttered to herself and Temari glanced at her. Smiling, the high school graduate started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Where to, smarty?" Temari asked, grinning.

"The clubhouse," she said, and Temari tilted her head before her eyes widened in recognition.

"The _clubhouse_?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sakura nodded, setting her face straight. "But we haven't been there in forever. Why would she go there?"

"Remember in when I was in seventh grade? Tenten was in eighth and you were a sophomore?" Sakura asked. Temari blinked, but gave a short nod. "Well, we were talking in the hall when one of the teachers came to tell Tenten that her mom had gotten in that car accident. That she wasn't going to make it. Tenten ran off, and I followed her. That's where she ended up going."

"Really?" Temari asked, sounding confused. "Why there? You think she'd want to go to the hospital."

"The teacher had told her that the chances of her seeing her mom again alive were very slim," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"I swear," Temari huffed. "People nowadays are just too stupid."

"Yeah, but I still think that's where Tenten is," Sakura said, and looked away.

"I guess you're right, then," Temari answered, and let her hands guide the vehicle to their chosen target.

She pulled onto the side of the road after a couple minutes, parking in the grass beside a forested area. Both women climbed out of the car walked to the edge, searching for an opening.

"Here," Sakura called out, and ducked past a branch to shift into the path that had been there for decades.

Temari followed and they shimmied past bushes and thorns, following overgrown path. It took a few minutes, but when they got to an opening, Sakura stumbled out of the brush and stared up at the decaying piece of wood in a moment of nostalgia.

Before her was a well-built tree house, high above her in the v-shaped angle of two thick branches. Roof, windows, door and all, it was the pride and joy of any ten-year-old. Sakura smiled at the memories of hiding out here from boys or camping at night, squealing and giggling in their sleeping bags as they listened to nature in the dark.

"Tenten!" Sakura called, and paused. The silence that followed was eerie, making both her and Temari uncomfortable. "Tenten! Are you up there?"

There was no answer, but Sakura could swear she heard an intake of breath, a squeaking of boards caused by a shift of weight. Swearing inwardly, Sakura moved to the trunk of the tree, placing her hands on the makeshift ladder they had nailed into the wood.

"Sakura, that's probably not safe," Temari warned, turning towards her. Sakura shook her head and lifted a foot, taking in a deep breath at the steepness of the trunk.

"Well, safety isn't my biggest priority right now," she sighed, and continued to climb, slowly and carefully. Temari was right, though. Any false movement could send her tumbling down, and once she got above six feet, she didn't like the idea too much. "Tenten is."

Ignoring Temari's calls for her to come down before she hurt herself, Sakura pulled herself onto the porch the branches served and crawled to the door, not daring to stand up. At the moment, she wasn't keen on getting dizzy. Taking in a deep breath, Sakura leaned up, grabbed the door handle and pulled.

"It's locked!" Sakura yelled, and heard Temari start laughing.

"Well we know she's up there, then!"

"Yeah, I figured," Sakura huffed, and began to tug on is insistently. "Tenten, you better open this door right now! You need to come down! Whatever it was – get over it!"

The door swung open, and Sakura yelped, falling backward.

"Woah," she let out, and grabbed onto the branch, closing her eyes tightly before glaring up at Tenten's tear-filled eyes. "You could have pushed me off!"

"Well, sorry," Tenten snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you sound so sorry," Sakura hissed, snaking her way to the ladder. "Look, just come down and talk to Temari and me about it. It couldn't have been that bad."

"Not that bad?" Tenten yelled, and Sakura winced. Usually, Tenten was calmer, more composed, when it came to everything, even Neji.

"What did Neji do?" she asked, eyes narrowing slowly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tenten growled, fists tightening. Sakura nodded.

"Well yeah, it'd be nice to know why I'm gonna kick Neji's ass on Monday," Sakura said, shrugging. Tenten pressed her lips together in an attempt to stay quiet, but couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "There we go. Now come down, okay?"

"I will," Tenten said, and then sighed. "Let me tell you first."

"Uh." Sakura paused, glancing around. She really wanted to stand on firm, solid ground again, and soon. "Okay."

"It's really your fault, not Neji's," Tenten said, and Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"_My _fault?" she shrieked, and Tenten jumped, grabbing onto the doorframe for support. "How is this _my_ fault? I haven't talked to Neji since Tuesday!"

"Well, we were hanging out and about an hour ago, somebody called him," she explained, looking away. "It was some chick or whatever, saying that somebody was throwing a party."

"Ino," Sakura informed her, and tried to ignore the scowl set on Tenten's face at the name.

"Yeah, well Neji said that he had plans already, but then apparently somebody said that _you_ were going to be there. He was all for it then."

"Well, my bad," Sakura mumbled, and then glanced up. "That's not my fault. I guess Neji wanted to know why Ino and I are hanging out again. You'd know all about that if you cared."

"No, actually, that's not why," Tenten said, glaring. Sakura noted that she ignored the last statement. "When I asked if I could come, he said probably not since I was from Suna. I mentioned that you were from Suna High, and he went into this whole rant about how you went to Konoha now. You were different. You were an exception. You were _better_."

"Maybe I am," Sakura snapped, and instantly wondered why she had said that.

"Oh really?" Tenten asked, raising both eyebrows. "What makes you think that?"

"Maybe the fact that Neji treats me like a _girl_," Sakura said, giving her a cat-like smile.

Tenten's mouth dropped open and Sakura shrugged, mentally kicking herself. It was her rebellious attitude, the one that had kept her alive in Suna. There was no way Tenten hadn't expected her to defend herself; Tenten knew her too well. She was asking for it.

"How _dare_ you," Tenten hissed, arms unfolding so her fists rested by her sides.

"Yeah, well," Sakura said, shrugging. "It's only true. Why else would you be mad at _me_? It's not like I'm dating him or anything, but that doesn't mean you can't still get jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of you?" she asked, venom seeped through her voice.

"I just told you, Tenten," Sakura said, giving a fake sympathetic smile. She felt bad for doing this, but she wasn't going to let Tenten walk all over her and accuse her of things. It was ridiculous. She may be going to Konoha, but she had grown up going to Suna, and she knew how to defend herself. "It's not my fault. I mean, Neji and you will always be _buddies _right? It's not my fault you don't know how to act like a girl. You're a tomboy, Tenten. You always will be. And if Neji doesn't like that, oh well. _Not. My. Fault._"

"Bitch," Tenten hissed, and Sakura gave her a '_duh_' look.

"Where have you been for the past sixteen years of my life?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't care if you think I'm a bitch. 'Cause I am. Oh well. Some guys like that."

"Oh like Neji?" Tenten said, and Sakura blinked when she heard her voice crack. She opened her mouth, but Tenten cut her off. "Or Naruto Uzumaki?" Sakura's eyes narrowed. "How about the Uchiha brothers? Itachi and Sasuke? How many guys have you gone out with this week, Sakura?"

"Um, none," Sakura said, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Neji told me all about how you're all over every guy at Konoha," she hissed, glaring through watering eyes. Sakura's eyes narrowed further.

"Eh?"

"Yeah. Dancing and flirting and giggling. He couldn't stop talking about you. Last time I checked, you may not be a tomboy, but you certainly aren't one of those girly airheads."

"Yeah, you and me both," Sakura said, shrugging again. "I'm not. Big deal. And what's wrong with flirting a little? It's fun. Those guys are my friends, and that's it."

"Well that's not the impression you're giving them."

"It's their fault for misreading."

"Maybe it's your fault for mis_leading_."

"Hey, I make sure my friends know the limitations of our friendships," Sakura defended, pointing an accusing finger at Tenten.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. If you don't have to set those kind of lines because none of your friends are interested, don't blame me. I don't care if they think I'm smarter or hotter or stronger or what, but _don't blame me_. It's not my fault. So stop being such an ass."

"Fine," Tenten said, lips pursed together. "My mistake, though. You're not a bitch. You're a _slut_."

Sakura felt her mouth drop an inch, eyebrows raising and eyes widening. She wasn't sure she had heard her best friend correctly, but her insides fumed when she saw the smug look on Tenten's face.

"Excuse me?" Sakura hissed, expression unchanging. She didn't give Tenten a chance to speak. "Just because guys actually like me and want to date me doesn't make me a slut. Like I said. You're jealous. Get over it."

"Get over yourself," Tenten snapped, and Sakura felt her eye twitch. "You should have never gone to Konoha High. Now you're just like them. You're a selfish, conceited brat that'll fuck anything with two legs and a pulse."

"You don't believe that," Sakura said easily, wanting nothing more than to lunge at Tenten. She would have if she weren't in a tree.

"Wanna bet?"

"Whatever," Sakura said, sighing. She was still stunned that Tenten had attacked her so quickly, had thought that it was her fault Neji had ditched her. But she wasn't going to sit up here and be insulted all day long. "I'm gone. Walk home for all I care, you bitch."

Ignoring more of Tenten's angry words, Sakura turned and made her way back to the ladder. She made it down, and by the time her feet hit the ground, Tenten had stopped speaking. Temari was staring at her open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"What?" she asked, and Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Damn, you guys have never gone at it like that," she said, and Sakura glared up at the tree house.

"Yeah, I know," she said, letting out a breath. "I never knew she was so jealous."

Temari shrugged, and turned, ready to go back to the car. Surprised at her eagerness to go ahead and leave, Sakura blinked and followed. When they got back to Gaara's car, Sakura glanced at Temari.

"Did you hear all of it?"

"Yeah," Temari said, sighing as she eased into the car. "I don't know what her problem is. I think she's just mad 'cause you fit in so easily at Konoha High. Rumors are spreading now about you and your new friend, uh…Ino?"

"Yep," Sakura said, smiling. "She's really cool, and she has a boyfriend so she won't get mad at me for having guy friends. Actually, her friends are my friends, so it's all… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That was kind of harsh, Sak," Temari said, giving her an apologetic look. "I mean, I agree that what she said was rude and all, but you could've been a little more gentle."

"I know," Sakura said, sighing. She gave Temari a look that said it all and the older woman nodded.

"I know," she echoed, and Sakura smiled as they made their way to Temari's house. "I expected something when she started snapping at you. But I can't believe she called you a slut."

"I know!" Sakura repeated, blinking, but deciding to ignore her repetition. "I can understand being called a bitch, 'cause, you know, I…kind of…am, but a _slut_? Um, no way."

"Nope," Temari said, laughing and shaking her head. "Tenten is seriously whack. I don't know what her problem is."

"I know," Sakura squealed, giving Temari a purposely dumb-blonde look. Both of them burst out laughing.

"What the hell? Since when are you an airhead?" Temari laughed.

"I learned from the best," Sakura said and Temari gaped at her in shock. "Not you! Ino! She's the very definition of your dumb-blonde airhead cheerleader type. But she's really cool… I actually think you might like her."

"Maybe," Temari said, still smiling. "So how about we go to my place and hang with Gaara?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, grinning. "That'd be awesome."

* * *

**Okay, so Sakura and Ino make up. We see a little bit of NarXSak building. The Uchiha boys aren't the only guys compatible with Sakura, you know. Yeah, and what's up with Sasuke? And why is Tenten suddenly being such a jerk? Tell me how I did, and I'll try to get you the tenth chater. **

**This is officially the longest fanfiction I've ever done, though it's not complete yet. Keep reading and reviewing, or I'll run out of ideas for my readers! **

**Next chapter involves a night over at Gaara's and Monday morning. So stay tuned, lol!**


	10. Conflict

_

* * *

_

She creeps along the hall, knife in hand. The blood drips from it steadily, making sounds on the wooden floor. Cursing silently, she wipes it on the leather of her torn pants, eyes darting anxiously from one end of the hallway to the other. Trembling, she moves along the wall, trying to keep her breathing steady as her heart races erratically in her chest, the pulse attacking her throat and wrists.

_Slowly, she tiptoes, not daring to make a sound. She has to get out, or she'll be dead, but she can't let him know where she is. He's looking for her, ready to kill her. Ready to twist open her stomach, slit her throat, stab her heart. It doesn't matter. Her movement stops at the open door. Is he in there? She hears a thump, and her eyes widen. Had she imagined it? She takes a deep breath…clutches the knife tighter…and…peers around the corner…_

"_Shit_!"

Temari laughed from across the room as Sakura jumped, eyes wide as the girl on the screen flew into the wall, blood spilling from her stomach. Gaara chuckled in her ear, and she turned to glare at him, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Very mature," he noted, giving her a look that made her giggle.

"Whatever, you know I hate the jumpy parts," Sakura said, crossing her arms and pretending to sulk as she sank again, relaxing. She fell against Gaara's shoulder again, leaning on him as she curled her legs onto the couch. "Plus, the special effects in this movie are ancient. They suck."

"You're just mad 'cause you nearly wet your pants!" Temari laughed, grinning at her. Sakura turned away from her, pouting, and heard Gaara snicker. "Oh, I saw, Gaara! You were just as scared as she was!"

"To hell I was," he defended, throwing an empty soda can at his sister. She squealed and used a pillow to block it. Sakura laughed.

"You guys are so lucky," she said, resting her head against Gaara's shoulder. He was completely relaxed, his posture horrible, but in a great mood. "Being an only child sucks."

"Sakura, you wouldn't know luck if it bit you in the ass," Temari said, "'Cause this ain't it." She ducked when Gaara threw another can at her. She grinned one of her famous smiles at him. "Aw, you know I was kidding, Gaara. I love you!"

"This movie sucks ass," he mumbled, and they both laughed their agreement as blood sprayed nearly five feet up in the air from a stab wound.

"So fake," Sakura scoffed, and Gaara nodded.

"Definitely," Temari said, and threw a pillow at the screen. "Fuck you, Hollywood!"

"Temari, you have neighbors trying to sleep right now you know!" Sakura said, laughing. Temari blinked, and then grabbed another pillow. She stared at it for a few seconds before throwing it at the wall.

"Fuck the neighbors, too!"

"Temari!" Sakura laughed, and Gaara's body shook lightly in silent laughter.

"Don't try to stop her," he warned. "She's crazy."

"Am not," Temari said, frowning. She then proudly took a sip of her soda. "I'm sugar-high."

"With all this junk you two are eating, I'm not surprised," Gaara said, kicking a half-empty bag of chips across the floor. "How much you think you gained, huh, Temari? I thought you were on a diet."

"Diets are for whores!" Temari yelled, holding her drink high in the air.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say that was beer, not Pepsi," Sakura said, laughing, and then paused. "Is it?"

"Maybe," Temari said slyly, taking a sip.

"Yeah right," Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "I know you."

"You think you know me!" Temari said, sticking her tongue out as Sakura had done earlier. "But you don't. Nobody understands me!"

"Okay, maybe that is beer," Sakura said with a nervous chuckle.

"Who knows?" Temari said, and shrugging, pouring it down her throat. She peered into the can, and then threw it across the room. Gaara swore when it nearly hit him in the head.

"Damn it, Temari," he said, glaring.

"You threw _two_ at me, asshole," she said, grinning. "We're hardly even."

"Oh really?" he asked, and Sakura grinned. She grabbed the bowel of popcorn beside her on the couch and quickly placed it on Gaara's head, upside-down. "What the fuck?"

"Now you are!"

With that, Temari and Sakura ran out of the room, squealing like crazy. They heard Gaara cursing every word in the book as he tried to get the salty melted butter out of his hair. They were snickering behind the kitchen door, peering into the living room when he shot his glare at them. Both of them froze, eyes wide as he began to stalk over to them. In unison, they screamed and ran, heading for the second door.

Gaara was right on their heels as he chased them about the house. Doors slammed open and shut, food was thrown, captives were taken hostage, and pillows were used as clubs.

It was the most fun Sakura had had in the longest time.

They ended up on the roof somehow, gazing at what stars they could see past the streetlights. Sakura was lying in between Gaara and Temari, perfectly content, a soft smile on her lips.

"Thank you, guys," she said with a tiny sigh. It wasn't one of relief or irritation, but of happiness. They both glanced at her and she explained lightly, "I really needed tonight."

"Of course you did," Temari said, laughing quietly. "How could you survive without your best friends ever?"

"Don't worry about it," Gaara said softly, allowing one of his rare smiles. "You can always count on us to be here for you."

"Yeah, Sak," Temari said, her voice still light, but more serious. "We're your friends. You're like a second sister to Gaara and I."

"Second?" Sakura asked, turning to look at the dirty blonde. She grinned at her and Sakura laughed. "You two are so mean to Kankuro."

"I'm kiddin'," Temari said, nudging her. "But you are the little sister I never got."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "You're like a big sis. Especially since they're never home."

Neither of them had to ask who she was talking about, but warm hands gently took hers. She smiled and held onto both of the hands, entwining her fingers within both.

"I'm supposed to be home right now," she said after a while, just remembering.

"Huh?" Temari said, looking at her. "Why? Aren't your parents cool with you staying over?"

"Maybe," she said, shrugging. "I grounded."

There was a silence that followed before all three of them began to laugh, insane hysterical laughter that filled Sakura with enough happiness to last her another week at Konoha High. Even Gaara was in a fit of deep, rumbling laughter, the sound awkward and foreign, but still beautiful in its own way.

"I'm not kidding," Sakura said, still grinning. She couldn't help it. "I stayed out really late and got my parents all worried."

"Well call, silly!" Temari said, and bumped her shoulder again. "They'll probably let you off the hook."

"Yeah," Sakura said, and shrugged. "Maybe they forgot. Or maybe they'll be at work so long, they won't notice I'm gone when they get home."

The other two quieted, the silence awkward.

"Guys, I was joking," Sakura said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Sorry, Sak," Temari murmured. "We know you've been through a lot."

Sakura suddenly remembered how Naruto had never met his parents before and had grown up without a guardian for almost half his life. She recalled Sasuke crying at his parents' grave, heartbroken over the deaths that he had watched. Ino's parents' divorce entered her head, how the blonde hadn't seen her mother in years. Even more significant was Gaara and Temari's parents' death, their mother during Gaara's birth and their father twelve years later in a drive-by.

"I guess, but I haven't been through the worst, that's for sure."

She saw Temari smile and Gaara squeezed her hand gently. She smiled and reveled in the company of her two friends. This was what would get her by for the rest of school. She had another year and a half of Konoha High School, and with her new friends and her old ones, she'd be able to survive. Sighing, she gave them both an optimistic smile.

"I'd better call just in case," she said and Temari nodded. The woman had graduated only two years ago and was just as crazy as a five-year-old with super glue and a twenty-four pack of crayons, but she had her motherly moments that made Sakura want to smile. So she did. "And then, I'm gonna whoop your butt for giving me a headache earlier with that pillow!"

"Hey," Temari said as they stood, shifting down the roof to climb back into Gaara's room's window. "You saw that coming at you. You could've ducked!"

"Still," Sakura laughed, crawling into Gaara's room. "You're gonna get it."

"Not if you can't find me," Temari sang as she skipped into the hall, leaving Sakura alone with the red-haired boy she had known nearly all her life.

"Don't worry," Gaara laughed as he walked past her towards the hall. "I know all the hiding places she uses to get out of doing chores."

"And to think she's the guardian?" Sakura laughed, raising an eyebrow as she pulled out her phone. Gaara shrugged and then turned back to look at her, hand on the doorframe.

"Hey, Sakura?" She looked up, finger in position on the keypad. Suddenly, Gaara gave her the sweetest smile she could ever imagined. Eyes wide, she watched the transformation before her as he said, "Just hang in there, 'kay?"

"Uh, yeah," she said, and he nodded before leaving the room. Blinking, she turned back to her phone and dialed her home number. She held it to her ear – no one picked up. "Hey mom, dad. I know I'm grounded and everything, but I kinda lost track of time. I hope it's okay if I spend the night over at Gaara's, but if it's not, that's where I'll be. Love you. See you later. Bye."

Sighing, Sakura hung up, staring at her phone. She flipped it closed, and then grinned. No, she wasn't going to give tonight to her parents. She wasn't going to mope around, because Temari was hiding somewhere, probably with a stash of marshmallow-ammo. Grabbing a pillow, she ran downstairs and discovered that she was wrong.

They had Cheetos instead.

* * *

Monday came, and Sakura awoke bright and early. Jumping into the shower and getting dressed as she always did filled her with a wonderful familiarity. Faded jeans, light pink t-shirt, and her black Vans were enough to make her feel like herself again as she realized with a smile that it had been a full week since she'd switched schools. Hopefully, this one would be much better.

Humming a foreign tune to herself, she made her way downstairs, slipping the strap of her bag over her shoulder and skipping into the kitchen. Shoving her parents' absence away from her thoughts, she grabbed a quick breakfast and then headed out.

Temari had curiously asked why she never took the bus to school, why she insisted on walking, and Sakura had admitted that she didn't know why she walked just because she couldn't drive herself. It was just a part of her indescribable personality, and Sakura felt her step lighten at the reminder.

"Um, excuse me!"

Sakura stopped and turned, staring curiously behind her. Flinching away from the green-clad boy, she let out a deep, patient sigh, and turned to face him fully. He was blushing, trying to look her in the eye without turning completely red it seemed.

"Please, Sakura, would you allow me to escort you to school this morning?" he asked in the most enthusiastic way possible. Sakura smiled gently, ready to turn him down, but saw the hopeful gleam in his eye and changed her mind.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt," she said softly, watching in mild amusement as his eyes grew twice their size. It seemed he'd burst into tears any moment, and when he leapt to her side, eager and excited, she shook her head. "You'll have to keep your distance though."

He nodded despite the small rejection, instantly scooting a couple feet away from her, grinning at her happily. Sakura giggled at his good-natured mood and began to walk in the direction of school again. Without hesitation, Lee followed.

"So, what's with you following me, hm?" she asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Lee blushed furiously before raising a fist in the air, determination overcoming his expression – Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"I must never give up! I will pursue you with my love for all eternity if I must, my cherry blossom!" he yelled, and Sakura was suddenly glad that nobody else was around. Still, she couldn't help but admire his positive personality and smiled at him.

"I'm not promising anything," she warned, and he nodded, his expression taking on a more serious look though the smile was still in place. Sakura looked forward again and sighed, saying lightly, "But keep at it and you'll get somewhere eventually."

He nearly fell over in shock.

* * *

Algebra was the best.

Naruto greeted her more enthusiastically than ever, and Ino took a seat by her with a faithful smile. Sasuke joined them soon after, sharing a look with her that said everything and nothing all at once. It was perfect, having the three of them there, laughing – with the exception of Sasuke's silent smiles – and talking like there was no tomorrow. Even when Kakashi showed up late, nodding to Sakura with an encouraging crinkle-eyed smile, they continued their conversation with hushed giggles and secretive notes passed back and forth.

Gym was fun, repeatedly spiking and serving during volleyball. Once or twice, she would catch Naruto or Kiba's eye and do something purposely flirty towards them, Ino joining in the fun as they watched the two boys eye them greedily from a distance. It was all games though, and Sakura knew both Naruto and Kiba were aware of that from the way they laughed too.

In English, she got an A on her test and the girl she had been partnered with insisted on apologizing over and over again for her rude behavior. Sakura told her that the only way she could make up for it was if she pretended that it had never happened, and her classmate complied with a giggle. The two quickly became friends.

At lunch, Sakura was overwhelmed by the number of people that wanted to sit with her and Ino, but the pink-haired girl denied them all with a soft smile. Instead, she boldly took a seat by Sasuke, giving him a small smile – and a small smirk to Ami and her group of friends glaring at her coldly – before digging into her lunch. He took everyone by surprise when he just laughed and nudged her playfully, turning back to his own food before anyone could say a word. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata joined them as well, and Sakura felt more complete than she ever had.

Music consisted mostly of on-and-off glances from Sasuke, which she returned. In their little game, Sakura couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach, and received a good scolding from Shizune for not paying attention, forcing her to ignore Sasuke's snort of amusement and Ino's taunting giggles and remarks.

Everything was _so_ perfect.

Or so she thought.

She was at her locker, collecting her things and pushing them in an organized manner into her bag. Out of habit, she closed the door quietly and spun the lock to make sure it was locked, ready to get out and do her homework. When she turned around, though, she was face-to-face with an exceptionally amused Uchiha. Eyes widening and breath quickening at the same time, she took a step back on instinct, forcing her back against her locker. His eyes narrowed in irritation at her reaction before allowing the same seductive gleam to take over again, entrancing her in that world of complete darkness, hard onyx and coal.

"Sakura, it's good to see you again," he purred, nodding formally, though his expression and tone hinted much more.

"Um, sure," she said unsurely, her brief conversation with Sasuke two days before flashing through her mind as she gave a nervous smile. She tried to inch away, but a sharp look from Itachi made her freeze.

"You act like you're unpleased to see me," he said, faking his surprise with an over friendly smile. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"Well, no, I'm just in a big hurry," she muttered, sure she didn't sound convincing. He raised an eyebrow, and she quickly lied, "My mom called and needs some help with something back at home, so I should probably go. Nice seeing you."

She tried ducking past him, but he shifted in front of her again, faster than she could blink. Fear washed over her, forcing her to push it back down with a deep breath. She knew she had nothing to be afraid of, but she was still anxious about Sasuke's call, and until she found out what it was that had made him so set on her staying away, she didn't want to talk with Itachi. Though she had kissed the man, she was still unsure where they both stood, and she wasn't too keen on venturing on dangerous grounds before she knew he was safe – all things considered.

"Why don't I give you a ride then?" he offered sweetly. She winced when he added politely, "It'd be much more convenient than walking, yes?"

She shivered at the thought of being in a car alone with the older Uchiha, but shook her head, trying to clear it. Sasuke had warned her to stay away from Itachi, and her gut was telling her to listen to him.

"No, I wouldn't want to bother you," she said, shrugging and trying to move past him again. This time, he grabbed her wrist out of the air, leaning closer. Sakura's breath hitched, and he lowered his eyelids in a seductive gaze.

"Trust me," he whispered, "You wouldn't be."

"_Itachi_."

Sakura jumped, only being held in place by Itachi's persistent grasp. The venom seeped into the voice made her head whip around to face the younger Uchiha, and she let out a small sigh of relief. Itachi on the other hand exhaled in both disappointment and annoyance.

"Yes, little brother?" he asked, giving Sasuke an impatient look. "I'm busy."

"_No_, you are _not_," Sasuke hissed, stepping closer and brushing Itachi's hand away from Sakura's wrist. Itachi's nose wrinkled just slightly, as if in disgust, as if Sasuke was filth, and he backed up a couple of steps. "You have work to do, and Sakura doesn't need _you_ bothering _her_."

"Watch your mouth, little brother," Itachi growled, gaze narrowing into dangerous black slits. Sasuke sneered, taking Sakura's hand gently.

"Whatever," he said, tugging slightly. "I don't need your advice. Come on, Sakura."

Sakura just nodded briefly, quickening her usual pace to keep up with Sasuke's agitated steps. As they left Itachi in the hall, Sakura glanced over her shoulder once to see the elder staring at them, at _her_. Shivering, she hurried, moving even faster to stay closer to Sasuke's side.

When they made it outside, Sasuke hissed, a sharp exhale of breath through his teeth. Eyes wide, Sakura paused as he turned his head to glare at her, raven-streaked hair swishing around his face.

"What the hell was that?" he snapped, and Sakura let out an annoyed breath.

"Like I would know," she retorted, snatching back her hand and beginning to walk away. "He's _your_ brother. You tell me."

"Hey, just because he's my brother doesn't mean I'd know anything about him," Sasuke reminded her as he walked by her side. "In case you forgot, I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than get to know that man."

"Lovely," Sakura muttered sarcastically, heading to the road.

"He was right about one thing, though," Sasuke said, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her and get her attention. Sakura glanced at him, and he shrugged. "You shouldn't walk home by yourself every day."

"I think I'll manage," she laughed, and brushed his hand from her shoulder. She was about to continue walking when a sudden flash of anger overcame Sasuke's normally composed expression. She paused. "What?"

"Nothing," he murmured, looking away with a small pout. She refrained from giggling and turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "I… I just don't like the idea of you wandering around all alone. There are some real freaks in this town, and no offense, but you're not much of a threat to some of the pricks around here."

"Like your brother?" Sakura suggested, and Sasuke looked at her in surprise. She smiled and nodded before he could say anything, now knowing where his anger had come from. "I guess I could use a ride, then." She couldn't help but teasingly add, "If my safety concerns you that much."

And she watched in stunned amazement as a soft pink color rose to the deathly pale tone of Sasuke's cheeks, his eyes shining with embarrassment. Her own eyes lit up with realization, but she didn't say a word as he quickly turned away. He told her to follow, and she did silently, smiling at his back.

_So he _is_ human. _

* * *

"I can't believe you're the one who almost ran me over last week," Sakura laughed, tossing Sasuke a soda. He shrugged, smirking, and she scowled at him. "You could've killed me, jerk!"

"But I didn't," he said, opening the can and taking a sip. "That's gotta count for something."

"I suppose," Sakura said. "And you're glad you didn't, aren't you?"

"Yes."

There wasn't a hint of humor in his voice and Sakura felt her smile fade as she stared at his serious expression. Sighing, she looked away for a moment before shaking her head at Sasuke.

"Would you please cut that out?" she requested, raising an eyebrow at him. When he tilted his head to show he didn't understand, she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Being all protective over me. I can handle myself, thank you."

"Last time I checked," he corrected, "No, you can't."

"Oh really?" she questioned.

"Yes, my brother proved that," he said, and his gaze flickered away from her for a moment, obviously uncomfortable. "You're just like everyone else. I don't blame you – it happens to nearly everyone."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Sakura asked, taking a seat on her bed. He was leaning against her wall, only a few feet away, but she could nearly feel his irritation radiating from him.

"Itachi has a bad habit of seducing women," Sasuke explained. "He's good at making them forget everything that matters until he leaves. I've seen it happen plenty of times, and I just don't want it to happen to you."

"Well, it won't."

"It already has," he muttered, and she glanced at him, surprised.

"What's that mean?" she asked, not at all mad – only curious.

"When you were at my house," he said, avoiding her prying green gaze. "He touched you didn't he?"

"Not really," she said, shaking her head. He gave her a disbelieving look, and she held her hands in front of her defensively. "What? He didn't!"

"There's a difference between 'not really' and 'not at all'," he informed her and she sighed. "I know he did. He rubbed it in my face once I got home. That's why I don't want you going near him. He likes you, and Itachi's not one to give up once someone catches his eye."

"What's it to you anyway?" Sakura murmured under her breath, glaring at the soda in her hand. "It's my life."

"I already told you," he hissed, and she shot her venomous gaze toward him. He didn't seem fazed by it. "Well, it doesn't matter why. Just stay away from him."

"Maybe I don't want to."

Sasuke stared at her for a long time, and she found that she couldn't look away. It was almost exactly like when she was caught in Itachi's gaze, but it was somehow different. She couldn't put a finger on it, but Sasuke wasn't his brother.

He had given her a ride like he had promised, revealing to her that he was the owner of the dark blue motorbike. Conveniently, he had had an extra helmet and when he had dropped her off, she had invited him in without knowing why. Giving her an odd look, he accepted after thinking about it for a moment and had followed her up into her room. The entire time, his eyes remained on either her or at the floor, not taking a look at her possessions or such. Sasuke was strange, but she found the attention warming and she actually liked it.

Now, though, she wasn't sure what to think. Sasuke was so keen on keeping her away from Itachi – and vice versa – but she still didn't know why entirely. Plus, with Itachi so interested in her, she was split between rational reasoning and her female hormones. Why not give it a try? Of course, if Sasuke was right, than she didn't want to be used and thrown away. She most certainly did not put up with that. And Sasuke wanted to protect her…but was that just because he wanted her himself? He had admitted that to her before, and she wasn't sure whether to find that endearing or annoying.

"Look," she said, sighing, and his gaze sharpened at her tone. "If you seriously want me to stay away from Itachi, then I will. I can't guarantee that he'll leave me alone, but I won't go near your house and it's not like I'm gonna call him or anything. And I don't think he'll try anything at school again."

"Can I at least tell you how to face him?" he asked, moving to sit beside her on the bed. She didn't move away from him, though their knees were nearly touching, and nodded. "Well, firstly, don't look into his eyes. That's how he really captures you. They hypnotize you and it's hard to break out of that kind of trance."

"I know," she said, glancing away in self-conscious shame. She suddenly wondered why Sasuke knew this.

"Second, don't ever let yourself be in the same room with him alone," he said, staring at her, the most intense look on his face. "That gives him ideas and the ultimate advantage, especially if no one is nearby or in the same building. And don't provoke him. Itachi has a sick way of thinking, and he'll hurt you if you do anything to piss him off. He has a lot of patience in most areas, but he does have a few touchy spots that are better left not messed with."

"Do you know any of those weak points?" Sakura asked, not wanted to accidentally set off a full-grown man as dangerous as Itachi seemed to be.

"Well, don't talk about my parents' death," he said, wincing as he spoke. Sakura blinked, and he sighed, elaborating, "It's okay to speak about my mom and dad, just don't say anything about how they died. It makes him mad."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because he kind of blames himself," Sasuke said, face contorting as if he were guessing. Sakura tilted her head, and he gave her a small smile. "Don't ask about him if you end up alone with him – always let the conversation stay on you if you can. There are some things that I don't know about that still piss him off. It's not fun dealing with him when he is mad, so try to keep away from him."

"I will," she promised, returning his smile reassuringly. It didn't seem to work, because he reached a hand up to her face to brush her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers. She felt her face flush at the gentle, intimate gesture, the expression on his face heart-meltingly soft. "Sasuke?"

"Please don't get hurt," he whispered. "You're too precious to loose yourself to him. He doesn't deserve you."

Eyes wide, Sakura stared at him, not believing a word of what he was saying. Was this the same boy who was widely known as the 'emo-kid' by Konoha and Suna students alike? He was supposed to be emotionless, stoic and insensitive, and yet here he was, trying to protect her and whispering the sweetest things to her.

Then he was leaning forward, his breath mingling with hers in the air that separated them. She found that she couldn't move away, captivated by his beautiful onyx eyes, filled with things that she had dreamed of for years but had never let herself hope for, believe in. Thankfully, though, she did find her voice, and it stopped him just an inch away from her.

"I told you," she said under her breath, and his eyes were on hers. "I can't do this."

"But you can do it with my brother?" he criticized, not moving. A flash of jealousy ran across those dark depths, but it was soon replaced by longing.

"No," Sakura answered, not sure how truthful she was being. Apparently, Sasuke did.

"Liar," he whispered.

They sat there for a moment before Sakura closed her eyes slowly, not wanting to face the mixed emotions within herself and before her in Sasuke's expression. She knew it hurt him, but she was confused as to why it would do so. _What _exactly was hurting him? She sighed, hearing his breath hitch as he inhaled the air she released. She opened her eyes and almost flinched at the tortured look in his black orbs.

"Don't," she pleaded softly when he moved just a millimeter closer. Pain flashed through him, but he still didn't retreat. He wanted her, she realized, and he wouldn't let her go. "Sasuke…"

The sound of a door shutting closed downstairs made both of their eyes widen in unison. Sasuke looked surprised, and Sakura knew she had to look absolutely terrified – she was. When she heard her mother's voice calling her to come down for a moment, she jumped up, moving to the door. She mouthed the word 'hide' and paused at her door.

He took that moment to come to her side. She turned to him in surprise and he pressed himself against her, lips crashing onto hers in a desperate kiss. Shocked, she stood there, unmoving as she allowed him to have his fill. When she didn't respond, his body seemed to go limp, and he pulled away for a moment, staring down at her with saddened eyes. She blinked once, and he leaned forward again, hesitating. Softly, he brushed his lips against hers, barely touching, teasing. Sakura sighed and pulled her head back, away from him.

Without a word, she opened the door and shut it, feet falling on each step. Shaking her head clear, she went into the kitchen to find her mother. She knew she had been asking for it, inviting him in and allowing him to sit so close. Why he liked her and not anyone else, she had no idea, but it was unnerving and confusing – she needed time to sort it all out. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to be willing to give her that time.

"Sakura, honey, could you help put away the groceries?" her mom asked, and Sakura nodded absentmindedly.

Almost robotically, she moved about the kitchen, putting away varieties of food from the many paper bags. Her mother helped her, and they worked in silence. When they were finished, Sakura lingered, playing with a strand of her hair, delaying the time when she'd have to go back upstairs. Fortunately, Sasuke had put his bike in a shaded area on the other side of the house, so her parents wouldn't notice it just in case/-, but that meant Sasuke's stay could last longer than it should.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" her mother asked, tilted her head at her. She was washing her hands, preparing to make dinner – something they only ate together as a family on occasions.

"Um, not really," she said, glancing around the kitchen nervously. If she didn't do something quick, her mother would notice that something was up. "I just…wanted to talk…or something."

"Talk?" her mom echoed, sounding surprised. "Are you having trouble in school?"

"No," Sakura answered, eyes narrowing when she realized that it wasn't entirely the truth… Maybe she could pry some answers out of her mother – some answers to the many questions that were now filling her mind daily. "Can I ask you something, mom?"

"Sure." The answer was careful, and Sakura could tell that her mom was trying to approach this in the most cautious way, as if a single word could set off a million rebellious teenage hormones. "What is it?"

"What do you do when it seems like everyone wants the same thing from you?" Sakura asked, looking at her mom's shoulder, not daring to meet her eye just yet. "And you're not sure who you want to share it with…or if you want to give it to anyone at all?"

Her mom stared at her for a very long moment before sighing and placing her forehead in her hand. It was clear she was thinking about it, but Sakura knew what was coming. She wasn't getting an answer out of her mom.

"Sakura, is this about sex?" her mom ventured, the worried tone in her voice making Sakura groan inwardly. "Because you should know that that's not something you should be concerning yourself with at your age. You're only sixteen."

"Mom, that's not what this is about," Sakura said, sighing. "It's… I guess you could say it's about guys, but it's not that serious. Let's just say… Oh, I got it. It's like everyone wants to be my friend, but I'm not exactly sure who to trust or who to believe because everybody's saying different things that are making me really confused. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Oh," her mom said, glancing around as if she were embarrassed that she'd brought up such a touchy subject. "I'm not sure what the problem is, sweetie. You can always have more than one friend, even if they don't like each other."

"That's not –" Sakura began, but exhaled sharply and shook her head. "Never mind."

"Honey, you know I want to help," her mom said, almost desperately. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine, mom," she said. "I know you want to, but…I don't think you can." Sakura suddenly remembered Kakashi's words, and she sighed at the reminder. "I think I need to figure this out on my own."

"All right…if you're sure."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "I'm sure."

* * *

**Voila. The tenth chapter is up.**

**I hope you all love Temari's character as much as I do in this story, I had an awesome time writing the first part of this chapter. I'm trying to make her seem like the crazy party-chick that just graduated while her little brother is the more responsible of the two. On the other hand, she can also be loving and motherly toward the people she cares about, like her brothers and Sakura. **

**I'm still trying to decide if Itachi should be the 'bad guy' since that's the character he really plays in the show. I think that is what I'll do... I pretty sure the final pairing for hthis fanfiction is set. Beware of more drama in the future, haha. But I do hope that you enjoyed the mid-part, with the first Sasuke-Itachi confrontation and what followed afterward. Basically, I'm trying to show how desperate Sasuke is when it comes to winning over Sakura, because he really does care about her and doesn't want his older brother to corrupt that part of his life, too. He's confused. **

**Anyway, please review. I know this isn't going the way all you SakuraXItachi lovers were hoping, but can't you try to love the story for the story anyway? I'm trying. The next chapter will be up in possibly a week, little longer or shorter. Don't know. **

**Review!**


	11. Friends Both Old and New

When she returned to her room, Sasuke was gone. After dinner, she offered to take out the trash and checked to see if his bike was still in the same place – it wasn't. Her dad still wasn't home, and her mom was doing some late work on the computer, as if she hadn't done enough at the hospital. Sakura finally retreated to the confines of the walls she had gotten used to in the last week. Frowning at her room, she crossed her arms.

Maybe now was the time to think all this through and figure everything out?

Apparently not, because her phone rang decisively on her bed, signaling that somebody had better plans for her somewhere else. Smiling, she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"What's up, pinky?"

"Kiba?" Sakura asked, squinting her eyes at her phone. "Let me guess. Naruto gave you my number."

"Nope," he said, and then laughed. Sakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she wondered how the hell everyone was getting her number. "But speaking of spiky, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out, hm? Chill a bit?"

"Sure, I guess," she said, not being able to help the chuckle that escaped her throat. An idea hit her then, and she thought it through for a total of two seconds before asking, "Who's going to be there?"

"Uh, not sure yet," he said. "We're over at the Plantation. Eh, Naruto's here. Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru are here, too. We might invite somebody else. Why? Still avoiding somebody?"

"No, I was just wondering if I could invite a couple of people from my old school?" she told him, and he laughed.

"Go ahead," he said, adding, "As long as none of them are keen on blowing our heads off, I'm cool with that. Naruto doesn't care either."

"Awesome," Sakura said, giggling inwardly. "I'll be there in a few minutes then."

"You don't need a ride or anything?"

"Nope," she said, nodding despite the fact he couldn't see her. "I can get one."

* * *

"Um, hey guys, this is Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro."

Sakura waited anxiously, watching the expressions on her friends' faces carefully before sighing and glancing at the three siblings.

"Don't worry about them," she said, giggling. "They're not used to newcomers." She added with a backward glance at her newest blonde friend, "Right, Ino?"

"Nah, it's cool," Ino laughed and stepped forward. "I'm Ino, and any friend of Sakura's is welcome."

"Nice to know," Temari scoffed, the smirk on her face enough to let Sakura know she was amused, not insulted.

"Yeah, I'm Kiba," the brunette said, waving and grinning.

"Hinata."

"Yo, Naruto here!"

"My name's Neji."

"I'm Shikamaru," the lazy boy said, but when Temari looked up in surprise, he blinked and said, "But we've already met."

"You have?" Sakura said, surprised. Looking back and forth between Temari and Shikamaru, she raised an eyebrow and finally settled her gaze on Gaara. "Have you?"

"I haven't, but I recognize him," the redhead acknowledged, shrugging.

"You know her?" Ino questioned, eyebrow arching suspiciously. Of course, Shikamaru just shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, obviously not thinking much of it. Temari sighed, and put her hands on her hips.

"We work together is all," she said, and then shook her head at Ino's critical gaze.

"But Shikamaru works at a car repair shop," Ino said, eyes squinting as she gave Temari a look-over. Sakura groaned and placed her forehead in her hands. "You work at Monro's?"

"In the office," Temari explained briefly. "And trust me, I'm not into younger kids."

"Kids?" Kiba repeated, looking offended.

"Temari and Kankuro are graduates," Sakura told them, and then said, gesturing to Gaara, "Gaara's in eleventh grade with us. He's probably one of my best friends. Finally glad I mentioned them?"

"Yeah," Naruto laughed, nodding. "But are these your only friends? If so, that's pretty pathetic – no offense."

"No," Sakura said, glaring and smacking him on the arm. "Of course not. But these guys are like family."

"Yep," Temari said proudly, sticking her chin in the air and slinging an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "We are family."

"Awesome," Ino said, already over it her deal with Shikamaru. "So what do you guys wanna do, hm?"

"I don't care what we do," Hinata offered, clinging faithfully to Neji's arm. The elder Hyuga shrugged and Kiba seemed to think it through before grinning.

"Nothing about dogs, dude," Naruto said, and Kiba's face fell. "How about we prank call Ms. Tsunade?"

"Who?" Kankuro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Principal," Sakura briefed, and then shook her head at Naruto. "No way. That's so dumb."

"Well, we know not to go swimming," Shikamaru said, a bitter laugh escaping his lips.

"I don't know," Ino said, tilting her head, "Sasuke's not here or anything."

"I still need to meet that boy," Temari reminded Sakura, nudging her. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke's not a problem anymore, Ino," Sakura said, but the bleach blonde didn't seem to buy it. "How about we go get something to eat and figure out what we wanna do there?"

"Great idea," Kiba said, and then frowned, a confused look coming over his face. "But where do we eat?"

Sakura groaned, and glanced around the many shops before them, picking one and pointing at it randomly.

"How about Michaelangelo's?" she suggested, taking a quick glance at everyone's expressions. "And if it helps, my treat."

"I'm down wit dat," Kiba laughed, and Hinata blinked raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Okay, well I am too as long as you promise never to do that again," Ino scolded, giving Kiba's forehead a sharp jab. "You're not black."

"I don't gots to be," he said, sneering in her face. This time, Naruto flicked him in the ear, though he laughed.

"Yo, shut up."

"Why?"

"Because Ino was right for once," Shikamaru said, snickering at Ino's irritated expression. She got over it five seconds later when she turned to ask the three siblings if they were okay with Michaelangelo's.

"If you guys keep up the show, I'm pretty much okay with anything," Temari laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "You people are hilarious."

"Sure," Kankuro muttered, shrugging. Sakura watched as he sighed and nudged Gaara.

"That's fine," was his short answer.

"Cool," Sakura said, grinning. She was just pleased that both parties were getting along. "Then let's eat!"

* * *

Sakura swore that somebody was seriously out to get her.

They had just ordered three medium pizzas – cheese, pepperoni, and sausage – having to sit at two booths and a small table nearby in order to fit everyone in the group together. Kiba had just brought their food to the table when she saw him.

Oh dear God, help me. Nearly groaning, Sakura watched in dismay as an unaware Itachi Uchiha stepped into the restaurant. Frankly, he looked pissed off and Sakura didn't want to be the one to brighten his day, which she knew she'd do if he saw her. Thankfully, he hadn't seen her yet, speaking to whomever he had just come in with. Maybe she could still get away…but to where? She couldn't just leave again.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom," she said quickly, taking a convincing sip of her coke and hurriedly climbing over Gaara's lap. The stunned redhead watched wide-eyed as she made her way over him and onto the ground. "I'll, um, be right back."

Without a second glance to the others, she scurried toward the bathroom, ducking past the door as quickly as possible. Letting out a low breath of relief, she then groaned and placed her head in her hands, leaning against the door.

"What the hell?" she hissed to herself before pushing away to stand in front of the sink.

She stared at herself for a couple seconds before whimpering. It wasn't that she was scared of Itachi – what with the many people with her, he couldn't touch her. But still, there was the flirting and the hypnotizing stare… Plus, she had promised Sasuke that she'd keep her distance, and after she had upset him earlier in her room, she felt that she should do something to atone. Anyway, the younger Uchiha seemed dead serious when it came to her and his brother not interacting. Whether that was out of jealousy or concern, Sakura still wasn't entirely sure, but she wasn't taking any chances. Sasuke knew things she didn't about Itachi, and for good reasons.

But she couldn't just hide in the bathroom until he was gone! What if he was here to stay? She was pretty sure that he had been with a guy and while Itachi didn't really come off as gay or bisexual, the man could have friends right? Could she really try and stay in the bathroom until he left? Of course not! There was no way she could ditch her friends, especially since they had just accepted her again.

Sakura sighed and turned her gaze to the sink she was leaning on. This sucked. It was then she watched a tiny, salty drop of water fall and land on the white surface. Blinking, she realized her face was wet. She was crying.

Sucking in a deep breath, she pulled away from the sink in disgust, looking back into the mirror in surprise and horror. Reaching up, she touched just under her eye, wetting the tip of her finger with her tears. Wincing, she watched her reflection cry silently in despair as confusing thoughts of Itachi ran through her mind. The door opened and Temari, Ino, and Hinata came in quickly.

"Sakura, are you – oh my god, Sakura!" Temari rushed to her side, eyes narrowing as she put her arms around her protectively, staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Sakura?" Hinata said carefully, tilting her head in front of her.

"Why'd you leave?" Ino asked, and then blinked. "What is it?"

"Itachi," she gasped, and watched each of there expressions change in different ways, though she doubted any of them knew the real horror of it. Still, there was no harm in telling them.

"Who?" Temari asked, blinking. "You mean that Uchiha guy?"

"Yeah," Hinata confirmed, nodding and then looked at Sakura. "What's wrong with Itachi?"

"Sakura has an issue with Uchiha's," Ino giggled, and when Sakura frowned at her, she looked down apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's just that Itachi comes on way too strong," Sakura explained quickly, trying to think. "And Sasuke wants me to stay away from him, but Itachi wants to do the exact opposite."

"That sucks," Ino said, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "He's hot too… Again, sorry, but Itachi's sexy."

"Why does Sasuke want you to stay away?" Hinata asked, giving Ino as much a scowl one like Hinata could manage.

"I'm not sure," Sakura said, "I think Sasuke thinks he's dangerous, so I want to stay away from him for now. Every time I see him, though, he hits on me."

"Oh, and he's in there?" Ino guessed.

"Obviously," Temari said, glaring at the dumb blonde. "It's okay, honey. You know we won't let anything happen to you. Itachi won't touch you. Especially not with Gaara here, remember?"

"Yeah," Sakura giggled, hiccupping midway through her laugh. In freshman year, somebody had tried to grope Sakura in the lunch line and had received a black eye, bloody lip and broken finger. Gaara had been suspended for two weeks, but the message was clear – Sakura was off limits to perverts, or any others Gaara deemed unworthy. "I know."

"So you think you can come back out?" Ino asked.

"He might be gone," Hinata said hopefully, and Sakura smiled at her friends.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You're right. He's probably gone."

He wasn't.

But he didn't pay her any mind. The entire while, Sakura was fidgeting in her seat, trying to act natural and calm after a barrage of worried questions from Kiba and Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji also showing they were concerned in their quieter manner. Gaara didn't say a word, but as soon as she sat down, he placed a calloused hand on her knee reassuringly and she had to smile – it made her feel a lot better.

Still, Itachi ignoring her had her unnerved. She wasn't complaining, but she was more than confused. She knew he was aware of her presence; their gazes had met possibly fifteen times the entire night, as if he were watching her whenever he could. Sakura shuddered at the thought. As much as she tried, she couldn't catch a good glimpse of his friend's face, either.

Slowly, she was able to relax and enjoy herself as they talked and laughed and ate greasy pizza. Kiba even amused them all by flicking pieces of sausage at a couple of Konoha's football players when they came in. The jocks threatened to whoop Kiba's ass, but the dog-lover just scoffed and threw a sloppy piece of meat and cheese at one of them. The manager threatened to throw them out after that, so Kiba finally relented after sticking his tongue out at the one who now had a grease-stained shirt.

Sakura had to admit that she had a good time, though Itachi's continuous gaze was more annoying by the last slice of pizza than scary. They left with Kiba and Naruto shoving each other playfully, rolling about on the ground when they got outside. She watched in reserved interest, glancing back through the window at Itachi's table – he was still staring at her. She doubted he heard a word of what his friend was saying.

"You two grow up," Ino was scolding, pushing Naruto onto his back with her foot. Shikamaru chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ino's waist from behind, the first affectionate gesture Sakura had witnessed. Ino smiled and glanced back at him, "Hello."

He grunted in response, kissing her shoulder lightly, and Sakura felt the sharp sting of jealousy hit her in the chest. Why couldn't she be normal like them? They looked so perfect together, cute and enough of a couple for anyone to feel lonely. Sakura sighed and looked away, wishing that the drama would just leave, that she could find a guy that didn't feel the need to compete with others or control her life.

"You okay?" Gaara asked at her side and she nodded.

"Headache," she lied, though she was getting close to it. He smirked at her, and she knew he saw through the fib. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," he said, tone teasing. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"So I figured out what we should do," Kiba said absentmindedly as he punched Naruto on the arm repeatedly.

"Oh really?" Shikamaru questioned, eyebrow rising as he rested his chin on Ino's shoulder. "What?"

"We should rent a couple movies or something and chill at someone's house," he said, scowling at Naruto when the blonde smacked his hands away. "Just a thought."

"Not my house," Ino said, shaking her head. "I almost got in trouble for that party Saturday."

"My dad is in town for the week," Hinata said quietly, glancing at Neji. The formal Hyuga shook his head and sighed.

"No way," he agreed with Hinata's timid hint. "Uncle would throw a fit if we came home with everyone. I say we go over to Sakura's."

"Why my house?" Sakura asked, glaring at Neji.

"'Cause we've never been over there," Naruto answered, grinning. "It'd be cool."

"Not really," Sakura said, shaking her head. "My parents would die if they came home to a house of crazy teenagers. Just like Hinata's dad."

"Um, hello," Temari said, raising her hand and quirking an eyebrow. "I, like, own a house. So, how about we go to our place?"

"That's fine with me," Sakura said, shrugging and leaning against Gaara. She felt his position shift automatically to support her added weight and smiled at the familiarity. "I could spend a whole month over there and not get tired of it."

Everyone else seemed to agree and, with that, they piled into their cars – yelling and giggling. Sakura almost forgot Itachi, but when she glanced back, he and his friend were gone. Pushing thoughts of him away, Sakura allowed herself to enjoy the ride to Gaara and Temari's.

Thirty minutes later, they were all eating and drinking in excitement, blasting music and the volume on the television at the same time. It was amazing, the feel of having so many friends around her, supporting her and loving her. Sakura couldn't help but loose herself in their mini-party, almost missing the time. When Gaara gave her a ride home, she couldn't help but lean over and give him a huge hug – which he seemed shocked to receive, but nonetheless returned.

Sakura's days had been going on and off all week. It was really starting to bug her. She climbed into bed after finishing her homework and taking a shower, a sudden wave of exhaustion coming over her. For the first time, as she slept that night, she dreamed of him.

* * *

_Sakura opened her tired eyelids, blinking up at the beautiful crimson sky. She couldn't remember when the sky had turned red, when all the blue had bled away, leaving nothing but darkness behind. The grass, too, was a similar shade of red, as the hands in front of her were black. Blackness mixed in with the blood, tainting the rich color with evil thoughts and negative emotions that set her skin crawling, her stomach churning anxiously._

_Fear and confusion flooded through her, only to wash away over and over again, leaving her dazed and dizzy as emotions came and went. She found that she couldn't move and looked down at her legs, unmarred and perfect except for the color of darkness that they radiated. Blinking, she looked around her again and saw that she wasn't alone anymore._

_He stood in front of her, only a few feet away. She stared, not sure which feeling to allow her mind to seize, not sure if she'd be able to feel anything at all for more than a few seconds. His long hair flew with the wind, looking silky and soft. A sudden urge to reach out and twist a lock of that hair in her fingers overcame her. She realized she could walk again and she took a step forward, wanting nothing more than to touch him. If nothing else, maybe she'd be able to feel him._

_As she moved towards the beautiful figure dressed in what seemed to be billowing, ominous red clouds and a shroud of pure darkness, something tickled her wrist, sending shivers down her spine. Surprised, she turned to look into eyes opposite of the red ones that had gazed at her previously – black ones, desperate and pleading. They were filled with love and compassion, something totally different from the deadly crimson ones._

_She stared at this younger man and suddenly wished for him too. Sakura wanted to hold him, to be held by him. To touch and love and share every feeling she could possibly feel inside her with him so that they could be joined in every way she could think of. Doubt filled her and she looked back at the other, whose eyes now flashed with danger, a warning to stay away…or maybe to come closer, or pay the consequence of refusing him._

_Her eyes darted back and forth in between the two, staring hard at each before feeling a tremor pass through her. What did they want? Who were they? Biting her lip, she took a step toward the red-eyed man. Almost immediately, a threatening hiss, a warning sounding behind her and she twisted to look at the shorter one. His eyes had turned into onyx slits, so hard and narrow they reminded her of a snake…_

_Intrigued, she turned to come towards the enticing eyes of the snake, and heard a low sound of irritation escape from that behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she realized how lithe his form was, how indescribably perfect he seemed, sneaky and sly, like a weasel._

_A weasel and a snake._

_They were two incredibly different beings, each so beautiful and fascinating in their own ways. But which was she supposed to choose? Should she just leave and run away, or would she wait here and see what happened…how long would that take? Both were cunning and lethal, fearsome creatures that sent both quakes of fear and awe down her back._

_It was suddenly too much – she couldn't decide._

_In another second, they both moved at once. She opened her mouth to scream as they lunged at each other, fixed on destroying the other, but no sound came out. Placing her hands over mouth, she watched as they clashed, and then she was alone._

* * *

**All right. I had a bit of writer's block, so the update was prolonged more than I had hoped. My style of writing is kind of different. I don't plan anything out when I write a story. I just write, letting the story move along just as it would in real life. For me, it helps the ideas flow more naturally and realistically so it's easier to relate to the story. **

**So, this chapter was a lot of dialogue, and it focused on Sakura growing and becoming better friends with her classmates. I took what Naruto said in one of the previous chapters and made Sakura introduce her own friends. I also tried to make it clear that more than anything, Sakura is _confused_. **

**Review, please. Tell me how I did and I'll update sooner. I've already gone for a little NejXSak, and definitely gone into the SasXSak and ItaXSak. So, I think I'll put in a bit of NarXSak in the next chapter. I may even take the KakXSak and GaaXSak to another level. Who knows? Give me ideas, tell me what you want and what you don't want. I'll be needing your votes soon on who Sakura ends up with - but that doesn't mean I want them _now_. I seriously don't, so do NOT review with your 'vote.' Or I'll get mad and won't go with what you say just to spite you. **

**Anyway, please suggest things. I really want this story to move faster. I'm loosing my ideas, but if you contribute, then maybe I'll actually be able to finish a story. Please and thank you!**


	12. Fight

Shaking herself awake, Sakura let her eyes snap open. Her body was trembling, sweat dribbling down her face and arms. It wet her back, making the sheets stick to her skin. Grimacing, she sat up and ran her fingers through dampened, short pink hair.

What had that been about?

She could hardly remember a thing other than swirling colors of black and red…a weasel…and a snake. Tilting her head, Sakura sighed and slumped when she saw what time it was. As if the melodramatic pressures of teenage life weren't enough, she'd start suffering from insomnia because of dreams she could hardly remember that woke her up at three in the morning. Frowning, she glanced around the room suspiciously before falling back onto her pillow.

As soon as she closed her eyes, it felt like she had to wake back up again. Groaning, she lifted herself off her bed and moved across the floor, eyelids heavy and limbs stiff. She felt as though she hadn't gotten any sleep, and now she had to go to school and face…

Shuddering at the thought, she looked at what she had in her wardrobe after taking a quick shower and then tilted her head. She had the urge to wear something different…something tempting and sexy. Sighing, she knew deep down that she couldn't do that – it'd be the perfect bait for Itachi if he was working at the school again. Crossing her arms, she instead decided to do the opposite.

Loose black jeans and a white button-up shirt seemed safe, so she threw a red and black tie around her neck, just to complete the look, and dawned a few studded bracelets. Staring down at her still-bare feet, she wondered what shoes would go with the punk schoolgirl look she had decided to go with today.

Still not sure, she jogged downstairs to grab some breakfast and make sure her parents were gone. She was eating a peach and heading back upstairs to grab her pair of black buckle-up boots that reached her shin when there was a knock on the door. Pausing, she moved to the window and moved the drapes that hung over it with her index finger, peering at the driveway.

Raising an eyebrow, she walked to the door to answer it, coming face to face with Naruto.

"Hey," he said, grinning at her.

"What's up?" she asked, ignoring the way he looked over her clothes in surprised amusement…and the fact that he knew where she lived. Taking a bite out of the peach, she shifted her weight to one leg and gave him a curious glance.

"Nothin' really," he said, shrugging and smiling. Sakura doubted that smile ever went away. "Yesterday, Temari mentioned that you didn't have a car, and I kind of noticed that you walked to and from school every day. I was just wonderin' if you wanted a ride."

"Sure," Sakura said, returning the smile and nodding. "That'd be cool. Let me just get my stuff."

"All right," Naruto said, stuffing his hands in his pocket and looking utterly pleased with himself.

"You can come in if you want," Sakura called over her shoulder as she walked back to the stairs. She heard the door close and smiled, feeling somehow safe with Naruto in her house. "I'll be right down."

"'Kay," he answered, and Sakura hurried to her room.

A minute later, she ran downstairs, boots thudding against the floor heavily. Snickering at the loud sound, she contemplated just how many teachers she'd be able to piss off by tapping her feet in class. Naruto was standing in front of the piano in her living room when she got back, eyes scanning over the many family pictures on top of it.

"I was ten," Sakura said, coming to stand beside him. Naruto turned away from the photo to glance at her, and then looked back at it. "The other person in the picture is Tenten. We met when I was in kindergarten. Tenten was giving me a haircut 'cause she said long hair was overrated."

"That's why your hair is short?" Naruto asked, looking back at her with his lips quirked in a tiny smile.

"Yep," Sakura said, smiling at the memory. Her brow suddenly furrowed and she shook her head, turning away from the picture. "I like it short anyway. It's not as troublesome and it actually looks a lot better on me… Anyway, it doesn't matter. We're not friends anymore."

"Why not?" he asked as they left the house, waiting patiently as Sakura locked up.

"She got mad at me," Sakura muttered with a shrug, feeling a sting of pain move through her.

"Really?" Naruto looked surprised, and Sakura glanced at him with a questioning expression. "Wow, I can't imagine anybody being mad at you."

"Oh, like last week?" Sakura laughed, and he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that," he murmured, blushing and looking away. Sakura suddenly noticed how bright his eyes were, a shining azure that stood out against his golden skin.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said, shaking her head and climbing into Naruto's truck. "It's no big deal as long as it doesn't happen again. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what's with the sudden offer?"

"Offer?" he repeated, sticking the key in the ignition and starting the car. He glanced at her and she gestured to the truck. "Oh, it's nothin'. Just thought I'd do somethin' nice for once. I'm usually being an ass and playing pranks on everyone." He laughed and Sakura tilted her head at him, smiling. "Plus, it's safer."

At this, she frowned, the immediate pull on her lips instinctive. She didn't stop it either, catching the way Naruto's face fell at her expression. Her eye twitched and she let out a loud and long sigh, exaggerated. Angry, she ignored the speedometer that said the truck was going ten miles per hour already and unlocked the door, opening it.

"Woah!"

Naruto pressed the brakes immediately, causing Sakura to lurch forward for a second. Growling, she jumped out and began to make her way toward the school, trying to make Naruto's voice fade into the background.

"Sakura, get back in the car," he was pleading, and she shook her head furiously, arms crossed and expression set in stone – hard and furious. "Look, I'm sorry. Just come on."

"Sasuke?" she shrieked, glaring at him. When Naruto blinked, she rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "He asked you to take me to school didn't he?"

"No," he said slowly, and when she quirked an eyebrow, he sighed and draped himself across her seat, still planted in the driver's seat. He stared at her with apologetic eyes and said, "Okay, yes, but it's only because he's worried Itachi will do something. Plus, I wanted to."

"Why?" she asked, glaring at him now.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "I guess I like hanging out with you is all. Look, if you really want to walk to school, I'm not gonna stop you. But please reconsider it. Sasuke will kill me."

Sakura twisted her lips to the side, her fury dying down to a tiny glimmer in her eyes. It wasn't that bad, was it? Did she really have to refuse a ride just because Sasuke had requested Naruto do so? Sighing, she glared at Naruto suspiciously, thinking.

Finally, she said, "And you'd give me a ride even if Sasuke didn't want you to?"

"Totally," he said with a shrug, smiling. "I like you. You're cool."

"Fine," she muttered and pushed his head off her side. He grinned and sat upright, moving for her as she took her seat again. "If that's the case, then, you can give me a ride to school everyday, hm?"

He stared at her for a long moment, taking in her expecting look. Sakura was sure she looked utterly pleased with herself, proud of coming up with a way to decide whether or not Naruto was really just being generous.

"You serious?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She nodded, smiling sweetly and closing the door.

"At least until I get a car," she muttered, sliding her seat belt on. "That's all right with you isn't it?"

"Hell yeah," he said, and gave her his infamous grin. Sakura recalled how it had reminded her of a fox, the way his lips stretched upwards, sly and playful. It was the same way now, and Sakura couldn't help giggling at it.

"You know, if you had red hair," she said, pausing when he looked at her, "you'd seriously look like a fox."

"I get that a lot," he chuckled, and Sakura let a look of surprise cross across her eyes before she tilted her head. "I used to get made fun of a lot and everything, so that's why I started pulling pranks and all that. That's how I got my reputation as the 'fox of Konoha High.' Sort of the tricky prankster, you know? Plus the whole birthmark thing."

"I thought those looked like birthmarks," Sakura noted, reaching up to trail three fingers across the imperfect skin of his cheek. She felt him shiver as her nails tickled the nerves there and she smiled. "You sure are unique, Naruto."

"More like weird," he laughed and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well than I can be weird with you," she said with a confident grin. He glanced at her with a disbelieving look.

"And how are _you_ weird?" he questioned, before glancing down at her clothes again. "Besides the fact that you have a different style, like, every day."

"I have naturally pink hair," she offered, shaking her head to make the locks flail around her. He laughed and nodded.

"All right, you can be weird with me," he said.

"You said you got made fun of a lot?" Sakura asked, suddenly wanting to hear his playful voice more. He tilted his head and nodded.

"Yeah," he said with a shrug. "No big deal. Everyone goes through it, right? Except Sasuke. And you, probably… You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Oh, thanks," she murmured, bowing her head to let her hair cover her blush. When she was sure her face had returned to its normal pale tone, she glanced back up and added, "But I actually did when I was little."

"Really?" he asked, sounding surprised. They were pulling into the school parking lot now and Sakura nodded, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Yep," she said, almost proudly. "For years, I had the biggest forehead you could ever imagine." Naruto laughed loudly as Sakura stretched out her hands and fingers as an example, the rich tone filling the car, making it hum, almost. "I grew out of it eventually, though, and nobody really messes with me anymore. Temari and Tenten really encouraged me to stand up for myself."

"So _that's_ why you're such a bitch," Naruto said, still laughing and nudging her playfully as they began to walk across the pavement to the school.

"You know it," she said, laughing and nudging him back.

They made their way to Algebra class, laughing and talking as if they had known each other forever. Taking their seats, the conversation continued even when Ino got there, who contributed to the multi-topic discussion with a perky smile. However, it was when Sasuke got there that Sakura quieted, dismissing her own words with a soft smile and turning away from Naruto to look out the window.

Blinking, she realized how alike the scene of the lake was to the one she had drawn on the first day of school. Biting the inside of her lip softly, she reached into her bag and removed her notebook, flipping it to the first page. Pulling out a pencil, she moved to finish it, aware of Ino and Naruto's hovering gazes as the lead-tipped piece of wood swept quickly and skillfully over the paper.

"You really are good at drawing aren't you?" Ino murmured, and when Sakura looked up at her, she found the pretty blue eyes wide and shining in awe.

"I guess," Sakura said with a shrug, looking back down at the sketch – okay, yeah, she had to admit it was pretty damn good. "I've always been good at it, but I certainly didn't start out like this. I had to practice a lot before a got to this level, just like everyone else."

"Nah, some people are naturally good at everything, right Sasuke?" Naruto joked, nudging the boy with his elbow playfully. When dark eyes sent a glare his way, Sakura watched as a flash of red flickered over onyx depths, making Naruto cringe and then scowl. "What's your problem?"

"Shut up," he growled, turning away. Naruto's eyes squinted and then the left one twitched.

"Stop being such an ass, Sasuke," he scolded, shoving him in the arm. Sasuke's head whipped around again, his eyes flashing a second time.

"I will when you start doing as your told," he retorted, and Sakura's eyes widened when she saw his fingers curl into a fist.

"Why do I have to do what _you_ say?" Naruto questioned, and Sasuke snorted as if it were obvious, glaring.

"Because I'm better than you."

Naruto cursed and lunged at Sasuke, making Ino squeal and shrink back. Immediately, they were on the floor and everyone was watching, leaning over desks and seats with wide-eyed curious expressions. Moments later, there was cheering and loud, enthusiastic roots of encouragement and supports for either of the boys. Sakura watched in horror as Naruto pinned Sasuke, raising a fist in the air.

Sasuke got to him first, twisting his legs out from under Naruto so he could knee him in the stomach. Caught off guard, Naruto's attack faltered, and Sasuke took the moment to slam his own fist into Naruto's face.

Upon impact, Naruto grunted and moved backwards, staggering to stand, but the Uchiha sneered and sliced his legs at the blonde's ankles, making him collapse. Sakura stood and glanced at the door. _Of all bad habits, why does Kakashi have to be _late_ all the time? Why can't he just stick to smoking or something?_

Sakura turned back to the scene in front of her to see Sasuke kick Naruto away, but the boy snarled and stood again, fingers curving sharply like talons. Letting out a breath, Naruto threw himself, sweeping his right hand across Sasuke's face as if he had claws. The raven-haired boy jerked his head back to dodge the swipe, snatching the wrist and twisting, locking the arm in his possession.

Sakura watched in horror as he fit the wrist between both of his hands…and twisted.

The snap echoed Naruto's cry of pain.

"Cut it out!" Sakura finally yelled and jumped onto the desk, running by Ino. "Stop it!"

She slammed her entire body into Sasuke's, who grunted in surprise and fell backward, his steps clumsy and unsure. Furious, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pinching the nerves so he'd let go. He did so, but only to grab hers and squeeze harshly, glaring down at her as she winced. Letting her anger rise up again, she punched just below his ribs with her free hand, making him release a deep breath.

Immediately, he moved away from her and Naruto, who was cradling his wrist carefully. His azure eyes shot to Sasuke, who was breathing hard only out of his anger, chest rising and falling as his eyes glowered a dark red. She tried to return it, but couldn't, her angry façade falling as she realized that _she_ was the reason Sasuke was pissed. She gave him the most apologetic look she could, but he didn't seem to accept it. Instead, he scowled.

"This isn't your business," he hissed, voice low and dangerous.

"Yes it is," she shot back, crossing her arms, adding, "And you know it. Don't take it out on Naruto."

"He started it," he reminded her. Though his words were childish, they rang only truthfulness. Sighing, she shook her head and gave him a look that said he was being ridiculous. Snorting he told her, expression changing to an innocent look they both knew was fake, "I was only defending myself."

"Naruto's your best friend," Sakura said, trying to glare.

"We've fought before," Sasuke said with a shrug, glancing at the blonde who was now carefully trying to assess the damage in his wrist.

"I don't think it's broken," he murmured, poking it and then wincing. Sakura raised an eyebrow when he jabbed it with his finger a second time, twitching in pain just as he had before. _Stupid_. "Just hurts."

"Um, Mr. Hatake is coming," a guy said peeking out the door. Sasuke ignored him, staring evenly at Sakura.

"Look, let's just put it behind us," she said, moving to her seat. Naruto nodded, thinking nothing of the fight – apparently they _had_ fought before. When she sat down though, she noticed Sasuke was still standing. "Sit."

"Why?"

"So you won't get in trouble," she said, gesturing to all the students hurrying to their seats. "Just sit and stop being such a stubborn asshole."

Still glaring, he complied, sitting just as the door opened to reveal Kakashi. The teacher seemed oblivious to the entire incident as he moved on with the class – that is until his eyes locked with Sakura's for just a second too long. Embarrassed, she turned her gaze down and she was faced with her drawing, the sketch of the lake outside. The fight had been all her fault.

When class ended, she turned to see if Naruto was all right. Sasuke had already gathered his things, glowering menacingly at an equally furious Naruto. Sakura blinked – what had gotten them so mad again?

"Guys?" she started curiously, trading anxious glances with Ino.

"You two really need to stop it," Ino said worriedly, bringing her nails to her lips. They were ignored.

"You think you're better?" Sasuke said, forgetting to scoff or snort in fake amusement. It occurred to Sakura that Sasuke was probably really pissed off this time. "Then prove it. Fight me, right in front of everybody, after school. Go home if you're scared."

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Naruto snarled, though Sasuke was already walking away. Sakura sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"This is _so_ stupid," she said, glaring up at Naruto. He glanced down at her, blinking. "Do you two even remember what you're fighting about?"

"Yes," he growled, and she was surprised at the menace in his voice. "We're fighting to find out who the stronger one really is."

"That's dumb," Ino scolded. "Cut it out and let it go. You're just adding fuel to the fire."

"Ino's right," Sakura said, shaking her head. "You need to stop. Fighting Sasuke isn't going to do anything."

"You don't fight him, then," Naruto said, walking away. "But I am."

Sakura sighed and watched him leave, then turning to look at Ino. Sighing, she said, "You go ahead and try to convince him. I'm gonna tell Mr. Hatake."

"Why?" Ino asked, tilting her head. "You're gonna tell on Sasuke and Naruto for fighting?"

"No," Sakura said slowly, rolling her eyes. "I'm telling him so they don't fight. I don't care if they both hate me – they need to cut it out or something back is going to happen."

"Yeah, Naruto will end up with a black eye," Ino said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Just go," Sakura growled, and Ino shrugged, leaving. Taking in a deep breath, Sakura made sure that no other students were in the room before moving to stand in front of Kakashi's desk. He met her gaze silently in his seat, crossing his arms and tilting his head, giving her a suspecting look. Immediately, she felt defensive and glared at him. Pushing down the urge to snap _"What?"_ she instead said, "I have something I need to tell you."

* * *

At lunch, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, and Sakura had to try to ignore Naruto's constant boasts that the Uchiha had gotten scared and had chickened out. Finally, she got tired of the annoying blonde and smacked him hard in the chest.

"What was that for?" he asked, placing a hand on the place she had hit him.

"Being so arrogant," she hissed, letting her irritation shine through her eyes. "You know you shouldn't be fighting Sasuke anyway. Your hand still hurts, doesn't it?"

"No," he said, and Sakura gave him a _'stop lying – I'm not stupid_' look. He touched his wrist and brought it closer to himself. "Just a little."

"Naruto, we all heard it," she said, and gave him a slightly pitiful look. "I'm sorry, but I seriously think you should at least go to the nurse."

"I'm not going to risk going home," he snapped, and turned away – but Sakura wasn't done.

"Don't ignore me," she said, glaring at him. He turned to her with a pout and she had to sigh, releasing her glare at the sight of him. "Look, please just take my advice."

"You don't get it do you?" he asked, laughing as if the situation were funny.

"Uh, I get that you and Sasuke are ready to kill each other," she said, raising both eyebrows and adding, "And that I'm not going to let that happen because it's my fault."

"It's not your fault," he sighed and shook his head at her protests. "Look, just listen okay?" She raised an eyebrow but gave him a nod. "Sasuke may be my best friend, but we started off hating each other basically. Our friendship is fueled by our rivalry, which makes things more interesting between us. I'm sure we'll both be over it in a couple days."

"Then what's the point?" Sakura groaned, ready to plead with the boy. She understood the friendly rivalry, but that wasn't any reason to go blowing each other's heads off. "Why can't you just get over it now so you won't have to get beaten to a pulp?"

"You think Sasuke's gonna win, don't you?" Naruto asked in disbelief and Sakura moaned, rolling her eyes and hitting her head on the table.

"I don't _care_ who wins," she told him, bringing her head back up.

"That's not what I asked," he said, crossing his arms. Sakura sighed and shrugged.

"Look, I don't know, okay?" she said. "Happy? I don't know either of you that well, so I'm not gonna be voting on either of you."

"Liar," he said, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork.

"It doesn't matter," she said and he turned to her, eyes flashing angrily. Blinking, she shrank a little, moving away from him. "What?"

"Yes," he growled, "It does. You don't get how it is to always come last to somebody you're supposed to be best friends with. You don't get that it's important that I have to prove my worth constantly when it comes to Sasuke, because he's a freakin' prodigy or something. You don't get that no matter what, girls like you are always going to choose him over me because I'm not good enough."

Sakura stared at him in a shock. She suddenly remembered what Ino had said before, about Naruto liking her. He sure did a good job at hiding it, but maybe it was her own fault, ignoring the hints he had thrown until now. What surprised her most was the fact that his words were freakishly familiar. Blinking, she realized where she had heard them before, and from who, and smiled softly, shaking her head.

"No, I don't," she admitted, but didn't let him turn away. "But maybe if you forgot about your pride, you'd realize that somebody else does."

"Like who?" he snapped, but didn't let her answer. "Look, I like you and all, but you're asking for way too much for somebody I just met. You're right about that at least. You don't know me that well."

With that, Naruto stood, throwing away what was left of his lunch and marching out of the cafeteria. Sighing, Sakura turned to Ino, shaking her head.

"I couldn't get through to him," she said, placing her head on the table. "So stubborn."

"I think he just thinks you're being nosy," she said with a shrug and Sakura looked at her in surprise. "It's just that you just transferred here and you're acting like you know us all."

"How?" she asked, and shook her head. "I'm sorry if a lot of the guys are pushing themselves on me, but I know them a lot of better than you'd think, and that's not my fault."

"I didn't say I had a problem with it," Ino laughed, shaking her head. "Just don't say the wrong thing at the wrong time to the wrong person."

"Or what?" Sakura said and Ino blinked, tilting her head. "I'm not scared of Sasuke _or_ Naruto. But I'm not going to let them tear themselves up over something that's my fault."

"It's not your fault," Ino said, sighing. "Just because it started over your drawing doesn't mean that the fight is because of you."

"Not because of the drawing," Sakura said, resisting the urge to hit her head on the table again, lest get a headache. "Yesterday, I think I upset Sasuke. He kind of confirmed that he liked me and I rejected him. It's just that all of this is so confusing because it's coming onto me all at once."

"Really?" Ino asked, wide-eyed. "So he hit on you again?"

"Well, it was sort of because he wants to keep from Itachi and gave me a ride home," Sakura explained. "I think he really cares about me, but after I told him that I didn't want to deal with guys right now… I know that he acted the way he did because he's mad at me."

"Not many people insult the great Sasuke Uchiha, "Ino reminded her and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah," she said, and shook her head. "Last time, he completely isolated himself, and now he's trying to piss everyone off… I wonder if he's doing it on purpose, to, you know, make me mad."

"I don't know," Ino said, shrugging. "But I think you seriously need to straighten up, girly. Or somebody's getting suspended."

"Yeah," Sakura muttered, but it was clear she hadn't an idea was she was going to do.

* * *

The crowd had gathered before she even got outside, and scowling, she and Ino pushed their way through to find Sasuke and Naruto facing each other.

"That's it," she muttered, ready to charge in a break it up if she had to. A hand on her arm stopped her and she looked back in surprise to see Shikamaru, shaking his head at her. "Let me go!"

"No," he said with a sigh. "They need to do this. If they don't, they won't let it go and they won't forgive each other. It's best just to let them take it out on each other so it doesn't end up on anybody else."

Sakura blinked, surprised at how logical that sounded, how much sense it made. Nodding hesitantly, she turned to watch and wished that one or the other would just give up. No such luck.

Naruto leapt first, feinting first right then left, sweeping at Sasuke's legs with a kick. Sakura blinked at how fast he moved, as if there were more than one of him. Sasuke still dodged it, tracking his movement easily. He leaped over Naruto's legs, twisting and kicking forward. His foot slammed into Naruto's face and he grunted, shifting backward before lunging again with a fist, ignoring the blood trickling down his nose.

Sasuke caught the fist, moving to twist it behind Naruto's back. The blonde then slid skillfully away, aiming a kidney shot and just barely grazing Sasuke's side as the raven-haired boy evaded the attack. Twisting, Sasuke curled his fingers into a fist and then threw his arm back, an attempt to backhand Naruto with the tight fist. Naruto surprised her by ducked and pushing off the ground with his feet, ramming his entire body into Sasuke's, like a football player.

Sasuke didn't fall, but he staggered backwards and grabbed Naruto's shoulders, trying to push him off. After a few moments of helpless struggling, the moved away from each other, drawing a fist back.

"You're going down, loser," Sasuke hissed, muscles tightening as the crowd cheered for either Naruto or Sasuke. Naruto did the same.

"In your dreams," Naruto growled, and then they threw their punches.

The entire crowd hushed at the sudden appearance and both Sasuke and Naruto blinked their surprise before scowling. The two tried to tug their wrists out of the firm hands that held them, but to no avail. Instead, they were both spun around and put into a headlock, one under each arm, before a single soul could move. Sakura let out a breath of relief, watching as Kakashi tighten his grip on his students and glanced up to nod and give her a knowing look.

"I cannot tell you how disappointed I am in the two of you," he said, voice lower and darker then Sakura remembered it. "To actually turn against your best friend in a physical fight. And over something so stupid." She saw the two of them wince, and look away, actually looking sorry as Kakashi added, "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Sakura watched as Kakashi, saying no more, pulled them both away to the school, keeping them in the headlocks. Somehow, she doubted that Kakashi would take them to the principal's office – he'd probably bring them to his own classroom and keep them there until their guardians came to get them, or until he deemed them ready to leave. Wondering what exactly he had in store for them, Sakura turned to Ino and shrugged.

"I guess they'll just have to get over it now, won't they?" she asked, and walked past the dumbfounded blonde and her boyfriend.

_Looks like I'll be walking home today._

* * *

**So not as much of the NarXSak that I promised, but their relationship is really hard for me to do after a bunch of the Uchiha brothers and her. I'll keep trying, and I'm going to be putting in more after this chapter, so don't worry. **

**I was really not happy with this chapter, and it took me forever to get it to the point where I could actually continue. I hope you enjoy it - I'm trying to mix in a lot of what happens in the show into the story. Hope you guys catch that. And I also want you guys to really look at the friendship between Sasuke and Naruto. **

**The next chapter is already written, but I'm thinking of waiting until Chapter 14 and 15 are already written before I post another one.**

* * *

_This is a message to all my readers. I want you to know that I'm going to answer a few of your reviews, just so you know how much I love you all:_

_To blossom221: Thank you for the reviews on the last two chapters! To answer your question, I don't think I'll be putting any KibXSak in this story, but - just for you - I've decided to write a oneshot for the pairing. If you would like that, please let me know in your next review. Thanks again._

_To XiAoXiE-cHbL-: I got really excited when I read your first review, and I'm glad you took the time to notice how much effort I put into making the possibility for each guy for Sakura in the chapters. I did my best to give them each their own personality and whatnot, and I'm glad that you're pleased with the effects - it makes me happy to know that my readers are never bored._

_To TeenageCrisis: I think you might be my most dedicated reader. I know you're reading my others stories, and you review on almost every one of my chapters. I just wanted to thank you so much for all the support and encouragement, because when I see that you reviewed, I get really excited because I know I'm about to read something about how much you like my story. You're one of the ones who makes me write every day to try to get closer to the ending. You always read the notes at the bottom and tell me what I'm looking for. I'm glad you're okay with whatever Sakura's choice ends up being, because I was worried you wouldn't be. But thank you a million times over! It means a lot._

_To warming Sunshine: How could I not be happy with this response? What I really liked about one of your reviews is that you responded to my Author's Note and told me what you really liked about the chapter - answering about the character development and everything. Thank you for making me smile._

_To Shuiro Mistress: I couldn't help but thank you, too. My sister and my best friend, your words have encouraged me and kept me going. Your own stories have given me ideas. You really helped by reviewing and commenting and being an awesome big sibling. Thanks, sis. _

_And thank you to all my other readers!! I love all of you and I want you to know that. Thank you so, so much, and keep on reading, okay?_


	13. Stay Away

"Hello?"

"Is Sakura there?"

"Yes, this is she."

"_Hello_, Sakura."

Sakura blinked, glancing at the phone before shuddering and shaking her head. Trying to sound as if the creepy voice didn't faze her, she smiled into the phone, even if he couldn't see her.

"May I ask who's calling?" she asked, moving to stand by the kitchen window.

"I'd prefer not to answer any questions about me," came the voice, low and raspy. Sakura felt her brow furrow as he added, "I just need to know a couple things about you."

"Well, I'm not answering anything unless I know who I'm talking to," she told him.

"You wouldn't know who I am even if I did tell you my name."

"Then why did you call?" she asked, staring at the trees outside, the sky beyond them. She noticed the storm clouds and realized that it'd probably rain soon.

"To tell you something, of course."

"Well?"

"Itachi Uchiha is currently unavailable." Sakura blinked, eyes narrowing as he went on. "I'd prefer it if you kept your distance."

"Sasuke?" she guessed, though the voice was weirdly unfamiliar. "This isn't funny. I told you I'd stay away from Itachi already."

"This isn't Sasuke, "came the reply, and then he said, "And I think it'd be best if you stayed away from him, too."

"Okay, who is this?" Sakura snapped, pulling out her cell phone. She was ready to call the police or something – since whoever this freak was had decided to call her home phone. "Whoever it is, you seriously need to stop. I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

The line went dead in Sakura's ear and she scowled, tempted the throw the phone onto the table as if it were filth. Shaking her head and sighing, she hung up the phone and tried to forget the disgusting voice that had entered her ears. It still resonated in her mind, and though she splashed icy cold water on her face, the sounds still wouldn't leave her head.

"What a jerk," she muttered, and then jogged upstairs to her bedroom.

Pulling out her bag, she dumped the contents out onto her desk, arranging them neatly in piles according to class. It seemed all the teachers had ganged up on the students, throwing homework at them in all directions. Letting out a much-needed, exaggerated sigh, Sakura plopped into her seat and began her work.

She was finishing up an essay for English when something caught her eye on the floor. Raising both eyebrows, she bent over and reached down, fingers catching onto the flooded piece of paper. Straightening, Sakura unfolded it and let her eyes scan over the words written on it once before her eyes widened and she scrambled away from the chair, dropping the paper.

Her phone was in her hand at once, frantically pushing the buttons – she messed up three times before finally getting it right.

"Hey."

"Hi, Naruto?"

"Uh, yeah, what's wrong?" Sakura was glad to hear the concern in his voice and felt a tremor of relief shoot through her body.

"Could you please come over right now?" she asked, bringing her fingers to her lips, teeth threatening to bite at them. Naruto paused before sighing.

"Sorry, Sakura," he said, and then added, "Mr. Hatake told Iruka what happened at school today. I'm seriously grounded. If I go anywhere, I'm dead."

"Is Iruka there?" she questioned, biting her lip.

"No…"

"If he's not going to be back in a while, could you _please_ come over?" she pleaded, whimpering involuntarily. "I'm seriously freaked out right now and my parents aren't here."

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"No," she squeaked, not wanting to sound helpless and weak, but not able to help the waves of panic coursing through her.

"All right, I'll be over there in a little while," he told her and she sighed, eyes fluttering with relief. "But if this isn't good, then you owe me."

"I owe you regardless," she promised, scooting further away from the paper.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I'll be there in a little, 'kay?"

"No, don't hang up," she said and she could almost feel him pause on the other end.

"What? Why?" he asked, and she glanced around hurriedly.

"I don't know if someone is in my house or not," she said, eyes taking another look at the paper. When had they put it in her bag? Or had it been placed there on her floor from the start? "Please, just keep talking to me or something."

"Okay, just calm down," he said softly, and he repeatedly murmured such things to her as she waited. The whispers entered through static into her ear for about twelve minutes before she heard the crunching of gravel outside. "All right, I'm here. Is your door locked?"

"No," she said, now calm, but still freaked out. Eyes wide, she moved to her door, staying as far away from the paper as she could. She didn't feel at all silly, only scared.

Hanging up, she rushed downstairs, colliding with Naruto. The blonde let out a grunt as she flung her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, refusing to move. With a sigh, he picked her up and moved her to the couch, where he proceeded to sit with her in his lap. With surprising gentleness, he cradled her, stroking her hair in attempts to calm her further. It worked, and when she was finally able to stop trembling, he raised her head with worried eyes.

"What happened?" he asked and she sucked in a deep breath before telling him. She went through what she could remember of the phone call she had gotten earlier, and then the paper in her room. "What'd it say?"

Biting her lip, she shook her head and curled up where she was, trying to breath normally. She couldn't recall the last time she'd been this scared, but it was beginning to make her feel pathetic despite her shaken emotions. Naruto sighed and moved her off his lap before jogging upstairs. Three minutes later he came down, staring at the piece of paper in his hands.

"You found this in your bag?" he asked, an expression Sakura didn't recognize on his face – he looked both worried and furious.

"No," she said, sighing and placing her cheek on her knee. "I dumped everything out of my bag, and I saw that on the floor just a few minutes ago. I didn't see it fall out, but it might have."

"'Stay away,'" Naruto read, "'You're not the only one we can hurt.' I don't get it, Sakura. This is seriously messed up, but why did it freak you out so bad? You just don't seem like the kind of person who would be so…I don't know…scared."

"Naruto…" she said, sitting up. He had a point – she had noticed it too and had been wondering the exact same thing, though she thought she had an answer. Naruto took a seat beside her, tossing the paper onto the table and turning to her. "You know about my whole issue with Sasuke and Itachi, right?"

"I think so," he said, and then hesitated. "But you'd better fill me in. I want to understand."

"Well," Sakura sighed, closing her eyes before continuing, "Itachi has been flirting with me from day one. Apparently, he's taken some kind of interest in me and Sasuke wants me to stay away from him. I went over to Sasuke's on Saturday, before Ino's party, to apologize for that day at the lake…" Sakura realized that it had been an entire week since that day and paused in remembrance. "Well, he wasn't there, but Itachi was. He invited me in and while we were…talking, somebody knocked… Whoever it was…they were really impatient, because they kicked down the door or something when Itachi didn't answer it."

"You think this is the same person?" he asked and she nodded slowly. "Did you see them?"

"No," she answered, and tilted her head. "Itachi let me out the back. Either he didn't want me to see them, or he didn't want them to see me. I'm starting to think it's the second."

"Yeah, that'd fit," he grumbled, scratching the back of his head and sighing. "I really don't know what to tell you, but I'm sure if you told Sasuke about this, he'd do something to help. And don't worry – we've got your back, too. Especially me."

"Thanks," Sakura said with a smile, and watched as Naruto grinned. Leaning over, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. Almost automatically, he returned the embrace warmly. "That means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"I care about you," he explained, and she looked up at him, smiling. Everything they had shared in the past few days came back to her – how strong he was, how loving and gentle, how determined and headstrong. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you in a million years."

"I hope so," she said with a sigh, reluctantly pulling away. More than anything, she felt safe around Naruto, and somehow she knew that he was telling her the truth. Especially when he winked and gave her both a thumbs-up and another fox-like grin.

"Definitely. It's a promise for a lifetime."

* * *

Naruto had suggested that she just leave the note alone for now and try to ignore whoever had called her. If anything else happened, she should call the police and follow their instructions carefully. Were anything to happen to her health then they would take more drastic measures to keep her safe. Sakura agreed with him, and tucked the piece of paper safely under her pillow, just in case she'd need it later. She also decided to keep the incident from her parents – what with work, they didn't need the added pressure at home.

Sakura had to force herself to go to school the next day – she didn't want to face Sasuke, let alone Itachi if he decided to show up. Still, she managed to get dressed – into shorts and a spaghetti strap, the exact opposite of yesterday's outfit – and drag herself downstairs in a pair of plain white sneakers.

Naruto was waiting outside, leaning against the truck when she came out, and they drove to school without a word. For some reason, the tension in the vehicle was unusually high, and thoughts of Sasuke immediately entered her mind – was Naruto hiding something from her, or was he just being uncharacteristically shy?

"Everything all right?" she asked when he parked and turned off the car in front of the school. He paused, hand on the key still in the ignition before he turned to her.

"No," he finally said and she tilted her head, silently asking for him to continue. "I need to ask you something, but…but I really don't think I should. With everything you've told me, all that you're dealing with, I shouldn't intrude. It's nothing important anyway."

"Please just tell me if it bothers you anymore," Sakura requested, and Naruto gave her a smile, nodding. She had to force herself not to frown when she saw that smile – it was fake. "If that's all, would you please escort me to algebra?"

"Yes, ma'am, why I think I will," he laughed with a grin and they moved out of the truck.

Taking their seats, Sakura glanced around for a sight of Sasuke, but couldn't find one. Ino told her that she hadn't seen the boy at all today and worry filled her once again. It was torture as the clock continued to tick and Sasuke didn't come in to take his seat. She didn't care if he apologized or completely ignored them – as long as he was safe. The words from the note infiltrated her mind, and she grew anxious for the moment Kakashi would come in, signaling that Sasuke wouldn't be joining them today.

But no.

He did come in, and he looked absolutely horrible.

She heard Ino gasp in unison with her as she felt her eyes grow wide and her jaw drop behind the hands that covered it. Naruto released a breath behind them as the room hushed, Sasuke the center of attention once again.

He acted as if nothing were wrong, as if it were just a normal day and no one was staring at him. Cool as always, he took his seat beside Naruto, locked his fingers together in front of him and closed his eyes, a small grunt erupting from his throat to acknowledge their presence – his way of saying 'what's done is done, just forget it.'

Sakura didn't think she'd be able to.

At least not until the bruises under his eyes faded, the split in his lip healed, the mars on his skin gone. Not just his face, but his hands and arms were burned, cut, scarred to the point that his wounds looked unbearably painful. She was afraid to see what the rest of his body looked like, and just the thought made her eyes water.

Naruto was staring in the same horror, but he said nothing, either feeling too polite or was stunned speechless. Sakura couldn't decide why _she_ didn't say anything – maybe she felt guilty. More than anything, though, she wanted to know who had done this to Sasuke, to his beautiful face, the innocent child's expression only a select few could find behind that carefully placed mask of stoic calmness.

She wanted to tear them to shreds.

"Good morning class, I hope…"

Even Kakashi seemed caught off guard, though not surprised or shocked. Sakura couldn't read the look that came over his face when his eyes landed on Sasuke, but then a second-long surge of anger flared in his eyes before he turned to his desk, clearing his throat to capture his class's attention.

"I hope you have your homework," he finished, but Sakura could tell that he hadn't been planning the next part, "But if you don't, I'm going to allow ten minutes for you to redo and check. You may work with a partner if you wish… Sasuke, may I have a word with you in the hall?"

"Hn."

The sound was something Sakura had gotten used to, and an odd wave of relief washed over her to see that his state hadn't diminished his cocky attitude. He stood and walked…no he _limped_ down the steps to where Kakashi waited at the open door. The two of them didn't say a word as they left the room, didn't shed a single glance toward the other. When the door shut, Sakura released the sob that had built up inside her – and noticed that nobody gave her odd looks, nobody laughed at her for the tears that came. They just sat and stared in silence at the door Sasuke had gone through.

Sakura felt her insides shrivel as the image of Sasuke so wounded came to her again, and doubled over where she was, bringing her feet to rest on the seat and drawing her knees to her chest. Ino placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing affectionately, but the blonde was as in much of a daze as Sakura.

Who could have done such a thing? As much as Sasuke had tried to hide it, he couldn't even walk normally, and the pain was written clearly not in his expression, but the numerous amount of inflicted wounds. Sakura couldn't help but smile…

He had fought it. Whoever had hurt him had only succeeded partially. Physically, Sasuke had been hurt, but not his pride. No matter what, Sasuke had stood strong through it, and he faced it willingly, even coming to school the next day to show off his battle scars. Such a strong little heir he was, so determined and cunning. Glancing back, she saw a look similar to the emotions of admiration and awe she felt inside her on Naruto's face. He didn't return her gaze, whether because he didn't feel it or didn't feel like it, but Sakura knew their thoughts were the same.

Sasuke Uchiha was Konoha's prince, and it'd take so much more to keep him down.

And when Sakura took a look around the classroom, she was assured that her fellow students knew that as well. Everyone here at Konoha High looked up to Sasuke, more than they had originally thought – not just as the heartthrob, the most popular and hottest boy in school. He was an inspiration to them all, and he had just proved it to them, that in their hearts he was more important.

_This must be why Naruto puts up with him,_ she thought with a shake of her head. _Naruto and Sasuke are complete opposites…but they're the only ones that can really understand each other. Together, they can feel like they're not alone, and that's the one thing both of them want…more than anything._

* * *

Without pause or hesitation, Sakura lifted her hand to knock on the door. She noticed it looked fine – the wood not dented and the paint chip-free, just as perfect as it had always been. Smiling, she realized that the Uchiha's would settle for no less.

The door opened and she looked up into onyx eyes, the same eyes that she had feared on and off for the past week and a half. With Naruto beside her, though, she felt like she could stare into those hypnotizing eyes for hours, knowing that she'd be safe. A critical eyebrow raised, Itachi tilted his head at the sight of the two of them, no doubt understanding that she wasn't here for _him_ since Naruto was with her.

"Yes?" he finally asked, slowly. Sakura knew he wouldn't let them see his awkwardness, and smiled confidently. "May I help you?"

"We wanted to speak with Sasuke," she told him, and a frown tugged on his lips. Instinctively, she wondered if he had been the one to harm Sasuke, the thought making her own mouth to turn down. "Just to make sure he's okay and everything."

"Sasuke's fine," Itachi said, a hint of venom hissing through his teeth – obviously, he wasn't pleased with the reason she was there. With a glare sent Naruto's way before he turned back to her, he added, "But he's unavailable at the moment."

"Why not?" Naruto snapped, and though it was rude, Sakura crossed her arms and raised both eyebrows questioningly at Itachi.

This apparently annoyed him, for he sighed and said, "He's resting."

"Let them in, Itachi."

The man turned, the movement allowing Sakura to peer inside and see Sasuke standing in one of the archways, hand resting on the frame. It didn't look like he needed it for support, but when she remembered that he had been limping, Sakura took in a deep breath to calm herself. What scared her more was that Sasuke was just looking, and not at them, but at Itachi – he wasn't glaring.

No signs of hatred or despise fueled the calm expression on his face, even when Itachi shook his head.

"You were careless enough to get into such a position as this," he scolded, with a raised eyebrow, "I won't let you make the same mistake regarding your recovery, Sasuke."

"Precisely," Sasuke murmured. "My recovery. My mistake. My life." He paused before repeating, "Let them in."

"My house," Itachi stated calmly, and Sakura got the feeling that Naruto and her weren't really the problem.

"Then I'll go out," Sasuke said, and Itachi smirked.

"My rules," he finished icily. Sasuke let out a short huff of a sigh, now giving his older brother an impatient look – though still not a glare.

"This isn't funny," he said.

"Neither are your injuries," Itachi retorted.

It occurred to Sakura that the two Uchiha brothers who hated each other actually had to live with each other – it had never once crossed her mind before, but seeing them together like this…in the same room…bickering like any other normal siblings would was strange. For some reason, it was too weird to handle and she stepped in with a smile.

"Actually, Itachi," she said, which immediately got the elder's undivided attention – though she wondered if she overdid her attempt at a sweet expression. "Sasuke's not the only reason I wanted to come. I wanted to talk to you, too."

"Really?"

Sakura blinked in surprise. Three different pairs of eyes stared at her, and she tilted her head as the unison of the three voices echoed in her head. Though the boys had said the same thing all at once, the tones of those voices were undeniably different. Sasuke looked infuriated, Itachi seemed immensely pleased, and it appeared Naruto was just caught off guard. Sighing, Sakura returned to her smile, which was already feeling fake enough to her own body and mind, and nodded.

"Yeah," she said, and though she wasn't lying, it became easier to speak as she said, "It's actually really serious, and I don't think I should wait."

"I suppose you could come in…for a while…"

Sasuke actually snorted and Naruto let out a laugh that made Sakura's brow furrow and her head turn – it had been the strangest thing, a mix between a snicker and a growl. He just shrugged and stepped into the house, moving toward the living room. Sakura assumed he'd been a guest here before and quickly followed him, successfully avoiding Itachi by at least half a foot. Thankfully, though, he didn't move to graze her leg as he had done the others times, just watch her curiously as she passed and followed the other two juniors. He didn't follow.

"So why'd you come?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at them as he took his seat in an armchair, gaze alternating in between the two. Sakura tried not to grimace at the sudden change of his face, the absence of perfection that had been there only twenty-four hours ago. His eyes suddenly landed on her in an intense stare as he added with a cocked eyebrow, "I recall requesting you not."

"We wanted to see if you were okay, dude," Naruto immediately jumped in, seeing the irritated look he gave Sakura. She nodded with an apologetic smile.

"And to say sorry," she said, and when he blinked, she said, "I don't know if another teacher would have noticed anyway, but I told Mr. Hatake that you'd be fighting after school…and because it's my fault the fight started in the first place."

"I told you, Sakura," Naruto groaned with a sigh, "It's not your fault."

"Yes…it is," she said with a bitter laugh, turning her green eyes downward in shame.

"No it's – here," he said, and Sakura heard him shift as he continued, "You'll listen to him. Sasuke, tell her it's not her fault."

She looked up then and their gazes locked for a long moment. In those eyes, Sakura could see everything – the hurt and remorse, regret and guilt, anger and grief, sorrow and sadness, relief and joy. It was there in his eyes, the only gateway to Sasuke's emotions, the key she had found to gain access to his heart. But Sasuke closed them, and she sighed when he shook his head.

"So alike," he murmured, and they watched as he breathed a small chuckle of his own before looking back up at them – at _her_. "You are so annoying, Sakura Haruno."

Taken aback, Sakura let her surprise show with a small twitch of her head backwards, pulling it in as if offended – and she was. Though she knew she deserved it, she hadn't been expecting him to just come right out and insult her. Despite Naruto's open-mouthed expression, she tried to ignore the blonde and nodded to Sasuke.

"I know," she said with a weak smile, and he stared right back at her without a word.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Naruto shrieked, and Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the look of confusion and horror on his face. "Why did you say that?"

"I said what I needed to," he explained. "I thought she had the right to know."

"You were supposed to tell her that the fight wasn't her fault," Naruto snapped, and Sasuke turned his now-annoyed gaze – one tinted with anger and irritation – to Sakura again.

"And _she_ was supposed to stay away," he said calmly, and Sakura rolled her eyes, cocking her head to the side as she raised both eyebrows.

"Seriously, Sasuke, did you think I'd stay away forever?" she asked.

"It's been four days," he reminded her.

"So what?" she sighed, and shook her head. "I don't have to stay away you know. At least one Uchiha is happy to see me."

At this, the expression on Sasuke's face turned to one of full-blown anger and hatred, a look saying _'you wouldn't dare'_ as she returned one that told him that she most certainly would.

"I wanted to talk to him anyway," she said, smirking.

"You did?" Naruto asked, blinking up at her. "I thought that was just a trick to let us in."

"No," Sakura sighed, and glared at him. "The phone call and the note, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto murmured, the dumbest look crossing his face that made Sakura's eyes squint slowly.

"Explain," Sasuke commanded.

"Somebody called and threatened Sakura," Naruto said, ignoring the annoying look Sakura was giving him, "And left her a note saying that whoever it was would hurt her friends, too."

"_Who_?"

Sakura jumped, eyes wide as the snarl escaped his lips. He had stood almost immediately after Naruto had spoken, and his height seemed even more prominent now as he radiated darkness.

"We don't know," Sakura said, and when he released a long sigh, she winced, biting her lip and adding, "Oh, and he kinda threatened me 'cause he wants me to stay away from Itachi."

She was startled when the room got silent as the angry expression wiped off Sasuke's face, replaced by a blank look that said exactly what came out of Sasuke's mouth next, quietly and without any emotion, "What?"

"And you," she said, and when the corner of his eye twitched, she blinked. "He wanted me to stay away from both of you."

"So you come _here_?" he yelled, and both of them drew back in surprise at his tone, the pure fiery wrath. Sakura believed this was the first time she had ever seen Sasuke really loose his temper. "Why the _fuck _would you do such a stupid thing? Did you even think before coming here? My god, Sakura, are you that dumb?"

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted, and she watched his body go limp with a huff, the look on his face clearly telling her that he was waiting for an answer – and a damn good one at that. "I came here for a perfectly good reason. Stop yelling at me and maybe you'd hear it."

"I'm listening," he hissing, voice a quieter tone, but just as lethal and venomous. Yep – Sasuke was pissed.

"I thought since whoever this person was wants me to stay away from you," she explained, "Then maybe Itachi would know who this person was. I thought of asking you, but the person wanted me to stay away from him to begin with, so I decided to ask him first. He didn't say anything about you until I mentioned your name."

"Or," Naruto offered, receiving a wide-eyed stare from Sasuke, though he hadn't moved a muscle, his eyes the only things mobile at the moment, "We thought if she ignored his warnings, we could provoke whoever it was into doing something that would reveal a hint as to who it is. The more contact we come into with this person, whether we see him or not, we'll get closer to finding out who it is."

"Like, so far, we know it's a guy," Sasuke said, raising both eyebrows as he suggested his example.

"Right," Sakura said, nodding and smiling. "So, since you know, I guess all three of us can talk to Itachi, then, hm?"

"I suppose," Sasuke said, straightening and regaining his composure. The look of paranoia in his eyes was out of anger that hadn't worn off yet, embarrassment for overreacting, or suspiciousness.

"Um, Sasuke?" Sakura said as they turned to the archway and followed Sasuke into another room. He acknowledged her with a grunt, as usual. "Was it Itachi who hurt you?"

Sasuke stopped abruptly, and though Sakura couldn't see his face, she would've sworn she heard him stutter before shaking his head.

"No," he said. He hesitated, as if debating on whether to say anything else, before a smile entered his voice. "Itachi's the one who stopped them from doing anything else."

"What else could they have done?" Naruto asked, and though it was a naïve question, Sakura was wondering the same thing herself.

"Much more."

Only Sasuke seemed unfazed by Itachi's presence, merely looking up at his big brother when the taller man stepped into the room. Sakura forced her heartbeat to calm down as she took in his appearance, and then moved to stand by Sasuke, closer to Itachi with a shy smile.

"We need to talk to you," she said, and when the older Uchiha glanced quickly at the other two before tilting his head at her curiously, she gave another uncertain smile. "All three of us. It's…about a phone call I got yesterday…"

This time, all three of them were surprised when Itachi smiled – more of a smirk really, a dangerous smile that screamed not happiness but the exact opposite – and nodded to her. Then he turned halfway and gestured to the doorway with a graceful sweep of his arm.

"I thought so."

* * *

**Okay, so I've decided to make things more interesting, and I already have in mind what is going to happen. It's still rough around the edges, so if I need to redo this chapter, then please let me know. I'm not sure if this is turning out into the kind of story I had thought when I first starting writing it (Sakura is faced with the choice of dating a bunch of different guys) because it's beginning to revolve mostly around the Uchiha's and Sakura. **

**I do hope you liked that bit of NaruSaku that I slipped in. I hope it was good enough.** **Like I said, it's hard for me to write NarXSak, though I have another pairing that will enter in Chapter Sixteen. So far, I think I'm going for maybe twenty-five chapters. Maybe more. Maybe less. Not sure. **

**I have two requests, though:**

**If you have any ideas that you would like to see become a fanfiction, please let me know. I seriously have no ideas, and I'm in desperate need of writing a couple oneshots, or short chapter fics - I just finished two, 'Before the Storm' (Fruits Basket - HaruXYuki) and 'Dance with the Devil' (Naruto - ItaXSas). I'd love new ideas, such as the idea of a KibaXSakura pairing, which I'm currently working on - I got the idea from a review. Please let me know, and I'll also do fanfictions for any of these anime/manga/games:**

**- Naruto**

**- Ghost Hunt**

**- Merupuri**

**- Vampire Knight**

**- Fruits Basket**

**- Final Fantasy XII**

**- Final Fantasy VII**

**- Final Fantasy X **

**- Witch Hunter Robin**

**- Zelda**

**- Pretear**

**My second request is more of an idea. I got this idea from reading 'Perception' an excellent ItaXSak story that is probably my favorite on this site. Go ahead and read it, you won't regret it. But if any of you want to, 'fanart' would be warmly accepted. If you draw a scene that I've created in this story, that'd be awesome. I'm not saying you have to, only if you want to... For instance, the 'lake scene' or the alone scene.' Go ahead and be creative. Thank you if you decide you want to. **

**By the way, I have Chapter Fourteen ready - and I'll be working on the fifteenth soon.**


	14. A Shoulder to Cry On

"The person you encountered four days ago and the person responsible for Sasuke's injuries is a man by the name of Orochimaru," Itachi informed them. They sat around him like children at story-time, but Sakura could only focus on his words, refusing to look up at his eyes, staring instead at the floor. "Due to past experiences with the Uchiha family, he has a longing for us and refuses to give us up to anybody. He's possessive, and frankly, I think he's a freak."

Sakura then looked up in surprise at the irritation that had built in his eyes. Today was a day worth remembering – emotions were pushing both Itachi's and Sasuke's limits, which was far from ordinary. He continued.

"I've tried to get him away from us," Itachi explained with a sigh and a shrug. "I even got a restraining order when he completely began to stalk either Sasuke or me."

"Eh, what happened to it?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. Itachi just shrugged, making a confused look come over Naruto's face.

"But why does Orochimaru have a problem with me?" Sakura asked, and when Itachi was quiet, refusing to answer the question by avoiding her gaze, Sasuke scoffed.

"'Cause both Itachi and I have taken an interest in you that Orochimaru doesn't like," Sasuke answered for his brother, receiving a threatening glare from the older. "Don't lie, _big brother_."

"Did I say anything?" Itachi snapped, and Sakura repressed the urge to giggle.

"My point exactly," Sasuke said with a confident smirk. Itachi let out an annoyed sigh before continuing on.

"My guess is that if you continue to communicate with us," he said, gesturing to himself and his baby brother, "Then Orochimaru _will_ actually go through with the means to stop you, whether by harming you or not. That's the kind of person he is. I suppose he might involve your friends, too, as sneaky as he likes to be, but when Orochimaru really wants something, he's more direct. I'd lay low for now, Sakura."

"Lay low?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"As in, you should probably leave right now," Sasuke suggested, throwing a glare her way.

"And try to stay away from Sasuke at school," Itachi added, catching her attention.

"How can I stay away from _Sasuke_?" she asked, squinting her eyes. "He's in, like, three of my classes and we sit together at lunch."

"Ask to have the seat furthest from Sasuke in your classes," Itachi told her, "And just don't sit with him at lunch. Avoid him in the halls. The more you make it obvious that you're trying to please Orochimaru, the more likely he'll forget about you and just leave you alone."

"Is that for certain?" Sakura asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No necessarily," Itachi said with a shrug. "But it's the only way we can actually make this work without you being harmed."

"Can't we tell the police if this Orochimaru freak tries to hurt Sakura?" Naruto asked, and Sakura could feel the tension building inside him at the thought of her being hurt.

"I suppose," Itachi said, bringing his fingers to his mouth in thought. "It wouldn't be wise, but yes, you could. Orochimaru is fairly easy at either putting the blame on someone else or making the evidence and proof that he did anything wrong go away. Either that, or he just disappears and escapes for a while until things die down."

"So he's smart?" Sakura asked, and Itachi nodded. "Great. All because I transferred."

"Funny how things work out like that, hm?" Itachi murmured with an amused smirk.

"More like annoying," Sakura grumbled, sighing and shaking her head. She stood and moved to the door. "Ever since I transferred to Konoha High, things have been way too complicated. Maybe I should just ask my parents to let me go back to Suna."

"No!"

She turned in the doorway to look at Naruto, who stared at her with a pleading expression. Smiling sadly, she shrugged and leaned against the doorframe.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I don't want anybody else getting hurt," Sakura said and when his face fell, she felt her insides freeze over. What was she saying? "Look, my parents won't even let me transfer back…unless I do something really dumb."

"She has a point, Naruto," Sasuke said, giving him an apologetic look. "If she transfers, then Orochimaru will know she's trying to stay away from me."

"This is _so_ stupid!" Naruto growled, and then glared at his friend. "And why are you so eager to get rid of her anyway? Huh? Are you that scared of liking somebody? Or do you just have a bigger ego than we thought? Maybe _you _are the one trying to make her leave you two alone!"

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed, but Naruto only sneered.

"What's with you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, standing and glowering. "Even before all this happened, it's on and off with you. You like her. You hate her. You like her. You hate her. Ever think that it's confusing for her?"

"I think I'm plenty aware," Sasuke snarled, also standing. Sakura saw Itachi tense, jaw clenching tightly as he watched. "Maybe you should shut up, because you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do," Naruto defended.

"No," Sasuke yelled, "You _don't_. You never will, Naruto. You don't get it. This is my business, my reason, so just let it go. I know what I'm saying. I know what I'm doing."

"Right, trying to keep Sakura away from you," Naruto said, and a dangerous look crossed Sasuke's face.

"I'm _trying_ to keep her _safe_, you idiot!"

Naruto paused and then returned to glaring at Sasuke, though Sakura could tell that he was only doing so because he was embarrassed.

"Could you guys please stop fighting?" Sakura asked, and Itachi nodded, eyebrow quirked.

"I think that'd be reasonable," he said, standing and placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The boy looked away from his older brother, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"I'm really getting tired of all these things happening," Sakura said with a bitter laugh, turning and walking out to the entrance room. "Come on, Naruto. We should probably go now."

Naruto followed silently, and they left without another word toward the Uchiha's or to each other. It was uncomfortable, but Sakura managed to sit still as Naruto drove her home, so she could sulk in her room.

How could she stay away from Sasuke? That just wasn't possible, and she realized now that she really didn't want to transfer back to Suna. It was nice at Konoha High – and she still got to see her old friends every now and then. But Sasuke? Of all people, why did some freaky pedophile like _Sasuke_? She had just gotten through his barrier, the armor no other girl had been able to crack, and now she had to just let him go?

She had to agree with Naruto on one point though – the fact that he was so willing to stay away from her hurt a little, and she couldn't help but feel offended, even if it was to "keep her safe." Frowning, she wondered what exactly this Orochimaru would do if she decided to completely ignore his warnings.

Fiddling with the hem of her shorts, she tilted her head and wondered about another point – she'd have to avoid Itachi, too. That would be easier since he wasn't a student at Konoha High, but now that he had proven to be fairly reasonable around her, she was starting to question Sasuke's paranoia about the man. Was Itachi really such a horrible person? Despite the way he'd glanced over her body when he had answered the door, he hadn't done anything rude and hadn't come on to her. Sighing, she let her head fall back onto the chair and glared at the roof of the car.

_This seriously sucks._

* * *

Thursday came, and Friday went.

It was Saturday before Sakura knew it and she was _exhausted_. Making sure she kept away from Sasuke was harder than any of them had figured, and the more she tried to stay away from him, the more it seemed they ran into each other. She had even bumped into Itachi a couple times, but Sakura could only hope that this Orochimaru guy figured she was doing her best.

She hadn't gotten any more phone calls or freaky notes since Tuesday, so she decided that she could stop "laying low" for a while. Going into her usual routine of showering, getting dressed, and then leaving the house, Sakura sat on her porch in a casual skirt and blouse, tapping her stilettos against the brick with a phone at her ear.

"_Yes_?" came the singsong voice and Sakura laughed.

"Hey, Temari," she said, giggling. "Wanna come over?"

"Sure," Temari said, and Sakura could hear that she was in a good mood – rather in a _hyper_ mood. "Have anything planned?"

"Yes, I do," Sakura said with a smile. "_You_ are going to help me find a job."

"A job?" Temari laughed. "All right, I'm coming over right now. Why the sudden interest, hm?"

"When you and Shikamaru were talking about how you guys worked together on Monday, it got me thinking," she told her, letting her eyes wander about her front yard and the street. "I could use some extra cash. Plus, if I start working, maybe I can actually get a car for myself."

"Tired of walking?"

"Um, yeah," Sakura said, sighing and leaning back, crossing her legs. "It gets annoying after a while."

"At least you've got some nice legs," Temari commented, and when Sakura laughed, she added, "Kankuro mentioned it the other day. Don't worry. I hit him for you."

"Thanks," Sakura said, chuckling. "What's Gaara doing today?"

"Eh, not sure," she admitted. "Probably sulking in his room."

"That's not funny, Temari," Sakura said seriously, eyes narrowing. Temari sighed on the other end, and they let the topic drop. Both of them were uncomfortable talking about Gaara's past issues.

"Well, I don't know," Temari finally said. "Anyway, is it just going to be the two of us?"

"I guess," Sakura said, shrugging. "Why?"

"Just wondering if you were going to invite any of your other friends. Oh, hey, when do I get to meet the hottie, huh? Sasuke?"

"I don't know," Sakura sighed. "I guess whenever I'm allowed to talk to him again."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

"All righty," she sighed. "I'm on your street now, so I'll be there in like…two seconds."

In response, Sakura hung up and grabbed the small bag she wore when going out, slinging it over her shoulder and beginning to walk toward the driveway. The black 2008 Scion tC crunched over gravel as she moved toward it, the engine humming softly. She got into the car, planting herself on the familiar ridges of the passenger's seat and smiled at her friend.

"You really need a car," Temari snorted, and Sakura scowled at her. "Is it seriously just going to be the two of us?"

"Why?" Sakura said, a laugh threatening to escape her lips in amusement.

"All this one-on-one bonding is pretty weird," Temari noted, shrugging. "I mean, before it was you, me, and Tenten. And sometimes Gaara."

"Should we stop by and pick somebody up, then?" Sakura asked with a chuckle, crossing her legs and leaning back into the leather. "We could take Ino. Or Hinata."

"Ino and Hinata are the two girls we hung out with the other day, right?" Temari asked, glancing at her. When Sakura nodded, Temari grinned. "That sounds awesome. Plus, you should have _all_ of your friends' advice on what job to get. For instance, don't work at a fast food place. That's disgusting."

"Right," Sakura snickered. "I'll remember that."

It turned out that both Ino and Hinata were more than willing to go, almost ecstatic really. Ino had nearly squealed over the idea of job-hunting and Hinata had beamed when they had invited her. So with two more passengers in the back, they set off toward the busier part of town.

"Why don't you just do what old-fashioned people do?" Hinata asked curiously as they wandered the streets, looking at windows and doors for the familiar 'Help Wanted' signs. They had parked in front of some store a while back and where now on foot.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, squinting her eyes at a couple of skateboarders who fell face-first onto the concrete while they tried to show off the tricks they thought they could do.

"Like look in the newspaper or search on the computer," Ino provided, laughing at the boys.

"I don't know," Sakura said with a shrug. "I thought about doing that, but isn't that kind of boring?"

"I suppose," Hinata said, and Sakura saw her trade an unsure glance with Ino.

"What's that mean?" Temari snapped, and Hinata's eyes grew huge.

"I meant no offense!" she said hurriedly, and Ino and Sakura burst into laughter as she went into a fit of apologies and blushes. "I'm so sorry!"

"Is she okay?" Temari asked. When they shrugged, she turned to Hinata and held up both hands. "Hey, chill! I was kidding."

"Hinata's a pushover," Ino explained, and so continued their search for a job.

"Hey, look it," Temari giggled, poking the glass of a large window display. Sakura stopped in front of the store and glanced back at her friend. "There's a sale."

"Temari, I can't –"

Ino cut her off with a squeal as she rushed over to gaze up at the clothes on the manikins. Rolling her eyes, Sakura scanned the window and then found the door, opening her mouth to say that going in would be a waste of time before spotting the white piece of paper taped to the door.

"There's a job available," Sakura murmured, and then took another look at the expensive-looking clothes, how 'designer' they seemed.

"I shop here _all_ the time," Ino told her, smiling. "I'm practically their number-one customer."

"It might actually be interesting to work here," Temari said, approving the store with a shrug and a smile.

"What do you think, Hinata?"

"Well, as long as you don't mind people running up to you every two seconds asking if you have this bag in pink or if this dress makes them look fat," she told her, making her laugh.

"I don't know," Sakura muttered. "Maybe it's not the best idea."

"Oh, come on!" Ino said, letting out an exasperated sigh and taking her arm. She then proceeded to lead Sakura inside, Hinata and Temari tailing behind. "See? It's nice in here."

"I guess…"

Sakura took one look around her and _knew_ that this was an expensive store. Curious, she peeked at the price tag of a suede jacket, and let her jaw drop as Ino continued to drag her toward the counter.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, glancing uncertainly at the woman at the front. "Maybe it's a little too nice in here. Shouldn't I get a job where I can actually afford what I'm selling?"

"You can't?" Ino asked, looking at her with blinking eyes. She leaned over to flip the price tag off a leather jacket over and Sakura heard Temari let out a long whistle. "What's wrong? That's actually pretty cheap."

"Cheap?" Sakura questioned, a laugh in her voice that told Ino she didn't think it was funny at all. "Ino, that jacket is five hundred dollars!"

"So?"

All three of them stared at her for a long moment, in which Ino gazed back with naïve, baby blue eyes.

"Okay, answer's no," Sakura finally said, raising both eyebrows and turning to leave.

"No!" Ino growled, catching her arm. "We weren't able to find another place that was hiring yet. All the other ones were too gross or trashy, so when you find one that _isn't_ you should take it."

"It'd rather work at a dump," Sakura assured her, mentally questioning if that was true or not. She decided that no, it probably wasn't, but that wasn't going to stop her from leaving. "Now let go of me."

Temari laughed, looking around one more time before sighing and saying, "I think it'd be cool to work here, Sakura. Maybe you could get some type of discount."

"All the clothes in here are way too expensive anyway," Sakura said, glaring. "Even if there is a sale _and_ I got a discount, the prices in here would seriously get me kicked out the door."

"May I help you?"

They all froze and turned to come face-to-face with the woman who had previously been at the counter. Ino gave her a wide smile, and the woman's face lit up instantly in recognition.

"Oh, Ino darling," she said, and they leaned forward to kiss each other's cheeks. Sakura felt her eyes narrow slowly as Ino smiled and pulled away. "Did you see the sale sign out on the window? And you brought your friends!"

Sakura noted the way the woman eyed their clothes before looking at their faces, giving them a smile Sakura wasn't entirely sure was real.

"It's nice to have you here at _True Art_," she said, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Actually," Ino said, catching the woman's attention. "My friend, Sakura, was looking for a job."

"Ah," the woman said, and gestured for them to follow with a long, boney finger. Sakura winced and glared at Ino as the woman walked away.

"Whatever happens," Sakura growled, jabbing her finger at Ino, "I am _not_ taking this job."

"Just give it a shot," Ino told her with a friendly smile. "You might change your mind."

"In the meantime," Temari said, inching away. "I'm gonna go look at what they have over here."

She rushed away with Hinata at her side, giggling madly and almost diving into the racks of clothes. Sakura sighed, watching as Hinata's confused expression grew to be worried and then amused. Ino snickered and then waved, walking in another direction.

"You go," she commanded over her shoulder. "I want to see if they have any new shoes."

"I'm not going to change my mind!" Sakura called after her, but nonetheless went to where the woman stood waiting, offering her best smile and readying herself for questions.

* * *

"I'll be working from four to ten from Monday through Wednesday and five to eleven on Saturday," Sakura explained at dinner, where both of her parents had unexpectedly showed up. "I have Thursday, Friday, and Sunday off."

"How much are you getting paid?" her father asked curiously.

"Fifteen an hour," she answered with a smile. Both of her parents glanced up in surprise before turning back to their food. She noted her mother's eyebrows raised and turned subconsciously to her.

"What's this store called?" she asked, and Sakura sighed, hoping they didn't plan on dropping by to "check on her."

"_True Art_," she answered.

It was a shock even to Sakura that she _had_ ended up changing her mind. She had fully intended to turn down the job, but once she had figured out just how much she'd be getting paid, she hadn't been able to refuse. Plus, with the long hours, it'd be easier for her to avoid Sasuke. She honestly couldn't imagine Sasuke shopping _there_. Sighing, she tried to divert her attention away from the Uchiha she was beginning to miss terribly and to what her father was saying.

"I've heard of that place," he said, staring at his food with what seemed to be too much concentration. "Pass by it every day for work. Pretty expensive place, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, letting out a long breath. "But after working there for a while, I'm supposed to get a discount and all that. It doesn't really matter anyway. None of the clothes there were interesting enough."

"When do you start?" her mom asked, and Sakura doubted either of them believed her when she said she didn't like the clothes that were there.

Sure, the clothes _were_ nice, but so what? Sakura's style was fine where it was for now, and her wardrobe was perfectly well stocked. She knew that if she had the money Ino did, she wouldn't hesitate to shop there all the time, but as it was, Sakura decided to just stay away from the clothes and their unmanageable prices.

"Monday," she said, swallowing a piece of chicken.

"How are you going to get there?" her father asked, and Sakura kept herself from sighing and rolling her eyes at the game of 'twenty questions' her parents had decided to play. "You said you start at four after school. Will you be able to get your homework done?"

"Temari said she'd help get me rides," Sakura answered, and continued. "Plus, a lot of my friends go to work pretty early, so I guess if Gaara or Temari can't, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke or _somebody_ can give me a ride…"

Her voice trailed at the thought of Sasuke and she felt her face threaten to frown. Instead, she forced a smile, shrugging as she stabbed a piece of the white, seasoned meat with her fork. When she looked back up, she found her parents staring at her uncertainly. She swallowed and sighed, cocking her head to the side.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get my homework done," she assured them, but when they didn't ease up, her eyes narrowed. "My chores, too…"

"Sasuke?" her mother repeated, and Sakura froze, eyes locked on her mother's hesitant expression. "That name sounds familiar…"

"It does," her father agreed, nodding and looking hard at the wooden top of the table.

"Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes," Sakura said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "I go to school with him. He's a friend."

"Really?" her mom said, and now the tension peeked. Sakura watched their faces carefully, and finally sighed.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" she asked, placing her fork down and fiddling with her fingers in her lap. She knew that she didn't want to have food in her mouth for whatever her parents were about to say – it was rare that they took a particular interest in anything she said about her personal life.

"Oh, nothing," her mom said, pushing a piece of broccoli around on her plate. "It's just that he's a very…"

"Morbid," her father suggested, and Sakura resisted the urge to glare at him.

"Dark," her mother corrected, sending a cross look at her husband, "Young man… He just seems like a very shady character is all."

"If you want to see shady, you should see Shino," Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "He's a classmate. Pretty freaky guy."

"Yes, but I've heard some thing about the Uchiha boys," her mother said, giving her a worried look. "I just don't think it'd be wise to hang out with Sasuke just yet."

"Then when?" Sakura snapped, raising an eyebrow at her mother. She seemed surprised, taken aback by the harsh tone in her daughter's voice, but Sakura forced herself to ignore the stunned look of anger her father was giving her. "Sasuke's perfectly fine. It's not like he does drugs or is trying to get me to do anything with him. He's really nice, and he's my friend."

"You will not speak to your mother in that tone," her father said, grip tightening around his fork. Sakura shot her glare to him instead.

"And you will not tell me who to be friends with," she shot back.

Both of her parents looked surprised, and furious. She couldn't find herself to care, though. For the first time in her life, she had found something big enough to stand up to her parents about. She didn't care what her parents thought about Sasuke.

"You can't see him if we ground you, then," her father said, giving her a mad, yet triumphant look.

"School," Sakura reminded, smirking. "And don't even try to say you'll transfer me back, because we all know you won't. If you did that, questions would arise, and why do that when the answers are rather embarrassing?"

Was she _blackmailing_ her parents? She blinked, and then snickered inwardly at the idea.

"What has gotten into you, Sakura?" her mother asked, and Sakura stood, shaking her head.

"Does it matter?" she asked, and sighed. "Look, I really like Sasuke. I feel like there's more to him than meets the eye." She then turned to her mother and took a deep breath. "Do you remember Itachi Uchiha?"

"Itachi?" her mother echoed, anger fading. She thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I remember him. He was such a sweet young man."

"See? Itachi has taken care of Sasuke by himself for half of Sasuke's life, and even before that since his parents were so busy all the time. Sasuke is a lot like Itachi…just scarred. Wouldn't you be if you had seen your parents die, and in the way that his did?"

She met the gazes of both her parents for a long time. It seemed that neither of them had anything to say, rage lessening as the determination and courage in her eyes grew before them. Sakura wouldn't let them keep her away from Sasuke, whether or not she had to anyway. Once her business with Orochimaru was over, she wouldn't let her parents further distance her from Sasuke.

"Mom, you know that Itachi raised Sasuke correctly," she said, and glanced at her father's glimmering green eyes. "And dad, I know you don't trust anyone, but I like Sasuke a lot… _I_ trust him. Plus, it's my life. If being friends with Sasuke is a mistake, let me deal with that by myself…or is it _your_ reputation your worried about instead of me?"

Two pairs of eyes widened as Sakura pressed her lips together, taking in a deep breath. This was it…the chance to finally confront her parents about the way they had been treating her…

"Sakura, you're only a child," her mother said, and Sakura's eyes narrowed – a _child_? "Once you graduate, you probably won't see a lot of your classmates again. But if we mess up, there is a big chance that our lives could be ruined. Our jobs and our home depends on every choice we make, and if you do anything to upset the balance we've created, who do you think takes the fall?"

"Your mother is right," her dad added, and Sakura felt her lips part in astonishment. "We have a good life now. People respect us, and people want to know us. We're doing so well, and we have been in the twenty years your mother and I have been married. You are only sixteen. We're more experienced, smarter, and wiser. You shouldn't question us, or our decisions. If we don't think Sasuke is a good influence, then you should stay away from him."

"Do you even know Sasuke?" Sakura yelled, pushing the tears down, holding them off. She would_ not_ cry in front of these strangers. "How do you know he's not a good person?"

"It's instinct," her father answered, standing. Sakura took an immediate step back, as if he might hit her, and he froze.

"It's_ wrong_," she hissed. "Wrong, stupid, judgmental, and just _wrong_. _You're_ wrong!"

"Sakura, calm down."

"No!"

"Just sit and eat your dinner, or go to your room."

"What is _wrong_ with your people?" she yelled, and caught the looks on their faces. "Do you even know what you're saying? You're a doctor! You are supposed to be a genius architect. If that's true, then how can you people be so _stupid_?"

Without hesitating, she fled. In five seconds, she was out the door and racing across her lawn. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as she ran, hands balled into fists at her sides. She didn't know where she was going – she only knew that she had to get away from the people that were so set on ruining her life, her happiness. She didn't care if they chased her or hunted her down. It didn't matter.

All she made sure of was that her legs were pumping below her, taking her to a safer place. Would they follow her, though? Would they care enough to make sure she didn't get hurt, or would they just wait for her to get home – after she had let off all her steam and was ready to be a good girl again?

Baring her teeth together, she ran on. Her feet pounded against the ground as she sprinted along the street, body just inches away from the dark concrete. Twilight had fallen upon the sky, throwing shades of blue, purple, and black all around her, capturing her in its eerie beauty. She wanted to just stay here, be here… It didn't matter where 'here' was, as long as it wasn't near them.

"Sakura!"

She ignored the sound, the voice of the one calling her. It didn't matter who it was – they just couldn't catch her, couldn't take her back to that place, back to them. She wouldn't let them.

Not even when he captured her, jerking her body to a stop, arms wrapped around her like a cage. Shrieking, she struggled, screaming and shouting as she attempted to kick him, punch him, hurt him in any way. He had to let go! She couldn't go back.

"Sakura, calm down! What's wrong?"

"Let go of me!" She squirmed further, throwing her body every which way, trying to escape from the bars of the cage he had put around her. His arms didn't budge, and she let out another frustrated yell. "Get off! Let me go! Stop it!"

"Cut it out, Sakura!"

Suddenly, she found herself incapable of moving, the arms locking her in place, a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to bite it, grazing her teeth against calloused skin. He only growled and tightened his grip.

"Stop moving," he commanded, and she jerked again, shaking her head.

"No! Let me go!"

"Sakura, it's me! Just stop! I'm trying to help you!"

Something…it was familiar. Maybe the way he held her, or possibly his voice in her ear, so close… Whatever it was, it made a part of her click, and she felt her body go limp, legs tired and aching, throat burning, breaths coming harsh and shallow. Slowly, he relaxed also, letting her turn if she wanted.

But she didn't. A part of her wanted to stay that way forever, his arms wrapped protectively around her, shielding her from everything she needed to escape, everyone she feared. Twilight faded as darkness grew, enveloping them in a blanket of night. His chest was pressed to her back now, his cheek by her face, leaning close to her. She shivered, and let herself be folded into his arms, surrounded by his presence. He covered her, hunching over her, hiding her from the world.

They stayed like that for an eternity that ended far too quickly, for he pulled away at one point, let his jacket fall around her shoulders. He led her to his car, scarlet destroying the darkness. She paused at how familiar it looked, the red and black mixing together, but shook it off and let him guide her to the passenger's seat.

It was far too familiar, his scent filling the car like a beautiful aroma, the feel of the leather beneath her, the low height at which she was put in the sleek sport's car. She had to smile, and let him drive her away from everything, take her somewhere she knew she'd be safe in, because she was with him – the one person that never failed to protect her, the one that had always been there for her.

And when they stopped at the lake, the water shimmering, reflecting colors that could not be seen, he turned and opened his arms to her, pulling her close when she fell into him, sobbing. Silently, he stroked her hair, rubbed her back, and let her cry, just as he always had.

Because Gaara was her shoulder to cry on.

* * *

**I got a couple reviews mentioning how out of character Sakura was in the last chapter, and I realize that I did make her overreact to the note she found. I originally didn't mean for her to freak out, but I wanted to make her seem more feminine, and to give her a reason to call Naruto. I was attempting to put some NarXSak in there, and I'm trying to stress the fact that Naruto is a source of protection and comfort for Sakura. **

**All right, as for this chapter, I hope you all are happy. Itachi's not that bad of a guy, huh? So, Sakura gets a job - I've been meaning to give her one for a while now. I almost didn't put the fight with her parents in there. I debated on whether or not to, but I think it's an essential part of the growth I'm trying to put Sakura through. **

**Oh, and I _almost_ made it Sasuke who found her instead of Gaara, but the Uchiha gets some time in the next chapter. I hope the moment didn't seem to repetitive...what with the previous Kakashi and Sakura scene. Tell me if it seemed that way, and if so, I'm sorry. Her emotions and feelings in this chapter were different than before, so I hope that stood out.**

**Well, review please. The sooner you do, the sooner the next chapter comes up.**


	15. I Couldn't Help It

The moon was up now, visible as Sakura stared out at the lake from inside Gaara's car. He was holding her with the utmost care, as if he could break her. She smiled at his concern, and closed her eyes, shutting out the image of the lake, allowing herself to feel him there. The silence was beginning to grow awkward, and she knew Gaara probably wanted to know what was wrong… She didn't blame him. Now that she was calmed down, though, she thought she'd be okay talking about it…maybe.

"So…" she began, but couldn't find the words to explain what had happened. Hesitating, she instead said in a falsely optimistic tone, "I got a job."

"I know," he said slowly, as if confused as to why she'd bring such a thing up. She knew he was aware of her nervousness and that she was trying to inform him of her fight with her parents, but he said nothing, giving her the time she needed. "Temari told me."

"Right…"

"Did you tell your parents?" he prompted, and she smiled, grateful that Gaara would open the topic himself.

"Yeah," she said, and then allowed a frown to come over her face. "They're all worried that it'll effect my grades and chores and stuff…"

"Did they get mad?" he asked innocently, staring out the windshield at the lake, rippling under the full silver orb above them.

"Yeah," she said again, and then sighed. "But for a different reason…"

"Hm?"

"Well…" She paused, wondering how to word what exactly had happened. Taking a deep breath, she let her head burrow deeper into Gaara's shirt, hoping he'd be able to hear her. "They don't want me hanging out with Sasuke."

"The Uchiha kid?" Gaara questioned, and she nodded. "Still haven't met him."

"That's what Temari keeps saying," Sakura laughed, marveling at how both of them were so protective and worrisome over her wellbeing. At least they were willing to meet Sasuke instead of shunning him the moment his name was brought up. "Anyway, they got mad because I told them that I didn't care what they said. Sasuke's my friend, so I'll hang out with him anyway."

Gaara pulled away for a moment to look at her, studying her face with a sarcastically critical look. He raised a thin eyebrow at her, his expression disbelieving and surprised.

"_You said what_?" he asked, and Sakura saw he was ready to laugh. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she giggled, pushing away the hand he had moved to her forehead. "I just got tired of them trying to control everything, so I stood up for myself for once."

"Good for you," he said seriously, wrapping his arms around her again. She welcomed the warmth of his arms gladly and sighed. "And we both know Temari will be ecstatic."

"Oh god," Sakura said, eyes growing wide. "Who knows what she'll say."

"Or do," Gaara suggested, shrugging as he pretended to think about it. "Knowing her, she'll probably go all out and throw a huge party for you. Let's just hope your parents don't ground you for too long, hm?"

"I hope I got through to them at least a little," she said, brow furrowing. "When I pointed out to them how much I hate their obsessive need to control my life, they totally ignored it by saying that they knew better than I did. That what they said was right. I shouldn't question it and I should just do as they said."

"Really?" Gaara seemed to tense for a moment before he released a breath, relaxing his body. "That's not good. Maybe it was all for nothing."

"Don't say that!" Sakura moaned, growling and hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "But I'm glad you finally said something to your parents. You really deserve better than what they give you."

"I know," she sighed, deflating where she was. "I don't want to go back… I don't even feel like it's home anymore."

Gaara hummed his agreement, tightening his grip around her as he rested his chin on her head. Slowly, he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to comfort her in some way. Sakura knew that he only wanted for her to feel better, but now she was beginning to wonder why she bothered anymore. It was good thing it was Gaara who had found her instead of anyone else.

"I wish I could help," he murmured, and she let out another deep breath. "I really do, but I don't think I can, really."

"You are," she assured him, smiling and tucking her head in the crook of his neck. "You're helping. Trust me… I've always wished that you were my brother. You're really good at making it seem like you are."

He said nothing in return, though Sakura could imagine a tiny smile on his face as she said that. It had always been that way; she'd compliment him, and he'd practically glow if you looked at him in the right way. If you knew what to look for, Gaara was easier to read than most people thought. But of course, she'd have to face her parents without him by her side…but did she have to go tonight?

"Do you think I could spend the night at your house?" she asked, and when he moved her away to look at her again, this time truly disbelieving, she laughed. "I'm serious. My parents will throw a fit regardless. I just don't want to see them today…"

"All right," he said slowly, and as he moved to start the car, he glanced at her. "But you should at least call and tell them you're okay."

"Really?" she said, pretending to pout. "Don't you think it'd be nice to freak them out just a little bit more." Gaara gave her a stern look that told her absolutely not, though a smirk crept up to the corner of his lips. "Fine."

"Temari would agree," he told her, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"She'll be too busy to care," she said, and when Gaara raised an eyebrow, she laughed and reminded him, "What with planning the party and all, she won't have to time to worry about my parents."

"Ah," Gaara said, his voice threatening to break into another chuckle. It was rare that Gaara laughed, but he had gotten better at acting more human as he grew older.

Sakura smiled as they drove to the only home she had ever known – besides Tenten's house. It was nice to be able to spend so much time with the siblings, and as long as she didn't bother them, she'd be willing to come over a whole lot more. Her parents she would deal with another time, because now she wanted to forget all that.

With Gaara and Temari at her side, she was sure that it'd be easier than she feared.

Unfortunately, he parents figured the same thing.

They were waiting with Temari on the porch when Gaara pulled into the driveway, and Sakura felt her heart sink at the unbelievably serious expression the blonde woman wore. It was a look of concern and silent anger, something she had only seen a couple times on Temari's face – something like disappointment. She wondered vaguely whom it was directed at, and that only led her to hope her parents hadn't lied to Temari.

Her father was beyond furious, marching straight up to the car, yanking it open and dragging Sakura out. Letting out a surprised gasp, she attempted to pull her arm out of his grasp, but failed miserably. It actually hurt, the force he squeezed onto her arm as he began to shout angrily at Gaara, who calmly stepped out of the car, face carefully stoic – Sakura knew he was mentally beating the shit out of her father.

Instead of joining in the argument, Sakura's mom put her face in her hands and walked to the car, leaving Sakura astounded. How could she just leave her own daughter helpless like this? It's not like the grip her father had on her arm didn't hurt! Temari was the one who moved from the porch to Gaara's side instantly, attempting to silence her father. It wasn't working.

"How dare you?" he yelled, and Sakura wondered if he cared whether or not the neighbors heard him. "You think you can just go and sneak my daughter away? What makes you think I won't call the police for taking her out of our home like that? You've got some nerve, boy, and I shudder to think how many times you've done it before. Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"I don't know," he said, voice unwavering and calm, eyes and expression completely emotionless as the deep monotone made Sakura shiver. "Depends on how long you're going to just stand there yelling at me. I didn't take your daughter."

"Why should I believe a word of anything you say?" he snapped, glaring angrily at Gaara. The redhead wasn't fazed a bit, but Sakura saw Temari place a hand on his shoulder when she turned to her father.

"Please, Mr. Haruno," she said, and when her dad paused long enough for her to speak, she continued calmly, "My brother would never do anything to harm Sakura. On the contrary, I think it's you who needs to start thinking about what's best for Sakura."

"Don't try to tell me I don't know what my daughter needs," he shouted, and Sakura winced, still tugging at her arm pathetically, trying to escape his hold. "I know exactly what she needs."

"Really?" Temari questioned, not acting as if she were surprised or skeptical about this statement – it was the wisest Sakura had seen her in years. "Why don't you rethink that, Mr. Haruno?"

"What would you know?" he hissed, and both of Temari's eyebrows rose at the challenge.

"Mr. Haruno, I've raised two younger brothers since we were children," she said, eyes narrowing dangerously as she added, "Like Sakura, our parents were never there for us either. I know exactly how she feels."

This seemed to catch him off guard, and Sakura took the opportunity to free herself, moving out of his range quickly before he could react. He looked at her in shock, as if it were a surprise that she'd find him a threat after what he had done. His mouth opened to speak, but Sakura shook her head and cut him off.

"Don't," she hissed, tears threatening to spill again. "I don't need you to say anything, okay? You don't care. You don't get it. I understand. Sorry I finally screwed up."

He seemed stunned by her words, and before she could let the tears fall, he said, "Sakura, we do care. Don't you know that?"

"How can you possibly care about me when all you do is try to control my life?" she asked, and he gave a weak smile.

"Sakura, you're only a child," he tried to explain, and Sakura clenched her fists, not wanting to hear this again. "You don't know what's best for you. We do."

"No, you don't!" Sakura yelled, and when he flinched, not accustomed to her voice so frustrated, she took a deep breath and used it to go on. "I'm not a child! I'm smarter than that! I'm sixteen, not six. I know what I need, and right now, that's freedom. Stop telling me what to do because _you're_ scared it'll mess up _your_ lives. Ever think that all the choices you make that are supposed to be mine are ruining my life?"

"Sakura, do you know how silly you sound?" he said with an aggravated huff, and Sakura's eyes flashed angrily. "You sound just like a child."

"Are you even _listening _to me?" she shrieked, and she almost jumped at how loud and high-pitched her voice came out. She couldn't bring herself to care though, and was only vaguely aware of the car door opening behind her. "Are you even taking into consideration what I have to say?"

"Why should we?" her mother asked from behind her, and Sakura whipped around in shock at the question. "You're just a baby. We know what's better."

"Why, just because you've lived longer?" Sakura questioned, fists quivering at her sides. "You should listen to me because _I _know what _I_ want! I can't live by your rules forever."

"Then you should while you have to," her father said with a sigh.

"So I can end up like you?" she questioned, eyes watering now – the image of her father's blinking expression was blurred as she stepped away, back toward Temari and Gaara. "No. I won't do that. I don't care if you think that your way is better for me. You're wrong."

"We're not wrong, Sakura," her mom said, sounding more aggravated than her usual patient self.

"Why, because you're older?" she snapped. "Because you're bigger, smarter, wiser? I don't believe you. You can't always be right. I've followed your stupid rules long enough. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"We know what's best for you," her father repeated, and Sakura let out a frustrated growl.

"God, no you don't! How can you know what's best for me if you don't even know me?" she asked, and when her parents hesitated, she let out a fake, bitter laugh. "You don't. You really don't. When's the last time either of you asked me what I thought? How I felt? You don't care about me. You only care about yourselves."

They stared at her, speechless. She could see the words bubbling up in their throats, dying at the last minute – it seemed as if they were really trying to say the right thing. But why should they have to try? A good parent would know to just speak their mind, share their love with their children no matter what and try to _understand_.

No one should have to try to love their child. That was unforgivable.

"Well," her father finally murmured, letting out a deep sigh as if that one word had cost him another year of his life. He exchanged glances with her mother before giving Temari and Gaara a quick look-over. His eyes settled on Sakura, and he exhaled loudly again. "I think we all need to think things over and calm down…maybe a night apart wouldn't be such a bad idea. You can stay here Sakura, but we're going to talk about this tomorrow."

Sakura said not a word, giving her father nothing but a nod and a cold stare. She knew well that they wouldn't get to talk about it for another week at least – there was no way Sakura was important enough to drop some work for. It had always been that way, and just because things had grown awkward with her sudden outburst, the way things were wasn't going to change.

She did, however, glance at Temari, silently asking if that was all right with her – it was her house after all, and at the moment, the blonde didn't look too happy. Giving a solemn nod of her own, Temari squeezed Gaara's shoulder lightly, turned and walked back up to the house. Sakura faced her parents again, but they only took one last look at her before getting in their car and driving out. Sighing, she shrugged at Gaara and the two followed Temari.

When they closed the door behind them and made their way to the kitchen, Sakura couldn't help but hope that Temari wasn't mad at her. She wasn't sure why she would be, but there was always something she could have overlooked…

Sakura cringed at the thought of having her other best friend mad at her, nearly blanching at the idea. How would that feel? She abruptly came to the decision that she didn't want to find out by any means.

Temari was leaning over the counter, looking as if she were in deep thought. Sakura glanced at Gaara before moving to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder. Teal eyes moved to blink at her, and Sakura was somewhat relieved to find that the look was somewhat blank, more bored than pissed.

"I'm proud of you," she said with a smile, and Sakura didn't stop her lips from upturning immediately. "You finally said something…but getting Gaara involved could've really gotten me in trouble, you know that?"

"Temari, that was my fault," Gaara said, taking a step towards them. Both of them turned to look at him, Temari raising an eyebrow for him to continue. "I found her and we drove around a bit before coming back… It wasn't her fault."

"Well in that case," Temari said, pausing as if she were thinking before crossing her arms and giving Gaara the most serious look Sakura had ever seen on her, "I guess I'm going to have to punish you Gaara. What you did could've gotten me in big trouble."

"Um…Temari?" Sakura murmured, brow furrowing. Temari had never truly punished Gaara in her life. "Don't blame Gaara. I'm the one who went all berserk and freaked out. My parents, my fault. Don't be mad at Gaara."

"I'm not mad," she said simply, and when the two juniors slowly looked at each other, Temari cocked her head to the side and sighed. "A little disappointed though."

"Why?" Gaara asked hesitantly, staring at his older sister uncertainly.

Sakura was about to do the same when something wet and squishy smashed onto her head. Mouth dropping open, Sakura grimaced and closed her eyes, freezing in a moment of pure shock and rage. Peeking one eye open, she raised a hand to wipe some of the red ooze that was slipping down her face.

"We're out of eggs," Temari said with a grim smile. "I guess tomatoes will have to do."

"_Temari_!"

And so was another normal night in the Sabaku household.

* * *

Sakura gasped, jerking upwards in her bed. Breath coming harshly, she lifted a trembling hand up to her brow, wiping the sweat away before shivering and wrapping her arms around herself. It was unusually chilly tonight, a sign that the year was growing longer still, and Sakura had to stop her teeth from chattering. _I guess it's time I start going to bed in warmer clothes._

It had been the same dream she'd had the night before Naruto and Sasuke's big fight…

The day Sasuke had gotten hurt.

She shuddered at the reminder, wondering vaguely why her dream made her think of Sasuke's wounds. Maybe it was the onyx orbs she could remember now, the desperate eyes that belonged to the snake, opposite of the weasel's scarlet eyes. They had gone off to battle over her decision, and she guessed it was that, the guilt coming back to haunt her. She hoped it wasn't some type of premonition – if Sasuke got hurt every time she had that dream, she'd have a real problem.

But her dream didn't really have a connection to the young Uchiha, right? Sakura smiled and shook her head, clearing it of the silly questionings that were merely coincidence. Frowning, she looked around her room, glaring at the clock before turning to go back to bed.

She nearly screamed when the shadows in her corner spread, coming towards her.

Instead of yelling though, she swept out of bed gracefully, reaching under her pillow for the pocketknife Tenten had given to her for her thirteenth birthday. Baring her teeth, she assumed the quickest stance possible, spinning and slashing the knife at the intruder. He caught her wrist, hands snapping over her small limb and twisting the blade from her grasp. Gasping, she released the knife with a twitch as her joints convulsed unnaturally beneath her skin – it fell to the ground with a soft thud.

She tried to turn again, to reach around and grab him, kick him, hurt him in some way or another. He moved too quickly for her to see though, releasing her and spinning her in a second. A moment later, she was pinned to her bed, squirming beneath the pressing weight. When he didn't budge, it seemed that being the helpless damsel in distress was the only option.

He didn't let her scream either, though. When she opened her mouth, he kissed her, falling down on her hard so all the breath escaped her lungs in a single gust. Groaning, she thanked god when he pulled his lips away from hers, trying to recover her breath.

"_Stop_ _that_."

She froze automatically at the scolding voice, eyes squinting to peer through the curtain of darkness. Her eyes adjusted a few seconds later, and raven hair, onyx eyes and chalky marble skin entered her vision. Green orbs widened and she felt her face flush in both embarrassment and anger. Not to mention confusion – yeah, that was definitely there.

"_Sasuke_?" she questioned in disbelief.

"If I had been Orochimaru, you'd be dead," he informed her, and she fumed. Growling fiercely at him, she began to struggle even harder than before. "Cut it out!"

"_Get_._ Off_." What she had hoped to be a rough command came out as a pathetic grunt. His weight easily pinned her down and she knew he wasn't going to move. Still, she hated being seen in such a vulnerable state. "Sasuke!" Glaring, she warned, "I'll scream."

"No you won't," he hissed, and Sakura blinked. That sound…it…was oddly familiar, as if she had heard it just recently. The distraction was enough to make her pause and stop moving beneath him and he sighed in relief. "Jeez, if I'd been any slower, _I'd_ be dead."

"That's still a possibility," Sakura threatened, and his dark chuckle vibrated around the room. Her breath caught at the dangerously sexy sound and she trembled under him. "Don't do that."

"What?" he murmured, leaning forward so that his lips barely touched hers. She tried pathetically to get away, only to have him press down harder, grip tightening on her arms and his torso falling harder on her body. The only parts of their bodies that weren't touching were above their necks… "Laugh?"

"Yes," she growled, and he laughed again, possibly at the pouting expression she knew she had on her face, or maybe it was just to piss her off even more. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he whispered. She shivered, trying to regain her cool as the sweet words entered her ears.

"Obviously," she breathed, and resisted the urge to sigh. "Why? I was doing such a good job of staying away, something _you_ continuously asked me to do, and you pop up in my bedroom?" He seemed to shrug, but he didn't say anything, his gaze solely focused on her face, a glazed-over look in his eyes. "Could you please get off?"

He paused for a moment before smirking, the gesture purely and simply beautiful and sexy all at once. His head dipped closer so that she could almost feel his lips on hers, moving slowly as he whispered, "_If I wanted_."

Her eyes widened and then narrowed in another second. He caught the expression, and paused, seeming to not like the hateful glare in the green depths.

"You really are a prick aren't you?" she growled, and he shrugged again. "If we're playing that game, then fine. I told you not to touch me."

"Sorry, _Sakura_," he purred, and Sakura shivered, trying to hold onto her anger at him for being so forward…_again_. "I don't think I'll be able to follow that rule."

"And why not?" she asked, pursing her lips and letting out an annoyed huff. "I followed all your rules! I haven't talked to you in nearly a week!"

"I know," he murmured, leaning down. Sakura blushed when he purposely brushed their noses, the sweet, affectionate gesture catching her off guard. "I couldn't stand it."

"Then why couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?" she hissed, trying to force the heat away from her cheeks. He sighed, the weight of his body falling on her a little more before removing itself again.

"Orochimaru would know," he said, and tilted his head.

"Does Itachi know you're out?" Sakura asked, though the look Sasuke gave her made her want to take the question back.

"And what would your parents say if they knew I was in here?"

"Nothing," Sakura said, shrugging as she sighed, letting her breath waft over Sasuke's face – she didn't care if it smelled bad or not. "They'd probably faint. Or die. Whichever."

"Nice," he commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Not kidding," she murmured, and then sighed, letting her head fall to the side. Eyes narrowed, she added, "Yeah, we're not on the best terms anyway. Not anymore at least."

"Why not?" he asked curiously, letting his lips rest on her jaw.

Letting out a huff of irritation, she allowed him to remain there, not trying to shove him off again – doing so would only put more physical stress on her body, and he'd only do it again. Instead she murmured, "I got in a fight with them."

"So?" Sasuke muttered, tracing the line of her jaw absentmindedly. "Lots of teenagers fight with their parents. It's normal."

"Not for me," she laughed bitterly. "I never do, and that's why they're so mad at me. I finally told them how I feel about them never being here and I ended up pissing them off."

"Oh," he breathed and then kissed the tender spot behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Good," she said with a sideways glare, and when he chuckled and tilted his head, she turned back to face him. "It was your fault."

"How was it my fault?" he asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"It started because I mentioned you," she informed him. "My parents don't like you, so they said I couldn't hang out with you. That's what pissed me off and made me start yelling at them."

"See?" he said, resting his forehead on hers. "You can't stand staying away from me either."

"You already knew I had a problem with it," Sakura scoffed, and when he smiled, she blinked. His expression seemed…grateful…or maybe just…happy.

"Yeah," he agreed, the sparkling in his eyes enough to send chills down her spine. "I know."

"Well don't let it go to your head," she said, frowning. "It's not like I'm desperate enough to sneak into your room in the middle of the night. Really, Sasuke, that's kind of sad."

Actually, Sakura was flattered – what girl wouldn't be? Sasuke Uchiha had _missed_ her so much that he would go through the trouble of meeting her at night in her room. It was more romantic than sad, and though she wouldn't admit it to the raven-haired boy, she was glad that the darkness covered her blush, that he couldn't possibly hear how fast her heart was beating.

"Is not," he defended, and she gave him a look that told him to just forget it. He smirked and sighed, the exhaled breath washing over her face. She blinked, eyes fluttering to keep from stinging. "Plus, I couldn't help it."

"I got that part," she told him, before sighing. "Can you please let me go?"

"Oh, hey, I got some information on Orochimaru," he said, and her eyes searched his face quickly before she asked what he'd found out. "Apparently, he wants you to stay away from Itachi, not me. The only reason he told you to keep away from me was because if you were my friend, that'd give you the bigger connection to Itachi. The temptation would be at a higher risk."

"Well, that's good," she said, thinking for a moment.

"I was thinking about something," he said, and when she met his gaze again, she paused. He looked almost…shy. "Orochimaru doesn't want you and my brother to have any relationship beyond acquaintances, right?"

Sakura nodded slowly. Where was he going with this?

"Well, that basically means that he doesn't want you and Itachi to date or anything like that. So if you already had a boyfriend, then that would eliminate what chance you'd have with my brother. That's what Orochimaru would see, and he'd leave you alone."

"Sasuke," she said with a sigh, "He made it clear that he wants me to stay away from you, too. That's not a bad idea, but I can't pretend to go out with you. I'm really not scared of this Orochimaru guy. Just leave it alone, okay?"

"Naruto told me you were," he grumbled with a raised eyebrow and Sakura flushed heavily. _Damn that boy_. "And I wasn't talking about me specifically…though I wouldn't mind... Look, it doesn't matter who, as long as it keeps you away from Itachi. Orochimaru is pretty dangerous."

"What's he going to do?" Sakura asked.

"You saw what he did to me."

"True… Why'd he do that?" she asked.

"Like I know," he growled, and then shook his head. "The guy is crazy, and until we have some solid prove that he's screwing with you, we can't go to the police."

"I'm fine, Sasuke," she insisted, and sighed, breathing in his face. He blinked once, but besides that was beyond reaction. "You don't need to protect me from someone who isn't going to do anything… What a minute, if he only wanted me to stay away from Itachi, how come you told me to avoid you, too?"

"I just wanted to be sure," he told her.

"Of what?" Sakura snapped, twisting beneath him. "Let go. You're not supposed to be in here!"

"I want to be," he murmured, and she growled, gritting her teeth together.

"I don't care," she hissed. "Do you know how hard it is to have somebody like _you_ changing their mind about you every few days? Jeez, Sasuke, you're the most unstable person I've ever met."

"I'm sorry," he said, and then sighed, glancing away before meeting her gaze once more. "It's just confusing… Being around you makes me feel…different…"

"Different?" she repeated slowly. "_Right_. Okay, look. I'm not sure what that means, but I'm getting sick of saying the same thing over and over. I can't go out with you, at least not now."

"I know," he muttered. "I don't see why not."

"This is ridiculous," Sakura sighed, feeling the beginnings of a headache approaching. Why was this boy so damn complicated? "Because there are too many things happening all at once, okay?"

"That's not an excuse."

"Oh, and what's yours?" she snapped. "Sasuke, look where you are right now. Since when do you sneak into people's rooms in the middle of the night?"

"Since now?" It almost seemed as if he were guessing, by the casual way he shrugged and blinked down at her. Glaring, she growled and attempted to shove him off again. "You should get it that that's useless."

"Ugh, why do you even like me?" she groaned, and looked away. "I was never this popular back at Suna…of course there was always Gaara and Temari scaring them away… You are so stubborn!"

"So are you," he countered with a smirk, brushing their noses again, as if it were sweet. Flushing angrily, she resisted the urge to spit in his face and decided to just fume.

"Asshole," she criticized. His smirk only grew.

"Yeah," he agreed with another shrug. His expression grew more serious then, making her pay closer attention to his next words. "Just think about it, okay?"

"About what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "My answer is no, Sasuke. I won't go out with you."

"Maybe I don't want to go out," he breathed, and she tried to sink into the bed as far as she possibly could. "Maybe I'd prefer to stay right here."

"Oh no, you're leaving," she laughed, and then smiled triumphantly. "I can scream."

"I can stop you," he reminded her, and she shook her head. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you know how silly you are, Sasuke?" she asked, only to have him give her a confused look. She then giggled, "You are so bi-polar."

"I am not," he defended, and then scoffed. "You're just annoying."

"So? At least I'm not a prick."

"Ungrateful."

"Stalker."

"Selfish."

"Selfish? _You're_ selfish."

"Oh, come on. You can't just keep you all to yourself."

"Am I supposed to be flattered?"

"Sure, why not?"

"'Cause that's the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say."

"We shouldn't be _saying_ anything."

"Right. Because you _shouldn't be in here_."

"Get over it."

"Get over yourself. Or better yet, get over me."

"Yeah, that's impossible. I already tried."

"Great."

"I have no problem with it."

"Oh, I know. I do."

"Obviously."

"You suck."

"I know…"

Sakura scowled and tried to avoid the guilty look he was giving her. She couldn't though, when warm lips pressed to hers…and they didn't leave. Eyes going wide, she opened her mouth and bit down quickly, sinking her teeth into his bottom lip.

"Shit," he cursed, pulling away and grimacing.

"Serves you right," she muttered and looked away. He glowered down at her, proceeding to lean back towards her face, lips close to hers, their skin brushing.

"You'll pay for that," he threatened. Sakura felt a drop of blood land at the corner of her mouth and blushed when Sasuke's tongue darted out to collect it, lingering there a few extra moments. "How, I'll have to decide another time."

Sakura blinked, surprised enough at his verbal retreat that she turned her head back to face him. She immediately regretted it, finding herself not even an inch away from him, onyx orbs staring down lustfully at her. She blinked, face growing warmer by the second. His gaze softened, and she sucked in a deep breath, not able to bring herself to look away.

"Please," he murmured, and Sakura could feel the movement just centimeters away from her lips. He paused, and then wet his lips uncertainly, as if he were trying to gain the courage to say something. "At least let me have what you gave my brother."

Sakura felt her eyes widen as her heart rate increased. Her breathing hitched as thoughts flooded her mind. That was all he wanted? One kiss couldn't hurt, right? She supposed not, but the fact that he'd ask for the same thing…the fact that he knew still irked her. Taking in a deep breath to prepare herself, she made up her mind…and slowly nodded.

Despite the fact that Sasuke had already gotten his kiss, Sakura could oblige just this once. It didn't really count anyway. All the times that he had tried to make an advance on her, she'd denied him and never really responded to the kiss in any way. She almost felt sorry for him… Actually, she guessed that was why she was going to let him kiss her, why she wouldn't reject him just this once. It was guilt. For everything.

He waited a second, as if he couldn't believe that she'd accepted his request, and then he softly lowered his lips onto hers. Instantly, Sakura was stunned. It was so…_gentle_. Tender and sweet, everything she had expected it not to be – she had thought he'd want to make out with her or something, but it seemed like he was content with what she was willing to give him.

_It won't hurt…right? _Before she knew it, she was responding, just as she had with Itachi. Lifting her chin up just an inch to push her lips up into his, feeling him tilt his head against hers to more rightly fit their mouths together. The kiss lasted nearly forever, and she was vaguely aware of fingers trailing away from her wrists, down her arms. Grateful for the returned use of her arms, she lifted her hands to Sasuke's chest and pushed gently.

He seemed to get the message, for he kissed her just a little more insistently before he was up, backing away from her. Gasping at the sudden oxygen that filled her throat and mouth, the pressure that was lifted from her chest, she blinked and sat up on her elbows, staring at Sasuke as he bent at the waist, a sort of bow that was oddly romantic…

Then darkness came.

* * *

**So, I have completed yet another chapter. Yeah for me. I was really going to add that last part with Sasuke (that lasted like eight pages on MicrosoftWord) earlier in the story, after her first dream, but I decided not to and edited it so I could put it in here. There are still bits and pieces I've yet to publish that I'm sure you'd all like very much. **

**I hope nobody got confused anywhere... If so, just review and tell me. I'll try to fix it. In the next chapter, I'm actually going to be introducing a new pairing, so look out for that. It's not all about the Uchihas. Hope you liked the GaaraXSakura bit. I hope you guys get that Sakura was very naive when Gaara didn't respond to her saying 'I've always wished you were my brother.' I'm not going to stress that pairing to much, but I can assure you that he probably wasn't smiling. I also wish that you enjoy and appreciate the new side of Temari - I loved her in this chapter. She totally told off Sakura's dad. **

**So review please, because that was the last of what I've written so far, though I have a couple ideas to motivate me for a few more pages before I get stuck again. Anyway - I'll update as soon as possible.**


	16. It's a Date

**I know! I haven't updated in forever, up you'll have to forgive me and read on - maybe this chapter will suffice as an apology. It's pretty boring, but I hope you can see that this story is coming to a final conclusion, and that Sakura is going to make her final choice soon...but not in this chapter! **

**Read, _enjoy_...and review! **

Sakura wasn't sure exactly how to act.

Behind her was Sasuke, calm and cool as always, doing nothing to suggest he was nervous or annoyed. She, on the other hand, felt like she was bordering paranoia, consistently glancing over her shoulder to see what he was doing. Naruto had noticed long ago, meeting her gaze every now and then with a questioning look, but she'd shrug it off, smile, turn away, and return to her work. Now, Ino was staring at her out of the corner of her eye, and Sakura felt obliged to ignore her screaming nerves and just focus on the algebra in front of her.

It was already her third week at Konoha High, and things were getting way too complicated. Despite the amazing experiences and friends she had made, she doubted that any of it was worth the trouble she had gotten herself into. Most of it revolved around Sasuke and her undecided feelings towards him, but she couldn't bring herself to straighten it all out. She didn't know if she was just being stubborn or not, but something told her to just fight everything off until the right time.

It was like a civil war raging inside her, what with half of her wanting to just ignore Sasuke like she had been doing and the other part of her wishing she could just talk to him, about everything. He was perfect, in his own way sweet and nice, attractive, oddly sensitive, adorably stubborn, and more loving than she had first imagined him to be. Maybe he was confused just as much as she was, but that didn't change the fact that he was pissing her off at the same time. Sighing, she answered the last problem and moved to return her paper to Kakashi.

Ignoring the way he eyed her stiff body language curiously, she sat back down and proceeded to stare out the window. The lake. Frowning, she averted her gaze from the rippling waters to the track, at the kids jogging steadily around the black pavement. That's right – they had to run the mile today. She was about to turn away from the window all together – as it seemed all it was doing was showing her things to be mad about – when something caught her eye.

Squinting, she peered through the glass at the crouched figure hiding behind the bushes just a few meters away. His body was well hidden, but the glint of his round rimless glasses caught her eye when he twisted, glancing down at something – a notebook, she realized. As he wrote, she noticed his other hand held a pair of binoculars.

Her first instinct was to gape at the man spying on them in the bushes, but she kept her expression carefully blank and looked away before he could spot her watching him. Slowly, she scanned the area outside for anybody else but failed in finding any, hoping there weren't any to find. It occurred to her how easily someone else in the classroom could spot him, making her wonder just how long he'd been there, and why. What the hell was he doing?

_Wait a minute…_ Her first day at Konoha, she had seen Sasuke glare at something outside the window – he had seen something invisible to her. Had he seen the strange man in purple that day, or was it merely coincidence?

Trying to remain straight-faced, she picked up a pencil and nonchalantly began stroking lines of dark grey on the paper, forming words she knew shouldn't go to the person behind her. But she had to know! Taking a last look at complete note, she wondered how she'd get it up to Sasuke without anybody seeing – the way the classroom was shaped, what the with the large steps, it'd be hard.

She glanced at Kakashi, and then at the mysterious man – the binoculars were up to his eyes now, glasses pushed above his hairline. Quickly, she moved her gaze away from him and tilted her head back, acting like any other normal teenage girl in class, passing a note.

It took everything she had not to panic when she tapped the front of the desk with her finger – Kakashi was more observant than anyone she knew, but he didn't move from his position at the front of the classroom, eyes trailing over the book in his hands. Naruto acknowledged her with a tilt of his head, and Sakura flicked the folded piece of paper onto his desk. Her aim was perfect, and she saw Naruto pick it up with a raised eyebrow. She glanced over her shoulder and gestured to Sasuke, causing him to arch it higher. A sharp glare made him forget the questions, nudging his friend and dropping the note in his lap.

Waiting for his reply was the hard part. Every fiber of her being told her that she was wasting her time, he wasn't going to respond – he was too stubborn. But she fixated her gaze on the whiteboard below them, forcing herself to remain calm and stoic. Should she do something? Should she tell Kakashi that someone was out in the bushes? If she should, than Sasuke would for her…right?

When Ino poked her leg and handed her the note under the table, she felt her breath leave her lungs – she hadn't known she'd been holding it. Smiling gratefully, ignoring her concerned, curious look, Sakura took the paper from Ino and unfolded it as quietly as she could. Without knowing why, she reread the words she had written just minutes before:

_"I know you don't want to talk to me, but look out the window, in the bushes. Do you know who that is? What do we do?"_

Then her eyes skipped to the part Sasuke had written:

"_Relax, okay? It's nobody. Yes, I do know him, but he's just watching us to make sure you don't do what you're doing right now. He works for Orochimaru, and the best thing to do would be to just ignore him. And stop looking at me. It's getting on my nerves."_

Sakura glared at the paper, and then sent the irritated look to Sasuke, who easily avoided her gaze. Sighing, she took her pencil to the paper again despite the small breath of annoyance Sasuke released, warning her to cut it out. She ignored it, writing and then proceeding to flick it over to Naruto again.

"_Stop being such an ass. If you really like me, then you'll cut all that out. Please? I seriously just want to be friends again, and though you say you like me, you're making it hard to like you back."_

His response came more quickly than before, and Sakura felt her heart speed up at the words.

"_You don't care if some gay, psycho pedophile tries to hurt you? Fine. Look, I really like you, okay? I admit it. Happy? But I don't want you to get hurt because of me."_

"_I won't."_

"_And how do you know that?"_

"_I have amazing friends that will protect me no matter what… And you're one of those people…right?"_

It took him a little while to reply on that one, and she could feel the tension rising steadily as they sat there in silence.

"_Of course I am. Here, if you're so set on getting yourself killed, let me at least protect you my way. Let me drive you home after school today."_

Sakura felt a smile tug at her lips, and the familiar blush rose to her cheeks. Why this made the butterflies in her stomach go insane was unclear to her, but she didn't care.

"_No, you can't do that. But you can drive me to work instead."_

She passed it up and sat, playing with her fingers absentmindedly. She knew that Ino would bombard her with questions later on, and that Kakashi would want to have a talk with her because the look he was giving her told her that he knew what they were doing, and that she'd have to watch out for Ami since her glare was ready to kill her, and Orochimaru would probably be pissed, and her parents would try to stop everything all together, and Naruto would be upset, and Itachi would be annoyed…but it didn't matter. Especially when she got his reply:

"_It's a date."_

* * *

Sakura was beginning to feel that Sasuke was too perfect for any human being. Not only did he look absolutely amazing no matter what, he still had the cool required to pull off the badass image he portrayed. The bike fit into the picture perfectly, and it wasn't at all cheap or corny. She figured only Sasuke could seem cool enough for that reputation.

Though she had been right about Ino dying to hear everything, it wasn't as bad as she had assumed. It seemed even her gossipy friend was willing to give her a little space, though the privacy included a wink and a playful, giggling smile as Ino waved and walked to her car. Blushing furiously – since Sasuke was _right there beside her_ – Sakura gave her a "look" and followed her "date" to his "car."

She took another look at the bike before raising an eyebrow at Sasuke. He caught the look and hesitated.

"What?" he asked, handing her a helmet.

"Why did you decide to get a motorcycle?" she asked, and when he chuckled and shook his head, she wondered if he'd actually give her an answer.

"It was my brother's," he explained, and shrugged. "I guess it was just one of those hand-me-down things. Plus, I like going fast."

"Really?" she asked, smirking. When he just returned the playful smile with the crooked one-sided smile she loved, she blushed and glanced away. "That just doesn't seem like you."

"I know."

For the millionth time, Sakura had to remind herself that Sasuke was human too, even if he didn't act like it sometimes. Sasuke was, no matter what he seemed, still going to be that high school kid who ate pizza, went to a party or two, and had the usual raging hormones of a teenage guy. Smiling, she mounted the bike behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms tightly around him, pressing her body to him.

She knew that it was mere safety to make sure that the space between them was as little as possible, but she couldn't help but blush when she settled her chin on his shoulder. A chuckle rode through his body and she had to wonder what it'd be like if he came to pick her up for school, at work…every day. Maybe a boyfriend wasn't the _worst_ thing that could happen.

Racing down the highway made that seem even truer.

It didn't take them long to get to _True Art_, and when they did, she took her time removing herself from Sasuke. She felt the same safe feeling around him as she did Naruto, and she couldn't help but want to linger in his presence. Was she being a tease? Was she being cruel? She hoped not, but it seemed so when Sasuke tensed, body shuddering slightly.

Sighing, she got off the bike and removed her helmet, handing it to him with a small smile. He returned it weakly and gestured to the store behind them, asking, "So you work here?"

"Yeah," she breathed, grimacing a little. "I know, not exactly '_me,_' huh?"

Sasuke just shrugged and stretched a little before falling back down onto the handlebars, looking up at her through waves of raven-colored locks. She blushed at the image before her and glanced away quickly. To busy herself, she glanced at the clock on her cell phone, frowning when it showed that if she wasted any more time, she'd be late. _Nice first impression._

Surprisingly, it was hard to leave Sasuke here, and there was a part of her that wanted to ask him to come in with her, but wouldn't that be weird? Biting her lip, she gave him an apologetic look and pointed behind her.

"I have to go," she told him, hoping he wouldn't be mad or irritated. He only smiled, though, nodding and moving to put his helmet back on. "Thanks for the ride, Sasuke."

"Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked, hesitating with the helmet. He was peeking over it, making the expression she could hardly see even more adorable than it should have been.

"Um, how about I call you if I do?" she suggested, and he studied her once before nodding and putting the helmet on, tugging it over his head.

"All right," he murmured, and started the bike again. He lifted a hand in goodbye, muttering, "See ya, then."

She backed away from the motorcycle, nodding with a smile. She forced herself to watch as he left, pulling out of the parking lot and into the highway. Shaking her head, Sakura turned around when she couldn't see him any longer and stepped inside the air-conditioned building.

Work turned out to not be so bad. Most of the time, people were so busy with themselves, they only took notice of her when she was ringing up and bagging the clothes they were purchasing. Sure, she had to help a couple girls find what they were looking for, and she actually assisted a man in getting the perfect gift for his wife. By six, though, things had died down and she was working on homework.

She was completing a short essay on a book they were reading in English when she heard a semi-familiar voice ask, "Sakura?"

Raising an eyebrow, she glanced up through a few stray locks of her hair up at the person in front of her, head tilted to the side as he looked at her curiously. Blinking, she lifted her head when she recognized silky, short black hair, blank dark eyes, and deathly pale skin. Wondering why in the world her classmate was _here_, she smiled at him and showed her surprise.

"Hey," she laughed, "Never thought I'd see you here."

"I suppose not," Sai muttered, eyebrow quirked. "I could say the same about you though… You're the person my aunt hired?"

"Your…aunt?" she repeated slowly, blinking.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging. "My family owns this place. I come here after school sometimes to help out and stuff…or just to hang out… I can't believe she hired _you_."

"Why…?" Sakura asked, hoping she didn't look _too_ confused. What was so horrible about her working here?

"No, it's nothing," he said with one of those rare smiles that looked just a _little_ too forced on his face. It was cute, but not exactly real. It faded slowly to be replaced by the same curious stare as before. "Do you plan on working here long?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sakura answered. "The money is good and everything. I'm hoping to save up enough for a car. My parents kind of hate me right now, so I'm on my own."

"I know that feeling," he said with an understanding nod. There was something similar to a smile on his face, but Sakura had to look hard to see it. "So, what are you doing? That kind of looks like our algebra homework."

"Um…" Sakura gave him a hesitant look and then shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "That's because it kind of is. I got a little bored, and if I don't get it done…"

"You're parents will kill you?" Sai guessed, smirking, and Sakura had to smile.

"Yep," she sighed, and then tilted her head. "Have you done it already?"

"No…" he murmured curiously, eyeing her for a moment before giving her another crooked half-smile. "Why? Do you need help?"

"Not really," Sakura laughed, lightened by Sai's surprisingly easy personality. "I was just thinking maybe we could work on it together. I'm sure you're just as bored as I am. A little 'break' wouldn't kill you, and homework is just as important as real work."

"I suppose," Sai said, thinking about it momentarily. Coming to a decision, he nodded once and gave her another suspicious smile. "Sure."

* * *

Sai ended up giving her a ride home, and though he was no Sasuke or Itachi, he turned out to be a pretty nice guy. Despite the way it became easier and easier to see how fake his smiles were, Sakura figured hanging out and doing her homework with the stoic teenager wasn't _so_ bad.

They didn't talk much outside of the safe boundaries of school, and Sakura could have sworn that she caught more than a few curious glances from him. It seemed that he was interested in something about her, but it made her uncomfortable, as flattering as it was.

She fell back onto her bed with a tiny _thump_ and turned her gaze to the ceiling. Things had been so hectic the last few days, and now Sakura was wondering if this was going to be her daily routine. Was she really going to try ignoring Sasuke the entire year, and the year after that? What was supposed to happen to her if she denied somebody like _Sasuke? _If not him or Itachi or _somebody_, who exactly was she going to accept? Who would be good enough?

The fact that her instincts were both against and for dating Sasuke – or anyone for that matter – made things too confusing to try to work it out, but Sakura felt that she was being unfair. All this time, she had pitied herself over how chaotic the last two weeks had been for _her_, never wondering how her refusal to acknowledge any other guys was making them feel.

If she kept this up, how much longer would it be until Sasuke gave up on her and turned to somebody like Ami? Or what if things got so bad that even Naruto found someone before she was ready? Could she find somebody patient enough to wait until the time she was ready, or was she being selfish?

_Probably the second_, she thought miserably, letting out a deep, long sigh.

Why _was_ she being so mean?

Sasuke had been kind to her the entire time she had been going to Konoha High, even if he was a little possessive and clingy. He went through all the means to keep her safe and make sure nothing bad happened to her, and he still held onto the hope of her relenting even if she continued to reject him. Why?

There wasn't anything particularly special about her, though her mind went back to the week before, when she had found Sasuke at the graveyard. She reminded him of the type of person his mother had been, and though it was nice and all, was that the way she wanted her boyfriend to look at her? But maybe those personality traits were things most Uchiha boys looked for, as it seemed to run in the family. At the park, he had listed off a least a dozen or more things about her that he said he found positively fascinating…so maybe he wasn't lying?

Or was this really just a way to beat Itachi? Had Sasuke been making things up about the older Uchiha when he said that his brother was only trying to use her, or was he being honest? Maybe he didn't know either way and was guessing, just in case, to keep her safe. Either way, it was so _confusing_.

And what about Itachi? The man wasn't that bad of a person it seemed, and there wasn't any doubt that her parents would probably be more okay with Itachi than Sasuke. Even if he was older, her mother knew him and was willing to trust and accept _Itachi_. But Sakura didn't know if she was ready to handle a relationship with someone so much older and more experienced, _with her classmate's elder brother._ She could only imagine how much Sasuke would hate her if she even considered a date with Itachi.

She had to decide something, though!

She had waited long enough…or had she? She'd known Sasuke for hardly two weeks, and the tension between them was pressing her more and more to make up her mind. And he was changing his mind over and over – stay away, accept me, don't come near me, no, wait come back. _That_ wasn't cool.

What about her, though? She'd had her fair share of mood swings, hadn't she, constantly switching from hating Sasuke to wanting every minute to be with him. Was that confusing for Sasuke, or was maybe Sasuke using her instead of Itachi? Did he not care?

Growling, Sakura shifted and picked her body up, slamming her fist into the wall. The momentum of her body's movement jolted her nervous system when skin came into contact with plaster, and she shuddered once before letting her aching hand fall. Her body jerked once before tears splattered onto her arms, dotting alabaster skin and satin sheets with dark wet spots.

It was just too many questions all at once. How was she going to be able to do anything like this?

"I guess…" she muttered, and then shook her head pitifully, "I'll just wait and see what happens."

* * *

"You came to pick me up?" Sakura laughed, tilting her head at Naruto, who grinned a pearly white smile at her.

"We had a deal, remember?" he told her, arms crossed over his chest – he leaned against his truck in the driveway, and Sakura got a jolt at how nice the image was, how easily she could get used to it.

"That we did," she said with a nod and smile. It was too hard _not_ to smile at Naruto, and despite everything, he brightened her world, even if for a few moments. "Then shall we go?"

"Um, yeah," he said, hesitating slightly as he bobbed his head up and down, hopping into the driver's seat. "Let's go, Sakura! Move it!"

"Oh hush," Sakura scoffed, climbing in. "You seriously need to get a grip, Naruto."

"Psst, whatever," he laughed, shaking his head at her as he pulled out of the driveway. Something seemed to catch his eye before they were on the road because he brought the car to a stop, and Sakura gave him a questioning look. "Eh, Sakura? Do your parents know you get a ride with me every morning…? 'Cause your dad doesn't look too happy about it."

"Huh?"

Sakura turned her green gaze to the front door and winced when she saw her dad stomping towards her angrily, cheeks turning an angry shade of red…or maybe that was purple. Eyes squinting slightly in a determined glare, she rolled down the window and gave her father a firm look – she wasn't going _anywhere_.

They still hadn't talked about what had happened the week before, but she figured it would come up sometime, or they would at least hold it against her. She had forgotten that her father was going into work a couple hours late today because of his boss's persistent requests that he take a break once a while – as if an hour and a half were a _break_.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" her father huffed, and she gave him a look that told him he sounded stupid.

"To school," she said, and then tacked on an unneeded, "Duh." She couldn't help it, though it seemed to make his breathing even more unsteady.

"Don't speak to me like that," he growled, and she rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" she questioned, scoffing and shaking her head. "A human being? Sorry to break it to you, _dad_, but that's what you are. I'm not going to treat you or mom like a god anymore. But that shouldn't be too bad. It's not like you're home enough to notice the difference."

"That's quite enough," he hissed, and Sakura refrained from backing down, instead retorting sarcastically again.

"Fine by me," she said, shrugging at him and gesturing to Naruto. "Can we leave, then?"

"Who is 'we'?" he snapped, and Sakura pointed to Naruto with another _'duh'_ expression ready on her face. "Who is _he_?"

"Um, Naruto Uzumaki, sir," the blonde chirped in helpfully, nodding respectfully to the infuriated man before him. Sakura swore she saw laughter building up behind his tightly pressed lips, and she had to contain the contagious sound herself. "I'm a friend of Sakura's."

"Since when?" her father demanded to know.

"Since _you_ made _me_ transfer," Sakura said, resisting the urge to spit in his face. "And I'm actually glad you did. Now if you'll let me actually go to the school you forced me to enroll in, maybe we won't be late."

"You will walk to school, Sakura."

"Uh, no. I won't."

"Excuse me?" her father breathed, exhaling loudly. Sakura could swear she actually saw him deflate.

"If I don't _have_ to walk to school, then I'm not going to," she snapped, and then rolled her eyes. "Dad, I have friends, and those friends actually get me. You keep to yourself, and I'll keep to me. That's what _you've_ been doing your entire life. Now I'm finally taking your example. Let's just ignore each other like you always wanted, and everyone will be happy. I'm not walking to school."

"Get out of that car, Sakura," her father muttered, and she snorted.

"No."

"Now."

"Are you _deaf_?" she questioned, and then arched an eyebrow. "I'm going to drive to school. With Naruto. It's practically the same as walking, except for the fact that, I don't know, I'm not by _myself_."

"Get out of that car before I come and get you," he growled, and Sakura shook her head and sighed, giving up momentarily.

"Come on, Naruto," she muttered and leaned back in her seat, throwing her high-tops onto the dashboard. "Let's just go."

"You sure?"

"Um. _Yeah._"

"_Sakura_!"

"Holy sh–!"

Sakura jumped at the same time Naruto let out a worried yell, kicking the car into reverse and zooming out of the driveway. Eyes wide, Sakura watched as her father clung to the window frame, glaring at her before releasing it involuntarily, crumbling to the gravel pathway. Naruto almost stopped the car to check on him, but then he got to his feet and nearly came at them again.

They were on the road before Sakura could blink, and when she shook her head, everything was just a bit clearer. After a couple seconds, Naruto gave her an unbelieving look and let out a long, deep breath.

"Jeez, I didn't know it was that bad," he sighed, and she chuckled nervously, nodding.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "I guess it wasn't, but…I'm just tired of it, you know?" She said, turning to him with a pleading expression. "Don't you hate it when people try to control your life from all sides, but make no effort to be a part of it? It sucks, and I'm not going to let them take advantage of me anymore."

"They're still your parents, Sakura," he reminded her, and she nodded regretfully.

"I know that," she said, but set her expression determinedly. "But I'm _me_, and if they're going to try to force me to change that, then forget them. It goes against everything I believe in – disrespect, disobedience, rudeness, and just plan cruelty… I just can't take it anymore, though. I want to prove to them that I can stand up for myself and take care of myself. That I'm fine just the way I am..."

They sat in silence for a long time, and it bothered Sakura when she wondered if Naruto found this sudden rebelliousness unattractive. He would still be her friend, right? Her question was answered when he reached over and took her smaller hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. When she looked up, he was giving her the most endearing smile she'd seen yet on his masculine features.

"Don't worry," he assured her, and when she blinked questioningly, his smile grew, and he added, "You've already proved it to us."

* * *

**Okay, so Sakura is finally trying to make up her mind. I hope you all are happy with how this is wrapping up, and I think I'll be able to finish it in a couple weeks. You must be patient, because we just started school - eck! My first week of HIGH SCHOOL! I'm finally a freshman, and in between homework, classwork, and _real_ work, I'm not going to have much time to write. However, a certain boy has caught my interest and I think he's going to give me inspiration to finish this one and _"Amongst Hell Are Angels"_ up. Maybe even _"Move"_ too. And then I'll start some more. **

**By the way, Naruto meant a variety of people when he said "us" and I hope you understand the depth behind that little sentence through Sakura's perspective. Review, _please, please, please_. Give me ideas, because I desperately need them! **

**Love you! AnimeCountDown.**


	17. Not Yet

"Sakura, could you hold on a second? I'd like to speak with you a moment."

Blinking, the pink-haired teen glanced away from her conversation with Ino to meet the wise mismatched eyes of her teacher. Not hiding her surprise, she nodded slowly, showing him that she had heard the depth beneath his casual words. What was wrong?

"I'll catch up later," Sakura muttered under her breath, and waved away her friends – she felt the blush rise when Sasuke's gaze lingered on her, a smirk twitching at his lips. Converting her attention, she moved to stand in front of Kakashi's desk. "Yes, Mr. Hatake?"

"I've noticed that your grades are…" He paused, tilting his head at her horrified expression. Her grades were _what?_

"Yes?" she squeaked, eyes wide as she stared at the blank look on his face. It was when he chuckled and waved his hand nonchalantly that she allowed herself to relax a bit.

"Are improving, Sakura," he finished with a smirk that almost reminded her of Sasuke's – of course, Sasuke was much younger and more attractive… She blushed at the thought of her teacher's physical "hotness." She had tried to ignore it, but it was nearly impossible.

"Oh," she murmured, and then frowned. "Then what's wrong?"

"I was actually hoping to meet your parents," he told her, and when her face fell, he sighed. "I know this isn't something I'm sure either you or your parents would be thrilled about – no one is. Most of the time, I'm not even that excited about it. However, I do need to have a parent-teacher conference with them. It's mandatory, and our last one was held about a week before you transferred schools. I apologize, Sakura, but I don't make the rules. I just have to follow them."

"I know," Sakura mumbled, "I know. Isn't there anything we can do, though? You could have a conference with _me_ instead!"

The look on his face told her that that was definitely not going to happen. She was crazy.

"I know," she repeated, sulking a little as her shoulders drooped.

"It won't be that painful," he assured her, though she could only snort in disagreement. Chuckling once, he then gave her a more serious look before glancing at the door, then settling his gaze on her again. "I suppose things are better now?"

"Define 'things'," she requested, giving him one of those girlishly sheepish smiles that most male teachers loved. He blinked once before leaned back in his chair and studying her for a second.

"With your friends," he further explain, and when Sakura blinked, he added, "I've noticed that things are going a little on and off between you and Sasuke. And Naruto. If you need to talk about anything, you know I'm here."

He was, wasn't he? Though Sakura couldn't deny his good-looking, young features and the fact that he was unbearably attractive – more than just physically – Kakashi stood as a sort of father figure to her, or more so an older brother. She couldn't even fathom talking to her dad, or any dad for that matter, about teenage girl problems. Grimacing, she shook the thought out of her head, only to see that Kakashi was catching each of her faltering expressions.

"No?" he said, sounding like he didn't believe her.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking…about something…" she muttered, realizing how awkward that statement would have been if Kakashi knew just what it was she was thinking about. Cocking her head and giving him an unsure smile, she admitted, "Yes, there is something bothering me, actually. But I don't think we'd be able to cover it here. Or…now, I suppose is a better word."

"Yes, I agree," Kakashi said with a nod, returning the curious looks his second period students were giving them. Sakura knew that it was odd to see her talking to a teacher – she _never_ had problems.

It was then she realized just how much she fit in with the upper class students here.

Fazed, she shook her head violently and mumbled, "I would like to know your opinion about it, though."

"Of course," he said with a smile, and sat up in his seat before standing tiredly, as if the silver locks that caught the light made him an old man. "When would be a convenient time, then?"

"After school?" Sakura suggested, and felt her eyes widen when a bell sounded through the speakers near the ceiling. "Oh my god."

"Don't worry," Kakahsi said with a smirk, and pulled a pen from a desk drawer. Leaning over – he was taller than she had previously thought – he jotted something down in his scrawling handwriting on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Never been late?"

"Not without an excuse!" she sang as she took the note and skipped out of the classroom, receiving a couple of amused giggles from her audience. "Thanks, Mr. Hatake!"

"Any time, Miss Haruno."

* * *

"So what did he want?"

"To see me after school," Sakura said with a smirk, and nudged Sasuke playfully when she saw the half-amused, half-worried look on his face. "It's not like that. And why are you so concerned, hm? My life."

"Hn," he grunted, turning away childishly before smirking at her, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Then you're still free?"

Sakura sighed and tilted her head at him, "You're never going to give up, are you?"

"Not a chance," he murmured through his teeth, giving her one of those serious expressions, as if he was thinking really hard or studying her intently.

Sakura smiled lightly and turned away to stare at her desk in irritation. Was this her chance to make things right, or was she going to blow things once and for all between Sasuke and her? How many opportunities would she get, and ones like _this_? Hundreds of girls were already jealous of the way Sasuke praised her with so much attention…why not affection as well?

Plus. She owed him.

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"Sh!"

They both jumped, glancing at the teacher glaring at them, annoyed expression hidden beneath loose strands of frazzled, curly hair. Sending the woman apologetic glances, they turned back to their work; Sakura giggled under her breath seconds later. Then a slip of paper slid through her fingers and she blinked, glancing at it.

"_What were you going to say?"_

Smiling, she noted that she might just have the Uchiha wrapped around her finger. Smirking, she jotted her response back and then turned to her work.

"_Later."_

* * *

Last time Sakura had checked, "twenty questions" was not supposed to be a part of everyday high school material. As if the consistent problems she had to work out and formulas she had to unravel weren't enough – Sasuke was keeping her busy between every class, conversation…and bite.

"_What_?"

"I'm not telling you yet," Sakura repeated, sticking a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. "Jeez."

"Please?"

The whining was annoying, but she had to admit he reminded her a little of a puppy, begging at the dinner table for food. Growling, she shook her head, swallowed, and didn't give in.

"Not yet," she hissed, and could only glare at him half-heartedly – the look on his face was priceless.

"Why not?" he snapped, a tiny catch within the pitch of his voice. He was stressed.

Cool.

Glad she had the upper hand here, Sakura shook her head, "I'm waiting for the right time. Don't push it or I'll change my mind."

"About what?" he urged, leaning closer to her. Too close.

Nearly choking on her food, she tilted her body away from him, attempting to ignore the envious stares she was received from all directions. It was one thing to actually make up her mind – now she had to pick the right time to let him know, though she was sure the only reason he was so anxious was because he already knew. They just had to make it official, and Sasuke was a little more desperate than she had feared.

"Please tell me," he whispered, placing his lips near her ear. Blushing furiously she tried scooting away from him, and almost ended up on the floor. He pressed his body to hers and smirked in her ear, a short breath flowing in it. "You know you want to."

Husky. Deep. Seductive. And _so damn sexy_.

"No," Sakura growled, turning her head to face him squarely – bad choice. Glaring at him, she didn't let her confident façade fall as she smirked. "You wouldn't try anything here."

"Wanna bet?" he whispered, letting their noses brush.

"I would."

Sasuke jumped, eyes wide as he turned to stare into eyes so similar to his own – only bright red and furious. Though his expression only said 'merely curious' his eyes were flaming with a kind of rage Sakura cowered from. Damn.

Sasuke only scoffed, snorting in disgust as if Itachi had ruined a perfectly good moment – Sakura wasn't too sure she'd agree. "Get lost, Itachi."

"If you would remember," the elder hissed, "You're supposed to be staying away from Sakura. Not molesting her."

"I did no such thing!"

"_Eh_?"

Sakura couldn't help the way her eyes bugged out, mouth falling open – _molesting_? How had Itachi come up with _that_?

"Of course not, little brother," Itachi muttered and then nodded to her, looking at Sakura for the first time. "Good afternoon, Miss Haruno."

"Oh, not you, too," she mumbled, and given the questioning look on his face, she explained, "You can call me Sakura, you know."

"I do," he agreed, nodding, and then focused on his little brother. "Remember your place, Sasuke."

"Oh, and where's that?" Sasuke challenged, glaring at Itachi with daring onyx eyes. Itachi studied him for a long time before lifting his nose in a surprisingly dignified way and glowering down at Sasuke.

"Below me."

Without another word, Itachi turned and left a flustered and angry Sasuke behind.

* * *

Itachi's snide remarks had earned her the rest of the day without any pestering questions, and now that school was out, Sakura was pleased to shake her head at Sasuke for the millionth time and say, "Later."

"When is later?" he demanded to know, leaning against the lockers beside her as she arranged the books in her bag.

"When I say so," she told him, giving him a cocky smirk before smiling sweetly at his pouting expression – god he was so immature! It was so cute. "Stop being so sad."

"I am not sad," he claimed, turning his head away from her stubbornly.

"Fine, stop being a prick."

With that, he turned an annoyed, narrow-eyed glare at before releasing a long, agonizing breath. _He can't be _that_ impatient, can he? Oh, there we go! Weakness number two!_

"Really, Sasuke," she scoffed, turning to her locker with a disappointed shake of her head. She saw the curious look he gave her, and she knew he was wondering where she was going with the tone of her voice and expression on her face. "I'm sure even Naruto could be a little more patient than _you_. And I thought you said you were better than he is…"

"I am," he defended, straightening. Sakura inwardly snickered, but saved the jokes for later, instead sending him a critical look. "_What_?"

"Whatever," she muttered, closing her locker and replacing the lock. "Whatever you say."

"You don't think I can wait?" he hissed, pushing away from the lockers and coming to stand at his full height beside her. Resisting the urge to shrink, she shrugged and looked up at him.

"Prove it."

He opened his mouth, some smart remark about to pour out…and then his face fell, as if something had just thought of something. Blinking once, he looked down at her before giving her an irritated look to match her sheepish smile.

"I tried," she confessed, shrugging and keeping her shoulders up with her smile – she hoped she could pull off the cute look as she had seen Ino do with Shikamaru when she did something stupid. "Sorry."

"You already did that once," he murmured, leaning down – thankfully, he wasn't a giant, and she only blushed when the tips of their noses touched. "I won't fall for it again."

"You almost did," she reminded him, and he scowled playfully at her.

"Tell me," he pleaded, and she let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I don't have time, and I want it to be perfect," she told him with a serious nod. He quirked an eyebrow, and she let the expression fall with another girly smile. "Please wait. I still have to see Mr. Hatake, remember?"

"Whatever," he sighed, straightening. Sakura caught the threatening glare he sent at a couple of guys staring at them – they smiled apologetically and then hurried away, throwing glances at them over their shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, and got ready to walk towards Kakashi's classroom. His hand gripped her wrist, and she let out a tiny sigh, turning around. "Sasuke, he's going to think I forgot. Or blew him off."

"A hint," he requested, lifting a hand to hold his thumb and index finger just an inch apart. "One _tiny_ hint. Come on. Don't just leave."

"Fine," Sakura muttered, and then tilted her head, smirking.

She brushed his hand away from her wrist, catching his surprised expression before leaning up to place it on his cheek. Gently, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, feeling a little smug about the audible catch in his breath, the tension that built in one second within his body. Before he could react properly though, she pulled away and danced out of his range, giggling at the wide-eyed, gaping look he wore.

"Bye, Sasuke," she chirped with a tiny waved, and stepped around the corner in the next second, feeling butterflies spasm in her stomach as she skipped away.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't _that_ bad. She giggled, remembering…_everything_. No.

It wasn't bad at all.

* * *

Sakura sat on one of the large, bulky dark beige desks in Kakashi's room, swinging her feet in the air as she waited for him to finish his lecture – apparently, some idiot freshman had thought it'd be funny to throw a pencil across the room. He's ended up nearly poking some kid's eye out. _Stupid_.

"That's all," Kakashi said, moving a hand through the air, a gesture telling the kid that he'd better leave. The boy scurried out of the room hurriedly, throwing a curious glance back at Sakura as he left. She resisted the urge to flip him off when Kakashi said, "I'm glad you came, Sakura."

"Me too," she said truthfully, tilting her head at her teacher and grinning. "It's actually kind of serious, so I really don't want you to mention this to anyone, especially my parents."

"You do realize that if this involves the status of your safety, Sakura, that I will have to tell someone," Kakashi warned her, standing and walking around the desk, perching himself on the edge of it. "I could be risking my job if I didn't."

"I know," Sakura muttered, and frowned, trying to think of a way to begin this conversation without letting him have too much information. "Well, it has to do with Sasuke, I suppose."

"All right," Kakashi said with a tiny smile. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"He's a very complicated person," Sakura huffed, pouting at the amusement that shone through his eyes. "It's not my fault he's so…"

"Troublesome?" Kakashi suggested with a tiny scowl, and Sakura would bet that he'd had Shikamaru in one of his classes that day.

"Yes," she said, nodding once with a dignified smile. Her face fell a little when she continued, "It's just that…a lot of people want me to stay away from Sasuke, and he did too at one point just because it was too…annoying dealing with everyone else. But now he wants to forget all about it and it's really confusing once you add Itachi, Naruto, and my parents into the equation. I've decided to give him a chance, but I don't know if it's a good idea, because I've been told that if I do end up…going out with Sasuke, then there are a few people who would opt to remove me from his life…well…permanently."

Kakashi stared at her for a long time, unmoving without a single change in his expression. Sakura wondered exactly how long it would take to convince him that there really was no need to worry, but she knew that that would be lying. This _was_ serious, and she knew that Kakashi was going to take some action against anything happening to her – she was almost hoping that he would.

If everyone knew that Orochimaru was planning something, he wouldn't try anything. Right?

Finally, Kakashi shifted, averting his gaze to the floor in deep thought – it seemed as if he were fighting with himself, not able to completely lean towards one particular option. It was a hard decision, she knew, but when he looked up and gave her an almost defeated, stubborn look, she took a deep breath.

"This isn't good," he muttered, and then got off the desk, beginning to pace with his fingers to his chin. He paused, remembering something, and then turned to her, face blank. "Is this person you speak of Orochimaru?"

"Uh." Sakura let the pure shock so on her face as she muttered, "Yeah."

"Damn."

Refraining from giggling, she tilted her head and watched as Kakashi turned away from her, pacing as he continued to mutter things she couldn't hear entirely under his breath. Things like "again," "police," and "Uchiha" entered her ears, but she wasn't able to coherently put them together.

"Let me guess," Kakashi said, leaning back against his desk and eyeing her. "Orochimaru wants you to stay away from Itachi, and thus he wants you to stay away from Sasuke. He threatened you if you do anything otherwise?"

"Um, yes…has this happened before?" she asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Only once," Kakashi answered, shaking his head. The irreplaceable frown on his face made her grimace. "A few years ago, I taught _Itachi_."

"Oh, so _that's_ how you know him!" Sakura exclaimed, recognition reaching her eyes. He nodded grimly and she fell silent, choosing to listen instead of say anything.

"I suppose you could say that we clicked from the start," he said with a shrug, and when Sakura raised a suspicious eyebrow slowly, he gave her a look that said her thoughts were silly. "Despite the teacher-student relationship, we became _friends _quickly."

Sakura tried to ignore the way he emphasized "friends" and blushed, ashamed of her perverted thoughts.

"Of course, Orochimaru wasn't too pleased," he muttered, disgust entering his voice. "So he threatened _me_."

"What'd you do?" Sakura asked, eyes widening. She never would have thought…

"I ignored him," Kakashi said, and shook his head as if in self-pity…or maybe regret. "He didn't take that too lightly, especially when the threats that grew only made Itachi and I become closer." He paused before reaching up and gesturing to his left eye. "That's how I ended up with this."

Sakura felt something break through all the walls around her heart, and waves of sympathy and curiousity came to her. Thoughts of Sasuke's wounds came to mind and she grimaced. She took in a deep breath, not trying to hide her interest in this story, eyes wide and fingers clutching the edge of the desk tightly.

"Sakura, it's best if you heed what Orochimaru wants of you…" he muttered, and when he saw the stubborn, angry expression she wore, he paused and then said, "Or…"

"What?" Sakura said, jumping for the second option. It was all she had now.

"Or…you could try tricking Orochimaru," he said, and when Sakura blinked once, he explained. "Orochimaru is the classic definition of the Joker. He's extremely intelligent, but sick, so it will be hard to trick him. He's a very powerful man, and he won't hesitate to hurt you, Sakura. Orochimaru gets what he wants."

"Not this time," Sakura scoffed, shaking her head. "We can't just let him take control of our lives! Especially Sasuke's and Itachi's! At the moment, I want to help them more than I want to help myself. Orochimaru just can't claim people like this! It's disgusting."

"I know that," Kakashi said, agreeing with a tiny nod. "But it's not that easy."

"Yes, it is," Sakura said, and when Kakashi crossed his arms, looking for an explanation, Sakura winced, but did her best to give him one. "We…well I don't have to ignore him. If I tell the police or whatever, then I can show them the note!"

"Note?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he somehow stuck a note in my bag or something," Sakura said, but Kakashi was up before she could say a word, in front of her before she could blink. "What?"

"He got that close to you?" he asked, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"No," she said, and when he paused, giving her a wondering look, she said, "Well, not Orochimaru personally. _I_ think he got somebody to do it for him. Like, yesterday, I saw some freaky guy in the bushes, spying on this classroom. Sasuke said he worked for Orochimaru, so maybe it was him."

Kakashi took a deep breath, and then let it out in a frustrated growl, moving away from her and throwing his hands up to his hair, running his fingers through the soft-looking silvery threads.

"This isn't good," he repeated, and Sakura let out a bitter chuckle.

"Duh."

He sent a glare over his shoulder, but Sakura could only smile at him. He sighed, and shook his head at her.

"I…think you're right," he said, sighing deeply. Sakura beamed, but then hesitated, cocking her head to the side.

"About what?" she asked.

"Just about everything," he murmured, and glanced up at her. "Who else knows?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi," she answered, confirming it with a nod. "I really don't want to tell my parents. They'll freak out, and we're not on the best terms right now."

"Who else do you think you can tell without letting everyone in on it?" he asked, and she thought for a second.

"Sai," she said with a tiny smile. "Ino."

"Ino?" Kakashi repeated, and Sakura nodded.

"I think she learned her lesson," Sakura said with a smirk. Kakashi merely shrugged, and Sakura continued, "Neji, maybe. Temari and Gaara _definitely_. Of course, Kankuro, I suppose. Shikamaru."

"That's a lot of people," Kakashi noted, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, if we have a lot of people who know about it, we'll have more minds to work on a solution," she explained. "Maybe Kiba and Hinata, too. They won't tell anyone. I mean, come on, Mr. Hatake. Fourteen heads are better than five."

"I suppose," he muttered. "You do realize that some of those people aren't entirely bright?"

"Yep," Sakura said, and grinned at him. "That's the beauty of it. When you put the minds of people like Ino and Kiba with Itachi and Shikamaru, you're bound to come up with a ton of results, all of which you can just pick and choose from. We're all going to have our own theory, so we just have to stay together."

"Teamwork," he summed up, and nodded proudly. Kakashi thought for a moment before smirking. "I like it."

"I can take care of letting them know," Sakura said, thinking for a moment. She then blinked and looked at him. "Do you know anyone?"

"Hm?"

"Who you could tell."

"You'd be willing to let me tell some of _my _friends?" Kakashi questioned, and she nodded.

"I trust you," she told him, and their gazes locked for a long time before he smiled.

More than ever, Sakura felt safe.

She had all her boys working together just to make sure she wasn't harmed.

And she felt like she was the luckiest girl alive.

* * *

He was waiting outside when she stepped away from the double doors.

Leaning against the stairs' railing, looking more anxious and nervous than she had seen him in the two and a half weeks she'd known him. Giggling inwardly, she took a couple more steps and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, marveling at how he didn't jump or seem alarmed – he merely turned to look at her for a moment before glaring.

"Explain," he commanded, and she gave him another of her sweetest smiles. His annoyed expression fell a little, so she tugged on the sleeve of his jacket – the black one that fit him perfectly. "What?"

"Let's go somewhere first," she said, and tried to seem small and petite, remembering everything she had learned when she watched Hinata. "Please?"

"Like where?" he asked in a breath, and then he blinked. "Don't you have work today?"

Sakura paused, eyes narrowing at him. Since when did she have a job? _Since Saturday_. Oh yeah.

"Shit!"

With that, she flew down the stairs, Sasuke chuckling as he jogged behind her. She had on the helmet and was on the bike before he could catch up, and despite the infuriatingly amused smirk on his face, she squirmed and patted the leather seat in front of her.

"Hurry up," she squeaked, glancing around as if there would be a clock on the side of the school building. Sasuke brought his wrist to eye-level, peering at the silver watch resting there. "What time is it?"

"Three-thirty-five," he answered and she nearly shrieked.

"I have to be at work in, like, twenty minutes!" she yelled, and he laughed, pulling his own helmet on and straddling the bike.

"Chill," he muttered, and she clung to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Ow. Hey, that actually hurts, Sakura."

"Then move it!" she demanded, nudging him in irritation – she was _not_ going to be late.

"All right," he sighed, and muttering something about women being a pain. She resisted the urge to kick him and squeezed tighter as the motorcycle roared to life, sprinting forward in the next second.

They were there before she knew it and she tossed the helmet aside, almost falling when she tried to stumble towards the door while still on the bike. Sasuke caught her and helped her straighten, watching amusedly as she shot through the glass doors.

"Am I late?" she hissed, leaning over the front counter.

Sai glanced up from the book in his lap and didn't move for a couple moments. After a second or two, he glanced left, then right, and then looked back at her. Raising an eyebrow he slowly said, "_No_…"

"Great," Sakura exclaimed, and dashed behind the desk, giving the customers – who weren't paying attention – a blinding smile. When she noticed that Sai was still staring at her, she let the smile fall into a tiny frown as she turned to look at him. "How long does it take to get here from the school?"

"Like, five minutes," he said, eyebrow still quirked. "Why?"

"'Cause I had to talk to Kakashi –"

"Who?"

"Mr. Hatake," she murmured, "And I thought I'd be late…so yeah."

"Well, you're not," he offered helpfully, giving her another fake smile – she was beginning to think that he only smiled so others would accept him.

"That's awesome," she said, smiling and relaxing onto a stool behind her. "Very awesome."

Then Sasuke walked in, hair spiked up in the back, hands shoved roughly in his pockets and clothes looking more rugged than Sakura had previously thought. Glancing around, she noticed Sai's look of disapproval and a couple of similar expressions on some customers' faces. He glanced around as if he thought the exact same thing about them.

"You work here?" he asked disbelievingly when he came up to the counter, looking at her as if she could have _really_ chosen a better place.

"Yep," she said with a smile about as fake as Sai's and then sighed, slumping against the counter. "Deal with it. The money's good, and I really don't have to do anything. Plus, Sai is here to keep me company."

It was as if Sasuke was noticing Sai for the first time, a wrinkle forming in his nose as soon as he glanced down at the teenager. They glared at each other for a long time before Sasuke shrugged, as if it didn't matter – though Sakura could tell he cared – and nodded to him.

"Sai," he acknowledged, and Sai scoffed at her side, mocking him with a sneer.

"_Sasuke_." He said the name as if it were an insult.

"Don't you get along with anybody?" Sakura questioned, scowling at Sasuke and putting her hands on her hips. He looked a little surprised, but then she added, "Itachi, Naruto, and even me half the time. Sai, too? You're just a bundle of joy, Sasuke!"

"Whatever," he snorted, avoiding her gaze stubbornly. Her heart melted at the mix of childishness and badass-ness in his expression, and she giggled, reaching over to brush a strand of his raven-colored hair out of his face.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, but he could only stare at her for a long time before glaring at Sai.

"Can you handle working up here for a couple minutes by yourself?"

"Uh, sure…"

"Good. You. Follow me. Now."

Sakura obliged, partly due to the fact that Sasuke had grabbed her arm and pulled her out from behind the desk. She caught herself from stumbling and picked up her pace so he wouldn't get the chance to drag her across the floor. He stopped a few feet away from everyone else, in the corner where no one would be able to hear them. He turned to her, still holding onto her wrist, and let out a long breath.

"What is going on?" he hissed, and when she shrank a little, he scowled. "Look, I'm sorry. But you're driving me crazy, Sakura. What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"I…um…" She couldn't find the words in her throat now, too shocked by the demanding side of Sasuke she'd never seen before.

"Answer me," he growled, and she could swear he was about to loose all mentions of patience.

"Not if you're going to be like that!" she said, and tugged her hand away from him. "What's with you?"

"Sakura," he said, gritting his teeth together, and though he didn't reach for her hand again, she saw his fingers curl into tight fists at his side. "Please. Just tell me what the _fuck_ you think you're doing."

"Stop being such a jerk," she muttered and he gave her an unbelieving look.

"_Me?_" he questioned, and she blinked. "You're dragging me around like a freaking play thing, Sakura! Make up your damn mind!"

"Oh…"

Sakura assumed she'd be mad if Sasuke were doing what she was doing. It probably was confusing for him to not know what exactly she was planning, thinking one thing and then the next because she refused to say anything to him. Sighing, she glanced down at the ground and took a deep breath, trying to ignore how intimidating Sasuke was.

Did she really want to make this choice, though? Is this what Sasuke was going to do every time he got mad: just use his physical strength over her to get what he wanted? Grimacing, she looked up at Sasuke and looked beneath the mask of anger…it was only defending his true emotions. He didn't want anyone to see the desperation, the torture, so he hid it by exerting power…

"I already made up my mind," she told him, and gave him a tiny smile.

"About what?" he groaned, and stepped closer to her, dropping the frustration to let her see his eyes, pleading and sincere. He lifted his hands again, but placed them gently on her waist, holding her there without forcing her, resting his forehead against hers. "Please tell me. I can't take it anymore."

"Sasuke," she whispered, and he tilted his head, the tiny friction it created against their foreheads delightful. She took a deep breath before turning her gaze into endless black depths. "Maybe…now _is_ the time."

He blinked and looked at her for a moment. Sakura took his stunned silence as an opportunity to go on.

"Look, I don't know why you like me or how in the world I caught your interest…but I do know that I'm not willing to let this Orochimaru guy control my life. Whether he likes it or not…I like you a lot Sasuke. I'm willing to give it a shot…if you still are…that is…"

Emerald and onyx locked for a moment more.

And then he was kissing her, her head in his hands, cradling it gently as he pulled her closer to him. Flushing brightly, Sakura returned the desperate kiss, feeling how relieved and _happy_ Sasuke seemed. She placed her hands on his chest, tilting her head against his in unison with him, their movements completely in sync. His tongue traced her bottom lip, and she was ready to oblige when he pulled away. He chuckled when her lips chased his for a second before she grasped a hold of her sanity.

"Thank you," he murmured, his breath entering her mouth in cool waves.

"You're the one who waited," she reminded him, and he leaned down to kiss her quickly once more.

"I know…but you need to get to work."

"Yeah," she agreed with a small pout. "See, this is why I wanted to wait for the perfect time. I didn't want to be interrupted."

"You should have told me that," he growled playfully, and pressed his lips to hers again subtly, but lingering. "I guess I'll have to wait."

"Not here," she told him, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Why not?" he asked, and smirked devilishly, throwing a glance over her shoulder. "I think Sai's jealous."

"I doubt that," she said, smacking him lightly on the chest – though she nearly drooled at the sight of him so close, her favorite smirk on his lips, his eyes so delighted. "It's really boring here, that's all. I'm sure you have plenty else to do, and I don't want you distracting me."

"I'll be good," he murmured, grinning at her.

"Sasuke…"

"Fine, fine," he sighed, and then a thought entered his expression. He smirked as he said, "Well, I guess I have _something_ I could do…"

"What?" Sakura asked curiously, and he gave her a fake, sympathetic look.

"I'm not telling," he said with a sigh, and she felt her jaw drop.

"You jerk!"

"Karma," he snickered, and then brought her face closer once more, ghosting his lips over hers before kissing her. When he pulled away, his smile was gentler. "I'll be back soon."

"Not too soon," she warned, poking him in the chest. He thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"I could bring you something to eat."

"How thoughtful," she teased and giggled at the funny look on his face, as if being _thoughtful_ was absolutely appalling. "That's fine, I suppose. But now I have to go."

"Okay," he said, and released her slowly, obviously not wanting to. He walked back with her to the counter, and gave Sai a smirk Sakura was sure she wasn't meant to see. "I'll be back in a little bit, I guess…"

"Better be," she said, settling onto the stool again.

"You can count on it," he said with a smile, and Sakura marveled at how human he _finally_ looked.

He turned then, a tiny wave over his shoulder, and then he was gone.

It didn't seem significant at the moment. Not yet.

**So. Sakura finally decided to go for it with Sasuke. The next chapter, things are going to get _really_ interesting. I hope you guys are ready for a little bit of action. :) **

**Please review if you didn't like any of the parts in this chapter. If you caught any mistakes, I'm really sorry. I go over it most of the time, but I don't catch some of the mistakes sometimes. I do my best. Please review. I'm almost done with the story.**

**AnimeCountDown**


	18. Hold On

"What do you mean, 'he's not there'?"

There was an over-exaggerated sigh on the other end of line, but Sakura merely rolled her eyes at Itachi's irritation.

"Oh, shut up," she snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at the empty, silent street. "You're just jealous because I'm calling for him and not you."

"Sakura, I hardly have the time, or the _patience_, to be jealous over something so petty," he told her, but she only snorted. "I apologize for your inconvenience, but Sasuke's _not here_."

"Did he leave a few minutes ago or something?" she asked, kicking a rock. It rolled, and then stopped a few yards away.

"He never came home."

"Did he call?"

"No…" There was a short silence before he asked, "Why?"

"He was supposed to pick me up from work," she said, frowning. "But he didn't show up."

"Really?" he asked, and there was a fraction of surprise in his voice. "That doesn't sound like him."

"What, the 'picking me up' part or the lying?" she asked, flicking a cigarette butt away from her.

She was sitting in front of the large double doors, and beginning to regret turning down Sai's offer to drive her home. Since Sasuke had not stopped by beforehand like he had promised, Sakura should have assumed he would not pick her up either, but she had wanted to trust Sasuke so badly. This was exactly why she did not need a boyfriend. They hurt too much, and Sakura could not be worrying about stuff like that – not now at least.

"The lying," Itachi answered, and Sakura felt a tiny weight lift from her heart, before another, larger, dropped down on it.

"Then where do you think he is?" she asked, and hoped he did not catch the break in her voice. "Do you think he's okay?"

"Why was he going to pick you up?"

"Huh? What's that have to do with anything?" she asked, glancing at her phone before leaning against the door with a huff. "I don't have a car. Duh."

"Why not Sai or Naruto?"

"Because – how the hell did you know I worked with Sai?"

"That's my business, Sakura," he replied, and then said, "Now please answer my question."

"'Cause Sasuke and I are going out now," she muttered, and the silence that hung on to the end of her sentence made her fidget nervously.

Would Itachi be mad at her or Sasuke – would he begrudge them for deciding to date now? Sakura hoped not. Even if she had figured he was too old for her, it was not like Itachi was a bad guy – he would be a cool person to hang out with if she ever went over to Sasuke's. Sort of like a second big brother – him and Kakashi.

And then he laughed, a deep, breathy chuckle that sent shivers up her spine.

"Finally?" he said, and Sakura blinked. "I'm glad you gave him a chance after all this time. I've never seen him take such a liking in a girl, so I'm glad the one that caught his interest finally gave up the 'hard-to-get' act."

"Well, this is one of the reasons I don't need a boyfriend," Sakura said with a sigh. "He promised he'd be here, and I trusted him. With my parents, school, and now work, plus Orochimaru, I don't need to be…worrying…about…boys…"

Sakura heard her voice trail off slowly, becoming more and more quiet as things clicked her mind, the puzzle pieces making the picture clearer.

"Do you think Orochimaru would know?" she asked curiously, a quiet murmur that echoed her wonderings, eyes unblinking as she stared at nothing.

"Know?" he repeated. "About you and Sasuke? Probably." There was a short pause. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh.'"

"Fuck," Itachi cursed, and she heard hurried moving on the other line, a string of profanities escaping his lips. "Where are you?"

"187 Anderson Street," she said, inching closer to the doors, staying hidden in the shadows. She glanced around the parking lot, looking for anyone that might be watching her. "_True Art_."

"Stay there unless something happens," he ordered, and Sakura nodded, remembering a second later he couldn't see her. "Someone is going to pick you up – it might not be me. If you don't recognize them, ask them for proof. They should say either 'July 23' or 'Daybreak' all right?"

"Have you done stuff like this before?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the weirdness of it all.

"Eh, sort of," he admitted. "Uchiha's have worked for a special part of the government for a long time, and we're supposed to keep it secret."

"You just told me," she said, and he snorted on the other end.

"You think?" he scoffed, and then sighed. "Keeping an eye on Orochimaru is one of our main missions, but it's harder than it looks, especially since we have to balance it with everything else. Okay, stay put. Someone will be there in a couple minutes."

"Okay."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," she squeaked, and then sucked in a breath. "Is Sasuke going to be all right?"

"Of course," Itachi sighed. "Don't worry about him right now. Just make sure no one gets _you_. I need to go now."

"All right," she said, nodding to reassure herself. "I'll be waiting."

He came in a black Volvo, the windows tinted so dark she couldn't see inside.

She had never seen the car, but it looked official, the government-type. It was still fresh in her mind, Itachi letting her in on the big Uchiha secret. Even as the car pulled up, she remained hidden, watching from the shadows. Her body had only just fit in between the trashcan and the store's wall, but she had been waiting here ever since her conversation with Itachi had ended. It just didn't feel right being out in the open, where anybody could walk right up to her and do…anything really.

It pulled into the lot and just crawled by, slowly moving by her. A part of her wanted to just sit here, wide-eyed and full of fear until it left, just in case, but a bigger part of her wanted to run out and jump into Itachi's arms as soon as possible. There, she knew she would feel safer, the same sort of sanctuary she found in the shelter of Sasuke's or Naruto's or Gaara's presence.

Then, the Volvo turned and slid into a parking space perfectly, just sitting there. He was waiting, to see if she was there maybe. Or what if it was a trap? Damn, why did the windows have to be tinted?

About to settle into a more comfortable position, Sakura froze at the loud click.

Eyes moving upward in that familiar slow-motion phase, she watched as the door opened smoothly, the black sheen of the paint catching the unnatural light of the street lamps. A heavy boot thudded onto the pavement, and she heard a small, impatient sigh escape from behind the door. And then, topped with a thick tuff of midnight blue hair, a complete stranger straightened, a full three heads higher than the car's roof – was this Orochimaru?

In tight, restricted movements, the man, paler than she'd ever seen – paler than Sai! – whipped off dark, all-black sunglasses. With a quirked eyebrow, he moved to glance down at his wristwatch with a glare, and then gave another loud sigh. Shutting the door, he moved around the car, and paused to look around. And then, in the grainiest, gruffest voice she had ever heard, he spoke.

"Come out, girly," he yelled with another exaggerated exhale of breath. "We've gotta go."

Sakura felt her eyes widen as he stood there, annoyed and probably wishing he were somewhere else. Without thinking, she moved deeper into the crook, hoping he would not see her.

There was a small silence before the man let his shoulders slump, and he called out unenthusiastically, "Daybreak?" Sakura blinked, not able to move. What the fuck? The man glanced around before raising an eyebrow, and saying – it really sounded like he was guessing – "July 23?"

"Oh!"

She shot up like a bullet, giving his look of surprise a wide grin. Smiling sheepishly, she shifted around the trashcan and moved to stand a few feet away from him.

"Itachi sent you?"

"For you?" he seemed to finish, and Sakura blinked as his expression – one of disbelief. "Well, what's Itachi doing with something like you?"

"_Thing_?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "I'm his brother's girlfriend."

"Oh, the runt's?" Kisame asked, and then nodded, giving her half of what seemed to be a sympathetic look. Putting on his sunglasses, he turned to the car, and muttered, "Sorry for your loss, then."

"Loss?" she echoed, and found she could not move at how odd he had worded that statement.

"Well…" He turned to look at her, opening his door and preparing to get in – she wondered how he could fit. "It's not like Orochimaru is going to give him up. Money doesn't work with this guy, and neither does power, really. He just likes destruction, and right now, he wants to destroy the little one. Sorry."

He didn't _sound_ very sorry.

"He is _not_ dead!" she yelled, and his lips parted, head tilting.

"No, we'll get to him before Orochimaru can kill him," the stranger said, and the grim smirk on his face told her everything. "By then, though, it might be better if we didn't show up at all."

"What?"

"Orochimaru has a way of corrupting the mind and soul, not to mention all the physical damage he loves," he explained, gesturing to the other side of the car so they could leave. "That's all. Sasuke may find he doesn't want to live, or at least not this life, after Orochimaru gets done with him. It's happened to people – men stronger and older than Sasuke."

"No," she said stubbornly, shaking her head. "Sasuke will be fine."

Then she heard the gunshot.

_Life._

_The absence of it surrounded her, and she had to grasp a hold of the reality in her mind firmly to keep sane. Clouds of ominous black floated overhead, moving too quickly across a sea of red – of blood. The sky bled into the ground, staining the world with the cruel color of death and pain. _

_Shuddering, Sakura tried backing away – from everything at once – only to find it impossible. The crimson was everywhere, filling the space as if the air itself fed off such a horrid thing. Glancing down, she realized her skin was a neutral black, and mystified by the oddness of it, she brought her hand to her face, staring at it in disbelief. _

_This world was so familiar. When had she been here before?_

_The scream shattered the silence, causing her entire body to go rigged in horror and fear. It pierced her heart as it did the air, cutting through her so sharply, she nearly collapsed. A bit of her wanted to run, to scream along with that tortured voice, but her throat wouldn't open – it was hard to breathe. _

_Another came and went, echoing long and loud around her, crumbling her walls of confidence and self-assuredness. There was no way she would be able to escape here. No. It was impossible. She would die. _

_It was there again, around her and in the atmosphere, so high pitched and terrified, she let out a squeak of her own as she collapsed to the ground. Her legs could not support her any longer, so she let her body crumple, twitching involuntarily as she wrapped her arms around herself. Images flashed through her mind, of blood pouring from her stomach, her throat slashed, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Tearless sobs wracked her body, but she could hear no sound, no proof that she still had the ability to cry. _

_Then the visions behind her eyelids changed. The blood, the pain, the agony was all the same, but it was no longer her suffering it. She stopped breathing, her heart beat ceasing… _

_His body deformed, bones broken and face contorted worse than she had seen it before. Blood and bruises staining his perfect alabaster skin, now horribly black, the same neutral shade as hers. Nothing made sense, except that he was in pain. _

"_Sakura!" _

_Her body jerked at the sound of her name, so filled with suffering. It was his voice, she realized. Fear for him filled her to the brim and she could not focus on anything but him. But she could not move. Could not go to his aid, wherever he may be. That was the worst part. She was alone. And the only one he had with him…was causing his pain. _

"_Sasuke…"_

_Pain ripped through at the sound of his name leaving her lips, a whisper in the dead air around her – all around her. It thickened the air, making it impossible to breath correctly, to move. She could not do it. Could not help him. She had to. She must. He was finally hers, and she had let him fall into this – it was all her fault. _

"_Sakura…"_

_Shocked, her head jerked up to stare wide-eyed into frantic, panic-stricken orbs. They were aching with what he felt inside him, and she forced her muscles into motion. He was on his hands and knees, his legs sprawled out uselessly behind him as if he had crawled with his arms alone. Panting by the time she moved a full foot, she inched towards him._

_She had to get to him. Comfort him. Help him. Love him. _

_As she wanted to do forever. _

_It seemed like the most important thing in the world. It had been there so long, the full three weeks they'd known each other. The pure attraction between them had only been a fraction of how she felt for him, him so beautiful and pure. Inside. His heart. It was perfect. Scarred, but still perfect. And it was hers for the taking. But she had to save him first. Or she would not be able to live with herself._

_So suddenly, he was her only focus. He _had_ to live. This was all her fault, and she did not want him to die. There was so much she had to make up for, and she could not let it all fall apart. Orochimaru. He had done this, and he would pay before the day's end. _

_When she finally reached him, his arms were trembling. Breathing hard, she came to him and she wrapped her arms around his body just as it became quivering in her lap. Stroking his hair softly, she held him to her preciously, never wishing to let go. No, she would not betray him in such a way. She would take care of him, help him, be there for him. No one could stop her from doing that. _

_The majority of his blood came from the wound in his neck. She gasped when she saw it, his hair shifting away just enough for her to see the gaping wound staring back at her. Three chunks of his skin had been ripped away from his neck, in the shape of large commas. She pictured the red mess swirling, capturing her as Itachi's eyes always had, so hypnotizing and beautiful. _

_But this was just disgusting._

_The teeth marks were there. Somebody had bitten him. _

_And then he was gone. The world was gone. She was nowhere, with nothing. _

She screamed.

Sakura jerked awake, consciousness grasping a hold of her mind in a split second. Pain jolted through her arm, its origin her wrist. Shaking herself in confusion, she tugged at her hand again and gasped in realization – it was chained. Squealing in fright, she began to yank on it repeatedly. The chain jingled, hitting against the wall every so often, brushing against her legs. Her bare legs.

Sakura paused and placed a hand on her knee, realizing that her jeans had disappeared. The cold skin of her legs met the nerves in her palm, making her shudder involuntarily. Uneasily, she traced her fingers up the length of her leg and gaped into darkness when she met the hem of her underwear – no pants. Panicking, she groped for her shirt but found only her bra. Wincing, she curled up where she was, shame and modesty taking control. Who had done this to her?

Whoever it was, she was going to rip them to shreds and leave the pieces for Temari and Gaara and Naruto and Neji and Itachi and Kakashi and Sasuke… _Sasuke…_ Trembling, she closed her eyes and thought back, remembering fragments of her dreams, and then before that…what had happened?

Sasuke promising her a ride home…talking to Itachi over the phone…the stranger in the shiny black Volvo…and then the gunshot. Sakura winced and let her fingers wander aimlessly about her body, searching for blood or wounds, but found none in her relief. What had happened after the gun, then? Nothing. She had fallen into her nightmare directly after it seemed…

Had the stranger been shot? Or had it been a dart to stun her? Groaning, Sakura slammed her fist weakly into the wall and then slumped against it. She needed rest, but there was no time! Of course, there was not much else she could do besides sit here and feel sorry for herself. What could she do, chained up and half naked?

Orochimaru had her…that was obvious. The thoughts made her insides squelch, and she doubled over, glad Sasuke had failed to bring her lunch. Oh, but that only made her remember that Sasuke was gone and it was _her_ fault. God.

"Curse Orochimaru to the eternal flames of hell," she muttered, and pulled helplessly on the chain again. It jingled, clinking against itself and the floor. "I'm going to kill that bastard."

A sudden grating noise made her jump, and when she looked up again she saw light flooding into the room. Rusted metal screeching against stone. It was ten times worse than nails on a chalkboard. Sakura cringed away from the sound, and the black figure silhouetted against the dim light.

"My, my," the eerie voice purred, and Sakura grimacing in disgust. "Of all the ones he could have, Sasuke _would_ pick the prettiest of flowers."

Sakura sneered in the man's direction, "Fuck you."

"A venomous flower indeed," he murmured, and she rolled her eyes, forcing her shame away to summon her inner confidence. Who was he to command her to submit?

"Oh, I can do more than just talk," she hissed, and a laugh escaped him.

"Not today, blossom," he chuckled, and strode towards her. Instantly, she shrunk and glared, denying her body to him as he stretched out scarred, filthy hands to her. "Don't worry. I don't bite."

"Too bad," she growled, and twisted away from the hand coming at her. When fingers curled around her wrist, she hissed, "I do" and then sank her teeth down into his skin.

He howled, shouting curses into the thick air as the coppery crimson pooled in her mouth, and he knocked his fist against her head. She winced, shutting her eyes tightly and biting harder. She would _not_ let this motherfucker win.

For Sasuke. It was all she thought as she remembered just _why_ she was here and for _who_. If she could just win this battle, she might have a chance of finding Sasuke, of saving from this horrible darkness. Images of her dreams came to mind and she snarled, tearing at the flesh in her mouth. She would protect Sasuke no matter what!

"Get off me, bitch!" he growled, and Sakura caught a glint of metal through the crack in her eyelids. Immediately, she lunged at the blade on his belt, grating her teeth as she did.

He hesitated at her movements, wincing at the new pain, but then yelled when she yanked it away from him and spun it, aiming it at his throat. Instinctively, he moved to dodge it, just as she changed direction, flipping it away to smack the blunt side of it just above his right ear. The man shuddered, murmured something, and then collapsed, eyes rolling back as he slumped on top of her.

She wrinkled her nose, releasing his arm and pushing him away. Quickly, she rolled him over and dug her hands into his pockets, searching for keys. She found the silver ring in a few seconds, and then worked to fit the right key into the hole in her chains.

Once she was finally free, she gave the man – who she now discovered to be a mere boy, probably a mere year or two older than herself – one last look before slipping his jacket and shirt off. His pants could stay on. She hurriedly threw them on, ignoring how large they were on her, and went to chain her captor's limbs to the chains that had held her just previously.

With not a final look behind her, Sakura fled from the room, keys and knife in hand, only one thought on her mind.

_Hold on, Sasuke. I'll get you back. Just hold on._

**I know, I know. It's short. But I decided that I should just post it now instead of waiting until I finally do think of how to carry on, by which time I'm sure you would all have lost your patience. I'm pleased to let you know that my writing skills are developing even quicker than before, so I will be updating and revising a lot of my work, including the stories I posted two years ago. By the way, I would appreciate you check out the revised version of my story, Move. Since I edited it, nobody has reviewed or favorited it, including those who had put it on their lists before. So, read the new version - it's better, and it will be longer. Gaara's more in character, and it will be more in depth.**

**A concern has also been expressed to me. Apparently I made Sakura a very unlikeable character in this story. If that is so, then I apologize, but it turned how how I wanted it to. Besides that, please let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions. I added this in Amongst Hell Are Angels, and I will say it again: a review is not "this is good" or "update soon". It does nothing to help my creativity; it merely aggravates me and wish I had more helpful readers. Please, please, give me an honest, insightful review. I beg of you, please.**

**AnimeCountDown**


	19. For Luck

It reminded her of a creepy horror movie.

The air was thick with suspense and tension, her palms sweating insistently, making it harder to keep her fingers locked around the handle of her knife. There was hardly any light in the narrow corridors, and the walls were damp with something she did not dare try to identify. Her bare feet padded lightly against the stone floor, freezing her soles and making the nerves in her legs rise into goosebumps.

All Sakura needed to complete the picture was walking in on her boyfriend's death scene.

Shuddering, she shook the pessimistic thought out of her head and lied to herself again: _Sasuke is fine – he is at home, fighting with Itachi about something stupid_. Despite her hopes that this was all just a bad dream, Sakura knew deep down that Sasuke was here, in this lair somewhere, and he was probably suffering a lot more than she had. Though she was desperate, however, if she got the chance, she would rip apart the first person she saw touching the raven-haired boy.

How exactly she would do that was beyond her at the moment, but it would not be long until she had to think of something. First off, she had no clue where she was, and finding an exit was not nearly as helpful as finding Sasuke first, so she probably would not notice it if she did happen to stumble across a way out. Then, of course, if anybody happened to stumble across _her_…well, Sakura was sure there were a lot more bigger, scarier men than the one she had stolen from earlier guarding this place.

At the reminder, Sakura pulled the baggy shirt and jacket around her body tighter, attempting to trap some of her body heat. To top it all off, Sakura was sure that she was underground somewhere, and it was definitely below sixty degrees in the hallways. Plus, her rising anxiety did not do much to help her state of mind, so Sakura was not sure if she would be able to defend herself if she was found anyway.

If only she were not alone! A part of her almost wished that the stranger in the Volvo had been captured along with her, and then maybe he could have helped them get out of here. Like she had said before: fourteen heads were better than five, so she supposed that meant two were better than one! Of course, she did not _have_ two heads, but it would have at least helped if someone else knew she had been captured.

Well, Itachi did for one, and if that was the case then it was more than likely that Kakashi did, too… Sakura's mind began to wander as she continued to move as soundlessly as possible through the murky hallways. Kakashi knew whom she had wanted to tell, but would he find it within himself to trust anyone? And even if someone did know that she had been kidnapped, no one knew where to find her… Hell, she did not even know!

If she could somehow find out, though, maybe she could tell them…but how? With her cell phone – no. Sakura growled at the empty feeling of not having her own clothes with her, the familiar pink phone not in her pocket. Damn Orochimaru and his perverted henchmen! Sakura swore to slaughter any of them if they had touched her.

Then she heard voices, and froze.

Her heart stopped, and her breathing ceased. There was no response from her muscles despite her mind screaming at them to turn and run. She waited…and waited… The voices were not drawing nearer – they were stagnant, the source of the gruff sounds not moving anywhere.

Cautiously, Sakura inched along, placing her back against the damp wall – she had to force herself to ignore what moved under her skin when she touched the stone. She was not sure how long it took her to reach the cracked door, but when she did, the sounds of voices formed into coherent words.

"…Yeah, but Zaku ain't come back yet," one was saying, and another grunted.

"So?" he muttered. "That doesn't mean it's our responsibility to go after him or anything. If he's smart, he'll come back."

"What if the girl got out, though?" Sakura sucked in a breath.

"That's impossible," the second voice laughed. "As small and skinny that thing is…no way. Even Zaku can handle her."

"What's gonna happen to the Uchiha kid though?"

"Not sure… He's gonna get an ass-kickin' for sure. Lord Orochimaru is probably pissed off at him. Who knows? He might even get to see his pretty little girlfriend bleed to death."

Sakura closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to block out the voices for a second. What was going to happen to them? Would she and Sasuke die in here; was there any chance of getting out? She was not so sure anymore, but nonetheless gripped the knife in her hand and prepared to attack.

Bracing herself, she slipped through the crack in the door and blinked at the sight before her – two men with their backs turned to her stuffing their faces at a table. Well, at least it would be easier than she had feared. As silently as she could, Sakura crept forward, but it did no good.

Whether they felt her presence or heard her breathing, one of them turned around, and at the sight of her, spit his food back onto his plate, choking. The other did something similar, and Sakura wasted no time in gawking. She grabbed the thing nearest to her and flung it at the man already standing. He ducked, raising his arms to block the stool, and staggered back over the table.

Sakura swung at the second guy coming at her, and he let out a surprised grunt when her fist collided with the bottom of his chin. He was caught off guard, so she pushed her knee upward, successfully striking him in the groin. As soon as he doubled over, she was being attacked again, and all she could do was plunge the knife forward, sinking it into meaty flesh.

He cried out in pain and gripped his arm as soon as she removed the knife and held it to the other's neck, who was just now regaining his composure. Sakura took a deep breath, and then gestured to a door at the back of the room.

"What's that?" she asked, breathless despite how brief the fight had been. Either these guys were idiots or she was angrier than she had thought. Her heart was racing, and she was dying to move.

"A closet," the first guy said with a snort and roll of his eyes. His fingers tightened around the stab wound in his arm, and Sakura could tell he wanted to move, but his friend's life would be on his conscious – Sakura would not hesitate to hurt either of these men.

"Go, now," she said, and then glanced at the man at her blade's tip. "You wait."

Slowly, the man backed away to the small door, and opened it with a growl, stepping into it. Sakura moved after him, pushing in the second man with him – they had to squeeze to both fit in the small space. She held out a waiting hand, knife still at his throat.

"Keys," she commanded lowly, and he dug in his pockets to remove a ring of keys similar to the one she had stolen before, only a lot heavier and holding a lot more metal.

Sakura said not another word, quickly shutting the door and locking it.

Taking deep breaths, she turned and slumped against the door helplessly, letting her eyes drift shut. Damn, she was tired. But she could not stop yet. Forcing her eyes open, she stood slowly and moved toward the door, resting against the frame before stepping into the corridor.

The sound of a pistol pierced her senses and she froze.

Time seemed to spin around her, taunting her with its endlessness. It took her a couple seconds to realize she was not hurt, the only identifiable emotion within her the unrelenting shock paralyzing her body. She blinked once, not able to force her body into action, simply waiting for the second shot, the one that would not miss. Was she really going to die?

Arms enveloped her a second later, and she released a surprised gasp as warmth surrounded her trembling body. Silky wisps of hair tickled her cheek as a musky, masculine aroma invaded her nose, pressed against soft fabric.

"Oh, thank God, you're alive… I can't believe you're here… Oh, thank you."

Sakura sucked in a surprised gasp and then let go of all of the tension in her body, falling into Itachi's chest in relief. There was really no other place she would rather be, and now it was as though things really were hopeful. With Itachi here, maybe they would have a chance of escaping. How he had found her, she knew she did not care, because all that mattered was finding Sasuke.

"You found me," she whispered and felt Itachi nod.

"I did," he murmured, voice low and full of more emotion than she would have ever thought possible. Was this really the Itachi she knew, the cold heartless bastard who only worried about himself? Wow. "Oh, thank you. You're alive."

"Was he supposed to kill me?" she asked curiously, raising her head to stare up at him, blinking. He met her gaze fully, blazing red eyes overflowing with affection…for her.

"Worse," he whispered, and held her tighter for a second.

In that moment, Sakura felt his lips pressed to hers, passionate and loving, sending her into an overload of emotions. When she finally managed to settle her fluttering insides, she hesitantly returned the heated kiss, pouring forth her own unsure feelings for the man into it. It was then Sakura was aware of how much Itachi felt for her, and was surprised at this knowledge.

Would he let Sasuke have her when this was all over? Would he just sit back and watch them be happy and free with their love and hormones and whatnot? And an even more haunting question…

Could Sakura do that to him?

Before any other part of her could respond, Itachi was pulling away and tugging her in the opposite direction of where she had previously come. Letting him drag her along, she struggled to keep up, trying to turn on her survival instincts once again. Why was she so tired?

"We need to hurry, Sakura," he hissed, and she nodded distractedly, stumbling over her own feet. Since when had she been so uncoordinated? Itachi seemed to notice as well and paused, slowing down to look back at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…" She was out of breath, gasping for oxygen. Itachi's eyes narrowed in thought for a second and then he cursed foully under his breath, reaching out to take her in his arms. The second she was off the ground, clouds hazed her vision, making it hard to make out the concerned expression on Itachi's face. Dizzily, she finished her claim, "S-so t-tired."

As if to prove her point, a yawn flew from her mouth before she could stop it, making her sleepiness seem even more real. The drowsier she became, though, the more her instincts fought it, despite her want to sleep, to let go of consciousness. She had to find Sasuke, rescue him, hunt down Orochimaru… It all seemed like too much, though. What was the use? The point? Had they not already lost?

Whimpering lightly, she squirmed toward Itachi's warmth, burrowing her face inside his shirt and breathing in his inviting scent. Itachi would protect her while Sasuke could not. He was stronger, wiser, and braver…that was all she needed, was it not? Sighing and tracing into Itachi's chest gently, she voiced her opinions in a few sound words.

"Take me home, Itachi," she whispered, and the man's incessant pace faltered for a moment. Sakura blinked a couple times, smiling as his gaze turned down to her worriedly. "Please? I'm so tired, and you'll take care of me, won't you?"

"Always," he promised instantly, but she felt the sharp intake of his breath and he closed his eyes for a second. Then he set his determined gaze to the hall before him, continuing forward, focused on nothing but his mission. "But we need to find Sasuke. You know that."

"Why?" she whined, pouting. He glanced at her in surprise, but shook his head and kept moving on.

"You know why," he hissed, gritting his teeth together. "Even if you've forgotten for now…you still know."

"Fine," she murmured under her breath, hoping he would change his mind. Why could they not just leave? Is that not what he wanted?_ Oh, that might help. _Her smiled returned, and the stroking of her fingers became more pronounced, slower and more seductive. "But we could finally have each other." Sakura felt him tense, his pulse quickening. The strength of the effect she had on him surprised her. "Don't you want me?"

"_Sakura_…" he hissed, and she smiled, nuzzling his chest once again. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course I do," she answered with a giggle, and pouted when she saw him frown. "Why are you being so mean, Itachi?"

"Because, you're delusional," he told her, and she paused, tilting her head.

Delusional? Was that supposed to be an insult?

Or was something seriously wrong with her?

Something felt wrong…but it felt good…in a very…unnatural way…

"Itachi?" she whispered, not asking for his attention, but just saying it, because there was something wrong with the slur in her words. What? What was she doing? She shook her head lightly, but could not shake the unfamiliar feeling from her mind. "What the…?"

"Shh, stay calm," Itachi whispered comfortingly, and he began to move quicker down the halls. "I'll get you out of here soon enough."

"What about…Sasuke?" she said, forcing the words into functional thoughts, and then into words. Speaking was hard, and thinking seemed even harder. Whatever was wrong with her, she knew it was Orochimaru's fault.

"We'll find him, too," he assured her, and a breath of either excitement or relief escaped his lips as he ducked into a room. He paced to the center and then placed her gently in a chair, where she looked around dazedly as he left her side, rummaging about in the shelves and cabinets surrounding the room's borders.

"Itachi, what's wrong with me?" she whispered, placing her forehead in her hands. She felt so tired, so sick, so weak… _Why? Why now?_

"Kisame lost you four days ago, Sakura," Itachi told her, and she looked up in shock, wincing when the jerky movement made her head pound a little. "You've been here, underground, for just about that long. The lack of clean air and oxygen is probably affecting your brain wave patterns. When you combine that with the emotional and physical trauma and stress you're being put through, it takes a toll on your body, making it hard for you to think clearly and move as the average person would."

"So I'm not sick?" she asked, and he shook his head, fingers tightening around something. He returned to her side and held whatever the device was to her lips.

"Breath," he commanded, and she did so. The instant she inhaled, fresh air filled her lungs and her eyes widened. It clearer her senses instantaneously, making her breath through the inhaler again. "That's enough, Sakura. You should be fine now, for a while. We need to move."

"Okay," she said with a nod, and stood, glad to be on her own two feet again, though it had not been bad in Itachi's arms…

She paused, thought for a second, and then caught Itachi's arm as he began to walk toward the door. He blinked, and then gasped lightly when she pulled him down into a kiss, sweet and innocent. After a second, he returned it, fingers brushing her cheek softly. Reluctantly, she broke the magic between them and lifted her eyelids, wondering if she had done the right thing. Kissing him was so damn addicting, and from the way he was looking at her now… It made her blush, her breathing already irregular again.

"For thanks," she explained, lips ghosting over Itachi's with their movement. He glared at her, his breathing as bad off as her own.

"Do not toy with me, Sakura," he warned, and then swooped in for another kiss, which she accepted without hesitation. She hated to think it, but he was better at it than his brother… They pulled apart from each other again and stared at each other for a few seconds, their breathing all that broke their silence. Then he smirked, shrugged, and whispered, "For luck."

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short, especially after not updating in so long. I've been really caught up in school. Blah. It's actually shorter than the last one, and I know that that's pretty bad. Still, I have my reasons, and I'm about to explain them, for it involves all of you! My faithful, beautiful readers! **

**First though, I want to know if everyone was happy with that little smidge of ItaXSak I slipped into this second-or-third-to-last-chapter. I wanted to make a couple of my reviewers happy, and I know we all enjoy a little ItaXSak every now and then, so I wanted to make a lasting impression before I end the story. Wow, only a couple more chapters to go. I'm so excited, but kind of sad.**

**But we must realize that yes, we have come to the conclusion, and I need the help of my readers to decide just what that conclusion shall be. I thought I knew what the ending was going to be, but then I thought of something equally as cool and suiting for this drama-filled mini-epic. (Like, super mini. But whatever.) Anyway, here are your options, readers. Submit them with your review. Remember, to have the story end your way, you have to vote. Think of it as an election. This matters:**

**Option Number 1: Itachi and Sakura find Sasuke, kick Orochimaru's butt and win the triumphant battle. In turn, everyone lives happily ever after and becomes closer in the end on a very smile-worthy note.**

**Option Number 2: Itachi and Sakura find Sasuke, but end up pissing off Orochimaru so bad, someone ends up losing their life. The story ends up serving as a life-lesson tragedy and shows how strong we have to be to face what reality really is. **

**So there you go. For the tragedy option, I won't tell you who I had in mind for the whole "dying role" so it won't spoil it if that's what ends up being chosen. But both are so good, I couldn't choose, so I'm making you all do it. **

**...**

**Don't hate me. **

**Have fun! And review!**

**AnimeCountDown**


	20. Just The Way It Should Be

Even with Itachi by her side, Sakura was unbelievably scared. She had no idea what was going to happen, and creeping through the dark corridors of Orochimaru's underground lair was both unnerving and disgusting. There was no way of telling how or when they would escape, or even if Sasuke was still alive and well. The mere thought of it made her want to cry, but she was able to suck it up and call on her inner strength, her courage…for Sasuke.

It was strange how all of this had happened, and so quickly. Looking back, Sakura realized she had only known Sasuke for three weeks, and all of this trouble was because of the two of them getting together. In the time she had gone to Konoha High, she had met a dozen new friends, lost her best friend, turned her parents into mortal enemies, been kidnapped by a Michael Jackson wanna-be, and captured the attention of two extremely attractive brothers who both wanted her more than anything.

Funny how things worked out like that…

But no, it wasn't funny. She had put Sasuke in danger, all because she hadn't been able to make up her mind. Why had she been so hesitant to let Sasuke have her? Had she been scared or simply been selfish? Whatever the reason, it had gotten Sasuke _and_ Itachi into a situation that might kill them. How could she live with herself?

She kept questioning herself as she and Itachi moved down the hallways, creeping into rooms and digging through things Sakura didn't even understand. Itachi did most of the work, but Sakura kept a lookout whenever Itachi was distracted with something.

Then they found him.

"Where is Orochimaru?" Itachi questioned, holding the knife up to the man's throat mercilessly. Unfortunately, the silver-haired man seemed unfazed and simply spit in Itachi's direction.

"Like I'd tell _you_, Uchiha," the man said, amethyst eyes glinting as they narrowed into slits behind thick-rimmed glasses. "I guess I finally get to pay you back for all the crap you put me through when we were in high school, huh?"

"Get over yourself, Kabuto," Itachi hissed, leaning over to glare at him menacingly. Sakura watched with profound interest as Itachi continued, "You earned everything you got, and you know it. You think this is going to change any of that? If you do, you're still as pathetic as you were before."

"Lord Orochimaru will destroy your brother," Kabuto hissed, and then smiled the deadliest smile Sakura had ever seen. "And then you'll have nowhere to turn. Just like your dead family, Itachi. And then I can do whatever I want with you, just like Lord Orochimaru promised. You'll be my little puppet."

Sakura blinked and then flinched when the back of Itachi's hand struck Kabuto's cheek. The man's head whipped to the side, but he only laughed and shook his head at Itachi, repeating his words with hardly any coherency at all.

"If my brother dies, then you'll be the first to deal with me after Orochimaru is gone," Itachi snarled, and then he discarded the knife and pulled out the tiny pistol from before. Not hesitating at all, Itachi put the gun to Kabuto's head and pulled back the safety. "Tell me where they are."

"Never," Kabuto laughed.

The gun shot off with a bang, and Sakura closed her eyes tight as Kabuto screamed in pain. Blood seeped from the side of his head, where a chuck of skin had been blown from his ear.

"Try again, Kabuto," Itachi whispered, and pressed the gun to the oozing wound, ignoring Kabuto's cries of pain. "_Where is my brother?_

Kabuto opened his eyes, face scrunched in what had to be unbearable pain. Sakura thought that their gazes met for a moment, and then Kabuto was glaring at Itachi once again.

"Fine. I'll show you."

The plan was about to fall into action.

Sakura watched as Itachi pushed Kabuto through the door, the young man stumbling and then collapsing to the dirt floor. Itachi stepped through after him, gun reloaded and ready at his side. She followed him with her breath held back, unsure of what she was supposed to expect.

For some reason, it hadn't been Sasuke.

When she saw him, she freaked, and before Itachi could stop her, she was sprinting across the room. There he was, unconscious and unmoving in a chair at the other end of the circular room, hands tied behind him.

"Sasuke!"

She ran to his side and fell to her knees before him. Muttering his name repeatedly, her tears unreserved, she picked up his head from his chest and shook it lightly, trying to find life in those closed eyes.

"Sasuke, please wake up!" she cried, her voice an octave higher than it usually was. "Please don't die. Sasuke, wake up! Please…just wake up. Look at me, please!"

There was a stir of consciousness, but it wasn't enough to wake him fully, a subconscious movement of recognition. He could hear her, and that was all she needed to smile through her tears and hold him to her desperately. She didn't hear Itachi's yell until the pain intruded her other senses.

It was in her side, just below her ribs – she had the feeling the aim was misplaced, that the blade was supposed to have been slipped a little higher. But it wasn't, and the pain was unbearable. Honestly, she was mostly surprised, and drew away from Sasuke with a blank expression, head turning down to stare at the handle of the knife protruding from her side.

She heard gunfire, but nothing else seemed to happen to her senses. Sakura shook her head lightly, but the movement jolted her side and pained her every nerve. Breathing deeply, she ignored the yelling and fighting around her, the accusations that went too far back for her to understand…and looked at Sasuke.

Her emerald green eyes filled with tears, having them pour down her cheeks for multiple reasons – the pain, the guilt, the hurt…

And love.

It was there, inside her – that much, she couldn't deny. She admitted to herself that she loved the boy in front of her. If anything, she could cling to that truth until she died…would that be soon? She didn't know.

Smiling softly, she touched Sasuke's cheek softly, and then something changed. His eyes twitched for a moment, and his body tensed. Sakura watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open, a look of pain overcoming his features. When he looked up, he looked almost confused, only half conscious.

"Sakura?" he murmured, and she nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks, the same painful smile on her lips. Then his lips turned up and he leaned into her touch warmly, thankfully. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," she choked, and winced. Pain. It hurt. Sasuke noticed, his eyes narrowing, and then he looked down. His eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Sakura," he said, panicking. "You're hurt."

"Not really," she said, shaking her head. "I'll be fine."

"Hold still."

Both looked up in surprise to see Itachi hurrying behind Sasuke, sliding the knife through the rope that tied his wrists toe the chair. The bindings broke, and in an instant, Sasuke was kneeling beside her, holding her protectively.

"Don't die, Sakura," he whispered fiercely, and Sakura smiled.

"I won't," she promised, and then let her body pull away, following Itachi's gaze. Sasuke did the same. She was looking at Kabuto…

And Orochimaru.

He was worse than she had imagined, with chalky white skin and slanted yellow eyes, like a snake's. There were dark rings around his eyes in different shades of purple and greasy black hair hung around his head, long enough to reach his elbow. He was tall and lanky, and screamed filth. Every part of her wanted to run away from that sly, dirty smile, the one that he was giving all three of them, Kabuto struggling to stand at his side.

"So, Miss Haruno," somebody hissed, and a part of Sakura's mind realized it was Orochimaru. He had a voice so velvety and twisted, she nearly retched. "We finally meet. It's unfortunate, the circumstances, but I did warn you. This is all your fault, really."

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed, and Sakura looked up at him, startled. The younger Uchiha was on his feet, facing Orochimaru with the angriest look she had ever seen in his eyes. Right now, she could swear his eyes were tinted red, his fists clenching at his sides. Oh, he was hot when he was pissed. "I swear, I'll kill you if you touch her again!"

"Oh, hush my little Sasuke," Orochimaru purred, and Sakura felt her anger bristle in unison with Sasuke's. Itachi's was stronger though.

Of course, Itachi's anger was a chilling kind, venomous and lethal in the air. He stepped forward, in front of Sasuke with a cool air about him. His eyes were hard and narrow, and Sakura widened her eyes in awe. Somehow, without yelling or threatening Orochimaru, Itachi looked even deadlier than Sasuke did. Sakura noticed that Sasuke realized this, a look of admiration overcoming his features.

"He is not yours," Itachi said in a voice so low, Sakura shuddered. Orochimaru wrinkled his nose slightly and turned it up and away from Itachi.

"Haven't you learned your lesson, Itachi?" he asked, a hint of disgust in his voice. Sakura had the feeling that if anything, Orochimaru was offended, like a rejected high school boy. Sakura blanched and shook the idea from her head. Ew. "If you're so keen on keeping me away, why on earth would you come here?"

"You know exactly why, you snake," he growled, and raised his gun. "By order of the law, I have permission to shoot you right now, Orochimaru."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Orochimaru chuckled, seeming utterly delighted by the idea. Sakura winced at the fire in his yellow eyes and had to turn away as the safety on the gun clicked back. "Finally grow a backbone did we?"

"I pity you," Itachi said, and then the gun fired.

Sakura blinked and then turned her head, just in time to watch Orochimaru's body slump over, eyes shut.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, and felt her insides shrivel as the knife hit her nerves again. Sasuke was at her side again, but she turned to look at Itachi, who staring down at her in concern. "Did you just kill him?"

"No," he answered, tilting his head to the side. He still looked a little pissed, but more worried than anything, really. "Brother, stay with her here. Don't take the knife out and don't try to move. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," Sasuke murmured as Itachi began to move through toward the hall, and Sakura blinked in surprise as Itachi glanced over his shoulder and gave a tiny little smile.

"Bad advice, little brother," he chuckled in reply, and then he was gone.

Sakura winced again, but glanced at Sasuke's love-filled expression once more. The Uchiha caught the look and immediately turned his gaze to her in panic.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, but can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure…"

"Doesn't Itachi ever call you by your name?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, and it was only then that she realized how stupid that question was at a time like this. She smiled softly and gestured to the knife. "It doesn't hurt that much, I promise. If I don't move, it's not that bad. It's sort of like a dull ache, so I don't think it hit anything."

"Um, even if it didn't, I don't think you should even be talking right now," Sasuke said, and then tilted his head, still looking both scared and confused at the same time. "But, uh, no, not really. He always calls me 'little brother.' It's annoying."

"Because that's how everyone else sees you?" she asked with a smile. "As his little brother?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said slowly, and then stared at the knife for another moment. "Are you _sure_ you're okay, 'cause I think you're supposed to have passed out or something by now."

"I'm fine, Sasuke," Sakura laughed, but twitched when the knife shifted because of the movement. A sharp pang went through her and she froze. Sasuke's expression grew panicked again, but she shook her head minutely and said, "If I don't move, it'll just stay where it is. It'll be fine."

"Crazy," Sasuke muttered, and then gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry I was late."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, and he blushed when she gave him a bewildered look. "Late for what?"

"I promised I'd pick you up," he said, and gave her half a smirk. "Sorry."

Sakura didn't let her gaze leave Sasuke's for a long time. She knew he wasn't apologizing for not picking her up – it was for everything else. With a tiny smile, she nodded in response and then tilted her head at him.

"I think I love you," she said, and mentally smacked herself. His shocked look was nice, but the "I think" part hadn't supposed to be in there. Well, it was less serious than the real thing, and his expression said he was relieved.

"I think so, too," he chuckled, and Sakura had to comply with a tiny giggle – if she laughed too hard, it would hurt. Then he inched over and put his arms around her, holding her lightly without moving her.

She smiled in content, and they stayed like that until darkness took her from his arms.

Right. So, the hospital wasn't that bad. Her injury wasn't fatal or anything. Apparently, Orochimaru was a genius murderer, but his aim sucked. The knife hadn't hit anything inside her, and the bleeding had been minimal considering the time it took for the paramedics to arrive. She had woken up only a couple days after the ordeal, although she was still questioned merely hours after waking up. Oh, and there was something else.

Her mom.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" the older Haruno was asking, resulting in Sakura tilting her head back tiredly on her pillow and clenching her fingers around folds of stiff, white fabric. "There isn't anything you need, is there?"

"Well, freedom would be nice," Sakura snapped, sneering at the blank ceiling. It was unfair, yeah, but her parents wouldn't _dare_ get mad at her after how guilty she had made them feel. "Being in here sucks. When can I leave? You said the injury wasn't fatal or anything."

"We just want to be sure," her mother said in a soothing voice. Sakura recognized it as the tone she used for misbehaving patients. Anger bubbled inside of her.

"Well, it doesn't matter," she muttered. "Just let me out. Take a chance. Would that really be so bad?"

"Sakura, we don't want anything to happen to you," her mom said patiently. "The wound isn't that bad, but there is a good chance your condition could worsen if you're not careful."

"Then I'll deal with the consequences," Sakura mumbled, but then sighed and continued before her mom could say anything else. "I just want to see my friends. When are you going to let them visit me?"

"Sakura…those…people are the ones who got you in this state," her mom said, sounding both shocked and wary. Immediately, Sakura shot up in her bed, glowering.

"_What_?" she growled, trying to ignore the fact that her mom could knock her out with a dozen types of prescription medicine should she want to. "No! _I_ got me like this. _Orochimaru_ got me like this! Don't you dare blame any of my friends!"

"Sakura, calm down," her mother commanded, and Sakura saw a tiny bit of her control slip away. Those emerald green eyes that were so like Sakura's flashed with inner fire. So, that's where she got her temper from… Funny…she had never seen it in her mother before. "You are being absolutely ridiculous, and this only proves how naïve you are. Your judgment of other people is honestly horrible, so just lie back down and do as I say for once."

"For once?" Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah right."

"Where did all this anger come from, then, huh?" her mom said, putting her hands on her hips. "You hanging out with new people isn't good for you. Your father and I have decided to send you back to Suna."

"_No_!" Sakura screamed, and then did something she probably shouldn't have. Fury gripped her mind and she reached for the nearest thing. It was a tray from her lunch that the nurse hadn't gotten yet. Without any warning, she grabbed it and chucked it at her shocked mother.

"Sakura!"

"Fuck you!" Sakura screamed, and then struggled away from the cords keeping her connected to the machines. "I'm perfectly fine and I am _not_ going to Suna! You can't keep me from seeing Sasuke and Naruto and Ino and Itachi or anyone else! You can't do that!"

"Sakura, calm down!" her mother yelled, and Sakura saw the door open to reveal several prepared nurses. She tensed, but then glared at her mother, who kept talking. "You are being a child."

"And you're being a bitch!" Sakura snapped back, and then stood up, ignoring the nurses frantic glances. "Just leave me alone. Just ignore me. I don't need you controlling my life. Disown me or whatever. I don't have to be a part of your perfect life, just let me have my own!"

"Sakura…" her mother said, and Sakura figured she'd hit a sore spot. She didn't care. After all the shit she'd put up with, there was no way her _mother_ was going to scare her.

"Look," Sakura snapped, and turned her fiery green eyes to the older woman. "I can take care of myself, as you saw. I helped save Sasuke's life and put one of the most wanted men in the world in jail, and you're going to tell me who I can see and what I'm going to do? No, okay? I don't think so. I'm sixteen, sure, but that doesn't mean I'm _stupid_! Sasuke is my boyfriend. Naruto and Ino are two of my best friends now. I don't want to just stop seeing Sai or Itachi or Neji or Hinata or anybody. I want to do what I want. Let me make my choice. If it's a mistake, then big deal. I'll go live with Temari and Gaara. Just. Stop. Controlling. My. Life. It's _mine_."

There was a long silence that numbed Sakura's anger. She felt it boil away, becoming a soft simmer as her mother stared at her in shock and horror. Sighing, Sakura took a hold of her control, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she held her chin up high and looked her mother with a straight face.

"I am not going to let you or dad bring me down," she said quietly, and felt the room's tension shift. It seemed the nurses were less anxious at the calm tone of her voice, but her mother's expression changed into something unreadable. "I want to live my life the way I want to. Mom, I've always been like this. It's not my fault if you never saw that. Let me be myself. Just…give me a chance, okay? Let me prove that I can be someone you don't have to be ashamed of. If you just stopped and watched, maybe…maybe you'd be proud of me, the _real_ me. But I'm tired of letting you push me. I've done everything for you. Give me something back before I'm graduating, ready to leave and never return. One chance. That's it."

Before she said anything in response, her mother shook her head with a dreadful sigh and stared at the floor. After that entire speech, Sakura couldn't believe she hadn't been able to break through. She fisted her fingers tight, clenched her teeth hard, and straightened her spine as far as it could. Then those identical green eyes met hers again. They were deeply sad, but Sakura saw something else rimming those orbs.

"You're right," her mother whispered, and Sakura felt every single one of her defenses collapse, useless. She won? "You are very right, Sakura. You are such a bright and beautiful young lady. I can't say I completely approve of some of your more recent behavior, but I think I _can_ admit that we were wrong. You can handle yourself, and it is your life. You're free to do with it as you will, but Sakura, honey, we never meant to take it from you. We love you. We want what's best for this family, and that will always include you, too. Don't forget that, okay?"

Before she knew it, Sakura had her mother's arms around her, really, truly embracing her for what seemed like the first time since she'd been eight. Overwhelmed, she could do nothing but slowly hug her back and press her face into her shoulder, reveling in the feel of her mother's touch. Some part of her brain told her that her shirt was getting wet, but it didn't really register. This moment just seemed too surreal.

Of course, it was over in a flash, and suddenly her mother was leaning away, wiping her eyes with a tiny smile on her lips, laughing at her emotions as if they were silly. Sakura simply blinked, watching her mother curiously.

"Well, I suppose I should let your friends in," she said with another, more hopeful smile. Sakura returned it hesitantly, wondering what exactly had just happened and if it was really real. "They've been in the lobby for hours wanting to see you."

"They have?" Sakura asked, shaking herself out of her dream-like state. Her friends! What with her mother's random change of heart, everything had been a little out of proportion for a moment.

"Yes," her mother said as she began to move toward the doors. The three nurses had calmly backed out of the room some time ago, so her mom paused once, glancing over her shoulder. "Whether I like them or not, I suppose they are good friends for you."

"They are," Sakura said, nodding and complying to sitting on the bed patiently with a smile. Her mother took one long look at her and then exited the room.

Sakura let out a long, deep breath and set about taking in her surroundings, but her mind couldn't focus on the simplistic things around her. The boring white ceiling held no interest for her and the still-beeping machine to her left wasn't loud enough to distract her thoughts.

No, instead it was her life that caught her interest.

In just a few weeks, her world had tumbled into a realm of absolute chaos and drama. Not only had she transferred and been forced to hang out with a totally different group of people, but she had also had to face down one of the most despised and feared criminals of her time. Between schoolwork, boy problems, gossip and rumors, and stalkers trying to kill her, Sakura wondered how the hell she had even made it through the past month…and a half?

Laughing to herself, she knew the answer before she really thought it. Her friends. They had always been there for her, and Sakura got the feeling that they'd be there for a long time. Sure, they had a ton of differences, and they might go to different schools and have different backgrounds, but what would be the point if they didn't? Their natural diversity was what made all of her friends a group, not special individuals. Sighing and leaning back, Sakura closed her eyes and thought about her friends.

Naruto was amazing. He was like her own protector, a bodyguard of sorts. She remembered what he had said before, in his truck. He had wanted to ask her something, and now that the Orochimaru, Uchiha, parent, and gossip problems were all out of the way, maybe he wouldn't feel so inclined to keep her from more drama. She liked Naruto, really. She wanted them to be good friends, and she felt that they would be.

Ino was troublesome, almost as much as Shikamaru complained. But they were both sweet, Ino lively and thriving, and Shikamaru clever and sarcastic. Together, they made a good couple, and even better friends. Sakura felt lucky to have the two by her side as well.

Then there was Gaara. Temari. She would never forget them. They were her own personal little family that no one would ever be able to penetrate. Sakura knew that if anyone loved her the most, it would be those two. She _did_ have a lot to explain to them, but she knew they'd understand. In a couple weeks, they'd probably all laugh about it and start making jokes.

Then there was Hinata and Neji and Kiba and Sai, such good, honest people that she could trust and know they would love her. Then there was Itachi, whom she was positive would remain her friend, whether there was still a lot of tension between them or not. And Kisame, the man who worked with Itachi, the one who had come to pick her up, seemed like a very reasonable person, witty and fun. She was surrounded by amazing people.

And Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke would definitely be around for a long time. Sure, they hadn't known each other very long, but there was a connection between them that neither of them could deny. Sakura knew that, and she was willing to get to know him. There was too much they had to talk about for them to just pretend to be friends. They were more than that, and they'd work through every single one of the kinks in their relationship to make it a good one. It was worth it, especially after what they'd already been through. Plus, Sasuke _did_ deserve his chance. He'd never really gotten one.

So, things would turn out fine. All she needed to do was relax a little and focus on the simplistic beauties of life rather than its complications. With all of her crazy friends around her, Sakura felt that it just might be possible.

And when the door opened the second time.

And Sakura opened her eyes.

She knew everything was exactly how it should be.

* * *

**All right! I finally finished a story! So, nobody died, and it basically ended up being really happy. And for those of you wondering, I was planning on killing of Sasuke, not Itachi. But I couldn't do it. Sorry, haha. **

**But isn't this great? This is the first chapter fic I've actually finished, so I'm absolutely ecstatic. Make sure you all review! I know the fight scene with Orochimaru was dumb and corny, but I guess I'm not good at that. It wasn't all too dramatic or anything, but it worked okay, no? I just hope you all enjoyed The Choices We Make. I had so much fun writing this fanfiction, even if it did take me about a year. Please tell me how you all liked it, and make sure to check in with all my other stories to so I have more inspiration for more stories! Thank you for sticking with me throughout the entire story. I love all my readers so much. Thanks, again!**

**AnimeCountDown**


End file.
